Return to Mystic Falls
by DamonsDemon
Summary: A friend from Damon and Stefan's past shows up in Mystic Falls. Will she throw a kink in their seemingly perfect lives or will she be the one to say them from themselves?
1. Reunion

Ice slides forward in my glass hitting against my lips. The light reflects off of them, creating a million tiny rainbows in front of my eyes. Across the room people talk, oblivious to the fact I can hear every single word of their conversations. Nothing is an intimate moment. Through the mirror behind the bar I can see her, sitting at a table with Damon Salvatore. His back is to me but I can see her; an exact replica of Katherine. No wonder she had Stefan and Damon wrapped around her finger. If nothing else their using her looks to fill the void that Katherine created 150 something years ago. She was such a bitch.

Damon pushes his chair back, saying goodbye to the girl before walking over towards the bar. I pull the collar of my jacket further up around my face hoping he won't recognize me. I want my presence to be known on my own terms. If I don't handle things carefully my return could blow up in my face. I need as many people on my side as I can get. Without them there is no way I can complete my plan.

The inside of the Salvatore mansion hasn't changed at all. It's still dusty with museum like furniture. The exposed wood throughout looks just as shiny and polished as when it was first put in. In front of me is Stefan, shakily pouring himself a glass of bourbon. The decanter stopper almost falls to the ground as he tries to place it back on the bottle.

"Good God Stefan," I announce my presence as the younger Salvatore brother slowly turns to face me, "has Damon driven you to drink?"

Stefan's eyes are sunken in, his face pale, hands shaking. He looks like he's on death's doorstep. I can only imagine what kind of torture brought him to this. He stares at me open mouthed, bourbon sloshing all over his hand as he slowly walks forward.

"What're you doing back Diana?"

I let the corners of my lips twist into a slight pout, "Not exactly the greeting I was hoping for. Didn't you miss me Stefan?"

"Did you miss me?" there is mistrust in Stefan's voice. I don't blame him but it still hurts a little bit. Stefan was my first real friend in my second life.

I sigh, moving closer to Stefan and helping him to the couch. He sits down heavily, as if he has no control over his muscle movement. "Answering a question with a question…you've not changed a bit. Of course I missed you Stefan. You're like my little brother. Now, you wanna tell me why you're drunk?"

"You can't just avoid answering me. What are you doing here Diana?"

My eyes roll into the back of my head, the world going dark for a fraction of a second, "I missed it here. This is my home. Doesn't everyone eventually come home?"

"Does Damon know you're back?"

"It can be our little secret for just a little can't it Stefan?" I question giving him puppy dog eyes. It isn't that I don't want to see Damon, he's always been my favorite, I just don't know if he'll be as nice about it as Stefan is. I did kind of leave them hanging the last time.

"Damon's not going to be happy," Stefan answers after a little. As he drinks more of the color starts to come back to his face; the death look easing up a little.

"How long has it been since you've fed Stefan?"

"I'm fine."

"You're drunk."

Stefan stands up placing his glass back on the table behind the couch before responding to me, "I'm alright. I'll be fine. I'm going to have to tell Damon you're back Diana. He's gonna figure it out eventually."

Just then the door of the Salvatore mansion swings open. I fly across the room, tucking myself in-between the wall and a heavy curtain. If I had a working heart it would be beating out of my chest.

"Figure out what?" That is the voice of Damon Salvatore. "Have you taken to talking to yourself Stefan? This blood thing has really messed you up hasn't it?"

"I'm fine," Stefan replies stiffly.

Damon doesn't say anything. Taking a deep breath I step out from my hiding place. I should've been smarter than to reveal myself to Stefan inside of the house. I haven't given myself very many other options.

"Hi Damon."

Piercing blue eyes stare into mine. Muscled arms appear on either side of me. I can smell blood on Damon's breath.

"Hello _Devil_ ," he smirks before taking a few steps back.

"Now that's not very nice," I answer with a slight wine, reaching out to run my hand over his chest. Damon takes another step back.

"What do you want? Did you come to ruin more lives? Did you eat all the people in the place you disappeared to? How long are you staying for this time, huh? Are you gonna stick around just long enough to screw things up again and then take off?"

"Oh come on Damon. We both know why I left last time. I'm sorry I hurt your feelings," I respond taking a step towards him. He doesn't move.

"What are you doing here?"

I let out a sigh before trailing my fingers over Damon's neck as I walk past him, "The same thing you're doing."

"Well we can't just let her run around Mystic Falls," I hear Stefan say from my spot on the upstairs landing. Both brothers are in Damon's room working on what the hell to do with me as if I'll go along with anything they say.

"We can't exactly parade her around the kick-off party either. The whole council is on high alert. They'll be suspicious of someone new."

"A party?" I start, walking into Damon's room, "that sounds...exciting. I'll go get ready."

"Diana you can't just walk in there," Stefan says.

"Who's gonna stop me Stefan?"

As I walk down the hallway towards the spare bedroom Damon catches my shoulder, "I don't know what you're plans here are but you will not screw things up for us."

"Damon, if I wanted to screw things up for you and your brother I would've already done it…I've been here for almost a month. I'm here because I missed my home. I know it's going to take a while for you to trust me again but there was a time when you loved me; don't let my one stupid mistake take that away."

The oldest Salvatore holds my gaze for a few seconds before answering, "Do you even have a dress?"

"I've got it all," I respond before heading down the hall to get ready for the main event.

 **Author's Note: I'm still slowly working on my other stories but I get bored with things easily so its better if I jump around. Also college is beyond busy. I will try and rotate updating to a chapter or two a week for each story. No promises though. I am very excited for this story so you should be too :p. As always your likes and follows and reviews make me very happy so make sure to do that ish. Love you all :)**


	2. Dance With Me

_I'm a bitch, I'm a bitch oh, the bitch is back_

 _Stone cold sober as a matter of fact_

 _I can bitch, I can bitch 'cause I'm better than you_

 _It's the way that I move, the things that I do oh_

"Oh God! I shouldn't be here," Stefan huffs as we enter into a large hallway. There is an ornate carpet rolled down the entry way with a big round table with a large vase of flowers sitting on it smack dab in the middle of it. Who ever decorated this place has absolutely no sense of style.

"Come on, don't be a downer, it's a party for the founding families! That would be us. That would be rude to skip it," Damon answers waving to someone across the room.

"You know, I really liked you a lot better when you hated everyone," Stefan answers back with a slight smile. He's leading us toward the drink table. What the hell is wrong with him?

"Oh, I still do," Damon answers with a sly smirk as he pours all three of us a drink, "I just love that they love me."

"How the times have changed," I muse watching everyone greeting each other as I bring my glass to my lips. A red lip stick mark appears.

Damon ignores me turning to his brother, "How are you feeling?"

"Are you really going to ignore me the whole time I'm here Damon?"

"That's the plan," he answers without even so much as a glance in my direction. It he really that upset about the whole thing? That was such a long time ago. I always thought Damon was the brother who let stuff go.

"I'm good, I'm fine," Stefan answers pouring himself his second drink of the party.

"No cravings? No urges? Is that whiskey you've been drinking all day doing his job?" Damon jeers.

Stefan lets out nervous laugh, his eyes scanning over the ever-increasing amount of people in the room as he spins his glass around in his hands. I gently place my hand on his elbow giving him a questioning look. Lust filled brown eyes meet mine but none the less Stefan gives me a smile, trying to silently tell me that everything really is fine. I'm not buying it for a second but if Stefan wants to keep his secrets there is nothing I can do about it…at least for now.

"We are who we are Stefan. Nothing's gonna change that," Damon says as Katherine's doppelganger walks through the door. Eyes instantly turn to her. She smiles politely, waving when appropriate. I've got to give it to her, she is striking but then again so was Katherine.

"Well, I'm gonna go find Elena," Stefan says before setting down his glass and disappearing into the crowd. This leaves Damon and me alone.

"What's wrong with Stefan?" I question turning to look Damon in the eyes. He's not getting out of telling me this. His brother is obviously not alright.

"He had a little incident and had some human blood. He's having some issues re-adjusting to his normal diet. Not that that is any of your business."

"Damon, Stefan is like a brother to me. I care about him. If he's in trouble maybe I can help."

Damon frowns, "No one here wants your help Diana."

"You're still the same jack-ass I left behind."

"Thank you," the dark haired vampire responds with his signature smirk. Now, I can't just let you wonder around by yourself you'll have to follow me around all night."

"I could think of worse things to do with my time."

Damon sets his glass down on the table in front of us, "I can't."

Grabbing the sleeve of his suit jacket, I pull Damon down a hallway just off the main room, "I am here trying to start a new life. Can you put the past in the past for one evening and at least give me a second chance. I'm not running this time Damon. I was young and stupid and scared when I did that."

Suddenly I am pinned against the wall, Damon's hands holding onto my exposed shoulders. His lips are inches away from mine and if we were on better terms I'd lean forward and close the gap, "You know you're kinda cute when you're all upset."

I produce a low growl from deep in my throat. I'm not here to get teased.

"Here's the deal," Damon says straightening up as someone passes behind us, "you've got a week to prove to me you aren't the girl you used to be. If I don't see it by then you have to leave; end of discussion."

I push Damon away from me before heading back towards the main room, "You're kinda cute when you're all upset," I mock looking at him back over my shoulder. I catch a glimpse of a smirk before I'm lost in the crowd.

Damon might not admit it but he's happy that I'm back. I can sense it in the way he looks at me, in his pathetic excuse for a threat. If Damon really wanted me gone he wouldn't have allowed me to come to this party…he wouldn't have given me a week to "prove" myself. Like usual Damon is just in denial. Nothing has changed about this town or the people in it.

"I thought I told you not to wander around by yourself," Damon whispers in my ear as he hold out a glass for me.

"I just wanted to introduce myself to Elena," I answer with an innocent smile.

"You never just want to anything Diana. You should stay away from Elena. I think she's got enough vampires in her life right now."

"There's no such thing. Besides, I think we could be _best_ friends."

Damon rolls his eyes before taking my hand and pulling me towards the edge of the dance floor. Stefan is dancing with a woman I've never seen before. She looks too old to be hanging out with a high school student. A few people in front of us stands the doppelganger. Damon pushes his way though the crowd to stand next to her.

"Have I entered and alternative universe where Stefan is fun?" Damon questions announcing his presence; I elbow him. Mr. and Mrs. Salvatore would be so ashamed of their son's manners.

Elena glances at Damon, "Is he gonna be okay?"

"I'm sure it's just a phase," I answer stepping in between Elena and Damon, "isn't that a thing high schoolers have to deal with?"

"Who's your new play toy Damon," Elena responds look through me.

"This is Diana. She's been going through a phase for the last 200 years."

"Always so polite Damon," I retort before holding out a hand to Elena. "I'm Diana an old friend of Stefan and Damon's. Stefan never shuts up about you. I can't wait to get to know you."

Elena takes my hand but says nothing. Her eyes, confused and untrusting are set on mine. She certainly isn't Katherine. That bitch has a witty comeback for everything. I guess human brains function at a slower pace.

"Come on Di there's someone I want you to meet," Damon says as the song ends. His fingers wrap around my wrist pulling me away from Elena and towards the edge of the party. If he's not careful with all the touchy feely bull crap the people of Mystic Falls may have a new rumor started about him not being a free agent anymore.

"Be gently Damon," I say twisting my wrist out of his grasp before intertwining our fingers. "I'm fragile."

"Fragile my ass," he whispers as we stop in front of a middle aged woman with short blonde hair. "You know I love a women in uniform but I have to side with this one. You look…you look amazing!"

I make a gagging noise. The blonde gives me a questioning look and I quickly pretend to be coughing, "Thank you Damon! Who's your friend?"

"This is Diana. She just graduated from Duke with a history degree. I told her to come our way. Thought she might be helpful with any kind of history needs the council has," Damon lies flawlessly.

The women smiles, "You know I had my doubts about you at first but like everyone else on the council you've won me over."

"Thanks Liz. It's really nice how welcoming the council has been. I like my life in Mystic Falls. Sort of feels like home again."

Liz frowns glancing over at me, "Usually I wouldn't share council business in front of a non-council member but if Damon trusts you I guess I do too."

"What kind of business?" I question, feigning interest. "I'm more than happy to help in any way I can."

The woman nods giving me a kind, but un-genuine smile, 'Jonathan Gilbert's claims check out. Blood bank, missing people, it all checks out. We might have a problem."

I can't help but wonder if all that's Stefan. He's always had an issue with controlling himself on human blood. Could he really be stealing from blood banks to get his fix? That seems a lot less like the throat ripping out Stefan that I encountered but it's possible he's evolved. I'm pulled out of my thoughts by a new arrival. He's got shaggy brown hair, medium height, looks about Elena's age.

"Excuse me Sheriff," the boy starts fidgeting with the sleeves of his jacket. "I was curious if there's been any more information about what happened to Vicky Donovan?"

Damon begins to shift his weight around from foot to foot, his grip on my hand growing tighter. What does he know about this that he's not sharing with everyone?

Liz looks slightly annoyed with the boy, "It was an overdose Jeremy."

"Yeah, but her body was buried. Somebody must have done that."

Damon looks everywhere but the two people standing in front of us; his grip continuing to get tighter. With my other hand I reach over and gently rub his arm. Whatever is weighing on him must be pretty big. Damon is usually so poised.

Before the sheriff can say anything else to Jeremy I catch her eye and silently mouth that it was nice to meet her, just barely catching her nod before I lead Damon away from the situation.

"Care to tell me why that subject back there had you so worked up?"

Damon scoffs, refusing to make eye contact with me, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Don't play dumb with me Damon. I know you too well to let you just brush that whole situation off."

"Vicky was an "I'm bored" turn. It didn't turn out well for anybody. She had to be staked. I pumped her body full of enough drugs to convince anyway it was an OD. I guess I took it a little far. I didn't think anyone would be out that way though."

"You're worried that the Sheriff is gonna find out that the OD story isn't the full truth."

"She won't if Elena's little brother just drops it. He's so…." Damon lets out a low growl, his fingers curling into fists.

"Don't get your panties in a twist Damon. I don't think the Sheriff is going to go around continuing to investigate something just because some teenager puts up a stink."

"You'd be surprised. This town has a vampire problem they will investigate anything that might even have a slight connection."

"So get yourself deputized and investigate it yourself or compel the punk and have that be the end of it," I respond before turning to walk to where Jeremy is standing by himself looking quite defeated. I guess he Sheriff put him back in his place.

I wave flashing him a flirtatious smile. Why do I always have to jump in and solve the Salvatore's problems? Just before I reach Jeremy Damon grabs me by the elbow, spinning me around in the opposite direction. We reach the drink table before he says anything.

"That is Elena's little brother. We can't just go around compelling him to do and say what we want; Elena's in on the whole vampire thing. She'll know."

"Wow…you've gone soft Damon. Since when are you afraid of a human? Compel her too and then compel Stefan to pretend that she's not compelled."

Damon sighs setting his glass down hard. A little of the bourbon splashes out creating a dark spot on the white table cloth, "If only. Stefan has her wearing vervain. I couldn't compel her even if I wanted to."

"Is that for her protection against you…or him?"

Damon doesn't say anything but I can tell he is giving this question some thought. I yawn lazily. These parties were always so drab.

"Dance with me Damon."

"Why would I want to do that?"

"Because no matter how much you fight it we both know you've missed me and that you've enjoyed toting me around as your arm candy tonight. Come on Damon, you used to love to dance with me."

The dark haired vampire sighs, taking my hand and leading me to the dance floor, "Don't think that this means you can stay."

"I'm not going anywhere Damon…we both know that," I answer before resting my head on his shoulder.

 **Author's Note: Yay! Chapter 2! Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. What do you think of Diana? Thank you to everyone who has followed, favorited, and reviewed this story. You guys have no idea just how much it means to me! Love you all. XOXO**


	3. You're Full of Shit Damon Salvatore

How is any of this possible? I killed Jonathan Gilbert and then not even twenty minutes later he comes strutting back into the room like nothing ever happened. How the hell does that happen? These rings are proving to be a bit of nuisance. How many of them are floating around? There is at least two but who the hell knows how many others were made and who has them. Is John going to tell Liz? Will the council really believe him if he does say something? I can't compel that many people and not have someone notice.

On top of everything Jeremy decides he needs to stir up trouble with the whole Vicky Donovan thing. Why I buried her I'll never know. Why do I do half the shit I do? Did I care about her? No, that's a dumb thought. Vicky was a pathetic excuse for a human and an even more pathetic vampire. Even if I wanted to put in the effort to teach her I don't think she had enough brain capacity to learn anything.

And then there is Diana. What is she _really_ doing back in Mystic Falls? She's not just here cause she "missed home". She always has some kind of ulterior motive. I just wish I could figure out what it is. Why does she have to be so flirty? I've got will power but if she keeps throwing herself at me and batting those ridiculously long eye lashes at me I'm only going to be able to say no for too much longer.

A knock on the door pulls me out of a long string of thoughts. It's a wonder my brain hasn't exploded yet. "Yes."

The wooden door is pushed open and Diana stands in a grey t-shirt holding out a cream colored mug. Her blonde hair is piled into a bun with a few strands falling down around her face. Her smile reaches her eyes as she walks towards me, "Coffee Mr. Salvatore?"

"Is that my shirt?" I question taking the mug from her as she sits down on the edge of my bed.

"Guilty. It was just lying there in the hallway."

"So you thought you'd just pick it up and wear it? You're a freak," I respond giving Diana a light smile to let her know I'm joking. I do kind of like that she's back…no use denying something we both know.

"You like it," she answers before reaching out and taking my coffee from me. She leaves behind a red lipstick mark before setting the cup down. "Where's Stefan?"

"School probably. I don't really keep tabs on him. Why do you care anyway?"

"Is a school full of humans really a good place for Stefan to be right now?"

"Again, not understanding why you care."

"Well, I happen to care about Stefan and I also want to stay in Mystic Falls for a while. Him going on a killing spree would kind of ruin my plans. Plus we both know how miserable it is to clean up after your little brother."

"I'm sure he'll be fine. Elena is there. He won't let himself do anything too stupid in front of her."

For a while we both sit in a comfortable silence.

"Can I lay with you for a little Damon?"

Diana's green eyes meet mine. Her teeth pull her bottom lip between them. The shoulder of my shirt slips down her arm, a dozen white scars criss cross her collar bone; a reminder of her days as a human. Without pants on I can see the very bottom of the flower tattoo that goes up her side.

"Come here," I sign, sliding over in bed so Diana can sit next to me. As she curls into my side I move my arm and drape it over he shoulder, my fingers gently resting on the side of her breast. Diana's fingertips run up and down my bare stomach. I swallow hard willing my self-control to hold out just a little bit longer. I'm not going to give into her tricks.

"We used to do this all the time. You're father would get so angry when he couldn't find you. He'd search the entire house and we would sit and talk and laugh at him yelling. What happened to us Damon?"

"You turned into an evil bitch who only cared about herself…" I offer up. It's the truth. Diana used to be so sweet and then she got involved in Katherine's politics. Whither it was for self-preservation or just because she got bored of being the good one doesn't matter to me…not anymore. Diana made her choice and it wasn't me, it wasn't even Stefan who she always considered a brother. It was like we didn't even matter.

"Damon," Diana sits up, holding my face between her hands. I'm forced to make eye contact with her; to watch tears well up in her eyes, "I wouldn't have left you if I had a choice. If Katherine didn't put me in the position she did I would have staid with you. It would've been you and me and Stefan against the whole world just liked we talked about."

I lean forward so that our noses touch. I can smell the coffee on Diana's breath. I place my hand on her cheek, wiping away the tears with my thumb. As she moves to close the gab between our lips I pull away. Springing off the bed to stand behind her.

"I'm not that easy Di. Go get dressed. We have stuff to do today."

My hand rests between her shoulder blades as I lead her out, shutting the door behind her. I can hear her crying through the house. Turning I grab the coffee mug and throw it against the wall. Cream colored ceramic falls to the ground as the little bit of liquid left trails down the wall. I don't want to feel this way. She has no right to make me feel this way.

Diana refuses to look at me as we drive to Founders Hall. She won't even make eye contact with me. Was I too harsh with her earlier? She was trying to open up to me but maybe that's all part of the game she's playing. There is a part of me that questions if she isn't playing any games and if she just genuinely wants to come back to Mystic Falls and start over, not just with Stefan and I but with everything. I shove this thought into the depths of my brain. Thinking like that was what got me hurt the last time. Girls like Diana don't change. They twist and pry and dig their claws in until you give a shit and then they run away with your heart in their back pockets.

"That one's the one you tried to kill last night right?" Diana finally says motioning to John as we enter the hall.

"Yeah, the one with the magic ring."

She nods as we join Liz and John who are already talking. They look as if there is another crisis going on. Why am I not surprised? This town loves it's drama.

"There was a disturbance at the hospital blood bank last night," Liz jumps right in as soon as Diana and I are within earshot. Her eyes look frantic, like this is the biggest disaster in the entire world. "Some of the supply was compromised."

"Compromised?" I question, faking shock. I'm really going to have to do something about this whole Stefan situation. He's going to blow our cover just as I'm starting to like it here in Mystic Falls. No way that is happening.

"You mean stolen?" Diana says. Her eyes are gentle. She looks like she genuinely cares that this situation is upsetting the dear Sheriff. She always has been a good actor. I almost believe her act.

Liz frowns, nodding her head, "We almost missed it. The inventory records were altered but when the night manager was questioned he had no recollection of changing them."

Sloppy job Stefan.

"That means that the vampire who stole the blood used mind control to hide the theft," John says, looking directly at me. I wish he would've staid dead. Every word that comes out of his mouth just makes me want to snap his neck over and over again. Maybe if I did it enough his ring would eventually lose it's power.

"I know what you meant."

Sensing the tension in the room Liz steps in, "We wouldn't have noticed if John hadn't alerted us to recent discrepancies in other hospital blood banks in the county."

Well isn't John just a saint, "How lucky for us, we have John."

Diana obviously not impressed by my behavior tries to reconcile the situation by getting everyone back on track. "What are we doing to get this under control?"

"We're stepping up security at the hospital, giving the guards vervain to prevent this from happening again."

Diana nods, chewing her bottom lip as if she's thinking hard about anything further we could do to stop the blood stealing. For a few minutes all of us stand there; all eyes on the blonde vampire as if she's magically going to solve all this towns problems.

"Sheriff," John breaks the silence, "may I offer a suggestion? Why don't Damon, Diana and I put our heads together? We can track down whoever is doing this."

"Truthfully, I can use the extra hands. Is that something you would be willing to do?" Liz says with a smile, her eyes shifting from John to me.

I could think of a billion other things I would rather do than have to work side by side with Jonathan Gilbert. Amongst them is getting a stake through the heart and being trapped in the vampire tomb for all eternity. Diana elbows me in the ribs before stepping in and answering for me. I guess I was taking to long.

"Of course, we'd love to," she says with a genuine smile.

"I mean if it'll help," I offer up, trying to act like I actually give a shit about my little brother stealing all the blood reserves in Mystic Falls and the surrounding towns.

"I think we could make a good team, don't you think Damon?" John jeers, a snake like smile sliding across his rat face.

"It's settled then," Liz says quickly before disappearing out the door.

"John, whatever I can do to help keep this town safe; even if it means spending time with you," I respond forcing a smile before grabbing hold of Diana's shoulder and leading her towards the door.

"I look forward to getting to know you better Diana," John calls after us.

She doesn't stop to respond.

"Does he have any other stick up his butt besides the fact you tried to kill him?" Diana asks as we turn into the drive of the mansion. She's been brushing off any of my attempts for conversation thus far.

"Well he's a Gilbert so I think they just all naturally have sticks up their butts," I smirk hoping to get a grin out of her. I get nothing.

"Be serious Damon."

"He knows I'm a vampire. Historically the Gilbert men have hated vampires and wanted all of them dead. One can only assume John is the same way. I'm sure he's going to have some motive…do this our I'll expose you bullshit."

"What are you going to do about it?"

"Hold up," I say pinning Di against the door that divides the house from the garage. "There is no 'I' anymore. You're in town now that makes everything a 'we'. Even if John couldn't prove you're a vampire, which he can, they'd call you a sympathizer and kill you too. So, I think you mean what are _we_ going to do about it. That answer is...I don't know. He's got a protection ring so my plan of killing him is out. I didn't really make it much past there."

"Well then _we_ should think about it," Di mocks before turning the knob and walking into the house backwards.

Just as I'm about to respond the doorbell rings. Diana gives me a quizzical look. I shrug before going to answer it. For a split second I almost think about slamming it closed but then reconsider, "I suppose I should be grateful, you learned to use the bell."

"I'm here on behalf of my mother."

"On behalf of or in spite of?"

"Who is it?" Diana asks, walking across the living room, holding a blood bag in one hand.

"Diana, this is Anna. I'm sure you two remember each other. Her vampire friends are the reason why Stefan had people blood again."

Diana goes to speak but Anna cuts her off, "I'm sorry about what the other vampires did to Stefan. It wasn't supposed to go down like that."

"You're playing house with half a tomb of really pissed off vampires. What did you think was going to happen? "

"My mom is devastated; they tried to over-throw her."

"Why isn't she here telling me this?"

"If I remember correctly apology isn't really Pearl's strong suit," Diana speaks up, eye still set on Anna. I can only imagine what this moment is like for her. Seeing someone from her past who she probably never thought she'd see again.

"Well, it's a coincidence," I answer, "'cause I don't do forgiveness. Let's just roll along."

Anna continues to stand in the doorway. Her eyes are locked on Diana looking right through me.

"Hey Anna," Di finally says, "if you're going to continue housing these vampire pets you might wanna stop robbing the blood bank dry because they're onto it."

"I haven't been to the local blood bank in at least a week."

Diana's brows crease together in a look of confusion. I probably shouldn't have lied to her about the severity of Stefan's blood issue but I really don't think it's any of her business. He'll get in under control eventually. "Well, then it's one of the others."

"The other's are gone, Diana."

"Where did they do?" I jump in, genuinely curious.

"They were cut off in this town. After what happening with your brother my mom kicked them out and they took off. It's just us and Harper now."

Diana nods as Anna turns to leave. I can see the confusion in her emerald eyes, "Have you been keeping something from me?"

"Why would I have any reason to do that?"

"Hmm," Diana starts coming to stand over me as I sit down on the couch, "I don't know Damon. Maybe because you think I'm some bitch who's out to ruin your life all over again? Maybe it's because you don't trust me? Maybe you just feel like being your normal asshole of a self? Maybe you think it's none of my business?"

"I do think all of those things."

I glance up to see if Diana is smirking. She's not. We used to banter like this all the time. Neither of us really meant what we were saying; it was usually used to let off steam when Katherine got too far under our skin. She always used to think that it was funny and we'd end up rolling around on the bed shooting insults at each other in between kisses. I guess nothing I've done recently would lead her to believe that this is just friendly back and forth between old lovers.

"I think you're full of shit Damon Salvatore."

"If you're really concerned about Stefan why don't you ask him how he's doing when he gets home. You two have barely talked. I'm sure he's missed you a lot more than I have."

"Stop lying to yourself Damon."

"The only one telling any lies here is you. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go wash the day off."

"It's only noon!" Diana calls after me. I can hear the smirk in her voice.

 **Author's Note: I know I changed who said some of the dialogue but I feel like it makes more sense this way. I'm really enjoying writing this so I hope you all are enjoying reading it. Shout out to everyone who has favorited and followed this story. Keep it up! Don't forget to review because seeing those emails makes my day. Love you all XOXO :)**


	4. Frustration

_"I don't trust you anymore_  
 _Don't shoot me that old lie don't tell me that you're still mine_  
 _You're saying things like you said before but I don't trust you anymore"_

Damon Salvatore might just be the most infuriating individual on the face of the earth. If he thinks for one second that he's fooling me he's lost his mind. Why he can't just admit that he's glad I'm back I will never understand. I guess almost 200 years of hiding your true feelings really takes a toll on you. Sometimes I just want to wring his neck. I can't really do too much to make him believe I'm going to stay besides actually staying. How long will he not trust me? With Damon it could be centuries. Once he gets something in his head it tends to stick there.

From my spot on the couch I can hear the water from Damon's room stop running. As I go to get up the front door opens and Stefan walks through. "How was school?"

"Fine…" Stefan says cautiously, dropping his bag at the front door.

"Yeah? Same old, same old? Nothing new? No stories to bring home?"

"You always said small talk was beneath us Diana, so why try now?"

"You seem different since I last saw you, more pep in your step. I was just wondering why that was. Maybe it's Elena…or a change in diet," I offer up hoping he'll bite the bait that I had just set out. Without Damon around maybe Stefan will open up to me like he used to.

"Did Damon put you up to this?"

Sighing I walk over to Stefan taking both of his hands in mine, "Stefan I'm asking because I care about you. If something here is making you really happy for the first time in 100 plus years I want to know about it. I want to be a part of it."

"You think I'm happier because I'm drinking human blood?" Stefan asks getting to the point of this whole conversation. I guess I should have just come out and asked him but I didn't want to make any accusations.

"I said it could be because of Elena…" I offer up, trying to make myself seem like less of the bad guy. I'm going to kill Damon for not just telling me the whole truth when I asked for it.

"Well, I hate to burst your bubble but I'm clean," Stefan answers refusing to look me I the eyes. He's got to be an idiot if he thinks I'm buying this. I've known Stefan for way too long. He can't look someone in the eyes and tell them a lie.

Just then Damon walks into the living room, a towel covering his lower half. His jet-black hair is dripping water down his chest. I will myself to stop thinking of all the things I would love to do to him and focus instead on the task at hand.

"Yeah, not possible," Damon chimes in, walking over to stand next to me. I force myself to keep my eyes on Stefan's face.

"Not only is it possible, brother, it's quite true," Stefan responds taking a step away from me.

"Stefan, the last time I saw you, you looked like the poster child for Prozac. If this new you has nothing to do with human blood then what is it? I'm curious Stefan."

The younger Salvatore frowns, looking between Damon and myself. There is mistrust in his eyes. He obviously thinks that the two of us are working against him. If only he knew that his older brother hates me. "I'm clean. It's not human blood."

"Don't lie to her!" Damon shouts causing me to jump. I wasn't expecting any kind of outburst. Damon already knows what's happening. If he wanted me to know so badly he should have just told me in the beginning. That would save all of us from this increasingly awkward situation.

"Believe what you want," Stefan grumbles before pushing past me and heading up the stairs.

"What the hell was that?" I demand turning to face Damon. I keep my eyes locked on his. "If you wanted me to know something why don't you just tell me yourself?"

"Because I thought Stefan cared about you enough to finally admit he's having trouble. I thought you'd be able to talk to him and get him to feel comfortable enough to share just like you used to do before."

"Yeah well I was working on it until you showed up and ruined everything."

"Don't blame this on me sweetheart. I was just trying to help," Damon responds with a smirk.

Frustrated, I land my hand across his cheek, leaving a nice red handprint. Somebody needs to put him in his place and if that has to be me so be it. "I didn't need your help and I don't need your smartass comments either. Don't you have slutty high schoolers to kill or something?"

"I've upgraded from high schoolers to blood bags and slutty adults," he responds rubbing the side of his face with the palm of his hand. I hope I actually hurt him and he isn't just mocking me.

"Well at least you've matured a little."

"You don't have to hate me Diana," Damon says in a low voice as his places his hands on my waist. I try and move backwards away from him but he holds me firmly in place. "We could get along. Go right back to where we left off before you left."

"If I remember last night and this morning correctly I'm not the one who hates you."

"Who really cares about the specifics…I don't," Damon answers his forehead coming to rest of mine. I can smell his soap, feel his heartbeat pick up as he walks us across the room, backing me up against a wall.

"Damon…"

"Shh, don't talk."

Damon's lips crash against mine. He kisses me with a sense of urgency, like if he doesn't do this right now he'd die. I tangle my fingers in his damp hair, enjoying the feeling of his body working against mine. One of Damon's hands curls around the side of my neck, holding my face to his.

"Diana," Damon whispers as he trails his lips across my jaw and to my neck. As he goes to pull my shirt over my head a floorboard creaks and just like that the whole thing is over.

"You looked pretty good in my t-shirt this morning," Damon says with a wink before disappearing down the hallway to his bedroom.

Stefan appears around the corner. He eyes me with one eyebrow raised. He never really approved of Damon and I. I always have to wonder if it was because of the brother sister relationship we had. "Don't get caught up in that Diana. Damon has a lot going on right now. You'll just get hurt."

"Who said I was getting caught up in it? I can make out with your brother in the living room and not feel anything Stefan."

Sighing, Stefan motions for me to sit with him on the couch. After pouring myself a drink I oblige. I might as well let him talk about it. At least it'll get a conversation flowing between us. Maybe I can bring up the blood thing again. "It isn't that I think you can't. I'd be an idiot to think you couldn't do that. I just can't have Damon hurting again. You being back is obviously confusing him. Damon can't figure out how to not be infatuated with you. If he's not the reason you're here don't lead him on."

"So what you originally meant to say was 'don't get caught up in that Diana. I'm afraid you'll screw over Damon like you did last time and he'll go off the deep end.' Did I miss anything?"

"I don't want to see either of you get hurt. My brother and you have always had a hot and cold relationship. You're either perfect for each other and madly in love or you want to rip each other apart. With everything that's going on none of us can deal with that."

"Are you asking me to leave in your polite round about Stefan way?"

This gets a small smile, "I would never ask you to leave Diana. Just maybe reconsider why you're here."

"Why does no one believe I'm actually here because I missed you two?" I ask feeling the anger begin to well up inside of me. Taking some deep breaths I try to control it. I don't want to fly off the handle. Stefan is just looking out for himself and his brother. I can't blame him for that.

"Stefan, I wouldn't have come back if I didn't miss the both of you. I'm not here to start trouble. I'm here to win back Damon's heart and to make friends and try to start my life over…to do it all right this time."

As Stefan goes to say more his phone starts to ring, "It's Elena. I need to take this."

I nod as he gets up off the couch and moves into another room. Getting up I wander down the hall, pushing open the door of Damon's room. He's sitting in the middle of his bed with a book laid across his chest. He'd been listening to my conversation.

"Did Stefan buy all that bullshit you just spouted?"

"I meant all of it Damon," I answer back. "You wouldn't have kissed me if you thought it wasn't true."

"I could kiss you and not feel anything Diana."

"Let's not lie to ourselves. You think you've mastered the art of turning off your emotions but you haven't Damon. You were emotional as a human I can only imagine how much that's been intensified. I just want you to know you don't have to hide it around me. Whatever you feel you can share it with me."

"Why would I ever do that?"

Rolling my eyes I sit down on the edge of the bed, this whole situation reminding me of this morning, "I'm not here to ruin your life. I'm not here to weasel my way back into your heart and then run. If you don't want to be with me in that way it's fine. Do whatever you need to do but no matter what I'm here. I want to help with whatever Stefan is going through and then anything else that you two might need my help with."

For a while Damon is quiet. I watch his eyes, sensing the eternal struggle that is taking place. Damon never took love lightly. When he felt it he didn't hold back. That was one reason why I never truly got over him. How do you just forget someone who loved you more than life itself? The answer is you don't. Damon Salvatore will always have my heart wither he wants it or not.

"Diana…there's something I want you to see."


	5. Liar Liar

_I could see you're only telling_

 _Lies, lies, lies_  
 _Breaking us down with your_  
 _Lies, lies, lies_  
 _When will you learn_

I take her hand and drag her towards the basement. If Diana is going to stay she needs to know everything that is going on. Living in Mystic Falls isn't a cakewalk, especially not with Stefan the way he is right now. I was wrong to lie to Diana. I was also wrong for kissing her in the living room even if I did enjoy it. She's right to say I loved her…hell I still love her. I just don't know if I want to admit that to myself just yet. I definitely don't want to admit it to Diana even though I'm sure she already knows. She's intuitive like that.

"Damon, what are we doing?"

I place a finger over her lips, pleading with my eyes for her to be silent. Stefan won't come down here if he knows he's walking into a trap. Leading Diana into one of the cells across from a large white refrigerator I wait for my brother to make an appearance.

After a few minutes Diana rolls her eyes, making to leave. I grab onto her wrist, pointing to the stairs just as Stefan comes into view. The blonde gives me a quizzical look but stays still. Her eyes shift to Stefan as he walks to the refrigerator and pulls the lid open. Inside are hundreds of blood bags. I glance over at Diana. She looks like she's about to cry. She always really has cared about Stefan.

Sensing she isn't able to form words at the moment I step out of the shadows, "Well well, he's a liar and a thief. So, when are you going to share?"

"Go ahead, help yourself," Stefan says calmly as he steps out of my way.

"No, no, no I'm talking about the fact that you're a closet blood junkie."

"So, I'm drinking blood again. You're the one that shoved it on me, what's you problem? I have it under control."

Diana steps out of the shadows. There are tear streaks down her face and her eyes are damp. She gives me a hurt look before turning to Stefan, "Under control? You've robbed the hospital Stefan! And you Damon," Diana turns to face me. The look in her eyes is like a stab to the heart, "you made it seem like you had nothing to do with this. How am _I_ supposed to trust _you_ now?"

Before I can stop her Diana runs up the stairs. I hear a bedroom door slam shut somewhere upstairs.

Stefan, already having finished his first blood bag and moving onto his second, turns to me, "Uh-oh; trouble in paradise? Have my actions negatively impacted you? I can't imagine what that must feel like."

"Yeah, what's Elena think about the new you?" I question grasping at straws. If Stefan doesn't snap out of this soon I don't really know what I'm gonna do. I'm tired of picking up after my brother and Diana probably isn't going to help.

"Nothing's changed; I'm still the same person," Stefan answers calmly.

My eyes shift from his face to the fridge full of stolen blood bags, "Clearly."

"Elena doesn't need to know anything yet."

"You've been off the human stuff for years Stefan. If you're having problems controlling…."

Stefan cuts me off, his words reflecting his increasing frustration, "I don't have a problem!"

"Who do you think you're talking to? I know what it's like. The Jekyll and Hyde feeling, that switch, something in you does off and snaps. Right now is not a good time for me be worried about you snapping."

"I know that is pains you to see this but I'm fine okay? I'm fine. So please, do me a favor and back off," Stefan sighs before taking yet another blood bag out of the refrigerator and heading up the stairs.

A growl grows in my throat but I hold it back. My mind switches from Stefan to Diana. She's probably packing up her things right now. I wouldn't hold it against her. I did lie; the one thing I asked her not to do. That's a double standard if I've ever seen one. Sighing I grab two blood bags out of the white refrigerator before shutting the lid and heading upstairs.

Knocking gently on the door of the room Diana has taken over I shove the blood bag through the gap, "Can we please talk?"

"What is there to talk about Damon?"

The blonde vampire pulls the door of her room open; her green eyes hold a looking of mistrust. Her arms are crossed over her chest. There is a suitcase lying across the bed, various articles of clothing are thrown haphazardly across the floor. It looks like she couldn't decide it she wanted to leave or not.

"I wanted to apologize. I shouldn't have lied about Stefan. I guess I just didn't want you to know things weren't okay."

"Yeah, well obviously that plan backfired on you. I don't understand why you can't just tell the truth Damon. I would've been upset with you for turning Stefan back on human blood but at least I would've known what I was getting myself into."

"Di…I don't know what else to say but sorry. I was dumb. You make me do stupid stuff. I don't know how to not love you even though I don't want to love you. I thought if I ignored you and kept you out of the loop you'd get frustrated and just hate me."

"Don't pull out the love card. You couldn't love anything Damon, not even if you tried."

Her words cut me like a knife. I've spent years trying to convince myself I didn't love her; that I didn't care that she just left me all alone. Know she's accusing me of never loving her. "I spent the better half of the last century loving you."

"Excuse me if I don't believe that. You've been nothing but an ass since I've been back. This lie is just the icing on the cake. "

Why is she so infuriating? The blood bag in my hand pops under my grip, sending blood running through my fingers and dripping onto the hardwood floor.

Diana's eyes follow the sticky red liquid for a moment before turning their attention back to me, "You should clean that up."

"What can I do to get out of the dog house?"

"I don't know Damon," Diana answers before pushing past me just as the doorbell sounds. "John's here."

Sighing I wipe my hand down the wall before going to answer the door. Jonathan Gilbert is the last person I want to deal with right now.

"Hey partner!" John says cheerily before pushing his way into the house.

"What do you want?"

"You haven't returned any of my calls."

"Most people take that as a hint," Diana responds appearing by my side. Are we going to pretending that everything is just fine when other people are around?

John, clearly ignoring her, continues to walk into the living room, "Where do we start looking for vampires?"

"How do you act John? You obviously don't care about catching vampires, you're here talking to us."

"Actually, I care very much."

"Don't lie Jonathan. It isn't becoming of a gentleman such as yourself," Diana says pouring herself a drink. Her eyes never leave mine.

"What's Isobel say about all this? I mean, considering that she is one?" I question trying to keep on topic. Diana isn't going to make digs at me throughout this conversation. I might be in the doghouse but I have more pride than to let her do that.

"Isobel and I share a mutual interest. The original Jonathan Gilbert had an invention and it was stolen by a vampire. That vampire was then burned alive in Fell's church, that's what Jonathan thought, and the invention was lost forever. But, then the vampires weren't killed were they? They were trapped and now they're free, thanks to you. Now it is retrievable."

"What is it?" Diana asks.

"The only think that matters is that I want it back and you're boyfriend is going to help me if he wants to keep your secret safe."

I watch Diana's jaw set and then relax as she forces a friendly smile, "I guess he's gonna have to get right on that."

"Why bring me into it John? I mean, I don't know what you're talking about much less who has it," I respond trying to not let my frustration show through. This whole day has been a shit show.

"Oh come on Damon! You were around back then, you know who these people are, what they look like. He was friendly with a woman who turned out to be a vampire. Her name was Pearl. Does that ring a bell?"

Diana turns to look at me. We both know who that is. The last thing I want is for John to know that Diana knows anything. He'll target her instead of me and I won't allow that; regardless of how frustrating she is. He's overstepping his boundaries. He can't just come in here and make threats and expect me to help him. I'm in no mood for games today.

"I'm not playing anymore. Get out."

"I beg your pardon?" John questions trying to look innocent; I'd love to smack that look right off his face

"You know, I only entertained this whole blackmail thing of your because I thought you and Isobel could lead me to Katherine but see, now I know you've no idea where Katherine is, because if you did you would know that Katherine and Pearl were best friends!" I explode.

"Guess you don't know everything," Diana says smugly.

"I'll tell the entire council what you are," John threatens. He's getting desperate now.

"Go for it! I'll kill every last one of them. Then I'll sever your hand, pull your ring off, and I'll kill you too. Do you understand that?"

Diana steps around the both of us and opens the front door, "I think it's time for you to go Jonathan."

He gives Diana and I a cold stare before seeing himself out. Diana shuts the door behind him.

"Fix it." And with that she's gone.

 **Author's Note: Yay! Another chapter. I hope you guys are enjoying this story :) As always feel free to let me know what you think. Happy reading :)**


	6. Lose Control

_"I got this panic emotion that I can not describe to you_

 _My world is tumbling down what am I what am I gonna do_

 _Ca can't deny it deny it what am I going through_

 _Ca can not fight it can't fight it no I'm looking for the truth"_

Damon, who spent the last hour groveling outside my door, somehow managed to get me to attend another Founder Day event with him. If I'm being honest with myself I only agreed to get him to shut up. The eldest Salvatore brother just keeps digging himself a deeper and deeper hole. At this rate I'm not sure he'll ever get out of it.

"Diana, are you ready?" Damon calls up the stairs.

Sighing, I take one last look at myself in the mirror propped up against the far wall. Blonde hair hangs in ringlets around my face. The blood red dress that Damon had brought up for me is a stark contrast against my olive skin. If I had known I would be attending so many of these balls I would have brought along more jewelry with me but for now a single diamond hanging from a silver chain will have to do. I'm sure Damon will appreciate that I'm wearing it after all he was the one who bought it for me.

"Don't think you bringing me to this makes me any less mad at you," I say announcing my presence in the living room. Damon, dressed in a classic black suit, turns to look at me. A smile spreads across face, settling in his eyes.

"Why would I ever be dumb enough to think that?"

"Just making sure."

I am escorted to the garage where Damon sees that I'm settled in the car before taking his place in the driver seat. We drive in absolute silence. As much as I don't want to be angry with him I've been given no choice. The second I showed up he accused me of not being trustworthy and now he's the one testing my faith in him. Am I just supposed to forgive his foolish behavior? Doing that would make me dumb. Once you give Damon and inch he takes as much as he can. I wish he hadn't turned into this person. I wish I didn't feel guilty about having a part in who he is today.

"Do you ever get tired of living in your head?" Damon questions as we pull around the circular driveway of Founder's Hall.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Can we at least pretend to like each other tonight?"

"We can do whatever you'd like…. sweetheart," I answer before letting myself out of the car.

As I walk inside I spot Anna. She is standing by herself up against a wall. I smile at her as she catches my glance, "In the running for Miss Mystic Falls?"

Anna frowns at me, "Sometimes you have wear uncomfortable heels to blend in. I remember this event from 1864. I was supposed to be honored before everything happened."

"Ah, nostalgia's a bitch," Damon comments, coming up behind me handing me a flute full of champagne and wrapping an arm around my waist. Apparently we're putting on a happy new couple act tonight.

"If you're gonna mock me can you and your girlfriend move along?"

"Hmm," Damon whispers in my ear, "girlfriend I like the sound of that."

Rolling my eyes I push him away from me, "Earn it Damon."

Wandering back outside I lean against the wall of Founder's Hall happy to get away from everyone inside. I never did like these events. When Damon and I used to be on better terms I'd always convince him to sneak away with me. The sound of rocks under shoes pulls me out of my nostalgia. To my right stands the same teenage boy from the night I was introduced to the Sheriff. He's wearing a frown.

"Are you over the Founders Day events too?" I question giving the boy as genuine a smile as I can muster. If I'm going to stick around this town I might as well start making friends.

"Yeah, I'm Jeremy Gilbert," he says with a smile as he offers me his hand.

I take it, "Diana." If I'm going to get close to Elena I might as well start by befriending her little brother. Also hanging out with someone new might just force Damon to act right. Jealousy is a very powerful tool. "Gilbert? That's a founder's last name. Shouldn't you be enjoying all of this?"

Jeremy lets out a cross between a laugh and a snort, "A whole month of these events sounds more like torture than enjoyment. Why are you here?"

"Damon likes to drag me around to these things," I respond seeing no reason to lie. I'm sure Jeremy knows more about this town than he lets people believe.

"Like compulsion?"

I can't help but smile a little, "Damon couldn't compel me even if he wanted to. No, it's more like he talks until I promise to go with him if he'll just shut up."

Another laugh. "Are you…" but Jeremy's question is cut off by an uninvited guest; Jonathan Gilbert. His dark eyes skip right over Elena's little brother and settle on me. I return is gaze, letting him know that I'm just as unhappy to see him, as he is I.

"I think that's my queue to get another drink. See you around Jeremy." With that I walk back inside, making sure my shoulder runs itself into John's arm.

As I stand in the doorway scanning the crowd Anna appears in front of me. She's taken off her heels making her a good foot shorter than myself. She's got anger in her eyes that I've not seen in a while. Something must have set her off. Then again it's Anna, she might've just broken a nail.

"Why were you talking to Jeremy?" she demands.

"I'm trying to make friends Anna. I wasn't aware he was off limits," I respond giving her an innocent smile.

"Whatever you're playing at leave him out of it, okay?"

"Do you have a thing for Jeremy Gilbert?" I let out a sharp laugh. "I'll remember that when I'm screwing him later."

Anna looks like she's ready to smack me, "You wouldn't dare."

"Oh I wouldn't wanna get in the middle of it but I can't help it if Jeremy makes the first move."

"I will rip your head from your shoulders."

"I'd like to see you reach."

As Anna goes to say more Damon, who seems to have a knack for perfect timing, appears at my side. "As fun as this girl fight is to listen to across the room I'm gonna have to break it up. We have a situation."

Both Anna and I turn to look at the dark haired vampire. He really does look ravishing in a suit. If I wasn't angry at him I'd take him into a closet and see what that fancy suit would look like on the floor.

"You can probably go Anna," I say never taking my eyes off of Damon. "What's wrong?"

"Stefan is missing," Damon responds with a nervous smile as Anna disappears into the crowd.

"What do you mean missing? I'm sure he's just getting another drink or something."

Before Damon can respond Elena is announced as the next Miss Mystic contestant. Stefan is supposed to be her escort. I hear his name called.

Damon looks from me to the staircase. Elena is leaning over the landing banister, searching the crowd for her boyfriend. He is nowhere to be seen. "Find him." Damon says before hurrying over to take his brother's spot as Miss Gilbert's escort.

Walking outside I try calling Stefan. After three rings I'm sent to voicemail. Where the hell could he be? He seemed at least kind of normal this morning. I can't imagine how many blood bags he went through to get to that point but that is not the important thing. Spinning around I spot Stefan's car parked along the side of the road. A girl is leaning against it. Seconds later I see Stefan.

"Stefan! What the hell Stefan! Elena's in there with Damon."

He looks frantic, lips rapidly moving before the girl runs off into the woods. This is the last thing we need. Stefan is terrible at controlling himself. If he's moved from blood bags to humans we're going to have a ripper to deal with.

"Stefan!" I yell again as I cross the street. If I can break his fixation I might be able to diffuse the situation before anyone notices anything is wrong. The younger Salvatore ignores my cries. "Stefan! This isn't you Stefan!"

His glance shifts from the woods to me for a second before he takes off after the girl. It pains me to see him this way. Stefan is so much like a brother to me. What he does during this dark period will eat him up inside for centuries. A few tears fall down my face as I pull off my heels and run after him.

"Stefan stop! This isn't you! Stefan please!"

As I catch up with him Stefan is biting into the girl again. She's screaming and trying to push him off. I can see the terror in her eyes. I can feel the veins under my eyes begin to surface and my canines extend into fangs. Closing my eyes I take in a deep breath letting out slowly through my mouth. I have to help him get through this.

"Stefan, come on, get control. Its okay, come on. Breath through it," Damon's voice breaks through causing my eyes to spring open. He's walking slowly towards Stefan, trying to get him to step away from the girl.

Stefan snarls at his brother before shoving him back against a tree. Damon lets out a grunt but gets up. As I walk towards him he holds out a hand. "Don't get close to him."

"Stefan stop it!" Elena screams, a look of horror on her face. I bet she's never seen Stefan like this before. I can only imagine what this is going to do to their relationship. Often times humans don't take it to well when their vampire significant others rip apart another human.

As she goes towards Stefan I step in front of her. I won't let Stefan hurt her. He wouldn't mean to but he's too far gone. He'd never forgive himself if something happened to Elena. "Don't Elena. He's not in a good place right now."

She collapses in my arms tears streaming down her face. I hold her, letting her cry on my shoulder. There isn't too much else to do. Telling her everything will be all right would be a lie. I don't know if Stefan will come back from this. It took us years last time.

Suddenly, Stefan grasps his head, dropping the girl to the ground. He eyes everyone with a look of bewilderment as if he can't figure out how we all got out here.

"It's okay Stefan," Damon says gently before his younger brother gets up and takes off into the forest.

Sheriff Forbes shows up shortly after. She questions Bonnie, Elena and myself briefly before asking me to escort the two back to their cars. I do so willingly. I don't think I could come up with a convincing enough lie right now. Stefan is in a bad place and I stood there and did nothing to help him. Some friend I am.

"Bonnie, can we talk about this?" Elena questions once we've reached the road.

"There's nothing to talk about," the dark skinned girl responds. Her jaw is set and she is refusing to make eyes contact with Elena. I bite my lip, trying to keep the words building up in my throat from escaping. My input isn't needed right now.

"Bonnie please," Elena begs beginning to cry again.

"I told you I wasn't gonna make you choose but I need to make the choice for myself. Please just leave me alone," with that Bonnie gets into her car and drives away.

Elena turns to me. Her eyes are wet and there are mascara stains down her face. "Why is this happening?"

"I don't have a good answer Elena. Just give everyone some time."

The doppelganger sniffs, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand, "Is he gonna be okay? Stefan, I mean. He won't be like this forever will he?"

A few tears fall down my face as I'm left shaking my head wishing I could give this girl some kind of answer that would make her feel better. "I wish I knew."

 **Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry I've not updated in a little, school has been keeping me pretty busy. I'm gonna try and update at least twice this week though. Let me know what you all think of Diana. :) Happy reading.**


	7. I'm Scared

_I'll never let you leave me_

 _I'll try to stop time forever_

 _Never wanna hear you say goodbye_

Diana has locked herself in her room upstairs. She refuses to come out or let me come in to sit with her. She's pretty torn up about not being able to be of more help to Stefan earlier. I've not seen her freeze up the way she did in the woods in a very long time. Something must have triggered that part of her that needs to feed regardless of the situation. Still, she shouldn't blame herself for anything that happened today. If anything it's my fault. I shouldn't have let Stefan get this bad.

As I go to run a bath in hopes of getting Diana to talk to me the doorbell rings. Who the hell is it? I'm not in the mood to talk to anyone. Today hasn't been the greatest. I'd like to at least try to obtain some level of normalcy before having to put on a happy face.

As I open the door Anna and her mother Pearl appear, "Not in the mood, today's been a no good, very bad day."

"Annabelle tells me you're looking for something I took from Jonathan Gilbert," Pearl says getting right to the point. I do like that about this woman. She doesn't bullshit.

"I'm listening," I respond before a golden pocket watch is handed to me. "What is it?"

"Jonathan was passionate about his inventions. He confided in me that he had created a detection device meant to track down the town's vampire element."

"It was a pocket watch?" I question not quite understanding the connection.

"That's what it turned out to be yes. But that's not what I stole. I discovered my mistake when I saw the watch in Jonathan's hand, the night he took us, it's stile pointed to me."

I flip the device around in my hand a couple times before sliding it into my suit pocket. I'll look at it more later. "What's the catch?"

"There is no catch. My daughter wants to stay here I want to stay here. You refused to trust us and for good reason. Consider this an apology."

Nodding I retreat back into the house. Right now Diana is my main priority. Everything else can wait.

While the bath water runs I change out of my suit and head upstairs. Diana's door is still shut but when I try the nob it opens. The blonde vampire is sitting on the window ledge wrapped up in the blanket from her bed. Her makeup is in streaks down her face. Her eyes wear a look of torment. "I just stood there."

"Hey," I whisper walking over to her and lifting her onto my lap. "You shouldn't blame yourself for that. You and I don't hunt that way."

"It shouldn't matter. All I wanted to do was join him in draining her. I haven't felt that since I was new. What's wrong with me Damon?"

"Shhh, nothings wrong with you. I don't know what happened today in the forest but none of it was your fault," I try and soothe her, my fingers slowly pulling through her curled hair. She really is gorgeous, even if she is crying.

"What if it's always like that from now on?"

"Then you'll just drink from blood bags. Everything will be alright," I respond giving her the answer that she wanted to hear. I don't know if I actually believe the words coming out of my mouth. I don't know how to handle this situation. "I have a bath going for you downstairs. Do you wanna sit and talk to me?"

Diana nods, resting her head against my shoulder as I pick her up and carry her through the house towards my room. She's already naked underneath the blanket. Unwrapping her I gently set her into the white porcelain tub. She refuses to let go of my hand. I stroke her cheek, wiping away the mascara stains.

"Will you come in with me Damon?" Diana questions after a few minutes of silence. A few tears still leak from the corners of her eyes but I think we've made it through the worst of it. She's gotten herself under control again.

Nodding I strip out of my clothes and climb into the tub. Diana moves forward so that I can sit behind her. As she moves towards me I run my hands over her shoulders and down her back.

"We have to help him Damon."

"I know."

"How?"

I let out a sigh, pulling Diana towards me so that her back rests on my chest. I like being able to be this close to her. Earlier today I thought I would never have this chance again. I screwed up lying to her. I screwed up trying to pretend like I wasn't thrilled when I saw her standing in the living room. I should've never pretended like I stopped loving her because I never did.

"I have an idea but I want you to be okay with it."

Diana nods, prompting me to continue.

"I have to call Elena. She's the only one he won't suspect. We'll get her to vervain him and then we'll lock him in the basement jail cell. That way he can detox and not hurt anyone else."

For a while the blonde doesn't say anything. Her breathing is even, fingers playing with mine. "Damon."

"Yes dear," I respond enjoying the sound of my name coming out of her mouth. If I could listen to that for the rest of my existence I'd be the most content man in the entire world.

"Can you promise to never lie or leave me out of something again? No matter what it is. I can handle it."

"I promise. Anything you want."

Diana nods before turning her head to lay her lips on mine for a second. "Lets do it."

 _1864_

"Wait, where did you learn this game?" Stefan questions as we run from the house, pigskin tucked under my arm.

"A camp, one of the officers picked it up at Harvard," I respond throwing the ball towards my brother. "Catch!"

"Wait, what are the rules," Stefan asks as I run after him trying to get the ball back.

"Who needs rules," a female voice cuts through our banter.

Both of us stop, looking towards where the voice is coming from. A dark haired female stands on the front steps of our home. Although she is beautiful my eyes continue past her to a blonde in a light green dress standing behind her shoulder. The girls green eyes are fixed on me. For a minute I am unable to say anything, overcome by her beauty.

"Mind is I join you?" questions the woman with darker hair as she walks down the stairs towards my brother and I. The blonde stays in place as if nailed there by some invincible force. Although I know it is rude to stare I cannot take my eyes off her. I fear that if I was to blink she would disappear, proving to be some vision that my mind had created.

"You could get hurt," Stefan says, forcing me to bring my gaze back to the situation at hand. "My brother likes to play rough."

The woman laughs, moving closer to Stefan, "Something tells me that you play rougher." With that she snatches the ball away from him and hurries off into the garden.

"That is clearly a girl that wants to be chased," I announce hoping to get a moment alone with the blonde still standing on my front steps. "If you don't, I will."

This gets my brother moving and soon he is out of sight.

Walking up the steps I bow in front of the girl in the light green dress, "I'm Damon."

She curtsies back giving me a soft smile, "Diana. Katherine will be quite upset that you didn't both follow her."

"I had more pressing matters to attend to."

Diana laughs lightly, a sound like bells on a Sunday morning, "You are quite the charmer Mr. Salvatore."

"Only around my Miss…." I trail off not knowing her last name.

"Pierce, same as my sister but please, call me Diana," and with that she disappears back into the house.

The smell of blood rouses me from my sleep. Rolling over I open my eyes to Diana sucking on a blood bag. She hands one to me as I sit up. She'd slept in my bed last night claiming that she didn't want to be alone with her thoughts. Even though she agreed to go along with the plan I think Diana feels a little guilty about locking Stefan up.

"What were you dreaming about?" Diana questions as she slides back underneath the covers, her body pressing up against mine.

"The first time I met you. You thought I was going to upset your sister because instead of casing after her I came to talk to you."

Diana smiles, "If I remember correctly she was pretty upset you put a kink in her plans."

"Yeah well, she turned out to be a bitch anyway so serves her right."

Diana laughs, still that same church bell on Sunday sound yet her smile fades quickly. Her fingers trail over my cheek, burying themselves in my hair. She looks like she's got something to say but is trying to figure out how to put it into words. "She got what she wanted eventually though. Katherine always does. Is Elena still here?"

I frown, hating that Diana hasn't let the whole Katherine debacle go. Then again why should she? Katherine tore us apart and I let her…didn't even put up a fight. "Yeah. I should probably go check on her, make sure Stefan didn't escape during the night."

"I don't think Elena let him out if that's what you're worried about," Diana says sliding off the bed and heading towards the living room.

Groaning, I pull on a grey shirt and some jeans before heading after her. Diana's been hard to read ever since last night. It's like she wants us to be close but she won't let herself. Maybe I'm reading into it but I feel like she's keeping something from me, or maybe she feels like I'm still keeping things from her.

Diana is sitting on the couch playing with the devise Pearl gave me yesterday. She doesn't look like she has any more of a clue to what it is than I do. Nothing in this town can ever just be simple.

"Did you ever figure out what that is?" Elena questions coming into the living room. She looks like she didn't sleep at all last night. I wonder if she even left the basement.

"Nope. Whatever it is, it doesn't work," Diana answers before dropping the pocket watch onto the cushion beside her. Walking over I pick it up and slide it into my pocket before sitting down next to the blonde. She repositions herself so that her head is resting on my shoulder.

"Pearl didn't say anything else about it?" Elena asks.

"She thought she was stealing his vampire compass, but it was a pocket watch. That Jonathan Gilbert was a crazy scientist. Have you spoken to your uncle lately?" I respond.

Elena looks at the ground, her weight shifting from one foot to the other. I can hear her heart beat pick up. "I've been avoiding him, actually. That, and I've been here most nights."

"So you'll be here again tonight?" Diana questions. Her inquisition has caught me off guard. No one really questions what Elena does she just kinda does it.

"Is that a problem?" Elena asks seeming just as shocked by the question.

"Yes," I respond with a smirk trying to lighten the mood between the two girls. "You're a complete nuisance."

Elena laughs a little before heading towards the door, "See you two later."

"What was that?" I ask turning towards Diana.

She stands up, "It was just a question Damon. I didn't mean anything by it. You're kinda defensive."

Not knowing what to say I let out a sigh. If Diana wants to go back to hating each other I can't do anything about it. This girl is starting to give me whiplash. I don't know how to fix things between us if she won't tell me.

"I'm going to go talk to Stefan," Diana says starting to leave the room.

"Di, wait, please. What's going on? Last night was amazing and now you're pushing me away again."

The blonde turns around to face me. I walk across the room, placing my hands on her cheeks. Her green eyes look up at me. "I'm scared Damon."

"Why?"

"I was gone for _so_ long. I'd be fooling myself to think you didn't move on. I see the way you look at her. I'm not upset about it I just don't want to get hurt or to hurt you."

"You think I'm in love with Elena?"

"I don't _think_ you're in love with her Damon, I _know_ you're in love with her. You used to look at me like you look at her. Like if something happened to her your entire world would collapse."

Taking a deep breath I try and control my anger. I can't believe this is her reason. Me being in love with Elena Gilbert; compared to Diana Elena is vanilla. The mere idea that I could love Elena is ridiculous. "I'm not in love with Elena Di. I swear. And I will do anything I have to to prove it to you."

Diana collapses into my chest, "I love you Damon."

"I love you too Di and I'm never gonna let you go."

 **Author's Note: I know i changed a few things but I feel like it helped things flow better. Also it's my story so I can change whatever I want lol. Thank you to everyone who has added this story to their favorites. Don't be afraid to drop a review I don't bite, unless you're into that ;). Anyways, happy reading. I love you all :)**


	8. The Past

****1864****

 _The sun settles into its place on the horizon. Off in the distance a bird calls out to another. The two rush through the trees, trying to find something to eat. Twigs and leaves are crushed under the heel of shoes as Emily draws closer to our small camp. She'd found Damon and I last night after the church had gone up. She said that Stefan made it, bringing him to us._

 _"Is she even sure he's alive?" Damon questions; glancing over his shoulder towards where Stefan is, slumped over against the beginnings of a cabin._

 _"Yes, he's alive, Damon. I can hear his heart beating. He should be awake soon." I answer, beginning to worry if Damon will be able to play his part. Ever since he's woken up, Damon has been moody, switching quickly from one emotion to another. Our plan won't work if he decides to go off the deep end. "Are you sure you can do this?"_

 _Damon turns to me, a pout set on his perfect lips, "I'm upset at how little faith in me you have."_

 _"You've not necessarily displayed the kind of behavior that makes me have much confidence in your ability to go through with the original plan."_

 _Damon takes my hand as Stefan begins to groan. "It's us, Diana. It's always going to be us."_

I watch Stefan through the bars on his cell door. He's moved from the cot to the floor, sitting with his knees pulled up to his chest, head hanging down. I can almost feel the guilt radiating off of him as Damon steps up to the door, shaking a water bottle full of blood. Stefan refuses to look up, the muscles in his shoulders twitching as he smells the meal that we've brought for him.

"I brought you something to eat. You know what'll happen if you don't eat. You'll get all rotting and crusty."

"I'm not hungry," Stefan mumbles, still refusing to look at Damon and I.

Damon scoffs, the corners of his lips pulling down into a frown. "Of course you are. We're eternally hungry. Take it." The dark haired vampire sets the bottle of blood on the ledge of the door's window. "The human blood should be gone by now. You want to explain why you're still in here feeling sorry for yourself? Come on. Drink up."

Damon shoves the bottle through the window. It lands on the floor with a thud, the contents inside sloshing against the plastic sides. Stefan lifts his head for a second, eyeing the blood. Letting out a defeated sigh, the youngest Salvatore lowers his gaze again, chin falling against his chest.

"Fine. Starve." Damon growls in frustration. "What do I care?"

Frowning, I watch Damon retreat back upstairs. He doesn't have very much patience when it comes to Stefan's moodiness. Damon has always wanted things done his way, exactly when he wants them. Stefan isn't that easy. He's in a lot of pain right now. He's upset with himself for hurting that girl and maybe a multitude of other things. This isn't a problem that can just be solved over night and then swept under the rug. Taking the key off of the hook next to the door, I slide it into the lock.

Stefan looks up at me as I pull the door open, shutting it behind me. I sit down in front of it, resting my back against the heavy wood. For a while, Stefan and I look at each other. I try and read what he needs right now, but don't come up with much. Stefan is trapped in his head and I can't seem figure out what he needs to be set free. Taking in a jagged breath, I leave the key by the cell door, crawling forward on my hands and knees. Stefan maintains my eye contact as I draw closer. Leaning back so that I'm sitting on my calves, I reach forward taking hold of one of Stefan's hands. He lets me have it, shifting forward a little.

"I am so sorry, Stefan. I'm sorry for encouraging you to turn. I'm sorry for leaving you all alone. I'm sorry for coming back into your life, only to enable your self-destructive behavior. I'm sorry I left Damon and you. I'm sorry I could never love you the way you needed me too." I start, not knowing how else to rid myself of my own guilt.

Stefan would have been content to die. I should have let him. None of this would have ever happened if I hadn't been so selfish, if I could have just let him go. I couldn't though. I wasn't able to imagine my life without Stefan in it and because of that I stripped him of the ability to make his own choice.

"I'm sorry too, Diana." Stefan responds, his face twisting into a look of pain. I scoot forward just in time to gather him in my arms. "I'm sorry that I wasn't there more. I'm sorry that seeing me do what I did to that girl, caused you to want to do it too."

I take hold of Stefan's face, looking into his watery eyes. "Stefan, I don't blame you for any of that. I just want you to be okay again. I want you to be happy, whatever that is to you now."

Stefan takes in a shaky breath, his eyes moving from mine to the water bottle still lying on the floor behind me, "I need to let myself die, Diana. I can't keep living with this guilt. I feel it everyday and no matter what I do it _never_ goes away. I know that your solution is just to turn it all off, but I can't do that. I'm not like you and Damon. I'd become that monster again. I could never come back from that."

"Stefan, the fact that you live with it, that you're strong enough to live with it, that's incredible. But you've lived with that for such a long time. Wouldn't it be easier to flip that switch, to just not have to feel any of it anymore? It would be better than letting yourself rot down here."

"It wouldn't. At least if I'm dead I couldn't cause anyone anymore pain. I wouldn't be a threat to anyone ever again."

"You're being ridiculous, Stefan."

Stefan looks to me, breathing heavily, "And you're being selfish again, Diana. Why do you want me to live?"

"Because I just got you back. Because the world without Stefan Salvatore just seems grey. Think about Elena. What would she say?" I answer.

"Elena would want me to do what I thought was best," Stefan answers back.

I frown at him, scooting back towards the door. I can't believe he would think that. This whole thing devastates Elena. She hates seeing Stefan locked up down here. Elena wants him to get better, to keep fighting. As I go to say more, the cell door is pulled open. Damon stands in the opening, arms cross over his chest. He eyes me with a look of disapproval before leaning down and picking up the key.

"Get up. We've got things to do," Damon says before shirting his gaze to Stefan who has retaken his position by the bed. "Don't worry, Elena will be by to babysit you."

Damon grabs hold of my wrist, practically dragging me back up the stairs. Once we reach the living room he spins me around, holding me in place. "What the hell were you thinking? He could have gotten out."

I roll my eyes, shoving Damon backwards. Sometimes he forgets that I'm not a child that needs babysat. I can take care of myself. I'm just as strong, if not stronger, that him and Stefan. "He's weak, Damon. He couldn't have gotten past me. Besides, he's not concerned with escaping and feeding again. He wants to die."

 ** **1864****

 _Stefan and I walk, our hands clasp together. Dirt crunches under our shoes and I can hear Stefan's heartbeat, weakened though it may be, pick up as we get nearer to the Salvatore mansion. His hands are shaking, breath ragged; all side effects of his body shutting down. Both brothers will die soon if they don't feed. I don't intend to let either Salvatore perish. They both mean too much to me._

 _For a second, Stefan stops walking, staring at the building looming in front of him. He draws in a shaky breath, turning to face me. He takes both my hands in his. Scared hazel eyes stare at me as the younger Salvatore slowly lets the air escape his lungs. Giving him a sympathetic smile, I pull Stefan against me, my arms curling around his back. He lets out a sigh, resting his head on my shoulder. We stand like this for a few minutes. Eventually, Stefan gets his nerve, straightening out and heading towards the mansion. I follow behind him, giving him encouraging smiles anytime he turns to look at me._

 _Once we are on the lawn of the home, Stefan stops, once again turning to me. I reach forward, pressing the palm of my hand to his cheek. Stefan leans towards me, his lips gently brushing against mine._

 _"Forever," he hums as he pulls away._

 _I nod, gesturing for Stefan to continue towards the mansion, "Go on. I'll be waiting here for you. Forever."_

I emerge from the basement feeling defeated. Stefan has been giving me the cold shoulder ever since I told him that turning off his emotions would be better than dying. He doesn't want to accept the fact that his actions will have severe consequences. Elena will be devastated. Damon, although he won't admit it, would be lost without Stefan. As I enter the living area, both Damon and Elena turn to look at me.

Giving them a disappointed frown, I shake my head. "He still won't eat. I was hoping he would before we had to leave." I turn to Elena as Damon wraps an arm around my waist. "You should stay up here. You shouldn't be down there by yourself."

Elena rolls her eyes, "I'll be fine."

"She's right, Elena," Damon interjects. "You're very trusting of him, given the circumstances."

"So are you two, otherwise, you wouldn't both be leaving." Elena replies, a defiant look set on her features. The girl is going to get herself killed if she's not careful. Stefan is volatile right now. He's upset and hurting and, although he seems set on his course of action, he is capable of changing his mind. From what I've heard, Elena has only ever seen the soft, human side of Stefan.

"We won't be long," Damon responds before leading me towards the door.

Outside is a silver Altima. Damon pulls open the back door, offering me a hand to help me in. Once I've taken my seat I lean forward and press my lips to Damon's cheek, silently thanking him for the gentlemanly behavior. Ever since I admitted that I was worried about him being in love with Elena, Damon has gone out of his way to show me affection. He either honestly cares about me, or is desperately trying to prove he doesn't have feelings for his brother's girlfriend. Either way, I'm not complaining.

"Who's your friend, Damon?" the driver questions as we head back up the dirt road.

"Alaric, this is Diana. Diana, Alaric. He tired to kill me," Damon responds, gesturing between the two of us.

I raise an eyebrow, giving Damon a smirk, "Did you deserve it."

The dark haired vampire scoffs, as if he can't believe I'm asking that question. "No."

"You killed me first," Alaric argues back. "Don't let him lie to you, Diana. Damon is just as much to blame as I am."

"You two might be worse than a married couple." I joke as we pull onto the main road running through Mystic Falls. "Where exactly are we going?"

Damon unbuckles, turning around in his seat. "Alaric is searching for his wife who left him to become a vampire. Recently, she's been leaving little hints that she's around here. We are going to go check out the most recent lead."

"And why does he care about finding her?"

"I love her," Alaric responds, making yet another turn, this time onto a smaller street lined with identical houses.

"I should have known. It's always about love."

Damon smirks at me, leaning forward a little to kiss the tip of my nose, "Isn't love just disgusting?"

I roll my eyes, yawning lazily as Alaric stops the car, "The worst."

Alaric slams the door shut, obviously not impressed by Damon and my public display of affection. Unbuckling, I let myself out of the car, waiting for Damon to take my hand before walking around the back of the Altima. Once we've joined him, Alaric leads us down a side street, towards a house in the back. He walks up the front steps before turning to the two of us. His eyes flick down to our clasp hands before landing on Damon. Although he still looks slightly annoyed, anxiety has washed over his features. He's nervous. I can't say I blame him. His ex-wife might be behind this hideous white door.

"This is the one here. The records show this was paid three months in advance," Alaric explains.

Damon scrunches up his nose, his thumb drumming against my knuckles as he thinks. "This is where it gets tricky. Diana and I may or may not be able to get in." Letting go of my hand, the dark haired vampire takes a step forward, knocking.

"Yeah, how does that work?" Alaric questions, looking over at me. "You always have to be invited in?"

"By the owner or someone who's been entitled. Rentals and hotels always prove to be an issue," I answer with a shrug. I've never had a problem getting into a place where I want to be. Humans are so simple. They're so stuck in their safe bubble that they'll pretty much let anyone into their home. Compulsion also helps.

"You usually have to kind of play it by ear," Damon agrees.

Alaric chuckles, glancing over at Damon who has started working on opening the front door. "Could we not kill anyone tonight, please?"

"Where's the fun in that?" I pout. Why the hell would Alaric bring along two vampires if he wasn't intending to kill someone tonight. "Are we just here for decoration?"

Damon, still working on the front door, glances over at his shoulder at me. "I think he just brought us along for company."

Seconds later, the door swings open. The hallway is dark, no evidence of a permanent owner visible. Alaric steps past Damon and I, walking up the hall and disappearing around the corner. "Doesn't look like anyone's home."

Fingers slide in between mine, a set of blue eyes locking on mine. Giving the hand in mine a squeeze, I take a deep breath as both Damon and I lift one foot off the ground, slowly bringing it towards the home entrance. As both our feet land on the hardwood floor inside the doorway, I let out a sigh. This makes things exponentially easier.

"Yep. We're good," Damon confirms smiling over at me as he shuts the door. "No permanent residents, apparently."

Together, Alaric, Damon, and I walk into the kitchen. It also looks like no one has used it for a few months. There is no food sitting out on the counters, a thin layer of dust has settled on the tabletop and counters. As Alaric steps around the table, heading towards the living area, Damon opens the refrigerator. I glance over his shoulder, the light illuminating his face. Inside, sitting on the bottom shelf, are three unopened blood bags.

"Uh, Rick, we have company," Damon announces.

With a flash of brown and a low growl, a vampire barrels into Alaric. The man, who I mistakenly took as a weak, heartbroken human, stakes the creature in the stomach, sending him stumbling backwards. Although stunned, the vampire stands, lunging at Alaric once again. Damon springs into action, pushing his opponent away from the human, back onto the living room floor. I'm instantly at Damon's side, ready to attack if the vampire decides to reengage.

"Boys, boys, that's enough," Alaric chimes in, gathering his stake and sliding it back into the holster fastened around his forearm.

Damon, now assured that the creature on the floor is not a threat, walks forward, his eyebrows furrowing together, "I know you."

Realization washes over the vampire's face. He grins, getting to his feet. "Damon?"

"Your names Henry. You were in the tombs?" Damon continues as we all walk back to the kitchen.

"Yes sir." Henry responds, pulling two glasses out of the cabinet. "What are you doing here?"

Rolling my eyes, I step out from behind Alaric, leaning against the table. "Don't call him sir. He'll get a bigger head than he's already got."

Henry glances over at me, obviously unsure if I'm being serious or not. From behind me, Damon scoffs, reaching out and grabbing my hand. He pulls me down onto his lap as he takes a seat at the kitchen table. His arms wrap around my waist, holding me in place. I settle a little, leaning back against Damon's muscled chest.

"We're on a little mission for Jonathan Gilbert. It just so happened to lead us here." Damon explains.

Henry continues to move around the kitchen, emptying a blood bag into one of the glasses he has sitting on the counter. "So, how do you know John Gilbert?"

"Well, I've known him for years. He's a good friend." Damon lies easily, absentmindedly playing with a few strands of my hair as he continues on. "How do you know him?"

"I met him right after I got out of the tomb. He's been helping me out."

Alaric steps forward, arms crossed over his chest, "Helping you out how?"

"Adapting. It's a whole new world: cars, computers, . There's so much to learn. He helped me get this place."

"So, do you live here alone, or is there someone else here?" Alaric questions, stony gaze set on the vampire standing in front of us all.

If Alaric isn't careful Henry is going to become even more suspicious than he already is. The vampire obviously doesn't fully buy our John Gilbert story. If we don't step carefully and ask him direct, straight to the point questions, he might blow the lid on this whole thing. I'm not really in the mood to deal with the wrath of Jonathan Gilbert any more than I already have to.

Damon, sensing the direction the situation is heading for, tries to reconcile things, "That's my friends very passive – aggressive way of asking, uh, do you know a woman named Isobel?"

Henry turns his back to us, fidgeting with something on the counter, "Uh, no. No, I don't know an Isobel. John's my only real friend. He really showed me the ropes, how to use a microwave, separate my whites."

For Christ sake! The least he could do is try and come up with a convincing lie. I hate being lied to. A bad lie just makes it all that much worse. "Are you sure, Henry?" I question, getting up off Damon's lap and spinning the vampire around to face me. "Think long and hard about it. Isobel doesn't strike you as a name you've heard before?"

Instantly, Damon is at my side, leading up both back to the table. Once again he sits, pulling me down on his lap. His thumbs gently push into my lower back, working in circles to try and calm me down.

"What else do you do for John?" Alaric questions.

"I help keep any eye on things. You know, with the others."

"The others?" Damon prompts.

Henry turns to him, "From the tomb. They're still pissed at the founding families for trying to burn them alive. I'm cool, but those tomb boys, they want revenge."

"But I thought..." Damon pinches me in the side, causing me to jump. I twist around, giving him a questioning look. He shakes his head in response. Obviously, he doesn't want Henry or John to know about what happened with Pearl.

"What does John want with them?" Alaric continues.

"He's just keeping an eyes on them, ya know?" Henry answers. "He's trying to make sure they stay out of trouble.

"Well, that John," Damon says with a chuckle. "He's such a do – gooder."

A phone starts to go off, an unfamiliar ringtone. Eyes shift around, everyone looking at each other. Finally, Henry fishes his phone out of the pocket of his jeans, glancing down at it as it continues to go off, "That's John now."

Damon gently taps on my back, gesturing for me to get off. I lean against the edge of the table as Damon walks forward towards Henry, "Oh. Hey, let me talk to him."

"All right. Yeah." Henry willingly hands the phone over to Damon. The dark haired vampire holds it in his hand, eyes locked on Henry's. "Are you gonna answer that?"

Damon smirks, glancing over at Alaric and I, "Am I gonna...answer that?"

The dark haired vampire hands the phone over to me. I pass it back and forth between my hands a few times before closing my fist, the tiny plastic phone crunching under my grip. The ringing now permanently silenced.

Henry looks around nervously, "What's going on here?"

As he takes a step towards Alaric, Damon reaches out and grabs the vampire by the shoulder, twisting him around. In the same second, Alaric shoves a wooden stake through Henry's back, killing the vampire. Damon steps away as the vampire crumbles to the ground, his skin going an ashen color, veins standing out across his face and arms.

Getting up, I drop the phone on the ground, standing over the now dead Henry. "You think delivering him to John's doorstep would be too much?"

Both Damon and Alaric look over at me, nodding almost in synch. These two take the fun out of everything.

 ** **1864****

 _"I didn't mean to. There was so much blood. He...I killed him," Stefan sobs, collapsing into my arms. His shirt is covered in blood, big red stains soaked through the fabric and onto the new vampire's soft skin. I stoke his head, trying to get him to calm down enough for me to talk him through this. The first kill can either be your best or your worst. Stefan killing his father was not part of my plan. I can only imagine how this will affect him in the future. For now, I need him to shut it out, forget that this was his first feed._

 _"Stefan, hey, it wasn't your fault. It was an accident. I know that. Please don't blame yourself. There was no way to know this would happen."_

 _Big brown eyes look up at me. In this moment, I know that Stefan trusts in me completely. He's looking for guidance, for someone to take this pain away from him. Gently, I move us to the ground, the two of us sitting in the middle of the Salvatore garden. I wipe Stefan's face, keeping eye contact with him the whole time. "I can't do this, Diana."_

 _"Shh, Stefan. You can. Take that memory and lock it away. Imagine a box, with a heavy lock. Open the box and put the memory inside. Are you doing it, Stefan?"_

 _Stefan's eyes soften, some of the pain disappearing from his face. He nods, silently begging me to go on._

 _"Once the memory is in the box, shut it in. Re-lock the box and forget. This is how we protect ourselves, Stefan. Any memory, any hurt that you carry around, shut it in that box. Never let them out. That's how we survive. Now come, let me show you how to hunt."_

A blood bag is tossed my way. Out of instinct, I reach my hand up and catch it seconds before it would have made contact with my face. I rub my eyes, trying to bring myself fully back into the present. The memories of Stefan and Damon's first weeks after Katherine was locked away have been playing through my mind since we'd locked Stefan in the cell. If only I could have just left them alone. I was stupid and selfish. Both brothers are in pain because of me.

"Find anything?" Damon questions Alaric as he reenters the room.

"No. I looked everywhere. The place is clean."

Damon nods, the three of us moving into the living room. "Well, I found this behind the blood in the fridge."

A beer is tossed across the room to Alaric. He opens it, taking a drink before running a hand across his face. He looks defeated. "Oh man, this is a real dead – end."

"I wouldn't beat myself up over it, man. What did you think you were gonna find, huh? Isobel with a cigar and slippers?" Damon responds, resting his arm on my shoulder.

Alaric laughs, glancing over at the two of us. "I gotta stop this. I can't...I can't keep searching for her."

"Really? After only two years?" Damon glances over at me, a sparkle in his eyes that I've not seen in a long time. I've missed the way he used to look at me. "Diana over here took what, at least 50 trying to track me down."

"Probably more. Don't waste your time, Alaric. Damon _definitely_ wasn't worth it." I wink at Damon, pressing my lips to his jaw for a second before turning back to address Alaric. "I highly doubt Isobel will be."

From his spot on the couch, Alaric looks over at Damon, "Aren't you on 146?" His gaze shifts to me as if I don't already know what they're talking about. "Damon is looking for Katherine."

I roll my eyes. Damon's been on about Katherine for years. For a while, I was convinced that finding her would fix all our problems. It was about halfway through when Damon went off the deep end and got involved with some less than savory individuals. I'd left him then, going to check on Stefan who was rumored to be close. After that Damon and I lost contact. He's obviously not given up his search. "I know."

"I figured the 200 mark is probably a good stopping point," Damon shrugs.

Alaric laughs, his eyes lingering on me for a second longer before he turns his attention back to his beer, taking a few sips before talking, "I mean, no answer is enough. I keep thinking I wanna know why, when, you know, the precise moment when my wife decided life with me wasn't enough."

Groaning, I walk away from Damon, taking a seat atop the coffee table. Rick sounds like a desperate child. Was Isobel really that important to him? "Do you realize how pathetic you sound? Move on. Sleep with someone else."

Damon scoffs, "Says the girl who spent 50 years looking for someone."

I lean back, my head resting against Damon's stomach. Looking up, I let my eyes connect with his enchanting blue ones. Damon and my love story is so much different than anyone else's. You can't just give up on someone you know you're supposed to be with. If I had even stopped thinking about Damon for a millisecond when I was away from him, I would've given up my search. I didn't and so here I am. "We live forever, Damon. I can waste a few hundred years. Alaric, on the other hand, has what, another 30 or 40 years left? Why should he waste them?"

"She's right," Alaric says before Damon can give his opinion. "I'm through with Isobel. I'm done with all this."

"Good," I respond as Alaric gets up from the couch, heading towards the front door. "Lets go home."

As Damon gets out of Alaric's car, he informs the man that he can call if he needs anything. At the door, the dark haired vampire stops me, his hips pressed into mine. I grin up at him, my fingers running through his hair. Damon bites his bottom lip, hands sliding down my sides, coming to rest on my waist.

"Thank you for helping me today," Damon whispers, bringing his lips close to mine.

I hum back a response, grazing my teeth over Damon's full bottom lip. He allows me to pull it into my mouth, his lips working against mine. We stay this way for a few moments, Damon's hands gliding through my hair, holding me to him.

"I'm going to go check on Elena and Stefan. I'll meet you in the bedroom," Damon murmurs as he pulls away, disappearing back inside. I walk to Damon's bedroom, changing into the same grey shirt I've slept in the last few nights. Although I have taken over the upstairs bedroom, Damon has allowed me to sleep with him since I've been here. I do have to admit it's much nicer to go to sleep knowing that when I wake up in the morning he's going to be lying next to me. I feel safer with Damon around.

Getting restless, I decide to get a drink. Heading up the hallway, I can hear Damon and Elena talking, their voices floating through the house.

"It doesn't help that you've spent the last 145 years punishing him for Katherine getting caught," Elena snaps at Damon. I stop just outside of the living room entrance, silently listening to the conversation.

"So this is all my fault now?" Damon responds, an edge to his voice. Even though I can't see him, I can tell he's trying to keep his temper in check.

"No." Elena answers quickly. "I kind of blame Diana. Stefan said she pushed him to feed. Though, you aren't exactly innocent. You've made it your life's mission to make him miserable."

I hear the cushions on the couch rustle as Damon stands, his shoes banging against the hardwood floor. "Let me ask you a question. In all this important soul – searching and cleansing of the demons of Stefan's past, did you ever get to the part of the story after Diana 'forced' him to feed?"

For a second it's quite and I begin to think that the conversation is over. As I go to turn away, heading back towards the bedroom, Elena speaks again. "He said there was more."

I freeze, curious if Damon is going to be willing to share the events of that night or if he's going to make Stefan explain what happened. To this day, Stefan thinks he and I acted cruelly towards Damon, forcing him into something he never wanted. I've thought about telling Stefan the truth, but have never found the right words. The knowledge would crush Stefan.

"Yeah," Damon responds with a growl. "That's an understatement."

The sound of Damon's footsteps send me flying back up the hall, the bedroom door swiftly shut behind me. I block out the rest of Damon and Elena's conversation, my mind floating back to that fateful night.

 ** **1864****

 _Damon's figure is illuminated against the dark background, the moon forming a halo of sorts around his mess of jet-black hair. Stefan and I move silently through the trees, leading our surprise towards the makeshift camp. As the female steps on a branch lying in the middle of the opening, Damon spins around. He eyes the two of us suspiciously._

 _"What are you doing? Who is this?" Damon directs the questions to Stefan, refusing to look at me._

 _"We brought her back for you. She's a gift," Stefan turns to address the girl as we reach the framework for what was supposed to be a cabin. "Have a seat, please."_

 _"What have you done, Stefan?" Although the question is meant for his brother, Damon's eyes are now set on me. He's hurt, that much is evident. Stefan turning wasn't part of our plan. As guilt starts to build up in the pit of my stomach, I push it away, locking it up within the depths of my brain._

 _"Damon, Diana took me to see father. He came at me. I didn't know my own strength. There was blood everywhere. He was dying and the blood was too strong. I needed it. I had to have it," Stefan explains. The blank, expressionless look on his face lets me know that my box trick worked on him. He feels no pain or guilt regarding what happened with his father._

 _"You fed."_

 _"Yes," Stefan says excitedly, smiling at his brother. "And it's incredible."_

 _Damon turns to me. His face is twisted, a dozen emotions playing in his crystal blue eyes. I threw the whole plan because I can't imagine the world without Stefan in it. He deserved better than what Damon and I were going to do to him. Now, Damon will probably never trust me again. "You could have prevented it. You should have stopped him."_

 _"I wouldn't have gotten to him in time," I counter._

 _"You took him there."_

 _I'm not going to let Damon put this all on me. It isn't entirely my fault. Stefan felt guilty about his father never knowing the two boys survived. All he wanted to do was let his father know that they found peace, that they'd never be a problem again. "He wanted to go."_

 _Damon shakes his head, turning away from me in anger, "No."_

 _"My body is exploding with power, Damon," Stefan says, taking hold of his brother's shoulder, forcing the older of the two to turn around. "I can hear things from far away. I can see through darkness. I can move like it's magic, and the guilt, the pain, Damon, I can shut it off. Diana taught me. I can teach you. We can. Katherine was right; it's a whole other world."_

 _Damon grimaces at the mention of Katherine's name. He's taking her death much harder than I ever expected him to. "Katherine is dead, Stefan. There's no world without her."_

 _"No. You can turn that off too. You don't have to feel the pain anymore." Stefan answers quickly._

 _"I don't want it." Damon responds._

 _"You're weak. You'll be dead soon. You need this." Stefan pleads. I watch as some of the pain comes back into his eyes as he realizes how easy it would be to lose his brother. I rest my hand on his shoulder, smiling at him kindly. I watch as the pain drains from the younger Salvatore's eyes. He's becoming incredibly good at locking away emotions he doesn't want to feel._

 _"Stefan is right, Damon. Your internal organs are starting to shut down. You'll only live a few more days. Let me tell you something, Damon. They will be the most painful of your existence. Feed Damon, and live with Stefan and I for all eternity."_

 _"No," Damon shakes his head. "I can't. Not now."_

 _Stefan reaches for the girl sitting on the steps, motioning for her to stand, "Please."_

 _The younger Salvatore bites into the girl's neck, leaving behind two blood droplets. Damon fixes his eyes on them, breathing slowly. His eyes flick over to me for a second, and I nod, encouraging him. He needs to do this. I can't stand by and watch him die._

 _"We won't let you die," Stefan whispers, gently pushing the girl closer to Damon._

 _"No, I can't." Damon protests, but I can see his resolve slipping. He wants to know what it's like. He needs to quench the thirst that has clearly taken over his entire body._

 _"Don't fight it, Damon. This is who you were meant to be." I reach forward, taking Damon's hand, pulling in him closer to his first meal. "Stop fighting it."_

 _"We can do this, together," Stefan instructs._

 _Damon takes a deep breath, swaying a little. His eyes find mine as he takes a step forward. Again I nod, smiling at him, encouraging Damon to feed. As he squeezes my hand, letting it drop, his fingers curl around the girl's throat, teeth sinking into the soft flesh on her neck. The transformation is complete._

"Stefan told Elena about you encouraging him to feel," Damon announces as he enters the bedroom. I'm laid out over the bed, my head dangling off the edge. Damon walks forward, sitting down on the floor, his eyes locking with mine.

"I heard. I already apologized to Stefan earlier, but I suppose I should say sorry to you too. It's my fault he encouraged you to feed."

Damon shakes his head. "I was always supposed to feed. That was part of the plan. Besides, you were scared of being alone again. You were one of the only vampires in Mystic Falls to not get trapped in that church. Stefan and I were what you had. I've never held it against you."

"Elena obviously does." I answer. "Stefan should."

"He won't," Damon laughs, a nostalgic look coming into his eyes. "We were all so tragic back then."

I twist around so that I'm right side up, my elbows resting on the edge of the bed as I look over at the dark haired vampire, raising an eyebrow, "Back then? We're all still pretty tragic, Damon."

Before Damon can say more, Elena bursts into the room, going on about how Stefan is missing. She flies through the details, about how she trusted Stefan enough to leave the cell door unlocked. Now, he's gone and he's left his ring behind.

I get up off the bed, pinning Elena up against the wall. "How stupid do you have to be? Stefan told all of us that he wanted to die. Did you think that was some kind of a joke, that he wasn't being serious? I swear to God, if Stefan dies –"

"We wouldn't even be in the mess if you just let him died like he wanted to! You're the one who forced him to feed. He never wanted this life and you forced it on him because you're a selfish bitch," Elena interrupts me, struggling under my grip.

I snarl at her, baring my fangs. I don't know who Elena thinks she's dealing with, but she needs to realize that I could end her in a matter of seconds. "You don't the half of it, Elena, so don't pretend like you do! You weren't there and no matter how much you manipulate Stefan or Damon into telling you, you'll never be able to understand what happened then."

"Ladies," Damon says, placing a hand on my shoulder, the other going around the back of my neck, his fingernails digging into my skin. "As fun as this little fight has been to watch, we have bigger problems. And no, that doesn't include the fact that Diana could have ripped your head off your shoulders at any moment, Elena. Right now, we need to think about Stefan. As much as I hate him, it'd be a shame if this is how he died. I have something much more...epic planned. Now, Elena, you can probably find Stefan at the quarry. I'm sure he mentioned it. Diana and I are going to stay here and have one more peak at the Gilbert device."

As Elena leaves, Damon guides me into the living room. I flop down on the couch, accepting the drink that the dark haired vampire is offering me. For a while, we sit quietly. Elena has no right to come in here and start throwing around accusation. She doesn't know how things were back then. She can never truly understand why Stefan, Damon, and myself made the choices that we did.

"You need to learn to keep your personality in check, Diana. Not everyone is out to get you. Elena is just concerned for Stefan." Damon starts, breaking the silence as he twists the Gilbert device around in his hand.

I roll my eyes, "If I remember correctly, my _personality_ has saved your ass a few too many times to count. I wasn't gonna kill her, Damon. I just wanted her to know that she doesn't get to come in here and throw around blame."

Damon sighs, running his fingers through my hair, coaxing my head onto his shoulder. "Maybe try being nice to her, Diana. You both care about Stefan, maybe you can bond over that or something."

"No offense, Damon, but I'm not really here to bond with Katherine's doppelganger."

"Oh yeah," Damon says with a smirk, "You seem pretty interested in bonding with her little brother."

"Well yeah, Jeremy is a whole different story, " I laugh, giving Damon a wink to let him know I'm just joking around.

Damon smirks, "In all honesty, I'm not upset with you, even if you are a little intense sometimes." His lips trail gently over my jaw, pressing a kiss to the spot just under my ear as the door opens."I kinda like it."

"At least someone appreciates it," I respond with a smile.

"Little boy lost," Damon says lazily, rolling his head to the side to look at Elena and Stefan as they walk into the living area.

Ignoring Damon, Elena turns to Stefan, "I'll be upstairs, okay?"

"Okay." Stefan nods.

"Good night, Damon," Elena says over her shoulder before disappearing up the stairs.

Damon grimaces, handing the Gilbert device over to me as Stefan walks towards the two of us. I follow his movements with my eyes. He refuses to make direct eye contact with Damon or I as he takes a seat.

"Thank you." Stefan says, breaking the silence that was filling the room.

"No, Stefan, thank you," Damon answers back, an aura of sarcasm lacing his words. "You're back on Bambi blood and I'm the big, badass brother again. All is right in the world."

"I mean it," Stefan insists, not letting Damon's words faze him. "Thank you, for helping her take care of me."

"You brood too much," Damon says with an eye roll. "Everything on this planet is not your fault. Just ask Elena, she's more than happy to blame this whole thing on Diana."

Stefan glances over at me, "I get it now."

"Stop, Stefan!" Damon snarls, bringing his fist down on the leather arm of the sofa we're sitting on. "This, what happened then, you aren't responsible for my actions. Neither is Diana, so you can stop looking at her like that. You don't get to feel my guilt –" The dark haired vampire twists around to look at me, his eyes softening a little as he does " – neither of you do."

"Do you feel guilt?" Stefan questions, sounding a little shocked.

"If I wanted to. It's there," Damon responds, brushing it off as if it's no big deal.

Stefan lets out a sigh, nodding his head before he gets up. This conversation obviously did not go the way the younger Salvatore wanted it to.

"Emily waited till after I turned to tell me she'd been successful in protecting Katherine with her spell. She didn't want me to know about the tomb. She thought it would impact my decision."

Damon's little brother turns around, his brows furrowed, "She didn't want either of us to turn. She said it was a curse."

"Witches," Damon yawns, swirling the ice in his drink around, "judgy little things."

"Why didn't either of you tell me?"

"Cause I didn't want you to know," Damon answers simply, looking at Stefan from underneath his eyelashes. "Cause I hated you, and I still do."

"I know," Stefan responds with a frown.

"But not because you forced me to turn."

"Then why?

Damon stands, offering me his hand. I take it, getting to my feet. The three of us are standing in the same position we were in almost 200 years ago. Once again, Stefan is about to get hurt. That same guilty feeling from all those years ago builds up in my stomach. For a second, I let it ruminate, debating on what I should do with it. Then, just like every other time, I lock it away. It's easier like this.

"Because she turned you. From the beginning, it was just supposed to be Diana and I. We were even going to find a way to kill Katherine if the whole tomb thing didn't work out. Katherine was smart though. She knew something was up. Before the night she was captured, Katherine compelled Diana to save you in the event that anything ever happened to her. You were never supposed to be a part of this, Stefan." Damon explains.

As pain and betrayal fall across Stefan's face, Damon turns, tugging on my hand. As I let him lead me out of the room, I glance over my shoulder. Stefan stands there, his eyes fixed on me, that same look of betrayal Damon wore the night we turned him, now reflected in Stefan's.


	9. According to Plan

"Can we please do something about the incessant ringing? It's driving me nuts," Diana complains, rolling off the couch and onto the carpeted floor. She blinks up at me, a silent plea in her dark green eyes.

I smirk down at her, leaning forward a little, "We could go answer it, but Stefan would hate us forever."

Diana rolls her eyes, shaking her head at me as she sits up, crawling across the carpet so that she can rest her chin on my knee. I brush a few blonde curls out of her face, letting my hand linger on her cheek. "Stefan already hates us, Damon. Why not add one more reason to the list?"

"It's probably Elena," I say as we head up the stairs towards Stefan's bedroom. The water in the hall bathroom is running and I can hear soft music playing from the stereo my brother keeps in there. He's one of those 'sort out all of life's problems in the shower' kinds of people. He could be in there for ages, leaving Diana and I plenty of time to talk to whoever keeps calling him.

"I'm sure she's in some kind of trouble again," Diana says lazily, throwing her body over Stefan's bed.

My little brother's phone sits on the side table; the screen is illuminated with Elena's name. Picking it up, I sit down on the bed next to Diana, who instantly places her head in my lap. Running my fingers through her hair, I answer the phone.

"I'm supposed to help build the Miss Mystic float for the Founder's Day parade," Elena dives right in once I've answered. "If I don't I get the wrath of Caroline, but I wanted to check in first."

I smirk, "Well, I'm doing great, thanks for asking."

For a second, Elena is quiet, obviously taken aback by the very not Stefan voice that answered the phone. "I'm checking on Stefan."

"Oh him?" I grimace down at Diana who silently laughs at my facial expression. "He's...he's terrible."

"What's the matter?" Elena's tone changes quickly, an aura of concern lacing her words. It's rather comical just how fast she becomes worried about her beloved Stefan. It's as if she thinks he's completely incapable of taking care of himself when she's not around.

"He's just back to boring, strait – laced, off the junk. You successfully cured him of anything that was interesting about his personality."

"Don't forget who helped me." Elena chides back.

I let out a long sigh, rolling my eyes into the back of my head, "I hate myself."

From her spot on the bed, Diana sits up, putting her lips close to my ear, "Ask if she's talked to her uncle."

I nod, pressing my lips to Diana's cheek for a second, "Hey, did uncle John mention anything to you about my field trip with the history teacher?"

As I wait for Elena's answer, I sit up. Dina crawls up behind me, her legs appearing on either side of mine. I place my free hand on her bare thigh as she begins to massage my shoulders, her lips trailing over the exposed skin of my neck.

"No," Elena responds. "I've still been avoiding him. Why? What's he up to?"

"I don't know, but I'd love it if you could find out for me." I answer as Stefan enters the room, still working a towel through his damp hair. He raises an eyebrow, his eyes fixed on the phone. Diana smiles over at him, fluttering her fingers in a greeting.

"I gotta go. I'm late," Elena says quickly, conveniently avoiding any further conversation about her uncle.

"Have fun with the Mystic queen," I answer with a smirk. "I know I did."

As the line goes dead, I stand, offering my hand to Diana. She glances at it before climbing onto my back, her legs wrapping tightly around my waist. I let out a chuckle, walking across the room towards Stefan. He glances at the both of us as I hand over his phone. "Elena called."

Walking downstairs, I enter my bedroom, depositing Diana on the bed. As I go to walk into the bathroom, she hooks her fingers through my belt loop, pulling me back towards her. I let out a low moan as Diana's fingers begin to work on the buttons of my shirt, nails trailing over the now exposed skin. As the black garment is removed, I spin around, smirking down at Diana. She wears a wicked grin, her tongue running along her blood red top lip. Crawling onto the bed, I hover over the blonde vampire, supporting my weight on my forearms. She stares up at me, silently daring me to escalate the situation.

I lean forward, brushing my nose over her jaw, nibbling on her earlobe. Diana digs her nails into the exposed skin of my back, letting out a content sigh. Her lips find mine, teeth grazing over my bottom lip. Twisting us around, I slide Diana's shirt over her head, throwing it aside. My hands travel over her exposed torso, enjoying the sight of her half naked form.

As the female vampire flips me back over, fingers working on undoing my belt, I give over to lust.

"How do I look?" Diana questions hours later, fluffing her hair as she walks down the stairs. She's changed into a black dress that falls about mid-thigh. She's wearing a jean jacket and black boots. The diamond necklace that I purchased for her years ago hangs around her neck.

"Ravishing," I smile at her. "Ready to go figure out what new drama Elena has gotten herself involved in?"

Diana shrugs, "I would've rather spent all day in bed with you, but you know what they say, duty calls. Since when did we become the superheroes?"

"We took over when the real ones decided they'd rather play human high schooler," I answer with an eyes roll as Diana and I get into my car and head towards the high school. Apparently, something huge happened to Alaric last night which somehow involves Elena. He'd called, asking for Diana and I to come to Mystic High to talk about what went down. Why he couldn't just share over the phone, I have no idea. I made Diana put on clothes for this, so it better be real important.

"I think I'm going to go try and find Jeremy." Diana says as we pull into the high school parking lot.

"You gonna swoop in and steal Anna's man?" I joke, shutting the car engine off.

Diana shrugs, as she pushes her door open, heading towards the school front door. The students in the parking lot slow their work, eyes following the blonde vampire and myself as we walk up the sidewalk. Diana, who always notices when people are staring, smirks, throwing her arm over my shoulders as I wrap mine around her waist. "Don't get jealous, Damon. It's not a good look on you."

"I just don't like it when other guys look at my woman," I answer back, pretending to pout.

Diana glances around, smiling as she spots little Gilbert. He's leaning against the lockers at the end of the hallway, fingers playing across his phone's keyboard. "Take it as a compliment, Damon. Besides, high school boys aren't really my type. I like my men old...like 150 years old." The blonde kisses me quickly before calling out to Jeremy who smiles upon seeing her.

I stand in the hallway for a minute, watching the two interact. Diana talks animatedly, her hands flying around. Jeremy keeps his eyes on hers, the smile never leaving his face. At one point, Diana even gets a laugh out of him. As the two head towards the cafeteria, I take a right, walking up the hallway towards Alaric's classroom.

Diana couldn't be into Jeremy, could she? He's all broody and can't let go of a dead girl who never loved him. He obsesses over things, latching onto the first girl who pays even a little attention to him. Di can't stand it when guys are clingy. Besides, what would she have in common with a high school burn out? Shaking my head to clear it of the absurd idea of Diana having and thing for Jeremy Gilbert, I push open Alaric's classroom door.

"Damon, thanks for coming." Alaric says as I enter the room. He's leaning against his desk. Stefan is sat in a desk off to the side, Elena at another situated in the center of the front row.

"Sorry I'm late, the dog ate my, uh..." I do another sweep of the room. The three individuals sitting in it look un-amused, all wearing worried expressions. "Never mind. What's with all the furrowed brows?"

"I saw Isobel last night," Alaric announces, getting straight to the point. This piece of information almost makes this trip worth me not being in bed with a naked Diana right now.

"Isobel's here? In town?"

Elena flinches at the mention of the woman's name, her leg moving up at down as she bounces her foot on the ground. Something about this information is clearly upsetting her. Tearing my eyes away from Elena, I spin on my heel, facing Alaric.

"Did you ask about Uncle John? Are they working together?"

Alaric shakes his head, "No."

"No they're not?" I ask, trying to get clarification.

"No, I didn't ask," Alaric admits.

"Does she know about the tomb vampires?"

"I don't know."

I take a step towards Alaric, angered by his answers. I get that it's a shock to see someone you never thought you would again, but good Lord. Did he even bother to get any information out of the bitch before she disappeared again? "Did words completely escape you?"

"No, I was a little too distracted by my dead, vampire wife to ask any questions," Alaric responds with a stony glare, pulling himself up to full height as if that's actually going to intimidate me.

"What'd she want?"

"To see me, Damon."

Elena's words cut through the room. Turning around, I stare at her. Even having Isobel in town is dangerous; let alone allowing her to meet up with Elena. That can't happen. A million things could go terribly wrong. If we give into this demand, what will she want next?

"Alaric is supposed to arrange a meeting," Stefan explains further. "We don't know why, or what she wants."

Ignoring my brother, I continue to look at Elena. She shifts in her seat, nervously chewing on her bottom lip. She fidgets with the necklace Stefan gave her, avoiding eye contact with the rest of us. Elena looks like she could burst into tears or have a panic attack at any second.

"You don't have to see her if you don't want to," I announce, trying to calm the girl in front of me.

"I don't really have a choice," Elena shoots back quickly before continuing to fidget with her jewelry.

"She's threatening to go on a killing spree," Alaric elaborates.

"Oh." I frown a little, letting sarcasm leak into my words as I try and lighten the mood in the room. "I take it that's not okay with you guys."

"I want to do it," Elena announces, a determined look coming into her eyes. Now that she's set her mind to it there will be no discussion. That's how it always works with these awful ideas. "I want to meet her. If I don't, I know I'll regret it."

Alaric nods, "I'll make the phone call. It needs to be somewhere public where there will be witnesses if she tries to do anything."

"Mystic Grill?" Elena offers up.

"Sure, great." I mumble. "Are we just gonna send her in there alone? Isobel could kill an entire restaurant of people in minutes. She isn't going to care if it's public or not."

"I'll go in with her. Elena will sit at a table by herself, but I'll be there incase Isobel tires anything," Stefan offers up, nodding over at his girlfriend as she gives him a smile.

As Alaric leaves the room to make the phone call, I roll my eyes, letting out a frustrated sigh. This isn't going to go well. Isobel is unpredictable. Who's to say that she'll be satisfied with this? Giving into her once opens a whole can of worms we aren't prepared to deal with. "I'm going to go find Diana."

Exiting the classroom, I wander around the hallways, eventually ending up in the cafeteria. Students sit at various tables, art supplies littering the floors. Many people have their laptops pulled out; float inspiration lighting up their screens. I stand in the doorway, eyes scanning over the crowd. At a table in the middle of the room, I spot Diana. She's sitting with Caroline and Bonnie, chatting excitedly about something on Caroline's computer.

"I didn't know you were one to get involved with art projects," I whisper under my breath, eyes still fixed on the blonde vampire.

She lifts her head. A smile that causes her eyes to sparkle spreads across her face as she spots me. Diana waves, motioning for me to join the girls. Although I do my best to stay away from Bonnie and Caroline, I slide through the cafeteria, stopping as I reach Diana's side. The vampire stands, wrapping her arms around me, planting a kiss on my lips.

"Ugh, are you seriously dating him?" Caroline rolls her eyes at Diana. "You could do _so_ much better."

"Damon's not all that bad if you know how to tame him," Diana answers back, shooting me a wink as Caroline scrunches up her nose. "Did you come to help us figure out what to do with the Miss Mystic float?"

I shake my head quickly. That is the last thing I want to get roped into. If Diana wants to make friends I'm all for it, but I refuse to get in on that. I don't want to volunteer my time to help make some stupid high school float. "No, I actually came to let you know we have to leave. Important superhero business."

"Duty calls," Diana says with an eye roll as if me pulling her away from arts and crafts time is the most inconvenient thing in the whole world. "Call me if you need anything, Caroline. I'm more than happy to help with this."

Caroline nods, waving goodbye to Diana as I lead her towards the cafeteria exit.

"Since when did you become little miss volunteer queen? I thought you hated stuff like that." I say as we walk towards my car.

Diana shrugs, pulling her door open, "I'm trying to make friends, Damon. Besides, do you know how many of these stupid parades I've been to? I thought it would be fun to finally design a float for one."

"What happened with Elena's brother?"

"He started talking about how he's not heard from Anna in a while and wanted to know if I knew anything. I could care less where she ran off to. I could tell we'd hit a roadblock and I just didn't feel like doing roadwork today. I left him to make his millionth phone call to Anna and went exploring. I ran into Caroline in the bathroom. She's so friendly. That girl will talk about anything with anyone. I didn't even have to compel her to let me help with the float stuff. She just invited me along," Diana explains.

"Are you enjoying spending time with the humans, Diana?" I joke, parking about a block away from the Mystic Grill.

The blonde vampire shrugs, "I need to have other people to talk to besides Stefan and you if I'm planning to stay here. I can't help that they only people I've been exposed to are human."

I smile over at Diana, "I'm glad you're making friends."

She rolls her eyes at me, gently pushing me towards the edge of the sidewalk we're walking along, "I don't appreciate your sarcasm, Damon."

"I'm not being sarcastic. I'm glad that you're meeting people and that you're actually planning on staying." I intertwine my fingers in hers as we cross the street towards the park across from the Mystic Grill. Alaric is already there waiting for us. "I'm really glad that you're back. I missed you."

"I missed you too," Diana responds, standing on her tiptoes to kiss my cheek.

Alaric grimaces over at the two of us, continuing to pace back and forth on the grass. Although I know Stefan is inside, I'm nervous. There are too many factors. If Isobel wants to take Elena we don't know that we'll be able to stop her. I scan the area, trying to spot anyone that looks out of the ordinary. The street is pretty much empty except for an old couple sitting on the bench outside of the store next to the Mystic Grill. I highly doubt they're here helping Isobel. Letting out a frustrated groan, I step away from Diana towards Alaric.

"We should be in there."

Alaric turns to me, a stern look on his face, "No. Isobel made it clear we're not to step foot inside."

"I'm not going to kill her in a crowded restaurant," I defend myself.

"You're not gonna kill her, period," Rick answers, turning to look at Diana as she comes up behind me, "and neither is your friend."

"She ruined your life, and you still want to protect her?"

"She's my wife –" Alaric frowns at his mistake, " – was my wife. I looked for the woman I married, but she wasn't there. Whoever that is, is cold and detached."

Letting out a scoff, I take hold of Diana's hand, turning to look back at the Mystic Grill. "Yeah, she's given up her humanity."

"Yeah, see I don't get that." Alaric responds, glancing over his shoulder at me. "Stefan has his humanity. He's a good guy. Hell, you're a dick and you kill people, but I still see something human in you. With her, there was nothing."

"Stefan struggles to not flip the switch daily," Diana responds, walking back towards Alaric, a fire in her eyes. "You have no idea what it's like to carry around centuries of pain and guilt. Flipping the switch makes it all go away. Sometimes it's the only way to continue living with yourself."

I quickly grab hold of Diana's hand, stopping her from getting any closer to Alaric. Wrapping my arms around her shoulders, I let my thumb pass over the soft skin of her cheek, trying to calm her down. "Easy there, tiger. He just doesn't get it. You can turn it off like Diana was describing. It's kinda like a button you can press. I mean, Stefan's different; he wants the whole human experience. He wants to feel every episode of 'How I Met Your Mother," so he just shuts his feelings out. The problem is, as a vampire, your instinct is not to feel."

"Like I said, it's easier. For some, it's the only way to deal with the event of feeding or watching others die," Diana adds on, her eyes following Alaric as he paces back and forth in front of us, a frown set on his face.

"Isobel chose the easier road, no guilt and shame. No regret. I mean, come on. If you could turn it off, wouldn't you?"

Alaric stops in front of Diana and I, "You two haven't."

I roll my eyes, "Of course we have, Rick. It's why we're so fun to be around."

With that I lean down and press my lips to Diana's neck just as Stefan and Elena exit the Mystic Grill. They both wear worried expressions. My guess is that the visit with Isobel didn't go according to plan. Nothing in this town ever does.


	10. Founder's Day Parade

"You're positive you're okay?" I question Jeremy as he shuts the front door behind him, leaving the two of us to stand on the front porch. This is the first chance all night that I've gotten to talk to Elena's younger brother alone. He seems fine, but I just want to make sure that he's in the right headspace for me to leave. Isobel can be a real bitch when she wants to. Taking Jeremy captive in order to get Elena to give her the Gilbert invention was a dick move. I'd come over at Jeremy's request to help Jonathan and him configure a lie to tell Elena. We'd all wanted it to appear as if Isobel had compelled him to forget what actually happened. From the phone call Jeremy and his sister shared, it sounds like she believes his made up story.

"I'm fine, I promise," Jeremy smiles, reaching out and curling his fingers around my arm just above the elbow. "I wanted to say thanks for not compelling me to forget."

"It's your decision on what you get to remember and what you don't. That's how it should always be. Just cause I have the power, doesn't mean I should always use it as a first resort."

"Have a good night, Diana. I'll see you tomorrow morning? I have to be at the school at seven," Jeremy reminds me as he lets go of my arm.

"I'll be here. Sweet dreams, Jeremy."

Once I return home, I grab a blood bag from the supply in the basement, quietly listening to Damon and Stefan's conversation as I sit on the steps, sucking the contents from the bag.

Stefan reminds his older brother that Elena is not Katherine and that the past will not be repeating itself. Damon, in his usual cocky way, lets Stefan know that he wants to challenge that. I can't tell if he actually means it, or if Damon is just trying to give Stefan a hard time. Although these last few days have been going well, I still can't get a good read on what Damon's end game is.

Frustrated, I find myself sitting on the roof, a cup of warm coffee held between my hands. After a while, I hear Stefan's room window open, the younger Salvatore coming to sit next to me. I smile over at him. Kind hazel eyes meet mine. There is sadness in them too. This upsets me. I don't want Stefan to be in pain. He's spent too much of his existence dealing with guilt and shame. Sometimes I wish there was a way for me to take some of that away, even if it was just for a little.

"I'm assuming you're up here cause you heard the talk Damon and I had?" Stefan prompts.

I nod as Stefan scoots closer to me. He wraps his arm around me as I lay my head on his shoulder.

"You're going to get hurt again, Diana."

I swallow hard, fighting back the tears that well up in my eyes. In my head I was able to combat the thoughts, find ways around them and make up excuses. Stefan voicing the reality of the situation makes it concrete. I can't defend Damon's behavior to his brother. "We're both going to get hurt again, Stefan. That's the problem with being society's place holders."

Stefan lets out a long sigh as if he too is coming to terms with all of this being real. "You could go, Diana, disappear like you did before. I wouldn't hold it against you, not this time. I don't want to watch Damon hurt you again."

"I'm invested now, Stefan. I need to see this thing through, whatever it is. If Damon leaves me for someone else, so what? At least I'll know it wasn't me walking away this time."

"What else are you sticking around?"

I glance up at Stefan, intertwining my fingers with his as he lets his cheek fall onto the top of my head. "I'm not going to walk away from you this time, Stefan. I won't let you deal with what will inevitably happen alone. Never again."

Stefan presses his lips to the top of my head, "You're too good to me, Diana."

Grimacing I shake off Stefan's arm, standing up. As I go to leave I stop behind the younger Salvatore, resting my hands on his shoulders, my lips brushing against his ear, "Don't lie."

Damon is already in bed when I enter his room, a book resting on his bare stomach. Ocean blue eyes land on me as I shut the door; peeling off the dress I've been in all day. It lands in a heap on the wooden floor with our clothes from earlier. I crawl into the bed as the vampire next to me places his book on the side table. He curls an arm around me, holding my body to his.

"How was dinner with little Gilbert?"

"Do you actually care or are you just making small talk, Damon?" I respond lazily.

Damon gives me a hurt look, "I honestly want to know. You two have been spending a substantial amount of time together. Has he given you any insight on to what the hell John wants with the invention?"

"No. We didn't talk about the invention or vampires or anything supernatural for that matter. I compelled him to forget the whole Isobel thing and then we had a nice discussion about the parade tomorrow. That's it, nothing worth writing home about. How'd everything with Isobel go? Did she promise to leave town and never come back?"

"Besides her annoying snide comments, things went smoothly. Elena is a little rattled. Stefan was there to save the day though, so everything is in order."

I roll my eyes, "Stop pining over your brother's girlfriend, Damon. It's pathetic and very below you."

"I'm not pining, Diana. I don't want Elena."

"I'm sure," I answer looking over at him with a smirk. He's so obvious it's painful. "Have we decided what to do if Bonnie didn't actually preform the spell or if Isobel has her own witch?"

Damon shakes his head, "No. Elena is confident that Bonnie preformed the spell correctly. Also, we'd know if John and Isobel have their own witch. Those assholes never stay hidden for long, they like sticking their nose's in everyone's business too much."

Nodding, I roll over onto my side, "I guess we'll find out tomorrow. Good night, Damon."

The sun is just beginning to peak up over the hills as I slide Damon's keys into the car ignition. I'd never officially asked the vampire if I could borrow his car, but I'm assuming he won't get too upset. It's just a car after all. It's not like I'm going to destroy it on the fifteen-minute drive between the Salvatore Mansion and Jeremy Gilbert's high school.

I flip the radio on as I reach the main road through Mystic Falls. A few people are out, walking their dogs or waiting with their kids at the end of streets. They glance towards the car, but none seem to be paying much attention. That's so typical of human's. If it isn't drastically out of the ordinary, they ignore it. This fact alone makes it incredibly easy to be a vampire cohabitating with the living. Once they think you're one of them, your home free.

"Do you have an aversion to answering your cellphone?" Jeremy questions as he gets into the car, throwing his backpack into the back seat. "I called you like three times last night."

"I must have forgotten that the sole reason for my existence is to answer the phone every time you call. I was busy last night, what did you need?"

"Anna came by last night. She said someone killed her mom," Jeremy explains as we pull away from his house, heading towards the high school.

"Did she say if she knew who did it?" It'd be important to know if we have a vampire killer in town.

"She's pretty sure it was my uncle," Jeremy responds slowly as if he's uncertain.

I roll my eyes. This is so typical of Anna. Jonathan Gilbert probably looked at her funny once and now she's out to get him. I wonder if Pearl is actually dead or if Anna just made up that whole story in order to turn Jeremy against his uncle. "Well, what do you think?"

"I don't know. I want to believe Anna, but that just doesn't sound like John. What would he gain from killing Anna's mom?"

"Look Jeremy, I don't wanna be that person, but I'm trying to look out for you. Anna has a history of blowing things out of proportion. She'll get latched onto one way of thinking and just can't let it go. I'm not saying she's lying, but you might want to check into the story. I mean the girl's basically stalking you and your family. Maybe just be careful."

Jeremy laughs as we pull into the parking lot. "She isn't stalking me. She likes me and didn't know how else to get my attention than to be everywhere I was."

"That's stalking, Jeremy."

"I think it's kind of cute," Jeremy answers with a shrug.

I roll my eyes at the boy, "I think your kind of a weirdo. All I'm saying is that if I was trying to get you, I wouldn't take the stalker route."

"Oh yeah?" Jeremy raises an eyebrow, smirking. "What would you do instead?"

"I don't know, buy you a car," I answer, my words coming out as more of a question than a statement. I've not ever tried to win the affection of a human. Usually, if I want something from them, I'll just compel them to do it. Vampire, human relationships rarely work out unless the human is willing to be changed.

"Buy me a car? Can you even afford to buy me a car?"

"When you live forever you tend to accrue quite a bit of money, Jeremy. I could buy you like half this town."

Jeremy grins, "I think I'll pass."

I laugh, leaning towards Elena's little brother, "I'm serious though. I'd take you to dinner or ask you to coffee. That way, I knew you were spending time with me because you wanted, not because we has the same class schedule."

"You're the worst. Anna has been really nice. I like her and I'm gonna trust her about her mom," Jeremy confirms, glancing over his shoulder as the bell rings. "I gotta go. See you at the parade tonight?"

I nod, "Text me if you want a ride home, okay?"

Jeremy gives me a thumbs up and a smile before grabbing his bag and heading towards the school.

As I go to put the car in reverse, the passenger side door opens again, a dark figure taking Jeremy's place. I press down on the brake pedal, ready to lash out at whoever thought getting in this car was a good idea. When I lay eyes on the man now occupying the seat next to me, I freeze. Two ocean blue eyes stare at me over the tops of black, Aviator sunglasses. "Hello, Diana."

"How did you get here, Damon?"

"Seems as you took my car, I had to walk," he answers back, glowering over at me.

Shrugging, I pull the car out of the spot, driving it back towards the main road, "Aw, poor baby, I bet that was so hard for you."

"You can't just take my car, Diana. Do you even have a license?" Damon responds sternly. He sounds like the father of a disobedient child. The idea of him really caring whether I'm driving around with a license or not makes me laugh.

"Relax, Damon," I respond, tossing my wallet into his lap. "I'm all certified. Since when do you care, anyway?"

"All of the police and other officials in town are ingesting vervain. You can't just compel your way out of a violation, Diana. We need to be careful until this whole vampire fear goes away. If we aren't we risk discovery. Now, I don't know about you, but I'd like to avoid that. Why did you even need the car?"

"I was dropping Jeremy off at school." I answer, quickly continuing on as I see Damon open his mouth to speak. "On the way he told me that Anna came to him last night to tell him that someone killed her mom. I'll give you three guesses on who she said the killer was."

Damon scowls, "Jonathan Gilbert."

"You're incredible."

"Buy why?"

I shrug, drumming my fingers against the steering wheel as I wait for the garage door to open. "Your guess is as good as mine. Maybe Pearl served her purpose so John offed her. Or maybe, he thought killing Anna's mom would drive Anna out of town. The Gilbert's typically don't like vampires. I'm sure Jeremy's uncle isn't thrilled that Anna and Jeremy are a thing. Jonathan could of also just been trying to send a message."

"We need to keep an eye on him tonight at the parade. I know the invention doesn't work, but he could have something else planned." Damon states as he pulls two blood bags out of the fridge, handing on to me. "Can I count on you to help?"

"I live here now, Damon. It's my responsibility to keep this town safe."

"Hey, are we okay?" Damon questions as I turn to leave.

Spinning back around I face him. I'm still not thrilled about what he said about Elena last night, but what other choice do I have? Damon and I have been through it all. No matter what he does, I'm always going to come back. Even now, knowing that I'm setting myself up to be hurt, I can't help but nod. "Yeah, we're okay, Damon."

The dark haired vampire smiles, his arm snaking around my waist, lips pressing against mine, "I love you, Di."

I smile up at Damon, laying my lips to his cheek. "I know."

Hours later, I stand in the center of the park, eyes searching the crowd for anyone that I know. Although Damon and I had arrived together, he'd hurried off to find his brother. I'd hoped the two of us could spend some time alone, but that's obviously not going to happen. I spot the two Salvatore brothers standing off towards one of the floats. As I head over to them I notice Elena. She's in a gold colonial dress, her hair hanging in tight curls around her thin face. She looks just like Katherine. Rolling my eyes, I toss one of my blonde curls over my shoulder, waving over at Caroline. She motions for me to join her.

"The float looks amazing, Caroline. You did awesome!"

Caroline smiles, "Thank you. That means a lot. Ugh, Damon is looking over here. I still don't understand how you can be with him."

"I promise you, he's not as bad as he seems. He's a big softie on the inside. Who's your date, Caroline? I don't think I've met him yet," I answer, eying the blonde boy off to Caroline's left. Honestly, I'll do anything to keep the attention away from Damon and myself. Usually, I love bragging about dating Damon, but today I don't have much to say on that front.

"This is Matt Donavon. He's my boyfriend." Caroline smiles. "He used to date Elena."

"Donavon? Is he –?"

"Yeah. We don't talk about that though," Caroline cuts me off. "Find me after the parade. I want to hang out."

I nod as Caroline and Matt are led over to the Miss Mystic float. Letting out a long sigh, I turn around, once again scanning the park. Dozens of people mill around, chatting excitedly as they look over the floats. I suddenly remember why I stopped going to these things; they're boring as hell. As I head towards a bench in the shade, wanting to get away from the people, I spot Elena and Jeremy. They look like they're fighting.

"Go to hell, Elena," Jeremy grumbles, shaking off his sister's grip before stomping off. Maybe something interesting will happen today after all.

"Trouble in paradise?" I question, falling into step with the younger Gilbert.

Jeremy looks over at me, the scowl on his face letting up a little. "She's just being a bitch. I found out she had Damon compel me to forget what actually happened with Vicky. She's trying to fix things, but she can't."

"Why?"

"She's going to choose them every time. No matter what, she's always going to go along with what Stefan and Damon want. It's bullshit."

I nod, placing my hand on Jeremy's shoulder to prevent him from walking anymore. "What's really the matter, Jeremy? I mean, I get being upset with your sister and what not, but I feel like this rage is a little misplaced."

Jeremy sighs, "Anna asked me to run away with her. She was going to turn me and we were going to leave together. I told her no."

"Can I ask why you told her no, or do you not want to talk about it?"

"I just can't leave. Things are complicated. If I disappeared Elena and my uncle would know who I was with. Besides, where would we go? I don't have any money saved and I doubt Anna had much."

"So it had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that Anna wanted to turn you into a vampire?"

"I don't know if I'm ready to live forever. Hey, I gotta go. They're loading my float."

"Find me after the parade. I'm not done talking to you," I answer as Jeremy begins to walk away.

Jeremy grins, giving me a salute before disappearing amongst the other high schoolers dressed as colonial shoulders. It bothers me that Anna asked Jeremy to run away with her. She's obviously upset about everything that's going on, but that doesn't constitute turning a confused human boy and skipping town with him.

"There you are," an arm is thrown over my shoulders, lips pressed to my temple for a second. "You look amazing. Where have you been? I was looking all over."

"Oh, you were? Are you sure you weren't ogling over Elena?"

Damon lets out a sigh as we stop on the outskirts of the crowd gathered to watch the parade. "Will you please drop that? I'm not into Elena. The only girl I have eyes for in this tiny, stupid town, is you."

"Right. Did you talk to Bonnie by any chance, see if she actually un-charmed the device?"

"No," Damon answers with an eye roll. "Did you?"

"I was busy helping Jeremy through his sibling dispute with Elena. You know he's really upset about the fact the two of you made him forget what happened to Vicky."

Damon grimaces, leading us through the crowd towards where Bonnie is standing. He positions us in front of the witch as the Miss Mystic float passes by. I wave at Caroline who smiles at me. I envy that girl. Things must be so simple for her. She's got a handsome boyfriend, a coveted title, and seemingly not a care in the world. Being a high schooler must be so simple.

As I look back to Damon, he spins around, eyeing Bonnie.

The witch glowers back at the dark haired vampire, "What do you want?"

"Just watching the parade," Damon responds, glancing back over his shoulder towards the floats that continue to drive past.

The civil war float rolls by, Jeremy sitting right on the edge. As it passes, Elena's brother looks over at me. I smile, giving him a thumbs up as he pretends to die from being shot by another boy riding the float. As the parade comes to a close, Damon re-joins me in the crowd.

"Did you get anything out of her?"

Damon shrugs, "Well, she was defensive, but that could just be cause she hates me."

"Did you also try and kill her?" I joke.

"No. I've only killed Jonathan and Alaric. They both deserved it."

"I'm sure. Look, I'm supposed to be meeting Caroline and Jeremy now that the parade is over. I'd invite you, but both of those people also hate you. I'm beginning to notice a pattern here, Damon."

The dark haired vampire rolls his eyes, pulling me in for a kiss. "I'm an acquired taste, love. Neither Caroline nor Jeremy has any taste. You have fun though. Go make those friends. I'll just go bother Stefan. You know he's really protective of you. It's kind of annoying."

I smile, standing on my tiptoes to kiss Damon one more time. "I love you."

"Love you too." Damon answers as I disappear into the crowd.

For a while, I wander around, unable to find either of my new friends. Those who have gathered for the Founder's parade events mill around. Children chase after each other, giggling excitedly. Workers in bright orange shirts work on setting up chairs in front of a stage where the mayor and his wife will be giving a speech after the sunsets. Oddly, I feel out of place. I have more of a claim on this town than most people here, yet I feel like an intruder. This feeling quickly passes as Caroline hurries over to me, an excited look in her eyes.

"That was incredible, but I've never been so happy to get out a dress before. I don't understand how women wore those things all the time. They're so uncomfortable. How did I look up there? Did Matt and I look okay?" the blonde talks a mile a minute, leading me over to one of the food stands that have popped up along the outskirts of the park.

"You looked fantastic, Caroline. They definitely picked the right girl to be Miss Mystic. And that float? Holy cow. When did you even find time to decorate that?" I gush; knowing it's what Caroline wants to hear. She likes to be fawned over and told how great she is.

Caroline beams, order a lemonade, "I'm so glad you liked it. I've got to go meet up with Matt, Elena, and Stefan, but shopping sometime?"

I smile, nodding as Jeremy walks towards me, "Definitely. Have fun, Caroline."

"Since when are you two friends?" Jeremy questions, stopping next to me.

"Caroline and I are like best friends, Jeremy. She tells me all of the towns little secrets and I tell her how fabulous she is. It's a win-win situation for both of us. But –" I wrap my arm around Jeremy's shoulders leading him towards the booth that sells cotton candy " – let's not talk about her right now. Let's talk about what a fantastic colonial solider you were. Honestly, I've seen a lot of guys in those hideous uniforms, but I gotta say, you can pull it off."

Jeremy grins, shrugging my arm off, "Don't. I looked ridiculous."

"I have no reason to lie to you," I answer before turning to the guy behind the counter and ordering a bag of blue cotton candy. It's stupid, but out of all the food I've consumed over my many years of life, this sugar air is one of my favorites.

Once I have the bag in hand, Jeremy and I head over towards an unoccupied bench. I undo the twist tie, breathing in deeply as the sugary scent hits my nostrils.

"Can you even eat that?"

I roll my eyes, pulling off a piece of the cotton candy, letting it dissolve on my tongue before I answer, "Yes. As long as I have an adequate amount of blood in my system I can operate just like a normal human. Honestly, did Anna tell you _anything_ about being a vampire?"

Jeremy shakes his head, "Not logistics stuff. She told me about the fun stuff, like turning your emotions off, heightened senses, and getting people to do whatever you want."

"Those aren't always benefits, Jeremy. I don't like that that's the kind of stuff she pushed. All of those things can cause issues, especially flipping the switch."

"Yours is flipped and you seem fine."

I turn on the bench so that I'm facing Jeremy, the playful vibe of our original conversation gone. "Who told you I flipped the switch? I haven't turned my emotions off. There's ways you can block out feelings you don't want. That's what I do. If the switch was flipped I'd be ripping your neck open and draining you of blood, not helping you work through your sibling rivalry and sharing my fair treats."

"Sorry," Jeremy mumbles. "I just...you aren't like Stefan so I assumed...forget it. Sorry."

"Stefan chooses to feel everything," I answer, settling down a little. I don't like people starting false rumors. I like Jeremy and want to keep working at being his friend. I can't do that if people are feeding him little lies about me behind my back. "I block out the stuff I don't want to deal with. It's why I'm kind of a bitch and Stefan is a lovable teddy bear with guilt issues."

Jeremy grins, "Damon's flipped his switch though, right? I mean..."

I laugh, "Nope. Damon's just an asshole."

"Why are you dating him if you hate him so much?" Jeremy questions, reaching into the plastic bag on my lap and pulling himself off a piece of the blue candy.

Pulling out my own piece of cotton candy, I smile over at Elena's younger brother, "Because, I know him better than anyone else. There's stuff worth loving in there, he just doesn't like showing it to people. No matter what he does, I know he's going to come back with some stupid excuse and a dozen ridiculous, but cute ways to make up for it."

"You're gross," Jeremy laughs as the Christmas lights strung in the tree above us flicker on.

"Just you wait, Jeremy Gilbert. One day you'll find someone you love enough to talk that way about. Then we'll see who's gross."

Jeremy's soft brown eyes meet mine, "Are you still going to be around then?"

I smile back at him, leaning forward a bit and resting my hand on his knee, "Of course. Who else is gonna give you a hard time about it?"

Before Jeremy can say more, Elena appears, her gaze shifting between the two of us. She doesn't look pleased with the way that we're sitting. "Jer, can I talk to you for a minute? Alone?"

I squeeze Jeremy's knee before gathering my things and standing. "I'll see you around, Jeremy."

Jeremy frowns, scowling over at his sister, "Yeah. See ya."

I wander around, fighting off the feeling of not belonging as I search for Damon. I've not seen him since the parade and would like to meet up with him again before the speeches tonight. As corny as it seems, I'd also kind of like to be with him when the fireworks go off. We're together now, and I fee like I'm entitled to a few gross couple things. As I round the back of one of the floats, parked along the street, I notice Damon and Jeremy. The vampire has Elena's brother by the arm. Jeremy struggles, but Damon holds tight, keeping the boy in place. Rolling my eyes, I start to walk forward, set on intervening. There's no reason why Damon should be treating Jeremy badly. Before I can reach the two, Stefan appears, taking Jeremy from Damon. The two share a few words before Jeremy stalks off.

Damon, spotting me across the walkway, saunters over, pulling me into a hug, "I wondered where you ended up. I've missed you."

"I saw what happened with Jeremy. I don't approve of that, Damon. Elena and Jeremy's fights shouldn't be any of your business."

Damon rolls his eyes, hands running down my arms, stopping just above my elbows. For a while, he just stares at me, a grin set on his full, pink lips. Eventually, I sigh, curling my arms around Damon's back, my head resting at the crook of his neck. Something about the way he looks at me just makes me melt. It's always been that way. "I'm sorry I upset you. Is there any way I can make it up to you?"

I press my lips to the exposed skin of Damon's neck before taking a step back, "You could sit and watch the fireworks with me tonight."

Damon grins, "Whatever you want. Why don't you go find us a seat while I get drinks? I'll find you."

Nodding, I let the dark haired vampire press his lips to mine before we both head off in opposite directions.

A few minutes later a panicked looking Damon squats down next to my seat. He takes both my hands in his, eyes scanning over the area around us before landing back on me. "I know I promised to watch the fireworks with you tonight, but this is life or death. Do you trust me?"

"Of course. Damon, what's going on?" I question as we both stand, Damon leading me through the crowds.

"We need to find Stefan and Elena. The tomb vampires are here and they're planning an attack on the founding families. We would have had the device to stop them, but we had Bonnie deactivate it in order to keep our cover."

"How did you find all this out?" I question as Damon leads us across a parking lot to where Alaric is standing, talking with a few other men.

"Anna told me. I don't see any other choice but to trust her," Damon says hurriedly before grabbing hold of Alaric's shoulder and steering him away from his group. "Rick, do you still keep all those nifty vamp killing weapons in the car?"

"Yeah," Alaric answers, his brows knitted together in confusion. "Why do you ask?"

"Because this square is crawling with tomb vampires. I think we might need to stake one or two."

Alaric nods, heading off towards the parking lot as Damon and I continue our search for Stefan and Elena. As I'm about to suggest splitting up, the two people we've been looking for walk past. Damon grabs Elena's hand as I link elbows with Stefan.

"Uh, what're you guys doing?"

"Saving your lives," I answer quickly.

"Fifteen words or less," Damon tacks on, talking quickly. "Tomb vamps are here. Founding families are the targets. Get her out of here now."

Damon drops Elena's hand, picking mine back up as we begin to walk backwards away from Stefan and his girlfriend.

"Wait. Wait." Stefan says. "Where are you two going?"

Frowning, I shake my head, "That's more than fifteen words, Stef."

Damon and I turn around, walking forwards again. He leads us towards one of the shops situated around the park. I scan the area, trying to spot any of the tomb vampires. I'm sure I'd recognize them. If we can take out even a few before the fireworks display, we might have a chance of saving those people. Sure, I'm not the biggest fan of some of the founder's of this town, but that doesn't mean I agree with killing them. These people aren't their ancestors.

"Hey." Damon stops outside a wooden shop door. "I know this is a lot. Are you going to be okay?"

I place my hand on Damon's cheek, pressing my lips to his for a second, "I'm okay. Whatever it is that we're about to do, I can handle it."

The vampire nods, turning and bursting through the shop doors. Inside, Jonathan Gilbert stands over a table, the invention laid out before him. He doesn't look up as Damon and I enter the space, blocking his only means of escape.

"Do you have any idea what you've done?" Damon demands.

Slowly, John lifts his head, fingers still playing over the metal device as he fits one piece into the other. "Yes, as a matter of fact, I do."

As Damon goes to step forward, Jonathan spins the internal piece of the Gilbert invention. The dark haired vampire clutches the sides of his head, groaning out in pain as he falls to his knees. Does the device work or is something else going on? I continue to stare at Damon, frozen in my spot by confusion as John steps forward, injecting the man on the ground with what I assume is vervain.

Curious blue eyes glance up at me as Jonathan pockets the syringe, getting to his feet. "I guess I was wrong about you. You're just a sympathizer. You should go before the others get here."

My gaze shifts from John Gilbert down to Damon who is now just a heap on the floor, incapacitated by the vervain and whatever caused his initial outburst of pain. Stumbling backwards, I fumble with the doorknob, falling out onto the street as the door opens. I stand outside the shop, staring at the wooden door that has been shut in my face. What happened in there? John activated the Gilbert invention, but it wasn't supposed to work. Could something else have caused Damon to become immobile? Did Bonnie not actually go through with the spell? If the device was still charmed why wasn't I affected?

A solid grip on my left shoulder pulls me out of my trance. Spinning around, I come face to face with Alaric. He looks concerned, gently guiding me over to the curb, the two of us sitting down.

"Where's Damon?"

I shake my head, trying to make sense of my racing thoughts, "He just collapsed. John Gilbert, he took Damon." Tears well up in my eyes, spilling down my face.

Alaric stands the both of us up, leading me across the parking lot, "Are you sure that your supernatural? There's not way someone compelled you or anything?"

I stop, turning towards Alaric, "No, Rick, Damon just tells everyone that I'm 600 years old. I drink blood because it tastes good. Of course I'm a vampire. I don't know why I wasn't affected. Something or someone must have been protecting me. Is Stefan safe?"

"Yes. He's with Elena. Come on."

Together we walk to an underground staircase. Elena and Stefan are sitting at the bottom, the female inspecting her vampire counterpart. Upon seeing me, Stefan stands, pulling me into a tight hug. He holds me close to his chest for a second.

"Thank God you're safe," Stefan says once he's released me from the hug, kissing the top of my head.

Alaric looks over at Elena as Stefan and I sit down on the steps, "They're taking the vampires to your family's old building."

Stefan shakes his head, frowning, "It's the Gilbert device. It has to be."

"But how did he get it to work? Bonnie un – spelled it," Elena answers, confusion washing over her face as she turns to look at me. "Why weren't you affected?"

"I don't know. There's no reason why I shouldn't have been." I respond, frustrated by the situation. Everyone is going to question what happened. I don't want any of the people I now consider friends and family to think I had something to do with the Gilbert invention still working.

"Maybe she didn't. Maybe Bonnie didn't actually do what she said she was going to," Alaric offers up.

Elena shakes her head, jaw set. She trusts Bonnie and wants to believe that the witch would do anything to keep the people Elena cares about safe. "She did. We saw her do it."

"No. No," Stefan steps in, placing his hand on his girlfriend's knee. "Think about it. We asked Bonnie to deactivate a device that could protect people against vampires."

"So we could protect you," Elena states, sounding frustrated.

"And Damon. And Diana. Vampires. Maybe she protected Diana so that we could all have a chance. Maybe she felt guilty."

"Either way, I'm not so sure your friend Bonnie is as one our side as you originally thought."

Elena frowns at my words. She eyes Stefan for a second before staring down at her hands. I think in her heart, she knows Stefan and I are right, but Elena doesn't want to admit that. Bonnie is her best friend. Up until now I'm sure the witch has done everything in her power to keep Elena safe. This time, we just asked Bonnie to choose between friendship and morals. Per usual for witches, Bonnie chose the path of morality.

"Where's Damon?"

"Diana said he was affected by the device. John Gilbert got him. I bet they brought him to the store with the others." Alaric offers, giving me a friendly smile when I squeeze his arm in thanks.

"Can you get my brother? Take him home?"

"Of course," Alaric responds as the four of us stand.

"Let's go."

Elena, Stefan and I take off towards the other side of the park. The dark haired girl leads the way, knowing exactly where the shop is along the strip. Stefan keeps hold of both our hands, glancing back at me every few seconds. I try to look brave, but on the inside I'm terrified. What if we're too late? What is Jonathan staked Damon? How could I have just stood there and watching him fall?

As Elena goes to cross the street, Stefan stops, "Wait. Wait. I can hear them. The buildings on fire."

"What?"

"The buildings on fire."

The three of us walk up behind John Gilbert. He's got his arms crossed over his chest, eyes set on the store where they'd put the vampires. He looks smug and I long to slap that stupid smirk off his wrinkly old face.

"Where's Damon?" Elena demands.

The girl's father turns around slowly, eyes scanning over Stefan and I before settling on Elena. "With the rest of them, where he should be. It's over for Damon."

"You're crazy."

"Why? Because I'm doing what should have been done 145 years ago? This is the right thing, Elena."

"You don't get to decide that," I state, taking a step towards the man. I know he won't die, but I still think I'd get some satisfaction out of wringing his neck.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure I do. Go ahead and try to save him, though. You won't make it out. It'll save me the trouble of killing you myself."

Stefan looks at Elena, "You know the building well. Is there another entrance in?"

"Utility door," Elena responds quickly, pointing towards the side of the building. "There's one around the side."

Stefan and I take off. Somehow we lose Elena, but I don't turn around to look for her. I stay on Stefan's heels. We need to get to Damon. If the building is burning he won't last much longer. I'm not losing him. We've been through too much for him to go out this way.

As Stefan goes to pull the door open a voice sounds behind us. I spin around, eyes landing on Bonnie.

"Hey! You can't go in there."

Ignoring her, Stefan pulls the door open.

"The fire will take you out," The witch continues, trying to talk us out of our decision.

Stefan turns around, "He's my brother, Bonnie."

"You protected one of us earlier, I'm sure you can do it again. I mean, you are the reason we're in this mess," I sneer at Bonnie before following Stefan into the building.

We run through the main room, quickly finding the stairs to the basement. Thick black smoke is pouring out from under the door, cries of dying vampires floating into the space. Stefan reaches for the handle, letting out a hiss of pain as he quickly pulls his hand back. "Damon will kill me if you get hurt. Stay up here."

"No, Stefan. I'm going down. Now try the door again."

Stefan hesitates, his fingers hovering over the metal knob. This is the only thing standing between Damon and us.

"Open the door, Stefan!"

The vampire curls his hand around the door handle. This time he is able to pull it open. Fire flares up in our face. The wooden steps leading downward are engulfed in flames. Closing my eyes for a second, I accept my fate. Jonathan Gilbert was right, at least one of us is probably not going to make it out of this alive. As I go to enter the basement, fingers curl around my wrist. Stefan jerks me back into the hallway, a stern look in his usual soft brown eyes. "What the hell, Diana? You can't go down there. There's too much fire."

I stare back at Stefan. He isn't going to stop me from doing this. I'm old. I've had a good existence. If me sacrificing myself means that Damon will live, I'll do it. "I'm not losing him, Stefan."

Damon's brother sighs, loosening his grip on my arm. I turn towards the door just as the fire on the steps begins to recede, creating a path for us. Bonnie decided to help after all. Grabbing Stefan's hand, the two of us descend into the basement.

Smoke fills the small space, clouding my vision. I take in what I can see. There are at least two-dozen vampires down here, all groaning; some even begging for their lives. On the floor at my feet is Anna. Her skin is ashen, veins raised to the surface of her face; there's a stake in her heart. A pang of sadness washes over me. I might not have been too fond of Pearl's daughter, but I know she meant something to Jeremy. He's going to be devastated.

"Damon!" Stefan's voice pulls me out of my trance.

Together we rush over to the fallen vampire, slinging his arms over our shoulders as we help him stand. Damon groans, his feet dragging out behind him. Stefan and I hoist Damon up, trying to get a better hold of him.

"We need to get out of here now!" I yell as a beam falls to the ground right where Damon has been laying.

Stefan nods before we fly back up the stairs, into the cool night air. Damon coughs, dropping to his knees on the pavement outside of the store. Elena pulls Stefan into a hug, kissing him a few times before coming over to check on Damon. The dark haired vampire keeps his arm thrown over me, his head resting on my shoulder. Although he's shaking a little, I can't see anything else wrong with him. Damon will be operating at a hundred percent once he's had a blood bag or two. We got lucky tonight.

Reaching up, I take Bonnie's hand. She tenses a little, but then relaxes, eyes set on mine. "Thank you, Bonnie. Thank you."


	11. Falling Apart

Guilt eats away at me. I'd got caught up in a moment; a stupid, meaningless, thrilling thirty seconds. In retrospect, I know why I did it. I was upset, pissed off that Stefan once again got to be the hero and that Diana had spent more time with Jeremy today than me. Pacing back and forth across the upstairs overlook, I think up ways to get myself out of this. I could always lie; say that Elena came on to me. Diana wouldn't believe that though. Avoiding telling the blonde is also an option, but then I run the risk of Stefan's girlfriend telling my brother and it getting back to Diana. Stefan couldn't keep a secret from her if his existence depended on it. There is no way out of this that results in Diana not hating my guts.

As I go to knock on Diana's room door, my phone chimes. Fishing it out of the pocket on my jacket, I answer. A panicked sounding Sheriff explains that Caroline is in the hospital. According to the doctors, Liz's daughter is bleeding internally and needs to go in for emergency surgery right away.

"We'll be right over, Liz. Hold tight," I respond before hanging up the phone and shoving the spare bedroom door open. Diana looks up from her laptop. "Caroline was in a car accident. She's going in for emergency surgery. Liz needs us to come down to the hospital."

Diana shuts the lid of her laptop, pulling the sweater laid out across the bed over her black tank top. She quickly slides on slippers before grabbing her purse and heading towards the stairs. "What happened? Emergency surgery?"

"Sheriff Forbes didn't say anything else." I answer, pulling the car door open as the garage door slides up. "I'm sure we'll find out more once we get to the hospital."

Diana nods, chewing on her bottom lip. I hate seeing her nervous. Caroline and Diana are becoming friends. Although the vampire is used to loss, I know she'd be devastated if Caroline passed. The two seem to be getting along well. I think Caroline helps Diana reconnect with her human side. Although the two haven't spent much time together, I've noticed that Diana will randomly laugh at something the other girl has texted her. Seeing Diana happy pleases me.

The hospital is a buzz with activity. I guess the Gilbert invention caused quite a few problems tonight. Nurses wheel injured people up and down the hallways, others running medicine or other medical tools to various rooms along the hallway. Liz is by the check in desk, nervously chewing on her thumbnail. She looks pale, lines of worry criss crossing her face.

"We came as soon as I hung up," I announce as Diana and I reach the police chief. "Did they say if she was going to be okay?"

"She's in surgery now. It's...they're doing everything they can. I need your help, both of you," Liz responds, shoving her hands deep into her jacket pockets.

"Sure. Anything, Liz."

Together we walk away from the check in desk, stopping towards the back of the room. Once Liz is certain we're out of earshot of the other people inhabiting the space, she begins to explain things. "Mayor Lockwood is dead. They thought he was a vampire. They put him in the basement."

"Mayor Lockwood was a vampire?" This doesn't make any sense. The Lockwood's hate vampires. Centuries ago, the family managed to round up all the vampires in Mystic Falls and lock them in the basement of a church. If Mayor Lockwood were a vampire it would mean he turned against everything his family has thought for decades.

"How did people miss that?" Diana questions, her face contorted by confusion.

Liz shakes her head quickly, "No. No. A mistake was made. They said he dropped like the others when John's device went off, but he...he couldn't have been a vampire! I've known the man my whole life. Now Carol Lockwood is going to want answers, and all I can think about right now is Caroline, and, um." The sheriff's face falls as she begins to cry.

Stepping forward, I place my hands on Liz's shoulders. "It's okay."

Diana and I envelope the Sheriff in a hug, the blonde vampire rubbing her hand up and down Liz's back. "Why don't you go and rest. Damon and I will help you deal with the Mayor's wife tomorrow. Right now your main focus should be on Caroline."

Liz lifts her head, smiling at Diana. Together, they walk over to one of the chairs in the waiting area. Liz sits, exchanging a few words with Di before the blonde comes back over to me. Diana wraps her arms around me, her head resting at the base of my neck. Gently, I run my fingers through her hair, pressing my cheek into the top of her head.

"What are we gonna do, Damon. Caroline could die." Diana whispers, keeping her head buried in my jacket.

I let out a sigh as Di's hand finds its way into my back pocket, "I'm not going to let that happen. We'll keep Caroline alive. I promise. Does Liz want us to stay?"

"She said that we could go if we wanted. I told her that if we did leave I'd call her in a few hours to check in. There's really not much we can do until Caroline is out of surgery."

"We can do whatever you want," I answer.

Diana smiles up at me, kissing the underside of my chin. The little guilt monster crawls up inside of me again, making me hate myself for what I did. Diana doesn't deserve this. She came back to Mystic Falls to start over. How will she ever be able to rid herself of the past, if I can't seem to let it go?

"We can go ahead and go. I set my purse down with Liz, let me just go get it," Diana replies, releasing me and heading back over to where Liz is sitting.

I wander that way, stopping when I hear Elena's voice. I need to talk to her about what happened earlier before she tells Diana. Although I really don't want to, I know that I should be the one to tell Di what happened. She'll only be more upset if she thinks I was avoiding the topic.

"How's Caroline?" that's Elena.

"She's weak. They don't know if she's gonna make it." I stick my head around the corner just as Bonnie pulls Elena into a hug.

Elena's face falls, "What? Is there something that you can do? Like a spell or something?"

I smirk. I'm in a terrible mood because of this stupid guilt thing; knocking Bonnie off her witchy high horse will probably cheer me up. Besides, Elena should know that her friend isn't as powerful as everyone thinks. "She doesn't know how. Do you?"

Bonnie chews on her bottom lip, avoiding making eye contact with me as I step into the middle of the hallway. "No. I don't."

"No you don't. Because it took Emily years to learn a spell like that," I retort.

"Oh well, I can take down a vampire. That spell was easy to learn," Bonnie answers, taking a step towards me, a smug look on her face.

Rolling my eyes, I turn to Elena. "I can give Caroline some blood."

"No. No way," Elena responds shaking her head back and forth.

"Just enough to heal her. She'll be safe in the hospital, and it'll be out of her system in a day. She'll be better, Elena." I promised Diana I wouldn't let anything happen to her new friend. If Elena doesn't agree to let me do this, I can't guarantee that Caroline will make it. I'm not going to break a promise to Di, even if it means going behind Elena's back.

"It's too risky."

"Do it," Bonnie says, her eyes traveling from me to Elena. "This is Caroline, okay? We can't just let her die. Do it."

Turning to Bonnie, I raise an eyebrow. We don't like each other. Although I'm glad that she's on my side, I don't quite understand why. "If I do this, you and me, call a truce."

"No," Bonnie answers, that same smug look from a few seconds ago settling over her face. "But you'll do it anyway. For Elena and because your little girlfriend has taken a liking to Caroline." With that the witch walks away.

Glancing over my shoulder I check to see if Diana and Liz are still talking. Thankfully they are. This gives me a chance to get Elena to shut up about our kiss until I'm able to explain things to my girlfriend. "All right, I know this is probably the last thing you want to do right now, but we should talk about what happened tonight."

"Yeah, one of the tomb vampires got into the house and almost killed John!" Elena answers back.

"What?" I question. "When? What are you talking about? After I left?" None of this is adding up. After Elena and I kissed she'd gone inside. I'd heard John talking to Jeremy. Not twenty minutes later, we all ended up in the hospital together.

"You were there?" Elena looks confused. What the hell is going on?

"Come on, Elena, you know I was," I answer back, trying not to let my annoyance with the situation leak into my words. I'm not in the mood to play games right now.

"When were you at the house?"

Letting out a sigh, I run my hands through my hair. This is ridiculous. "Really? Earlier, on the porch, we were talking, all cathartic feeling exposed. Come on –" I glance over my shoulder, making sure that Diana is still occupied. She is. " – We kissed, Elena."

Stefan's girlfriend rolls her eyes, "Okay...I don't have time for this, Damon."

"Hey," I reach out and grab Elena's wrist, preventing her from walking away from me. "If you want to forget it happened, fine. I just need to make sure Diana doesn't find out before I'm ready to talk to her."

Before Elena can say more, her aunt Jenna appears, looking relieved to have found her niece safe and sound. "Elena! I came as soon as I got your message. How is John?"

"Where have you been?" Elena questions.

"At the fire department. I had to fill out a report. I told you earlier," Jenna responds, the end of her sentence coming out as if she isn't one – hundred percent sure.

"No, you didn't."

"Yes, I did." Jenna sounds surer of herself now.

Elena lets out a sigh, "No, Jenna, you didn't."

"I did."

You've got to be kidding me. This is the second event tonight that Elena seems incapable of remembering. I mull over this fact, trying to come up with alternate explanations. My brain keeps going back to the one I don't want to be true. There's only one other person in the whole world that could be walking around as Elena. Two events in one night seems like more than just an odd coincidence. "Mm, you gotta be kidding me."

Katherine is back.

Elena turns to me, raising an eyebrow. Forcing a smile at Jenna, I lead my brother's girlfriend up the hallway. She allows me to bring her to the front desk. Diana stands there. She looks like she's far away. Green eyes look over Elena and me, something in them has changed, but I can't figure out what. Once I'm close enough, my girlfriend takes my hand, kissing my cheek. Letting out a sigh, I lead the two girls out to the car.

"We need to take Elena home," I announce, backing out of the parking spot.

Diana nods, rolling down the window. The drive to the Gilbert residence is a quite one, only the purr of the engine blocking out my thoughts.

Elena pushes her front door open, Diana and I following closely behind. The blonde vampire keeps her hand on my shoulder as we all walk into the entryway. Stefan is in the living room, pushing himself to his feet. Behind him, furniture has been turned over, a side table smashed to bits.

"Stefan?" Elena says, eyes scanning over the now partially destroyed sitting room.

Stefan walks over to us, pulling his girlfriend into a hug, "Elena."

"What happened?" Elena questions as we all move into the dining room.

"Katherine happened," I respond, leaning against the wall. "Did she happen to say what she wanted?"

My brother frowns, shaking his head, "No."

"Woman certainly knows how to make an entrance."

"She said she fooled one of us at least. What does that mean?" Leave it to Stefan to bring up the one thing I don't want to talk about. I've still not figured out how I'm explaining the events that occurred earlier tonight to Diana. I can't lie now. There's no way Elena will play along.

"She pretended to be Elena when I showed up earlier tonight."

Elena, who has disappeared upstairs, returns now, glancing between Stefan, Diana, and I. "I told Jeremy. I can't lie to him anymore."

"Are you all right?" Stefan asks softly, walking across the room towards Elena.

"No, I'm not all right. I thought that with all the tomb vampires gone things would get better."

"I know. We all did."

"Katherine was in this house. That means that she's been invited in. What're we gonna do?"

"Move," I offer up, receiving an eye roll from Diana.

"Very helpful. Thank you."

I roll my eyes. They really don't understand what's going on here. "Katherine wants you dead, there's zero you can do about it, you will be dead. But, you're not, so clearly she has other plans."

"Right. We need to find out what those other plans are and not provoke her in the process," Stefan says fixing his gaze on Diana and I. "What happened tonight when you thought she was Elena."

I let out a sigh. It's now or never. I can't avoid this forever. Diana will eventually find out. I just need to come out and face the consequences of my actions. "To risk another frown line encroaching on a very crowded forehead – "

"They kissed, Stefan."

I spin around, facing my girlfriend, "How do you know that?"

Diana pulls a folded up piece of paper out of her shorts pocket, "I found this really lovely letter in my purse at the hospital. It's from Katherine. It explains what happened."

"How?"

"Katherine may be a bitch, Damon, but let's not forget whose bitch she started out as."

"Wait, you kissed and you thought it was me?" Elena questions, her face a mask of confusion.

Stefan's gaze shifts between Diana and I, rage lighting a fire in his eyes, "What do you mean you kissed?"

"Well, you know, when two lips pucker, and then," I trail off making kissing noises. I'm in a hole, might as well make it as deep as I possibly can.

Stefan flies across the room towards me. Sidestepping, I end up behind him, "Don't be obvious, Stefan."

As Stefan steps towards me, Elena puts herself in between us, one hand resting on Stefan's chest, "Stefan, wait. He kissed Katherine, not me." Elena takes her gaze off Stefan, eyes settling on me. "I wouldn't do that. Besides, we don't have time for this guys."

My brother stares over his girlfriend's shoulder, "Later."

Diana rolls her impossibly green eyes, "You all are fooling yourselves if you think you're gonna figure out what Katherine is doing before she wants you to."

"You're great friends with her," I shoot back, "why don't we just get you to ask her what she wants."

"Katherine and I are hardly friends. I'd describe us more as business partners," Diana answers back.

"What business are you in, ruining people's lives?"

"No need. You've done a fantastic job of that yourself, Damon. Now, if you three will excuse me, I've got better things to do with my time." Diana says, turning to leave.

Stefan steps forward, putting his hand on her shoulder. Diana turns back around, teeth working at her bottom lip. She's close to crying. The blonde has always been good at hiding her emotions, but I know her tells. "Diana, stay. You know Katherine better than we do. We're going to need your input on this."

"Fine," Diana answers, sitting down on the table.

"John must have known something. There has to be a reason why Katherine tried to kill him," Elena starts, getting us back on track.

Leaning against the wall, I keep my eyes on Diana. I screwed up. She started in with the attack and instead of just accepting that she was upset, I got defensive. Any chance of a positive outcome from this is gone. As Diana glances at me, I can see the hatred in her eyes. I've lost her because I let my temper get the better of me. I couldn't just let things go. Why did I ever think that kissing Katherine, who I thought was Elena, was a good idea? I love Diana and now I've lost her.

"She's Katherine," I answer. "She _loves_ to play games. Diana is right, we aren't going to know what she wants until she wants us to."

"Don't suck up, Damon. It isn't going to win you any points," Diana answers back, venom in her words.

"Stop," Stefan says sternly, glaring over at me. "Elena's right. John could know something through Isobel."

"Or you could all be wrong. Maybe Katherine meant this as a warning; a 'I'm back bitches, stay out of my way or else' type thing. I wouldn't put it past her." Diana offers, examining the ends of her hair.

Stefan, ignoring the blonde's previous comment, addresses Elena, "Your mother, she was in touch with Katherine. Do you want to go back to the hospital, maybe talk to John there?"

"I've got a better idea," I state, shifting my gaze from Diana to Stefan and his girlfriend.

"What's that?"

I shrug. "I'm just going to ignore the bitch."

"Is that smart?"

Diana rolls her eyes, "Well, it seems as if Damon's brain left his body earlier tonight so..."

I step forward, standing in front of Diana. I get that she's upset, but I don't want to have this fight here. Katherine is a real threat to all four of us. All jokes aside, we need to have some kind of plan to combat her attacks, "It was one kiss. I hate myself for it. It meant nothing." I let out a sigh, turning to address Elena. "Look, if Katherine thinks she's being ignored, it'll lure her out. She'll make a move."

"Yeah? Then what?" My brother questions, taking a step towards Diana and I. He's obviously ready to break up any physical fight that may erupt.

"Stake her. Rip her head off. Something poetic. We'll see," I answer before heading out the front door.

Stefan and Diana don't arrive home till later. I can hear the door opening, the two exchanging a hug before Diana walks into the living room. She pours herself a drink, standing behind the table as she downs the first one. As she goes to refill her glass, I stand, walking around the couch to stand next to her. The blonde glances over at me, lifting her drink to her lips.

"Can we please talk about this?"

Angry green eyes meet mine. Diana sets her now empty glass on the table. "Don't Damon, I'm over it. These games you play are only fun for you. I might have moved around the board a few times, but I'm officially withdrawing my piece. I can't keep hoping that you'll change."

As Diana goes to walk away, I reach out, grabbing onto her arm, "Diana, wait."

"No, Damon!" Diana spins back around, her hand landing across my cheek. It stings, but I try to hide the pain. "You can't keep changing your mind. Either you want me or you don't. You can't have us both. That isn't how it's going to work this time."

"Just tell me," I start, "have I lost you forever? Is there any chance at all that we can forget this and start over?"

Diana yanks her arm away from me, "I don't know, Damon. Just...just let me think." With that the blonde disappears up the staircase.

Frustrated, I pick up the glass she was drinking out of, throwing it across the room. It shatters, crystal falling to the floor. Stefan walks into the room, glancing over at shattered pieces. He frowns, taking a seat on the couch.

"Save your judgy words of advice, Stefan, I'm not in the mood."

"You know she loves you, Damon. That's why she's so upset. This isn't a joke for her. Diana isn't here to get hurt again. She wants to leave all that behind. If you really love her as much as you say, you need to start acting like it," Stefan says.

I shake my head, "She hates me. There isn't any coming back from this one."

Stefan stands, placing his hand on my shoulder. "All hope may not be lost, brother. Put in the effort, she'll come around. Diana likes to be chased. We both know that. Show her that you're sorry.

"Why do you even care, Stefan?"

"Diana is my friend, you are my brother. I don't want to see either of you in pain." Stefan squeezes my shoulder before retiring to his room.

"I just want you to know that the only reason I'm still going to this with you is because I promised Liz I'd be there for her," Diana announces the next morning as I slide my jacket on. In usual Diana fashion, she looks stunning even in black jeans with the knees ripped out, a flowy, off the shoulder black top, and red high heels.

"Noted," I answer back. "Are you ready to leave?"

Instead of answering, the blonde fishes my car keys out of my pocket, spinning them around her finger before walking towards the garage. Letting out a sigh, I follow behind. There's going to be no winning with her. I'm just going to have to accept the fact that Diana is pissed at me and hope that she'll eventually get over it. In the meantime, I'm going to do what I can to show her that I am truly sorry for what I did.

"Are you sure you two will be okay together until Elena and I get there?" Stefan questions Diana as she goes to open the door leading from the house to the garage.

"We'll be fine, Stefan. I'm sure Damon can figure out how to behave himself for a few hours. Besides, if he doesn't, I can just kill him."

"No killing, Diana. If you need me call. Elena and I will be over this afternoon."

Diana grins as Stefan pulls her into a hug. The two kiss each other on the cheek before letting go. My younger brother gives me a stern look as I walk past him, but we exchange no words. There isn't a need. I already know what he would say. Stefan is counting on me to not screw up and to stop hurting Diana. I hate that those two staid friends.

"Diana – " I start as we get into the car. The blonde settles into the drives seat, readjusting my mirrors.

"Stop. This day will be a million times more pleasant if you just don't speak to me."

"What can I do to show you that I'm sorry?"

Green eyes meet mine, blood red lips pulled down into a frown as we begin to head up the driveway, "Nothing, Damon, you've done enough. The plan is to ignore each other until I can find a suitable time to leave Mystic Falls without raising too much suspicion."

Leave? Diana can't leave Mystic Falls. She just got here. Liz is thinking about making her a permanent member of the Council. How would Stefan and I explain her sudden absence? Besides, if anyone is going to be able to tame Katherine, it'll be Diana. We can't just have her walking out on this problem. I get her being upset with me, but leaving seems rash, even for someone as compulsive as Diana. She's just starting to make friends. The other day she told me how much she was enjoying being back. Could I really have caused her to want to leave? There has to be another reason that she was here than just me. I mull these thoughts over as we continue to drive towards the Lockwood estate.

"Diana," I grab hold of the blonde vampire's hand as she pulls the car behind the others parked along the Lockwood drive.

"I thought I told you we weren't speaking."

"Can we please talk about you leaving? I don't want you to go. You like it here. I know you do. You've made friends. I saw the newspaper with those law jobs circled. Please? I'm sure we can figure something out. Just reconsider."

Diana sighs, "I'll think about it, Damon. Can we please just get through this memorial for today?"

Nodding, I lead the way into the Lockwood's house. Quickly, I spot Liz standing over in the corner with Carol, the Mayor's wife. Both women look distraught.

"I want to know exactly who's responsible for killing my husband," Ms. Lockwood states as Diana and I approach.

"I'm looking into it," Liz insists, giving Di and I a curt nod, "but you have to be straight with me. Is there any reason Richard was affected by the vampire device?"

Carol Lockwood's face twists up in disgust, her eyes shooting daggers at the Sheriff, "What are you implying? That he was one of _them_?"

As I go to speak, Diana steps forward, blocking me out of the conversation by shoving her thin frame in between me and the other two women standing around. "I don't think she was implying anything. The Sheriff is just trying to cover all her bases."

"I'm sorry, who are you?" the Mayor's wife turns her ready to kill gaze from Liz to Diana.

"This is Diana, she's a friend of Damon's. She's helping with things around town. We can trust her." Liz responds.

Carol Lockwood's face softens, though there is still a hint of mistrust in her eyes. Diana offers up a smile, extending her hand to the woman in front of her. I've never seen Diana be this nice or try this hard to get people to like her. The vampire is usually standoffish, seeing human problems as below her. For some reason she's thrown herself into the issues of Mystic Falls. I enjoy seeing this softer side of Diana emerging, even if it is just an act.

"Well, your deputies made a mistake. I'm holding you responsible," Ms. Lockwood says to Liz. She's taken a defensive stance, the softness in her face disappearing. She isn't going to let this one go. With her husband dead, Carol will be thrown back into a normal life. She will no longer have the fancy title and lavish lifestyle that comes with it. With Mr. Lockwood dead, Carol is just the wife of the dead Mayor.

"Carol," I caution. This isn't the time for all of us to be squabbling. We need to appear as a united front.

"Your husband is the one who helped John Gilbert execute his idiot plan in the first place!" the Sheriff snaps back.

"Liz."

"Someone got my husband killed."

Diana takes in a sharp inhale, her cheeks hollowing out. I can tell she's getting antsy and annoyed by the bickering. She might be able to smile and act compassionate for a little, but at the end of the day, Diana is who she is. She's old and set in her ways. She spent too much time meddling in the affairs of humans and has gotten nothing from it but heartache and frustration. Gently, I place my hands on the vampire's shoulders, switching places with her, "We're all on edge here. You suffered a great loss. The whole town has. But, we have to stick together, okay? Trust each other. We'll get through this."

The two women nod, hugging each other before they both go their separate ways. Liz leads Diana and I out onto the porch. Carol Lockwood is also outside; talking to a man I've never seen before. He definitely doesn't look like he belongs in Mystic Falls.

"Who's the guy with Carol?" I question.

Liz glances in the direction that I'm looking before turning back to me, "That's the Mayor's younger brother, Mason Lockwood."

"Is he on the Council like John Gilbert when he rolled in?"

Liz smiles, shaking her head, "He's nothing like John. For one he's not an ass."

Diana lets out a laugh, her eyes staying on the new arrival.

"He's not a believer, either," Liz continues on. "He wants nothing to do with the Council. He's too preoccupied finding the perfect wave."

"Hmm, thanks," I respond as Liz starts to walk away. "See ya."

"That was quite the inspirational speech you gave to Carol and Liz back there," Diana muses as we walk through the house ending up in a room with the food in it.

I raise an eyebrow, stopping my path around the table as I come up behind Diana. She plucks a few grapes off a plate before spinning around to face me. Her green eyes travel up and down my body before locking with mine. "I thought we weren't talking to each other."

The blonde pops a grape into her mouth, chewing slowly before she answers, "We aren't."

Before I can respond, Bonnie walks into the room. Her eyes shift between Diana and me. For a second it looks like she's trying to decide if it's worth approaching the both of us. Eventually, she lets out a sigh, taking another step forward, "Did you know the Gilbert device affected Tyler Lockwood?"

Diana spins around, popping another grape into her mouth, "Old news, Bon – Bon."

"Don't you want to know why?" Bonnie questions in an; 'I know something you don't know' tone.

"Yes, Bonnie," I respond, slightly annoyed with the witch. Why is it so hard for her to just tell us what she has to say? "I would love to know why a non-vampire was tortured by the vampire torture device that you let John Gilbert use against us. Speaking of your guilt, how's Caroline?"

"She's much better," Bonnie answers.

"You're welcome."

"No, _you're_ welcome."

I spin around, confused by her statement, "Why am I welcome?"

"You and your girlfriend will live to see another day."

Diana glances over her shoulder at Bonnie, "Not his girlfriend."

Rolling my eyes, I turn my attention back to Bonnie. She's obviously got something important that she needs to share. I want the knowledge that she has. "No good deed goes unpunished with you, does it?"

"Doesn't undo the bad. I know what you are, Damon. You might have Elena and the Sheriff, and everybody else fooled, but not me. One wrong move, and I'm gonna take you out."

"Now you need to stop it with the witch's brew. You're starting to believe your own press."

Bonnie takes a step forward, her eyes narrowing. Suddenly, a sharp pain shoots through my brain. My vision goes spotty and the room begins to come in and out of focus. Grunting, I grab at my skull, trying to get the pressure and burning sensation to stop. "Oh, I'm sorry. You were saying?"

"Enough, Bonnie. He might be a selfish, conceited, asshole, but at least he's in a halfway decent mood today. I'd appreciate it if you didn't ruin that," Diana speaks up.

Just as quickly as the pain started, it subsides. Bonnie stands in front of me, a smug look on her face. She's obviously very proud of her little parlor trick. As Diana and I go to leave, Bonnie grabs hold of the blonde's wrist, stopping her. "There's something we need to talk about. Alone."

Knowing that I'm not wanted, I wander out of the room. Although I try and ease drop I cannot hear anything the two are saying. It's like their voices have disappeared from existence. I bet it's another one of Bonnie's stupid magic tricks. Frustrated, I pour myself a drink, heading out onto the porch. The house is starting to get crowded and I don't want to get sucked into a pointless conversation about how fantastic Mayor Lockwood was at his job. As I survey the lawn, Elena and her family show up. She sends Jeremy and Jenna inside, walking across the porch towards me.

"Hey. How are you?"

"Great, Elena," I respond, turning to face the brunette. "Walking on sunshine. Thanks for asking."

"Damon." Elena responds, crossing her arms over her chest. She's clearly not in the mood for my sarcasm.

"Elena," I taunt.

"We should be able to talk about this, Damon. We're close enough now. I really wanna know how you're doing."

Rolling my eyes, I down the rest of my Bourbon. "I kissed you. I thought you kissed me back. Doppelganger hijinks ensued. Stefan hates me. Diana, a woman I really do love, hates me and will probably never trust me again. How do you think I'm doing?"

Elena sighs, "I think that you're hurt."

"Hmm, no. I don't get hurt, Elena."

"No, you don't admit that you get hurt," Elena shoots back. "You get angry and cover it up and then you do something stupid."

How is she able to figure all this out? Stefan couldn't have possibly cared enough to tell her and I know that Elena and Diana make a point to avoid interaction. Has Elena figured that much out about me just from the few weeks we've been around each other? God, this is terrible. How am I going to keep up my bad boy, doesn't care about anything persona if Elena is going to go around poking holes in it?

"You're scared. You think Katherine is going to send me off the deep end, don't you? I don't need to hurt for that." I start to walk away, but curiosity gets the better of me. Turning around, I lean in towards Elena. "You know, why is it such a surprise that I would kiss you?"

"That's not a surprise," Elena starts. "What is is that you thought I'd kiss you back. I'm surprised at how fast you could throw Diana to the curb. She loves you, Damon. If you love her, you need to stop doing stupid things out of anger."

Frowning, I pass my liquor glass back and forth between my hands. I hate it when people accuse me of not caring enough about Diana. None of this has to do with her. I'm the idiot. She's just a casualty in this stupid game I can't seem to stop playing. "Now I'm hurt."

Turning back around, I collide with Diana and Bonnie. Both girls wear panicked looks. Bonnie's chest heaves, giving her the appearance of having just run for a while. I raise an eyebrow. What the hell is going on?

"We need you to come with us," Diana starts, looking over my shoulder at Elena, "its Stefan."

"What happened?" Elena questions as we all follow behind Bonnie and Diana.

"Katherine was here. She was able to get Stefan alone and she stabbed him. Bonnie found him in the yard."

Diana and Bonnie disappear, trying to track Katherine. After a few minutes, Diana returns, wearing a frown. Stefan, who is sat on the bench next to Elena, shifts his gaze from the wound to the blonde. "I tried to track her, but she's gone."

Stefan reaches forward squeezing Diana's hand. She smiles down at him. I hate them. Why does Stefan have to be there for her? Why can't he just keep his nose in his own business? He's going to be the reason why Diana doesn't take me back. He's going to sit with her and feed her lies until she no longer trusts anything I say. Scowling, I turn my attention to Elena. "You better watch out, looks like Katherine is trying to steal your guy."

Stefan readjusts his shirt, sitting up a little straighter, "That's not what's happening."

"Isn't it? I mean it's only fair since I went after your girl," I retort.

Stefan frowns at me, his eyes shifting from me to Diana. The blonde looks un-amused. Why can't I stop putting my foot in my mouth?

"I'm gonna go check on Jenna and Jeremy. Let me know when you guys are done." Elena says before kissing Stefan on the cheek and heading up the hill towards the Lockwood home.

Diana takes her seat. Almost instantly, Stefan places his hand on her knee, thumb rubbing over the exposed skin. I try to keep my eyes off both of them, staring at the tree growing behind the bench. "So what's it gonna be, huh?" I put my fists up, taking a defensive stance. "Fight to the death? Go ahead, make your threat. Stake your claim."

"Grow up, Damon," Diana says with an eye roll.

"I'm not going to fight you." Stefan responds, shaking his head.

"Why? I'd fight me."

"Katherine's going to try and play us against each other. You do know that, right?"

"Brother, don't you worry," I glance back to where Stefan's hand rests on Diana's knee. "Our bond is unbreakable!"

Stefan sighs, getting to his feet, "We need to stay united against her," my brother turns to look back at Diana then to me, "all three of us. So, yes, as much as I would like to kill you, I'm not going to fight you."

I frown. Just for once I wish Stefan didn't have to be so logical. A good fight might help me clear my head. For a minute, I consider throwing the kiss in Stefan's face. That'd get him going. He'd do anything to protect Elena's honor. A quick glance at Diana, who has pulled her knees up to her chest, chin resting on them, changes my mind. I don't want her to hate me any more than she already does. I need to keep my temper in check. The hatred I hold for Stefan needs to stay contained, at least while Diana is around.

"Katherine will try to come in and break us, and how we respond will define all three of us. It's our choice. We made it through her games before and I know we can do it again."

Diana lets out a sigh, getting up and walking towards Stefan and I. She drapes her arm over Stefan's shoulder, her cold green eyes set on me. "Well, as much as I would love to dip out and let the two of you handle Katherine alone, I'm part of the reason why she is such a terror. So, I guess I'm in this for the long haul, even if I do absolutely loath one member of our team."

With that, Diana and Stefan disappear back up the hill. I stand out in the yard for a while, thinking things over. It would be easy to start back over with Katherine. I mean, I've been looking for her for the past 145 years. She'd believe I still cared. Do I still care? Maybe. Katherine wouldn't make me happy though. We'd fall into old habits. She'd do whatever she wanted with no care for my feelings. I need to stay focused. Diana is my world. Sure, we have our problems, but I love that girl. She makes me feel like I have a purpose. When I'm around her, I'm a better person. Things will improve between us. She'll realize that she can't stay mad at me forever. Diana notices little things. I just need to stop being angry and lashing out. Once I have control of my temper, things will go back to normal. Diana needs to see that I'm trying.

As the sun begins to sink, I head home. Diana and Stefan must have taken his car because mine is still sitting in the driveway. The keys are stuck in the ignition. I drive slowly, paying more attention to the passing scenery than ever before. People mull about, going in and out of the shops that line the main stretch of road through Mystic Falls. The town really hasn't changed much in the last century.

As I pour myself a drink, I am hyper aware of Katherine, lounging on the couch behind me. Taking a sip from my glass, I move across the room, set on getting into bed and reading. Yet, something pulls me back. Stopping, I turn to the vampire, "Very brave of you to come here."

"I wanted to say good-bye," Katherine answers.

"Leaving so soon?"

Katherine blinks back at me, her eyes wide and innocent, "I know where I'm not wanted."

Scowling, I walk across the space towards Katherine. "Don't pout. It's not attractive on a woman your age."

As I finish my drink, Katherine frowns, "Ouch."

Setting my glass down on the table behind the couch, I make to leave. I intend to stick to my plan of ignoring her. Suddenly, the brunette appears in front of me, blocking my path. She crosses her arms over her chest, staring me down, "What, no good-bye kiss?"

"Why don't I kill you instead?" I shoot back.

Katherine laughs, examining her nails lazily.

"What are you doing here?"

"Nostalgia, curiosity, et. Cetera," Katherine responds, taking a step closer to me.

"I'm better at the enigmatic one-liners, Katherine. What are you up to?"

Brown eyes are rolled at me as Katherine takes another step forward, "Trust me, Damon, when I'm up to something, you'll know it. Come on. Kiss me or kill me. Which will it be, Damon? We both know you're only capable of one."

Shaking my head I turn away. I want no part of this. Katherine is getting desperate. She wants a reason to stay. She needs to be wanted; she thrives off the attention. Before I have time to react, Katherine has me pinned to the heavily carpeted ground of the living room. She grinds her hips against mine, lowering her lips to my ear. "My sweet, innocent, Damon."

Growling, I curl my fingers around the vampire's neck, flipping us over. Katherine lets out a gasp, but her eyes never leave mine. She's tempting me, daring me to break my promises, to give into temptation. I need to know the answer to a question that has been eating me up inside for the past century. Playing along with her games might be the only way to finally get an answer. After a second's hesitation, I crash my lips against Katherine's, drinking her in.

"That's more like it," Katherine purrs, as she pins me against the wall, ripping my shirt open. Buttons fly everywhere, but I don't even care. Pushing the books off the table behind us, I lift Katherine up, my lips trailing over her neck.

As she digs her nails into my bare shoulder, I stop, "Okay. Wait. Brief pause." Frustrated, Katherine pushes me away, giving me an irritated look as I take a few steps back. "I have a question. Answer it, and it's back to fireworks and rocket's red glare. Answer it right, and I'll forget the last 145 years. I'll forget everything. This can be our defining moment because we have time. That's the beauty of eternity. I just need the truth, just once."

"Stop. I already know your question, and it's answer." Katherine says. "The truth is, I've never loved you. It was always Stefan."

I blink back at her as Katherine redoes her buttons and exits through the front door. The only thing that pulls me out of my trance is the sound of clapping off to my right. Turning, I see Diana emerging from the shadows. Shit.

"Wow, and here I thought that maybe, just maybe, you actually made a mistake kissing Katherine the first time, that you regretted it. Your performance tonight really cemented things. You go ahead and keep playing your games, Damon. Just know I meant it when I said I was done participating. Also, to answer your question from earlier, yes, Damon, you've officially lost me forever. Have fun spending eternity pining over a woman who never has and never will love you."

 ** **NOTE: I apologize for how long it's taken me to update. My cat ate my laptop charger and I had to get a new one. Also, I've been having a few person issues that I've needed to work through. Anyway, I'm back and I hope that you enjoyed the latest chapter :)****


	12. Happy, Little, Dysfunctional Family

"He is the most infuriating being I have ever encountered," I grumble as I burst back into Stefan's room.

The younger Salvatore glances up at me as I plop down on the end of his bed, "Try living with him for the past hundred years."

I roll over, resting my chin on the backs of my hand, "We should have beheaded him when we had the chance."

"You loved him, Diana. Even when he left you for Katherine, you still had hope. If I had even suggested killing him, you would've turned against me."

Smirking, I crawl up the bed, trailing my hand up Stefan's leg. When I reach the bottom of his cotton shirt, I slip my hand under, feeling his chiseled stomach as I continue upwards. I let my palm rest on his chest as I run my lips over his jaw, stopping once they reach his ear lobe. Gently, I pull the sensitive skin there between my teeth, holding it for a second before letting go. "I loved you too, Stefan."

Stefan takes my face in his hands, smirking, "It's not the same."

As I roll away, Damon's brother's phone starts to ring. He picks it up, the smirk on his face instantly dropping. On the other end of the line, I can hear a frantic Elena. Her words can hardly be made out through the crying and gasps for air. Stefan stands, collecting a few things, before motioning for me to follow him down the stairs. In less than fifteen minutes, we are standing in Elena's bedroom doorway. She's clutching Jeremy to her chest, tears pouring down her face. Elena's brother appears to be dead.

"He saw the ring, that's why he did it. He knew," Stefan says gently, trying to get Elena to calm down.

From what I've gathered, a very intoxicated Damon came over, trying to work through his feelings. I guess Jeremy tried to intervene and Damon lost it, snapping his neck. Our only saving grace is that Jeremy was wearing one of the protection rings. I'm filled with rage. Damon had no idea Jeremy was wearing that ring. He was acting impulsively and just got lucky. I'd kill him if he'd actually hurt Jeremy. I've taken a liking to the misfit and don't want to see any harm come to him. Elena's brother has been dealt a shitty card in life and wouldn't have deserved to go out like this.

"He didn't see the ring," Elena responds between sobs.

"It's Katherine. She got under his skin. She undid everything that was good about him," Stefan tries to defend his brother's actions, but I can tell he's struggling. You can't justify this kind of behavior.

"There's nothing good about him, Stefan, not anymore. He's decided what he wants. He doesn't want to feel, he wants to be hated. It's just easier that way. He got his wish. I hate him, Stefan."

Stefan sighs, walking across the room to squat down next to Elena. "I know."

Before the two can say anything more, Jeremy gasps, his eyes flying open. He struggles against Elena's grasp, scanning the room. I can see the terror on his face, the inability to remember how he ended up on the floor.

"Is he okay? Stefan, is he okay?" Elena begs, her arms still wrapped tightly around her younger brother.

Stefan takes hold of Jeremy's face, trying to keep him still, "He's okay. Shh, you're okay."

"Damon killed me." Jeremy manages, his eyebrows furrowing together in confusion.

Elena kisses the top of Jeremy's head, stroking his hair, "Shh, it's okay."

Rolling my eyes, I step forward. They're going to suffocate him to death if they aren't careful, "Give him some space, guys. The kid just died and came back to life. Let him breath."

Chocolate brown eyes lock onto mine as Jeremy settles down a little, "What are you doing here?"

"We're friends, Jer. Elena called Stefan while I was in the room. I wasn't going to let him come alone. Damon's an asshole, Jeremy. I'm sorry for what he did." Gently, I place my hand on Stefan's shoulder, silently asking to speak to him in private. He stands, following me back towards the door. "Go take care of Elena. I'll watch Jeremy."

Stefan nods. He coaxes Elena up off her bedroom floor, leading her over to the bed. I squat down next to Jeremy who still looks like he can't believe he's alive. Offering him my hand, I let Elena's brother stand at his own pace. Once he's up, I wrap my arm around his waist, the two of us walking slowly towards his bedroom. As I help him into bed, Jeremy looks at me with untrusting eyes.

"Aren't you in love with Damon? Doesn't that put you on his side in all of this?"

I frown, sitting down on the floor by the side of Jeremy's bed. I'm not quite sure how he feels about having vampires around right now and want to make sure I give him the space he needs. Realizing you just died can do weird things to a person's mind. He could be totally fine or completely off his rocker. There isn't any way to tell how Jeremy is going to take this experience besides waiting. "I'm not on anyone's side but my own, Jeremy. I am sorry this happened though. This is my fault."

"No it's not. It's Damon's. He was trying to force Elena into something because he was drunk."

"No Jeremy, you don't get it. I told Damon that he lost me and so he got drunk and came in here and killed you. It wasn't because of Elena or anyone else. He knows that I care about you. This _is_ my fault. If you hadn't been wearing that ring, you'd be dead because Damon and I got into a fight."

Jeremy moves over to the side of the bed, reaching forward and taking my hand in his. He works his thumb over the skin of my knuckles. "Why did you and Damon fight?"

"He kissed someone else...twice. The first time I was willing to forgive him, ya know, brush it off as a lapse in judgment. Then it happened again. He knew I was home. He had to have, but he did it anyway." I explain, keeping my eyes on our intertwined fingers.

"He's an asshole, Diana, and an idiot. Hey – " gentle fingers curl under my chin, tilting my head up so that I'm forced to look Jeremy in the eyes, " – you're so much better than that."

Lifting the hand Jeremy is using to hold my own, I lay my lips to the skin. Once I'm sitting straight again I give the boy a smile. "Thank you, Jeremy."

He nods, patting the empty spot next to him on the bed before dropping my hand. As I climb onto the mattress, Jeremy pulls out a leather bound book and a pencil. For a while, we sit in silence as Elena's brother works a pencil over one of the off-white sheets of paper. Usually, I don't concern myself in the lives of humans. It isn't worth it. They will eventually die and I'd be left to bear the heartache of their passing for years to come. Yet, as I watch the lead of Jeremy's pencil create a shadowy creature, curiosity gets the better of me.

"What're you working on?"

Jeremy jumps as if he forgot that I was there, "Just something in my head."

"Looks like whatever you've got going on up there is pretty dark."

"I guess," Jeremy answers with a shrug. "I just, this is how I get things out. Not too much good has been happening lately. It's kinda been that way since my parents died."

"Death is hard, especially when it wasn't expected. I wish I could tell you it gets easier, but I don't like lying. Anna and I didn't ever get along. We hated each other from the day we met. I wanted to help her that night. When I saw her in that basement, I was upset because I knew neither of you deserved that. I'm sorry I couldn't do more."

Jeremy sets his things aside, his bottom lip disappearing between his teeth, "You could take me to get that coffee."

I smile, wrapping my arm around Jeremy, coaxing his head down onto my shoulder, "I think I can manage that."

"Also, there's this stupid fair at school. I have to go cause if I don't I'll get an earful from Elena. It's gonna be super lame, but – " Jeremy trails off.

I raise an eyebrow, smirking at the brunette, "Are you asking me to go to a high school fair with you?"

"I knew it was stupid."

Laughing, I rub my hand up and down Jeremy's arm, "It's fine. I'll go with you to the stupid fair. At least with me there you have a _chance_ of it not being totally lame."

"Can I ask another thing?"

"You're taking advantage of my generosity tonight," I chuckle, "but I suppose one more favor wouldn't hurt anything. My ex did kill you."

"Will show me what it's like...to be a vampire?"

I shift around a little so that I can fully look at Jeremy. His eyes are wide, his teeth once again working at his bottom lip. There is desperation there, a want to not have to feel the pain he's currently dealing with. I sympathize with him. For years I felt lost and hurt by a world that only offered me pain. Being able to lock all that away felt like relief. I'd spent years thanking the vampire that turned me. 600 years later, I still don't regret my decision to be turned, but it isn't everything I thought it'd be. You can only keep so much of the pain trapped away. I don't want Jeremy to enter into this from a place of hurt. He needs to be okay with his human life before he can truly know if he wants to live forever, "When you're ready, I'd be pleased to turn you, but not now. You want to be turned because you want to escape. Being a vampire isn't an escape, Jer, it's just another form of prison."

"Don't you like being the way you are?"

"Yes. I wouldn't trade this life for anything, but it's complicated. I don't want you to want this today and then regret it tomorrow. There isn't undo button. Once you're turned, that's it. Besides, I need at least one human friend."

Jeremy blinks back up at me before letting out a sigh. "Fine, but I'm not going to let this go."

Letting out a laugh, I reach over, gently stroking Jeremy's hair, "Anything less and I'd think Damon killing you had changed who you were as a person. Now, sleep, Jeremy, you need it."

Stefan and I arrive home later the next day. Stefan's eyes follow me around the room as I dance to the music playing from my phone. He smirks as I reach out to him, trying once again to get him to dance with me. Things with the younger Salvatore have always been easy. He's there when I need him and understands when I ask for space. In an alternate universe, we'd be perfect for each other. That's just not how things worked out. It's probably for the better. As the song switches to a slower one, Stefan gets off the bed. He pulls me close to his chest, the two of us swaying back and forth.

"I never got a chance to thank you for what you did for Jeremy last night. He needed you and you were there. Elena wasn't happy when you two started talking, but last night proved her wrong. Jeremy's lucky to have you as a friend."

"I thought about turning him, Stefan. He asked and I almost said yes. Let's not pretend I'm anything that I'm not. What Damon said yesterday, about me ruining lives, he's not wrong. Look at what I did to both of you. I'm no better than Katherine, Stefan."

"You _are_ better, Diana. What Damon said was out of anger. You loved both of us and you've never tried to turn us against each other. You were there for Damon and I when we needed you the most. The fact that you said no to Jeremy makes you better than Katherine. I never held anything that happened against you. You were just giving Damon and I want we needed at the time. You aren't as evil as you think, Diana. I'm lucky to have you in my life."

"You don't regret any of it?"

Stefan stops swaying, taking a half step back so that he can look me in the eyes, "Not a second. There's even a part of me that would do it all over again."

I raise an eyebrow, smirking at Stefan, "All of it?"

He chuckles before pulling me into a hug, kissing the top of my head, "Come on, I hear Damon downstairs. We should go check on him before you turn into trouble."

"You are naughty, Stefan Salvatore."

He shrugs, before leading me downstairs into the living room. As we enter the room, Damon looks up. He glances down at Stefan and my clasp hands before continuing to empty a blood bag into one of the crystal glasses set out on the table.

"Would either of you care for one?"

"No, thank you," Stefan answers as he moves to lean against the back of the couch. "I'm not hungry. Just ate."

Damon glances over at me, lifting up an empty glass in question.

"Yes please." With everything that's been going on, I've not been able to feed nearly as often as I should. If I'm going to the fair tonight I should be full.

"Aren't you worried that one day, all the forest animals are gonna band together and fight back?" Damon questions Stefan as he hands me a glass filled with blood. "I mean, surely they talk."

"I'm just happy that's a, uh, a blood bag and not a sorority girl supplying your dinner."

The corners of Damon's mouth turn up into smile for a second before returning to a frown as his eyes shift between Stefan and I. "I like this, you walking on eggshells around me because you think I'm gonna explode. It's very suspenseful." Damon turns to look at me. "Are you worried too? I bet I'm your every conversation."

I roll my eyes, taking a long sip from the glass before answering, "As far as I'm concerned, you've already exploded. I just keep hoping that you'll truly go off the deep end and kill yourself, instead of innocent bystanders."

"Ouch!" Damon frowns. "Someone's still upset that I killed her favorite human. News flash, he's still alive so back off."

"Have you heard from Katherine?" Stefan questions, preventing Damon and I from throwing any more insults at each other.

Damon raises an eyebrow, "I think the Lockwoods have a family secret, because the Gilbert device affected them, but vervain didn't. So, they're not vampires. They're something else."

"Is this your new obsession?" Stefan questions.

"Oh, you'd rather some unknown, supernatural element running rampant in _our_ town, fine. I'll drop it."

"I hate to admit it, but Damon's right. If the Lockwoods are something, it's better we know," I answer. I'd honestly rather deal with the Mayor's family than Katherine right now.

Stefan lets out a sigh, "We haven't seen the last of Katherine. You two know that, right? We have no idea what she's up to. We need to deal with that before we go chasing after hunches."

Damon lets out a scoff, refilling his glass with Bourbon, "We know exactly what she's up to. She came back to profess her undying, eternal love for you. So, I'm gonna let you deal with her, 'cause I've have more important things to do, like explode."

"Ya know, this Lockwood thing might be good for you. It'll keep you occupied." Stefan answers Damon before looking over at me. "Diana, since you agree with my brother on this, why don't you two join forces?"

"You're kidding right?" I question Stefan not at all happy with his idea. "I don't want to be in the same town as him, let alone pair up to figure this thing out."

Stefan grins back at me, "It'll give you two time to talk."

Smirking, Damon raises his glass, "Cheers, partner."

As Damon leaves the room I turn to Stefan, letting out a groan of frustration, "I hate you."

"You can't stay mad at him forever, Diana. Besides, this way I know someone's watching him...making sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

"I can stay mad at him forever, and I will. Besides, I can't be on Damon babysitting duty tonight, I have a date."

Stefan raises an eyebrow, "With?"

"Your girlfriend's little brother."

"Diana."

"Stefan," I mock. Not twenty minutes ago he said Jeremy was lucky to have me in his life. Is he really going to retract that statement now that he knows we're going out together?

"Is that a good idea?"

Rolling my eyes, I place a hand on Stefan's shoulder, "He's hurting, Stefan. He lost his parents, two girlfriends, and most of his trust in his sister all within the last six months. Not to mention the recent coming back to life thing. I don't think it'll hurt anything. Besides, didn't you just say that he was lucky to have me in his life?"

"As a friend. I think the last thing either of you need right now is a romantic partner."

"I'm not trying to sleep with him, Stefan. It's just one date," I explain, giving Damon's brother a smile.

Stefan nods, "Just be careful. Jeremy means a lot to Elena. Keep him safe."

I roll my eyes as Stefan goes to leave, "He'll be with me all night, absolutely nothing can go wrong."

Later that night I stand next to Jeremy as he throws a baseball at old milk bottles, trying for the second time tonight to win me a stuffed teddy bear. He throws the ball, just missing the top of his target. I let out a laugh as he turns to me, a look of defeat covering his face like a mask. I'd tried to convince him that I didn't need a cheap fair price, but Jeremy was adamant, claiming that winning stuff like that was a classic, cheesy first date thing to do. He's cute when he's being stubborn.

"Don't worry about it," I insist as we walk away from the booth, our elbows linked. "All these games are rigged, anyway. I bet half the bottles were glued down."

Jeremy grins, leading us towards a food booth, "You're just trying to make me feel better about being awful at all of those games. Damon could have won them."

Letting out a sigh, I stop walking, placing my hands on Jeremy's arms, " _Damon_ wouldn't have even tried to win me a stuff bear. Besides, if I wanted to be here with him, I would be. I don't like wasting my time."

"He's just – " Jeremy starts, but I quickly cut him off.

"An asshole? A cheater? A selfish prick? I can go on and on, Jeremy. Now -" I hand over a few bills, "- forget about Damon, and go get us some popcorn."

I watch as Jeremy walks up to the booth, talking to the guy behind the counter. As Jeremy hands the worker my money, I spot Damon out of the corner of my eye. He strides through the crowd, nudging people out of his way as he continues towards Jeremy. Not willing to let Elena's brother fall victim to Damon's wrath once again, I walk forward, tossing my arm over my date's shoulder. He grins, as our container of popcorn is slid across the counter.

"Jeremy, it's so good to see you alive," Damon announces his presence, words dripping with sarcasm.

Spinning towards Damon, I glower up at him. He doesn't belong here. He needs to leave well enough alone and stay away from Jeremy, his sister, and myself. In typical Damon fashion, he just can't help himself. He needs to come back for more punishment. I'm beginning to think that's the only way he can avoid feeling pain and guilt for the atrocities he's committed over his lifetime.

"Aren't you a little old to be at a high school fair?" Jeremy questions.

"150 years to old," Damon answers back, his gaze shifting from Jeremy to me as he takes a handful of popcorn. "Yet, it doesn't seem like age stopped you from inviting my girlfriend out."

"Ex-girlfriend," I shoot back. "You should go, Damon."

"You're pretty funny cracking jokes when I could, I don't know...blow the whole lid off this thing by telling someone what you really are," Jeremy responds.

"Jer, he isn't worth it," I caution, but it's too late. Damon grabs Jeremy by the arm, leading him around the side of the food stand, away from the crowd. I hurry after them. I'm all for letting boys duke it out, but this isn't an even playing field. There is no way that Jeremy can hurt Damon, not right now at least. Damon's got the upper hand even with Jeremy wearing the protective ring.

"So, please tell me that that was not a threat," Damon snarls, still holding Jeremy's arm.

Jeremy lifts the hand sporting his ring, making sure Damon sees it, "Maybe it is."

Infuriated by Jeremy's cockiness, Damon wraps his arm around the boy's throat, grabbing hold of the hand with the ring on it. "This is what we're not gonna do: we're not gonna walk around like we are invincible when it's _this_ easy for me to end you."

As Damon tightens his grip around Jeremy's neck, I step forward, grabbing hold of the vampire's free arm. I'm able to spin him towards me, giving Jeremy time to stumble out of Damon's reach. Angry blue eyes trail over my face, eventually locking with mine. "You should go, Damon. That isn't a suggestion. Jeremy and I are here trying to have a good night. Ruining it won't win you any points."

Damon slides his hands down my arms, letting them rest on my hips, "You're kinda sexy when you're being protective." He lets his hands linger on my body for a second longer before turning to Jeremy. "If you want to tell people what I really am, go ahead and try." The vampire steps forward, holding Jeremy's ring between his thumb and index finger. "I will shove this ring so far up your ass, you'll really have something to choke on."

"You're an asshole, Damon," I shoot at him as he flicks Jeremy's ring towards him.

The dark haired vampire turns his gaze to me as he begins to walk backwards away from us, "You're way out of his league, Diana. If you ever want to be with a real man again, I'll be at the mansion."

Angered by the interaction, I flip Damon off before turning towards Jeremy. He's standing strait again, sliding his ring back onto his finger. Elena's brother frowns at me, shaking his head. I gently reach my hand forward, not knowing if he wants my touch right now or not. Things between Jeremy and I get complicated when it comes to Damon. I'm not certain that Jeremy believes that I'm done with the vampire. "Jer..."

"I'm fine, Diana. Don't worry about it," Jeremy answers back stepping forward and leaning his cheek into my outstretched hand.

"I'm sorry, Jeremy."

"Don't be. None of this is your fault. Damon was a dick even before you showed up." The brunette gives me a half smile, taking my hand in his, "You up to ride the Ferris wheel?"

"I don't know, Jeremy," I chuckle as we beginning to walk back through the crowd, our popcorn forgotten on the counter, "I'm kinda scared of heights."

Elena's younger brother wraps an arm around my shoulder, "Don't worry, I'll keep you safe."

"You lose again," I laugh as Jeremy and I complete our third rotation on the Ferris wheel. We've entered into a rather intense game of chopsticks. Jeremy has lost every round so far and I'm convinced he's doing it on purpose. The game itself is silly and childish, but it's making the brunette smile and that's all that matters. He deserves to be happy. I just wish my relationship with Damon wasn't making things so complicated for him. The longer we hang out, the angrier Damon will get. Being around me is going to get dangerous for Jeremy. I think somewhere deep inside he knows that. For now, it's easier to not think about those things.

"Damn," Jeremy half frowns, "what do I owe you this round?"

"Hmm," as I'm about to announce my punishment, the phone in my pocket begins to vibrate. "What?"

"I need my investigation partner," Damon's voice sounds from the other end of my cell. "Tyler seems to have entered into a arm wrestling contest. I've not seen him lose once."

"That doesn't prove anything, Damon. Observe the matches yourself. I'm with Jeremy. We're trying to enjoy the rest of our night."

"C'mon. Stefan wants us to work together. You wouldn't want to disappoint him."

"It's happened before, it'll happen again," I respond as the Ferris wheel stops to let people on.

"What if whatever the Lockwood's secret is could pose a threat to dear Jeremy. Wouldn't you want to put a stop to that before he turns up dead?"

"Is that a threat, Damon?"

"Maybe. School cafeteria, five minutes." With that the line goes dead.

Letting out a sigh, I shove the phone back into my pocket. Damon isn't going to let this go until I stop hanging out with Jeremy. I don't want to put his life in danger. The only solution is to cut Jeremy off, make him hate me. He won't be safe until I do that. Frowning, I look back at the boy sitting next to me. He doesn't deserve any of this. I should have never gotten involved in his life. I'm only going to hurt him.

"What was that about?" Jeremy questions.

"Damon being Damon," I answer, pulling my bottom lip in between my teeth, chewing on it for a second as I weigh the consequences of what I'm about to do. No matter how I look at it, the pros outweigh the cons. I have to do this. "Look, Jeremy, I like you. Meaning that for a human you aren't half bad. I just don't think right now is the safest time for us to be friends." Leaning forward I kiss Jeremy on the cheek, squeezing his hand. "I'm so sorry. Please never take that ring off."

Before Jeremy can respond, I pitch myself out of the Ferris wheel car. I can't stick around to see the hurt in his eyes. Listening to him tell me he isn't scared of Damon or that things will work out would just be too hard. He can hate me. That'll be better for both of us. As I head towards the school, I shove my hurt into the already overflowing box in my mind. Now isn't the time to deal with feelings.

Damon stands on the outskirts of a crowd of high schoolers, all focused on Tyler and another guy. They've got their hands clasp together, elbows resting on a wooden table in the center of the room. As a bell sounds, Tyler slams the other guy's arm down. A cheer goes up through the crowd as another contender steps forward.

"Wow," Stefan says, coming up behind Damon and I. "You two are lurking now."

I glance over at him, rolling my eyes, "You said you wanted us to figure this Lockwood thing out."

"We're observing," Damon corrects his brother as he slings his arm over my shoulders. I let it stay, not wanting to cause a scene.

"More like obsessing."

"He's got strength," Damon mentions, ignoring Stefan's dig.

"He's a triple – letter varsity athlete, of course he's strong. You're reaching."

"Stefan?" I fake shock as I turn towards the younger Salvatore. "Have you been doing your homework?"

Stefan frowns at me, obviously not impressed with my jest, "I go to school with the guy. We played football together."

Before I can say more, Mason pushes his way through the crowd. He challenges Tyler. The two throw some playful banter back and forth as they set up, interlocking hands. Seconds after the bell dings, Mason has won. The students surrounding the table cheer. Tyler frowns, bowing out. He's obviously not pleased about being upstaged by his uncle in front of his peers.

"It looks like you two have this under control," I remove Damon's arm from around my shoulder. "I'm gonna go."

As I turn to leave, Damon catches my hand, yanking me back towards him. This time he wraps his arm around my waist, holding me to his side. "No, no, sweetheart. We're in this together, remember?"

I glower up at Damon as Tyler asks for a taker for his uncle. Angered by Stefan getting me into this mess I offer him up, "Stefan wants to go!"

Damon's brother looks down at me, raising an eyebrow. I return his stare, shoving him forward a little. I don't care if he doesn't want any part of this. He got me involved and now I'm putting him right in the middle.

"Yeah, sure," Stefan mumbles, stepping into the middle of the crowd. "I'll, uh, I'll give it a shot."

"Get him, Stef!" Damon calls out, squeezing me a little before kissing the top of my head.

"Cut it out, Damon. I don't want your affection. I'm only here so that you'll leave Jeremy alone."

Damon looks over at me. "Don't lie. We both know you're enjoying this."

"No. I'm not."

I turn my attention to Stefan who now has his hand in Mason's, their elbows set on the table. The two stare each other down, waiting for the bell to go off. As it does, the two struggle. Stefan gets Mason's arm down a half inch before the older Lockwood pushes it back up. There is another second of struggle before Stefan's arm hits the table. Either he wasn't trying, or Mason Lockwood is truly more than human. There's no way Tyler's uncle could have won any other way. Stefan's diet of animal blood does make him weaker than a normal vampire, but not weak enough to lose an arm wrestling match to a human.

"You didn't put in any effort at all," Damon hisses as Stefan rejoins us.

Stefan's light brown eyes meet his brothers, "Yeah, actually, I did."

For a second, Damon looks confused. He releases me, crossing his arms over his chest as he raises an eyebrow, "Come with me."

The three of us walk up the hallway a ways before Damon stops, turning towards Stefan and I. "Is he..."

"No, no," Stefan responds quickly. "It wasn't that kind of strength, but it was more than human if that makes sense."

"What is up with that family?" Damon questions obviously frustrated with the inconclusiveness of the situation. "If they aren't vampires, what are they?"

"Oh, maybe Ninja Turtles," Stefan suggests, smirking.

Turning towards Stefan I back hand his arm. "This is serious, Stefan."

Damon frowns at his brother, the wheels in his head still spinning, "You're not funny."

"Or, no, zombies. Werewolves."

"Werewolves?" I question, glancing between the two Salvatore brothers. That's the first suggestion that's actually seemed halfway plausible. "They supposedly went extinct centuries ago, but then again so did vampires. It'd explain the strength, Gilbert device, and vervain."

Damon looks at me, smirking. I can tell he's pleased with this suggestion.

"What?" Stefan questions, worry in his tone. "What are you up to?"

"Well, since there are no more werewolves and combat turtles don't exist..." he trails off, heading in the direction of a male who happens to be standing in the hallway.

"I said Ninja Turtles."

"Hey you," Damon calls to the mystery male.

The guy turns to the dark haired vampire, scoffing, "I have a name."

"No one cares," I respond, walking up behind Damon. "What's the plan?"

"Thought you didn't want any part of this," Damon responds as he grabs hold of his victim's shoulders.

Shrugging, I cross my arms over my chest, "I'm intrigued."

Damon smirks, turning his attention to the boy, "I need you to pick a fight with someone, kid named Tyler Lockwood."

"Damon, don't do this," Stefan cautions.

Spinning around on the heel of my Converse, I curl my fingers around Stefan's arm. He doesn't get to play the good guy in this scenario. "You're the one who encouraged this. You don't get to pick and chose when Damon's obsession comes and goes. _We_ have to live with the consequences of _your_ suggestions."

"Get him mad," Damon continues as I turn away from Stefan. "Don't back down, no matter what he does, okay?"

"I won't back down," the guy repeats.

"I know you won't," Damon says, patting the guy on the back before sending him off.

"You do realize someone's going to get hurt, right?" Stefan asks, trying to be the voice of reason.

"No, someone's gonna get mad, as in rage."

Stefan shrugs, "And what's that gonna accomplish?"

"That Tyler kid is incapable of walking away from a fight. Let's see who intervenes. Maybe it'll be the ambiguously supernatural, mystery uncle." Damon responds before disappearing up the hallway.

"What happens if Tyler ends up killing that kid?" Stefan questions.

I raise an eyebrow, "You really think it's going to come to that?"

"Just tell me."

"Well, according to all the legends, he turns. But, if any of the vampires I've ever talked to are right about the extinction, he'll spend a few months in jail waiting for a self – defense trial. Werewolves don't exist anymore, Stef, our kind made sure of that," I respond before patting Damon's brother on the shoulder and walking up the hallway.

As I round the corner I see Damon on the linoleum floor. His eyebrows are furrowed together, eyes set on something that isn't there. "You forget how gravity works or just decide you needed a nap after all that villain work?"

"Ha. You come up with those jokes alone or did you have help?" Damon questions as he stands, walking back up the hallway towards me.

"All on my own, thanks."

Damon raises an eyebrow, "I'm impressed. Now isn't really the time though, we've got bigger issues?"

"Like the fact you still haven't left town?"

"No," the vampire responds back, frowning. "This is a Katherine level problem. As in she killed Caroline while my blood was still in her system so now blondie is in transition."

"I'll go get Stefan. Go find Elena."

"Meet in Alaric's classroom?" Damon questions as I turn back in the direction I just came from.

"See ya in ten minutes."

I hurry back through the school and outside, following the sound of Stefan's voice. When I find him, he's crouched down next to the guy that Damon compelled. As he stands I wave.

"What's going on?" Stefan questions, walking towards me once he's finished with the human.

"I'm going to go play the superhero, thought you might wanna join." I respond as I lead the younger Salvatore back towards the school.

"What now?"

I let out a sigh, pushing open the door to Alaric's classroom, it looks like I beat Damon in finding my target. "Katherine killed Caroline, but don't worry she's not dead, well technically."

"You mean –"

I cut Stefan off as Damon and Elena walk in, "We're adding another vampire to our happy little family."

"How did this happen?" Stefan questions as he walks over to Elena, leaning on the windowsill.

"I gave her my blood and Katherine obviously killed her. "A" plus "B" equals – " Damon trails off, crossing his leather clad arms over his chest.

"But why?" Elena questions, frowning.

"Because Katherine is a manipulative, nasty little slut."

I turn to Damon, resting my hands on my hips, "Just now coming to that conclusion?"

"Stop." Stefan steps in. "Focus."

"Caroline said that Katherine had a message for all of us...'game on'." Damon relays.

Stefan scrunches up his nose as he thinks, "What does that mean?"

"It means she's playing dirty and she wants us to know," Damon offers up.

Elena lets out a sigh, leaning her head against Stefan's shoulder, "But why Caroline?"

"She was an easy target," I explain, trying to think like Katherine. "Katherine knew none of us would be watching her cause we thought she'd be safe at the hospital."

"Caroline must be out of her mind. She has no idea what's happening to her," Stefan says, starting to pace. He does this when he gets stressed. Lately, I've seen him doing it around the house. Katherine being back is having a bigger effect on him than he's letting us know.

"Oh, I think she does. All of my compulsion from the past started wearing off the minute she was in transition." Damon says with a smug smirk.

To keep from slapping it off his face, I shove my thumbnail between my teeth, chewing on it. Now is not the time for Damon's snide comments. We need to figure out what we're going to do about Caroline before she starts eating her classmates.

"We have to find her," Stefan says, taking the words right out of my mouth.

"Yup," Damon starts, standing, "and kill her."

Elena's eyes grow wide as she springs forward towards Damon, "You're not gonna kill, Caroline."

"She knows who we are. She's officially a liability."

"No." I spin back towards Damon, grabbing hold of his shoulder. "She knows who _you_ are. She doesn't know about Stefan and me. You aren't killing Caroline, Damon. Just use this as an opportunity to leave town. Let Stefan, Elena, and I take care of Caroline."

"Caroline, of all people, will not make it as a vampire. Her mother's a vampire hunter." Damon says, his blue eyes lingering on mine for a second before he addresses Stefan and Elena. "Guys, come one, we all know how this story ends, so let's just flip to the last chapter and –"

"It's not an option," Elena cuts Damon off.

"No?" the vampire questions, sitting back down on top of Alaric's desk, "Your silence is deafening, Stefan. Wait, wasn't there a school carnival the night you staked Vicki? Huh. Talk about a town where history repeats itself."

"Shut up," I hiss. "Either do it yourself or I'll make you."

Damon smirks back at me, raising an eyebrow, "Threat or promise?"

Before I can say more, Stefan stops his pacing, "We're not gonna kill her."

With that Stefan grabs hold of Elena's hand, walking over to me. He offers his other, eyes set on Damon. Without a second thought, I curl my fingers in between the gaps in Stefan's. Damon frowns at me as Stefan, Elena, and I walk towards the door.

"What happened to not getting involved in the affairs of humans, Diana?" Damon calls out after me.

Instead of answering, I keep my eyes set on the lockers in front of me, letting Stefan lead me up the hallway. Once we're outside the vampire drops Elena and my hand, walking out in front of us. I can tell this decision is eating him up inside. On one hand, Caroline is Elena's best friend. Killing her would ruin Elena. Caroline also doesn't deserve that fate. She's the way she is now by no fault of her own. The girl should be able to live out her life to the fullest. I would have never admitted it, but Damon did have a point as well. We've all got our hands full with Katherine. Bringing a new vampire into the mix could easily spell disaster. Knowing Stefan, he's weighing the pros and cons of everything, trying to come up with a solution where everyone wins and Elena stays safe.

"You agree with Damon, don't you?" Elena questions Stefan. When he doesn't respond she frowns. "Stefan."

Stefan lets out a long sigh, his fist making contact with the ticket booth we're walking past. I quicken my pace. Right now is not the time for Stefan to be getting angry. I don't want to, but I'll take him down if I feel like his mental state is going to effect us saving Caroline's life.

"Stefan, hey." Elena reaches out, placing a hand on Stefan's shoulder as he turns to look at her.

"Damon's right, not about what we should do, but about what's going to happen. Katherine all but signed Caroline's death certificate."

Elena's face is a mask of worry, "We can't let it end that way."

Reaching forward, I place my hand over Elena's. "We don't. Caroline can come live with us until we can convince Bonnie to make a ring. I'll come up with some lie to tell the sheriff. Once Caroline can go in the sun and we've taught her how to control the urges she can return to her old life."

"And what if Katherine decides she wants Caroline dead?" Stefan challenges.

"We've dealt with Katherine before, we can do it again."

"She's doing this because of me, isn't she?" Elena questions, her eyes flicking between Stefan and myself.

Stefan sighs, running his fingers through his hair, "Actually, she's doing this because of me."

I roll my eyes. Leave it to Stefan and Elena to try and figure out the reason why Katherine decided to be her usual, bitchy self. "As fun as this blame fest is, we don't have the time right now. We need to find Caroline before Damon does."

My words seem to pull Elena and Stefan back into the current situation. They both nod, the three of us taking off into the crowd once again. After a few minutes of walking, Stefan stops. He slowly turns back in the direction we came from. I watch the veins under his eyes bubble to the surface, retreating almost as quickly as they appeared.

"What? What do you hear? What's going on? What is it?" questions tumble from Elena's lips, one blurring into the next.

"Blood," Stefan finally answers. "I can smell blood."

The vampire grabs hold of my hand. Seconds before he takes off through the crowd, I curl my finger's around Elena's wrist, tugging her along behind us. We round the corner just in the nick of time. Damon has Caroline in a hug, a stake raised above her back. Stefan springs into action, shoving Damon away from the blonde, tossing the stake away from them.

Caroline is shaking; blood covering her lips and chin. Her eyes are wide and frantic, tiny sobs escape from her open mouth. Opening my arms, I slowly walk forward. Caroline is fragile right now. She needs to know that she's okay and that there is hope for her future. The blonde's tiny frame collides with mine as she begins to sob. I gently rub her back, trying to calm her down. She's spiraling right now, and even though I'm old and have acquired strength over my years, I'd be no match for a new vampire.

Elena slowly walks forward, her hands held up in front of her. The instant the brunette comes into her vision, Caroline begins fighting against me, trying to get away from her friend. "Get away from me! You killed me."

"No. No, Caroline, that wasn't me. You know that. That was Katherine."

Caroline looks up at me, tears welling up in her eyes as she looks back at Elena. "No! Then why does she look like you? Why did she do this to me?"

Elena turns to Stefan who is still standing between Damon and the rest of us. "Stefan, we need to get her inside."

Stefan turns his back on his brother, walking over to us. I let my arms fall from Caroline, handing her off to the younger Salvatore. "It's alright, Caroline Come with me."

"She will die. It's only a matter of time." Damon calls out.

"Yeah, maybe so, but it's not gonna happen tonight," Stefan answers back, glancing over his shoulder at Damon.

"Oh yeah, it is." The dark haired vampire springs forward, grabbing the stake off the ground.

Stefan spins Caroline around, shielding her with his body. Elena jumps in front of the two, her chest heaving. This is my family now. We may be dysfunctional, but I love these people. They've accepted me into their lives. I can't let this happen. Lunging forward, I grab hold of Damon's wrist. Ocean blue eyes meet mine as Damon turns his head to see who has grabbed him. His face softens, arm beginning to tremble.

"They're my family, Damon. Don't."

Damon lets the stake fall from his hand, his other placed over mine. He takes in a shaky breath before stepping backwards. "Whatever happens, it's on you three."

I nod, turning back to Stefan, Caroline and Elena. They all look relieved. Yet, things quickly move from bad to worse as Bonnie appears from around the corner. Her chocolate brown eyes are wide as she takes in the scene in front of her.

"Caroline? No you're not. You can't be." The witch runs over to Caroline, placing her hand on the blonde's arm. She quickly pulls it back as if she's just received an electric shock.

"Bonnie. I – Oh god, Bonnie," Caroline starts to shake again, tears spilling down her face.

"I can't believe this is happening."

"Come on. Don't pout about it. We've got a body to bury," Damon says as he returns to our group, a shovel thrown over his shoulder. He glances at the dead guy, shaking his head. "Sucks to be you, buddy."

Bonnie turns to Damon, her eyes narrowing. Suddenly, Damon lets out a cry of pain, clutching his head. The vampire drops to his knees, writhing in pain. The hose connected to the building switches on, water running down the asphalt towards Damon.

"I told you what would happen if anyone else got hurt," Bonnie says.

"I didn't go this," Damon grunts.

"Bonnie, it wasn't his fault," Elena announces.

"Everything that happens is his fault, Elena," Bonnie shoots back, never taking her eyes off of Damon.

"Bonnie, what are you doing?"

Fire erupts down the line of water, engulfing Damon's legs in flame. He screams in agony, trying desperately to pat out the fire that is working its way up his body.

"Bonnie!" I call out, trying to break her concentration. I may hate Damon, but he's part of my messed up little family. I don't want to see him go out like this. Nothing that happened tonight is his fault. Caroline being a vampire is Katherine's doing. Damon only gave the blonde his blood after Bonnie told him to. Despite everything he's put me through, I really do love Damon Salvatore. "Bonnie, stop! You'll regret this."

"Bonnie, stop it!" Elena calls out her eyes dashing between Damon and the witch. "You're gonna kill him." The girl takes one more, quick look over at the vampire writhing in pain on the ground and jumps over the fire line, her body crashing into Bonnie's.

Untrusting brown eyes turn to Elena, "Why did you stop me?"

Uninterested in their argument, I move over to Damon. He's propped himself up on his elbows, breathing heavily as he stares at the spot where the fire was burning not seconds ago. As I approach, blue eyes lock onto mine. I kneel down next to Damon, rolling my sleeve up. Gently, I place the skin there against Damon's lips. He's weak. If he doesn't drink the injuries he's sustained from the fire won't heal. "Drink."

Damon shifts around, pulling himself into a sitting position as he wraps his fingers around my arm. As his teeth sink into my flesh, I can feel my life source leaving my body. Damon drinks sloppily, ruby red blood running down over his chin, dripping onto his pants. After a minute or two he pulls away, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "Why'd you help me?"

"I didn't want to hear you complain for the rest of the night," I answer back as the vampire rests his head on my shoulder.

"That's not what I meant. There was a point, a few seconds before Elena broke Bonnie's concentration, where my whole body went numb and I felt nothing," Damon explains, his finger tracing over the spot on my wrist that he just fed from.

"How could that be me, Damon? I'm not a witch," I respond, the conversation Bonnie and I had at the Lockwood house playing through my mind.

Damon sits up a little, his eyes meeting mine, "Why'd you do it?"

Letting out a sigh, I shrug. "I don't know. This doesn't change anything though. You still hurt me. I still can't trust you."

"Diana," Damon grabs hold of my hand as I move to get up. "I'm sorry, for everything. I've been acting like a dick lately."

I shake my head, "I don't want to hear it, Damon, not unless you really, truly mean it."

Damon's face contorts, a look of pain covering his face. "I do."

"I don't believe you."


	13. The Curse of the Sun and Moon

**Damon**

Today has been miserable. Caroline is a vampire, Katherine is obviously not giving up her pursuit at ruining my brother and my life, I have nothing new on the Lockwoods, Bonnie tried to kill me, and to top it all off I had to watch Diana out on a date with Jeremy. The thought makes my stomach churn. What does she see in him? He's a lousy human being who is going nowhere. How could she be interested in him?

As I enter the living room I spot Diana, a dark figure sitting next to her. Narrowing my eyes, I walk towards the liquor table. "What the hell is he doing here?"

"You don't lock your front doors," the figure responds, leaning into the light a little. Of course it has to be him. Jeremy can't just leave well enough alone. It's bad enough having to see him with the women I love out in public. Did they really have to bring it back to the mansion?

I shrug, preparing to pour myself a drink. What would vampires have a need to lock the doors for? "Yeah."

"I wouldn't," Jeremy says quickly as I go to lift my glass of bourbon to my lips.

Diana stands up, circling around the couch before walking towards me, her hand curling around the crystal glass. As our fingers make contact, our eyes lock. Lust fills my body, but I remind myself that now is neither the time nor the place. Diana, despite being nice to me after the Bonnie incident, is still upset with me. "I caught him putting vervain in it."

As Diana drops her hand back to her side, I sniff the alcohol in my glass, scrunching up my nose as the vervain assaults my senses. Setting the glass down, I turn to Jeremy who is still seated on the couch, "And why would he do that?"

Jeremy holds up a crudely whittled stake, "So I could stake you with this. Diana convinced me not to."

As Diana moves to sit back on the couch, Jeremy tosses the stake away, looking defeated. His eyes shift between the blonde vampire and myself as he chews on his bottom lip. In an alternate universe, I might feel bad for the kid. Right now, I'm filled with rage. Where does he get off coming into my house, trying not only to steal Diana away, but also trying to kill me? This kid is skating on extremely thin ice.

"You came to kill me?"

"It's only fair," Jeremy shrugs, "You killed me first."

Shaking my head, I walk around the couch, picking up the stake off the ground and inspecting it. Jeremy did a shit job. I'm not even sure if this thing could have killed me. "Well, I guess I owe Diana a thank you."

"It wasn't all her," Jeremy announces, getting up off the couch as I take a seat next to Diana. "My father hated vampires, my uncle too. They were absolute. They knew exactly what they stood for."

Diana gets a wicked smile as she twists around to look at me. "You see, Damon, Jeremy isn't so sure."

"Look, I don't do the big brother thing very well. Sorry I don't have any milk and cookies to offer. You're better off venting to Diana or Stefan."

Jeremy rolls his eyes; pulling his hoodie further around him as he turns towards the door, "Prick."

Diana frowns at me, her hand making contact with the back of my head. Her green eyes scold me, letting me know that she isn't impressed by my behavior. In a desperate attempt to make the blonde see that I'm trying to make amends, I call out to Jeremy. "Wait. My father hated vampires too."

He did?" Jeremy questions, spinning back in the direction of the living room.

"Same reason your dad did. Came as a huge shock when Stefan made him his first meal. Only it was 1864 - " I twist Jeremy's homemade stake around in my hands once more " – people knew how to whittle."

Diana stands, taking the stake from me and tossing it into the fire. She stands there for a minute, watching the wooden weapon burn down to ash.

"Did you do that?"

"Yeah, I tried. It's a little harder than it looks."

Diana turns away from the fire, her eyes landing on Jeremy, "For his first try, I didn't think it was half bad."

"Don't encourage him, Diana," I respond back, never taking my eyes off of Elena's brother. For the first time since meeting him, I understand Diana's fascination. She loves broken things and Jeremy is about as shattered as they come.

The blonde rolls her eyes at me, escorting Jeremy to the door. The two stand there for a second, Elena's brother silently asking Diana to join him outside. Eventually, the vampire gives in, shutting the door behind her. I sit on the couch, silently listening to their conversation.

"About what you said earlier –" Jeremy starts but Diana quickly cuts him off.

"It's the truth, Jeremy. Things in my life are complicated. It's dangerous for you to be around me."

"I don't care," the boy responds, an edge to his tone. "I'll take the danger as long as it prevents another person from walking out of my life."

Diana lets out a long sigh and I picture her fingers gliding through her hair as she contemplates her next move. "You could die."

"Wouldn't be the first time," Jeremy answers.

Getting up, I move closer to the door, watching the two interact through the frosted glass. Diana stands with her hands on her hips, one foot slightly in front of the other. Jeremy is in front of her, leaning in a little, one hand on the vampire's shoulder. Hate bubbles up inside, silently encouraging me to open the door and snap the human's neck. I force it down. I'm trying to convince Diana that I regret the stupid, violent things I've done over the past few days. Killing Jeremy again wouldn't do me any favors.

"Go home, Jeremy," Diana says, taking a step towards the door, her fingers curling around the handle. I step back, going to stand by the table set up behind the couch. I don't want Diana to know that I was eavesdropping.

"Promise to call tomorrow?" Jeremy questions as Diana pushes the door open, stepping back inside. "You still owe me coffee."

Diana grins as Elena's younger brother, shaking her head a little. "I'll think about it."

As the vampire shuts the door I fly across the room, pinning Diana against the door. My lips make contact with her jaw, tongue working at the sensitive skin just below her earlobe. "You really shouldn't get caught up in that." I whisper, gently nipping at Diana's neck.

Fingers run through my hair, Diana's hands on either side of my head. The blonde detaches me from her neck, deep green eyes locking with mine. "And you should really learn to mind your own business."

The world goes black.

"So you decided to kill him?" Stefan's voice is the first thing I hear as I open my eyes.

Above me I can see Diana and my brother, the blonde waving her hands around as she explains her side of the story. "He walks around here like everything he does is for the greater good. I'm tired of having to watch who I talk to or what I do. He deserved it. Besides, we both know he'll wake up, pout a bit and then move on with his life. I was frustrated, Stefan. You live with him, you know what a pain in the ass he can be."

"We need to present a united front, Diana. I understand that you're angry with him, but maybe it's time to let it go. I'm not saying fall back in love with him, Di. I just can't be acting as mediator between you two, try to keep Elena safe, and worry about Katherine. I need you two to work things out so I can have some help."

"Don't you get it? The reason I'm so frustrated with him is because I can't _stop_ loving him, Stefan. I want to. I want to be able to walk away, to move on my life, but I can't. We're bad for each other. We're volatile when we're together, but miserable when we're apart."

"Have you tried explaining that to him?"

Diana throws her hands in the air, "Like that would do any good. He'd probably get upset and go on another killing spree just like last time."

Last time. Diana walked away from Stefan and I once before, disappearing without so much as a note explaining why. I'd gone on a rampage, becoming so notorious that the human world dubbed me a serial killer. She destroyed me. I needed her to live back then, hell maybe I still do. Diana has this hold on me like no one ever has. She clouds my vision, invading my brain to a point where not even shutting off all emotions helps. Half the time, I don't even think she realizes.

Stefan lets out a sigh as one of his hands is placed on my cheek. I reach up, bating it away. I don't need him to baby me. I've had my neck snapped before. This time only hurts a little more because it was Diana doing the killing. Letting out a grunt, I sit up, rubbing my eyes with the back of my hands.

"I told you he'd be fine," Diana says with a shrug, glancing over at me.

Standing I walk towards her, "I don't appreciate what you did –" I say before leaning in closer to her " – I'll always love you too."

The blonde glowers at me, but her eyes are soft. She knew I was awake. Diana can play games all day, but she's not going to beat me at this. She might truly believe that bullshit about us not being good for each other, but the blonde just can't stay away. Diana can't help making bad decisions; it's in her nature.

"Hey, Elena is on her way over. She called Alaric in hopes me might know something about the Lockwoods. Can you two behave long enough for that conversation."

Diana spins around, a glass full of bourbon in her hand, "We're all adults here, Stefan. Of course we can behave."

My little brother stares back at the blonde vampire for a second before shifting his gaze to me. As he lifts an eyebrow to question my intentions, Elena walks in. She slowly takes in the scene before her, eventually coming to stand next to Stefan. "Rough morning?"

"Do you want the long or the short version?" Stefan responds with a smirk.

Elena frowns, "Short. Alaric should be here soon."

"Diana got upset with Damon, she killed him. There's some tension," My brother relays. The look on his face shows that he finds some kind of comedy in the situation I'm currently faced with.

Who is he to get to judge this situation? If anything he's the one egging Diana on. He forces us into these uncomfortable situations hoping it'll fix things. Stefan gets some kind of sick joy out of watching me pine over Diana. Well, from now on, he's not going to get the satisfaction. All interactions I have with Diana in front of him will be strictly Lockwood business related. I'll work on healing our relationship behind closed doors.

Before Elena can answer, there is a knock. Walking through the living room, I pull the door open, inviting Alaric inside. " You need something to drink? Coffee? Bourbon? Bourbon in your coffee?"

Alaric ignores my offer, taking a seat on the couch opposite Stefan and Elena. "Elena mentioned you needed my help."

Sighing, I pull up a chair, placing it beside the arm of the couch Alaric sits on. Diana has perched on the armrest, her legs crossed like a pretzel. Gently, I place a hand on her bare knee. Green eyes graze over my face, landing on our connected skin. Diana reaches a hand forward and for a split second I think she's going to brush off my touch. Instead, her fingers curl in between mine as her eyes focus back on Stefan.

"Yeah, we were hoping you could help shed some light on the Lockwood family," my brother responds to Ric's previous statement.

Alaric raises an eyebrow, "Now why would I know anything about the Lockwoods?"

"Well, you wouldn't," I answer leaning forward just a little. "But your dead, not dead, vampire wife might."

"Isobel's research, from when you guys were at Duke together," Elena elaborates, pulling her knees up to her chest.

"You said she spent years researching this town."

"Isobel's research here, Mystic Falls, was rotted in folklore and legend," Alaric explains, the topic of his ex-wife clearly making him uncomfortable. "At the time, I thought most of it was fiction."

"Like that amazing vampire story," I jest, resulting in Diana squeezing my hand and shooting me a look that tells me I'm still skating on thin ice.

"Aside from vampires, what else?" Elena questions, trying to keep everyone on track.

"Lycanthrope."

Stefan's girlfriend's face scrunches up in confusion, "Wait, like werewolves?"

"No way," I shake my head back and forth. "Impossible. Way too Lon Chaney."

Stefan turns to look at me. "Is it?"

"I've been on this planet 160 – some odd years. I've never come across one. If werewolves exist, where the hell are they?" I question, refusing to believe any of this. Werewolves have been extinct for ages, if then even existed in the first place. There's no way that they could just randomly show up in Mystic Falls after all these years.

Stefan shrugs, turning to look at Diana who has remained quiet throughout the entire discussion. "Di?"

Diana sighs, letting go of my hand as she gets up, beginning to pace in the empty space behind the couch. "I stopped following the legends a while back, but the group of vampires I lived with when I was new mentioned them from time to time. Mostly, they just claimed werewolves existed, but the originals eradicated them. I'm not 100 percent on this, but it's possible the gene was just suppressed. That was thousands of years ago. The werewolf genetic code could have resurfaced."

"Why do you suspect the Lockwoods?" Alaric questions, twisting around to look at Diana who has now stopped pacing, leaning against the back of the couch.

"Because vervain didn't effect the Mayor on Founder's Day, but the Gilbert device did. It also affected his son, Tyler." I explain.

"And at the school carnival, his uncle Mason exhibited inhuman behavior when he fought one of the carnival workers." Stefan adds on. "It suggested some sort of supernatural entity."

"We were hoping Isobel's research could help us figure out what it is." Elena explains.

"Well, all of her things are still at Duke, "Alaric answers before clearing his throat, leaning forward on the couch a little. "I mean, her office is still there. She's technically still missing."

"So can we get access to it? " I question, getting tired of the dicking around he's doing. We need answers and the only way we may get them is by being able to go through Isobel's stuff. "Ric, we need to know what we're dealing with. If this wolf- man thing is true, I've seen enough movies to know it's not good. It means Mason Lockwood is a real – life Lon Chaney, and that little Tyler punk may just very well be Lon Chaney Jr. Which means – Bela Lugosi – which means me – is totally screwed."

"So what are we going to do?" Elena asks, looking between Alaric, Stefan, and I.

"We need to get access to those records, the sooner the better," Diana answers, her gaze locking on Alaric.

The teacher sighs, standing up from the couch, "I'm going to go make a phone call. More than likely we'll be able to get in today."

The four of us remaining in the living room nod as Alaric lets himself out onto the front porch.

"We need to figure out who's going to go with him," Diana points out.

"Well," Stefan starts, "Elena is definitely going. She should have a chance to look through her mom's things. I need to stay here and keep an eye on Caroline. Bonnie is supposed to be making her a daylight ring today. She can't just be allowed to wander around."

"I could stay with Caroline, you should go with Elena," Diana responds.

Stefan shakes his head, "No. She needs to learn how to hunt today. Caroline can't handle feeding on people, Di. I need to be here for her."

"So we can both stay. Caroline is a vampire, Stefan. She's eventually going to have to learn how to be a real one, not just one that eats rabbits and barely survives."

"No, Diana. Why don't you go with Elena? You know about the werewolf legends, you might be able to help her look in the right places. Caroline needs to be eased into this new life. Maybe once she's more comfortable with being a vampire you can start working with her."

Diana rolls her eyes, obviously not pleased with Stefan's response, "Ya know, Alaric is fully capable of babysitting your precious girlfriend. You don't need to send me too."

"I'm going as well," I announce. "I started looking into the Lockwoods, I might as well see it all the way through."

Stefan raises an eyebrow, "Can you and Diana behave together on a road trip?"

I frown at my brother, "I feel like we've already had this conversation."

"We can come in today," Alaric announces as he walks back through the door. "I want to swing past Elena's and have her get Jenna's permission to come along. We may be gone for most of the day. I don't want her to worry."

Elena nods, gathering her stuff as I grab my jacket. Diana glances over at Stefan who is frowning. I bet he was hoping our little expedition would be put off for a few days so that he would have a chance to come along. He was protective of Elena before, but now, with Katherine in town, it's reached a point of being pathetic. Like any of the rest of us are really going to let anything happen to the doppelganger, I'm sure she'll be important for something at some point.

Once everyone is ready, all of us head out to the car. Stefan has decided to come along too. Elena's house is closer to Caroline's than ours is. He doesn't want his car parked out front of the Forbes's house in order to avoid suspicion.

"Sorry you can't come too, Stef," I announce, leaning up against Alaric's car as I wait for him to come back out of Elena's house. He's taking an obnoxiously long time to say goodbye to Aunt Jenna.

Elena scowls at me, handing off her bag to Diana who is already sitting in the back seat.

"Call me if you need anything," Stefan reassures Elena, pulling her into a hug.

Rolling my eyes, I cross my arms over my chest. Their love is making sick. "Oh, I'll take really good care of her."

Once again, Elena frowns, pressing her lips to my little brothers for a second before pulling away.

"Ok. Time to go," I mumble, pulling open the passenger door and climbing inside the car.

Diana sits in the back, earphones in, a magazine sitting open on her lap. She's resting her Converse clad feet on the center console. Dark sunglasses cover her emerald green eyes, but I can feel her gaze burning a hole in the side of my head. She's obviously still upset about earlier.

"What's with her?" Alaric questions, glancing at Diana in the rearview mirror.

"She's upset that I overheard her and Stefan's conversation this morning," I announce, squeezing Diana's shoe. She pulls her feet back, resting them on the edge of her seat as she yanks out one of her earbuds.

"You were _supposed_ to still be dead. I guess we can add eavesdropper to your list of seedy personality traits."

I roll my eyes, twisting around a little more in my seat so that I'm able to fully look at the blonde. "We both know you secretly wanted me to hear that stuff you said to Stefan."

Diana glares at me, shoving her earbud back in, "No. I didn't."

Sensing I'm not going to get any further with Diana right now, I turn my attention to Elena. She's looking out the window, her arms crossed over her chest. "How're you doing back there?"

"Leave her alone," Alaric cautions.

"You know, this whole pretending to hate me thing is getting a little silly."

"I don't think she's pretending," Alaric responds. "You did kill her brother."

"There is a _huge_ asterisk next to that statement. He came back to life." I defend myself. Everyone seems to keep forgetting that Jeremy has made a full recovery.

"Yeah," Elena grumbles back. "Thanks to a ring you didn't know he was wearing."

"Why are you so sure I didn't know?"

"Did you?"

Without a second thought I answer her. "Yes."

Elena rolls her eyes, "You're lying."

Letting out a scoff, I sit back straight in my seat, "Elena, I saw the ring. It's a big tacky thing. It's kinda hard to miss."

In the rearview mirror I see Diana turn to Elena, lowering her sunglasses so that she can look at Stefan's girlfriend. "He didn't see the ring."

Turning around I gently tap Diana on her bare thigh. She scowls at me as her green eyes shift from Elena to me. "Can you stay out of it?"

"As soon as you stop spouting bullshit, I'll stop calling you out on it. Deal?"

Rolling my eyes, I twist back around, sinking lower in my seat. I'm tired of being attacked. Neither one of them know if I saw Jeremy's ring or not. It really isn't anyone's concern anyway. Elena's little brother is alive, that's all that should matter. The rest of the ride to Duke is quiet.

"So, Isobel was officially employed by the Anthropology department given that most paranormal phenomena is rooted in folklore," Alaric explains as we park and head into the main building. It's dark inside, wooden furniture lining most the walls, dust collecting on the shelves and on top of books. The only light this place gets is from a few windows lining the back wall. A woman dressed in all khaki stands on a stool, flipping through some files in the drawer. Alaric clears his throat, grabbing the girl's attention. "Excuse me. Hi. I'm Alaric Saltzman. I called earlier."

The brunette offers Ric a warm smile, stepping off her stool and offering the teacher her hand, "Yes, of course. I'm Vanessa Monroe, research assistant – comparative folklore." The assistant's eyes trail over Diana and myself before returning to Ric. "Uh, let me just grab Isobel's keys."

Glancing over his shoulder, Alaric, who lately gets distracted by any semi-attractive female giving him attention, seems to just now remember that he's brought along a group. "Um, these are my friends, Elena, Damon, and Diana. I hope this isn't too much of an imposition."

Vanessa shrugs it off, grabbing Isobel's keys from a desk drawer, "Please. Isobel's office is right through there. Isobel was one on my first professors. I'm a grad student. She was brilliant -" The brunette takes a seat on top of the desk, her body still positioned up the hallway towards Alaric's ex – wife's office. "- One of the reasons I went into folklore. I have to ask, um, has there been any news?"

Alaric frowns, rubbing at the back of his neck, "No. No, I'm afraid not."

Vanessa nods slowly before getting up, leading us up the hall, "It's right this way." The brunette stops in front of one of the heavy wooden doors, sliding the key in the lock. The room inside is also dark and dusty. Everything in here looks like it's been untouched since Isobel went missing. "I'll grab the lights. Feel free to look around."

Elena and Alaric nod as I move towards the back of the room, picking up a few ransom items sitting out on a table. Based on the contents of this office I'd say Isobel had a bit of a hoarding problem. After a few seconds I glance up, the lights are still not on and Vanessa hasn't returned. "Where'd she go?"

Second after I ask this question Vanessa appears in the doorway, a crossbow aimed at Elena. Stefan's girlfriend gasps as Vanessa pulls the trigger, sending an arrow straight at her. Suddenly, Diana is pressed against Elena, blocking the girl from the oncoming danger. Unable to bear the thought of Diana being injured because of Elena, I launch myself across the small space, pressing my chest up against Diana's just in time. The arrow pierces through my back, lodging itself between my ribs, the tip of the weapon grazing my heart. Wide green eyes stare up at me as I groan in pain. The blonde vampire standing in front of me looks shocked, as if she can't wrap her mind around the fact that I'd take an arrow for her. Letting out another grunt of pain, I drop to my knees. Every breath I take causes the arrowhead to glide across the soft tissue of my heart.

Diana whips around, glaring at the brunette. As she goes to stand, I curl my fingers around her wrist, "Stay. Please."

The vampire's eyes soften, her finger running over the top of my hand as Elena helps me stand. Together, the girls lead me over to the desk. I lean over on it, breathing heavily. Elena steps forward, gently pressing her fingers to the area around the wound.

"Pull it out," I instruct, my eyes following Diana as she paces back and forth. She very obviously wants to go and rip Vanessa's throat out. Instead, she shoots me glances every few paces as Elena works to pull the arrow out of my back. "I can't reach it, Elena. Just pull the damn thing out. It hurts."

"I don't know if I can," Elena responds as she tugs at the object in my back.

Gritting my teeth, I tighten my grip on the desk. "Yes you can. I'd ask Diana, but she'd probably just shove it in further." I wink at the blonde, letting her know I'm only joking.

She shrugs back, moving a few stands of lose hair out of my face, "Maybe. Besides, what makes you think Elena won't?"

At Diana's words, Elena gives on final yank, finally getting the arrow out of my back. She drops it on the desk in front of me as I stand, letting out a hiss of pain as the wound begins to heal itself. "Because Elena is nicer than you. Now, if you two will excuse me…that bitch is dead."

Elena steps in front of me, blocking the doorway, "Uh, you're not going to kill her."

"Why not?" I question. "If it hadn't been for me you'd be dead."

Elena rolls her eyes, "Actually, Diana was the first one to make a move. You just stepped in to protect her."

I glance over my shoulder at Diana. She's taken up a spot on the desk, her eyes grazing over the arrow, "She's got a point, Damon."

Scowling at Diana, I turn my attention back to Elena, "Move."

"You aren't hurting her," Elena responds, setting her jaw to let me know she's serious. This might fly with Stefan, but I'm not going to give in that easily. I'm not going to not do something just because it would upset Elena. We aren't friends anymore, it's not like I have to try and keep her on my good side.

"You touch her and I swear I'll never speak to you again." Elena says as I shove past her.

Groaning, I turn back around. Are we really going to play this game? "What makes you think that has any power over me? In case you haven't noticed, you aren't exactly the girl who's affection I'm after. I took that arrow in the back fro her, not you. So, why don't you stop acting like you're the most important person in this room?"

Elena's eyes travel between Diana and me before she shakes her head, "Ok."

As Elena leaves, Diana walks around the desk, coming to stand in front of me. She places both hands on my chest, green eyes looking up into mine, "Don't think your act of chivalry is going to make me get back with you. I'm fully capable of taking an arrow in the chest."

"I didn't want you to get hurt. I love you, Diana. I want to protect you."

The blonde removes her hands from my shirt, tossing a few strands of her hair over her shoulder as she begins to move past me, "Please, you wouldn't know what love was if it slapped you in the face."

"You're starting to sound like a broken record, Di, " I chide back, giving her a smirk.

Diana smiles back, slipping her hand into mine, "So give me something new to talk about."

The blonde exists the room, moving up the hallway towards where Alaric and Vanessa sit. I follow closely behind. The grad assistant turns to look at us as we enter the space. The female's eyes are wide, her bottom lip pulled in between her bottom lip. Vanessa twists the bracelet on her wrist around over and over.

Elena takes a tentative step forward, hands held a little in front of her as a sign that she means no harm, "I'm Elena Gilbert, Isobel's daughter and a descendent of Katherine Pierce. This is Damon Salvatore, who you just shot."

"I'd be extra nice to me right now," I announce, grimacing at the brunette who refuses to make eye contact with me.

"Look," Elena starts, getting us back on track. "We need your help. We need to see all of Isobel's research, anything related to Mystic Falls."

Vanessa nods slowly, her eyes shifting around our group. She knows that even if she wanted to, there is no way she could take on all four of us. We don't only outnumber her; we also beat her in the strength department as well, even with her crossbow. The brunette stands, leading us back into Isobel's office. Using one of the keys clipped to her belt loop, Vanessa pulls open a closet in the corner of the room, retrieving a box, which she places on the desk. "This box tracks Katherine's arrival to Mystic Falls in April of 1864."

"Is that all there is about her?" Elena asks as Diana and I move into the new area of the office. I still feel like Vanessa is keeping something from us.

"All that I'm aware of."

Diana stands in front of my, flipping through some of the files in a box Vanessa left sitting out. I find myself drawn into the way her thin fingers fly over the paper, how every few seconds strands of her hair will fall from their spot behind her ear, landing in her face. I watch the way the vampire chews on the inside of her cheek, likely a habit from her human years that she was never fully able to kick. It's the little things that drew me to Diana in the first place. I liked the way she carried herself, with a silent power and overwhelming grace. She was everything Katherine wasn't.

"Stop staring, Damon," green eyes shift up from the files, resting on me.

"Who says I was staring?" I answer back with a smirk, raising an eyebrow.

Diana shakes her head, pressing her finger to her lips as Elena begins talking again.

"Take this," Stefan's girlfriend says.

"Does vervain really work?"

"Nope. Not at all," I answer back. This gets a smirk from Diana. One of our favorite past times used to be messing with the humans who populated the bars and restaurants we hung around. Something about the blonde's smile makes me feel like there might be a real, solid chance for us to go back to the way things used to be.

"Can he hear us?" Vanessa questions Elena, a tiny bit of fear leaking into her words.

I glance at Diana, who silently encourages me to continue with my taunting, "No, that would be creepy."

"Can he read minds, too?"

Diana walks around me, standing in the doorway of the closet, "If you wanna see him naked just ask."

I turn around just in time to see Elena roll her eyes, "No. They can't do that."

The blonde vampire strides across the room, tapping Elena on the forehead, a wicked smirk set on her lips, "Or so you think."

I watch Diana twirl around the room, pulling a few books off the shelf. She thumbs through each of the leather bound artifacts before sliding them back into place. Cherry red lips are pulled down into a tight frown as more and more books leave their spots only to be returned quickly after. Just as I think Diana is going to lose patience with her search, she stops her find held tightly in her hand. The book is brown with some name imprinted on the front and spine. Curiosity gets the better of me as I move across the small office space, stopping behind the vampire.

"Petrova?" I question, resting my chin on Diana's shoulder.

She spins around, green eyes silently shushing me, "Do you remember that story I told you, about where Katherine originally came from?"

Nodding, I let Diana lead me into the back corner of the room. She hands over the book, which I promptly tuck in between my back and waistband, covering it with my shirt. "What does this book have to do with Katherine?"

"Katarina Petrova…Katherine Pierce…don't make me spell it out for you, Damon," Diana explains, eyes flicking between Elena, Alaric, and myself.

Realization hits me as my mind wanders back to the day I'd gotten enough courage to ask Diana about Katherine. Rain pounded against the porch roof, but the blonde had insisted outside was the safest place to talk. We sat on the white swing together for hours talking. Diana explained that like her, Katherine was a vampire. She was apparently from Bulgaria, on the run from a man. That night was the first night I remember Katherine feeding from me. "They're the same person."

Diana nods, "That's the book Elena needs. Decide what kind of person you want to be, Damon."

As I go to say more, the blonde's phone begins to ring. She glances at the screen before pushing past me, disappearing out of the office. Turning around, I scan the room. Alaric looks like he's given up complete, slumped down in Isobel's chair, his elbows resting on the wooden surface of the desk. Elena is still flipping through the cardboard box. Frustration has taken over her face, completely masking any other emotion.

"Any luck?" I question, walking towards her.

"There's nothing in here about Katherine that we don't already know," she explains, letting out a huff.

"Ah, man," I fake disappointment. With Diana out of the picture I don't have to pretend to care about any of this. I can be as much of a dick to Elena as I want. I've got no one around that I'm trying to impress. "You know, it's a bummer we're not friends anymore because I could tell you what I know."

Elena scowls at me, refusing to look up from her millionth search of the box, "I'm sure it's not any more than Diana knows. Incase you've forgotten, the two of us have recently bonded over our hatred for you. I'm sure she'd be more than willing to tell me what she knows about Katherine if it meant pissing you off."

"Hey," I spin Elena around, my hands resting on her shoulders. "Don't think you know where Diana's loyalties lie, cause it definitely isn't with you."

Elena pushes me backwards, "Yeah, well, it's not with you either."

"How do you know?" I question, taking another step away from my brother's girlfriend as Diana re-enters the room.

Her gaze shifts between Elena and I, a perfectly sculpted eyebrow rising. I shrug back my response. She doesn't need to know about the interaction that just occurred.

"Hey, guys, check this out," Alaric says. He's holding a punch of papers tied together with brown cord.

The girls move over towards him, huddling around the chair. I stay put, not interested in some crudely drawn pictures that probably won't give us any more information than the rest of the junk in this office. This trip was a waste of time.

"There's no record of werewolf mythology in Mystic Falls, but those are some records of some of the lesser known legends," Vanessa explains, looking at the images from over Alaric's shoulder. "There's everything from Scandinavian Skinwalkers to Sholderets." Once again the brunette leans forward, this time her finger lands on one of the pictures. "The curse of the sun and the moon."

"It's Native American," Ric responds, looking up for validation.

Vanessa nods, "Aztec. It explains one origin of the werewolf curse traced through Virginia. The short story – 600 years ago, the Aztecs were plagued by werewolves and vampires. They terrorized the countryside, made farming and hunting impossible. Until an Aztec Shaman cursed them, making vampires slaves to the sun and werewolves servants of the moon. As a result, vampires could only prowl at night and werewolves could only turn on a full moon. When the full moon crests in the sky, whosever unlucky enough to fall under the werewolf curse turns into a wolf."

"Can they control the transformation?" I question, coming to stand beside Diana. The story may be a load of bull, but it is intriguing.

"If it were a choice it wouldn't be called a curse," Vanessa answers back. "Werewolves will attack humans, but instinct and centuries of rivalry have hardwired them to hunt their pray of choice – "

"Vampires," Diana cuts the research assistant off. All eyes land on her.

There's no way that's true. Diana is pulling everyone's leg. She always has liked dramatic effect. Those stories are just meant to scare little kids. They're all urban legends. "Whoa, Diana, if werewolves were hunting vampires I would know about it."

Diana's harsh gaze falls on me. "Would you? Up until recently, you spent most of your time lurking in underground bars. Most vampires like to believe werewolves are extinct. The topic isn't usually the most popular, especially amongst vampire bar flies. Besides, there probably aren't many werewolves left. As I've said before, our kind did a fairly good job making sure the race was eradicated."

"Why would they do that?" Elena questions.

"To protect themselves," Vanessa steps in. "Legend has it that a werewolf bite is fatal to vampires. I'm sure the walking folklore encyclopedia you're traveling with already knew that, though."

Diana circles around Vanessa like a predator with its prey, "Jealous looks miserable on you, Vanessa. As a matter of fact, I did already know that. Here's another fact, not all werewolves will attack randomly. Often times vampires get killed cause they cross paths with one on a full moon or do something to piss them off."

"So Stefan is safe?" Elena questions. He's always the first thing on her mind. It's sweet in a disgusting, desperate way. Stefan isn't the one in danger here. He's never crossed paths with the Lockwoods. I'm sure he's safe at home, being his usual boring, shut – in self.

"He should be," Diana responds. "You may wanna warn him though. Tonight is a full moon after all."

Elena nods, quickly heading towards the front door. As Alaric and Vanessa continue to talk, I pull Diana aside. I need to know how much of all this folklore is based in truth. Surely werewolves can't really exist. The vampire community would be more aware of the risks. "Is any of it true, Diana, or is it all just legend."

Diana's fingers curl around my forearm. Her eyes are softer than I've seen them all day. She's worried. "Look Damon, I wasn't part of all this until towards the end of the vampire, werewolf wars. The vampires who I lived with were old though, probably some of the oldest I've ever heard of. They told a very similar story and they all seemed pretty damn serious about it."

"Could it have just been a scary bedtime story, something meant to spook you?" I'm grasping at straws here.

"They were thousand year old vampires, Damon. They weren't just telling scary bedtime stories." Diana responds. "Can I ask you a question, Damon?"

Although I'm confused by the sudden change of conversation I nod. "Go ahead."

"Do you promise to be honest?"

Once again I nod. I know what Diana is going to ask me. This question is important to her. She needs the truth to start building trust in me again.

"Did you really see Jeremy's ring that night, Damon?"

For a second I stare down at the blonde vampire. She blinks up at me, pleading with me to just tell her the truth. I know it's going to hurt her, but if I lie now I'll lose Diana forever. She'll never be able to trust me again. Taking in a shaky breath, I shake my head back and forth. "No, Diana. I didn't see the ring."


	14. Not Good, Perfect

**Diana**

Damon's statement hits me like a brick wall. I knew he didn't see Jeremy's ring, but hearing the words spoken aloud still changes everything. Without the ring, Elena's little brother could be buried six feet under right now. Damon killed him without a second thought. I now know that shutting Jeremy out of my life was the right decision. He can't be around any of us without his life being at risk. Damon has always had a jealous, impulsive side. He'll never change. I had to choose, Damon or Jeremy, and even though I know I should, I can't just give up on the blue-eyed vampire. He might be infuriating and make it hard to love him, but the bond Damon and I share is unlike any other. We aren't good for each other, but one cannot function properly without the other.

Taking in a shaky breath, I stare up at Jeremy's window. The light is still on and I can see his shadow dancing back and forth against the blinds. He's pacing, probably waiting on my phone call. He feels like he's a part of all this now. I have to convince him that he doesn't want to get involved in my world. Unclenching my fists, I climb the tree outside the younger Gilbert's room, knocking on the glass once I've reached the top.

A smile spreads across Jeremy's face as he opens the blinds, realizing that it's me. "Hey. Ya know a phone call would've worked."

As I climb into the boy's room, I shrug, "I've always been one for the dramatic. Besides, I figured we should have this conversation in person."

"If you're here to tell me how dangerous it is to be your friend you should go ahead and crawl back through that window. I've already told you that I don't care about the risk."

"Don't you get it, Jeremy? It isn't just the people I'm involved with that threaten your life. _I'm_ dangerous. I don't play by the rules, Jeremy. Vampires and humans don't co-exist. You're my food."

Jeremy shrugs back, flopping backwards across his bed, "If that's what it takes here – " the boy stands again, holds out his wrist to me " – take what you want."

Frustrated, I swat his arm away, "I kill people. I ruin lives. If there was an accident, if I lost control around you even once I could kill you; snap your neck, drain you. That ring can't bring you back if there's no blood left to keep your heart pumping."

"If you're trying to scare me, it isn't going to work." Jeremy says coming to stand in front of me. "I know you, Diana. You aren't going to hurt me."

"No! You don't know me. Is my friendship really worth your life?" I question, hoping to get through to him. Jeremy is stubborn. He isn't going to make walking out of his life easy. He's already dug his claws into my brain and detaching him is taking more will power than I'd expected. Humans are usually a nuisance, something I use and then dispose of. Yet, something about Elena's little brother makes me wonder if maybe not all of them are the same.

"It's not like I've got much to live for anyway," Jeremy admits, his gaze falling to the floor.

"What? Come with me. Now!" I demand. How can he say that? Jeremy has years left to live, to experience life. How can he want to throw that all away? If I'd had a choice I would've waited to be turned, had human experiences.

"I can't just leave, Diana." Jeremy protests as I lead him towards the window.

Instead of keeping the anger inside, I let it show. The veins under my eyes bubble to the surface, fangs replacing my canines. I let a low growl rise from my throat. "I said now!"

Fear crosses Jeremy's eyes for just a second before he turns, crawling through the window and out onto the branch that brushes against the house. Once he's reaches the ground, I latch my fingers around his wrist, pulling him towards the town center. The walk takes about thirty – minutes. Not once does Jeremy ask where I'm leading him or why I've ripped him from his bedroom at such a late hour. Instead, he follows silently, occasionally letting out a hiss of pain as his bare foot makes contact with a rock or other debris littering the sidewalks.

As we reach the clock tower in the center of Mystic Falls, I shove Jeremy forward towards a metal ladder attached to the side of the brick building. "Climb."

Jeremy scoffs, "This is illegal, Diana."

"If we get caught I'll compel the police to let you go." I answer back, motioning for him to begin the ascent to the roof. "Up."

The boy frowns, shaking his head as he mounts the ladder, beginning to climb upwards. I follow closely behind, giving him no chance to escape or back out of our little adventure. Jeremy thinks he knows me, well, he's about to find out just what I'm capable of.

"Why did you bring me up here, Diana?"

"You don't think you have anything to live for, so go ahead, jump. End it all." I instruct, standing in front of the top of the ladder. Jeremy doesn't get to back out.

"That's ridiculous. I'm not going to jump off the clock tower," the youngest Gilbert answers, his eyes traveling from me to the ladder and back. He's trying to figure out a way to get away, to escape.

Stepping forward, I grab Jeremy by the arm, dragging him towards the edge of the roof, "Why not, Jeremy? I thought you wanted to die. Isn't that why you won't leave me alone, why you're insisting on staying in my life?"

"This isn't like you. Why don't we go back down the ladder and talk about this," Jeremy offers. For the first time tonight I see fear; real, permanent fear, creep into the boy's hazel eyes.

"You don't know me, Jeremy! This is _exactly_ like me. Now jump!" I growl, shoving him forward a little more so that his toes hang off the edge of the rooftop.

"Diana stop! This is ridiculous. I'm not going to end my own life."

Shaking my head I push Jeremy backwards, letting go of his arm as he loses his footing, "Then I'll do it for you."

I watch as Jeremy grasps at the air, trying to get ahold of anything that will stop his descent. There's nothing left. Elena's little brother is hurtling to his death. I could stand here and watch his body make connection with the asphalt below, his insides exploding as every bone in his body break, or I could rush down the ladder, catching him and thus saving his life. Both would have their consequences. As Jeremy lets out another panicked shout, I snap out of my rage. Realization of what I've done washes over me, drowning out the part of me that almost shut the world out again. Without a second thought, I mount the ladder, flying down it and rushing around the side of the building. I catch Jeremy seconds before he hits the ground.

Wide eyes blink up at me as Jeremy regains his breath. There's something new in the muddy pools, a new light that I've never seen before. As I expected, the boy doesn't look scared or upset with me. Instead, there is a look of awe and admiration.

"How do you feel?" I question as I let Jeremy stand.

He leans on me for a second before taking a step back, glancing up at the top of the clock tower before fixing his eyes on me. "Alive."

"Hold onto that feeling, Jeremy. Let me walk out of your life so that you can always feel alive. Without me, you'll have a chance."

Jeremy's eyebrows pull together, his teeth working on his bottom lip for a second before he smirks, "You don't get it, do you? Now I know for sure that I can do both. We both know that, no matter what, you're always going to be there to catch me at the bottom of the fall, Diana. You can fight it all you want, but that's who you are."

I let out a scoff. After all of that he's still not going to give up on us being friends. "You Gilberts sure are stubborn. Go home, Jeremy. Hug your sister and your aunt. Sleep. Wake up and go to school. Live. Give it a few days. If you still want me in your life after experiencing it without me, you have my number."

Jeremy smiles, leaning forward to kiss my cheek before disappearing up the street.

"So unlike you, Diana, to get so wrapped up in the life of an insignificant human," a figure clad in all black steps out of the shadows, walking up the street towards me.

"Maybe I've changed, Damon," I retort, as the dark haired vampire stops in front of me.

"Or maybe you're trying to distract yourself. If you find something new to obsess over you don't have to think about us as much," Damon responds with a smug look. "That's why you saved him, right? You need Jeremy to keep you distracted from everything else going on in your life."

"How did you even find me?" I question, not willing to play into Damon's mind games.

"I overheard your conversation with little Gilbert while I was talking to Elena. I followed you here. I was curious as to what exactly you were going to do to him. I've gotta say, I never expected you to _actually_ push him off the roof. That was a risky move, even for you, Di."

"What did you and Elena talk about?" I question.

Damon rolls his eyes, obviously not pleased with my attempt to take the focus of the conversation off of myself. Nonetheless, he lets out a sigh before answering. "I told her the truth about the night I snapped Jeremy's neck. Ya know, I don't even think she cared. All that little bitch was concerned with was rubbing it in my face that she used me…us, today."

"She's no different than Katherine, Damon. She'll draw you in, use you, and then throw you away when she's done. It's better to avoid that whole situation. You two aren't friends anymore, maybe don't try and remedy that," I offer.

Damon shakes his head, "Are you saying that as my friend or because you love me?"

For a few seconds I stare back at Damon. His blue eyes stay locked on mine as he breaths in and out evenly. The vampire crosses and uncrosses his arms, weight shifting from foot to foot. He's nervous. My answer has a lot of weight. Shaking my head I shrug, "I've still not decided yet. I'm glad you told Elena and I the truth today, Damon. That means a lot. I just need more time to think."

"No, Di. I'm not going to accept that," Damon responds, reaching out and grabbing my shoulders. "You let me in today, you showed me you cared again. You can go on and on about how we aren't good for each other, and you'd be right. We aren't good for each other, we're perfect."

Damon's lips crash against mine. Instead of fighting against him, I drink in the kiss. My lips work against his, picking up our familiar, comfortable rhythm. The dark haired vampire holds me to his body, fingers tangling in my hair. By accepting this kiss I'm letting him know that it's okay to come back into my life, that I want him here, next to me. Although I thought the decision to let Damon back in would feel wrong, it doesn't. In fact, it feels like coming home.

"I love you, Diana. I'm sorry for the way I've acted. I was – "

"Shh," I cut Damon off. "None of it matters now. I love you, Damon, that's never going to change."

Damon kisses me again before sliding his hand in mine. Together we begin to walk through the city center. Damon twists my daylight ring around my finger, chewing on his bottom lip. He's obviously lost in thought, trying to find the right words to express his internal dilemma. "That night, at the fair. You did protect me."

Letting out a long sigh, I nod. I was hoping to have more time to sort through what Bonnie told me before people started asking questions. The fact that I was able to protect him from the flames has probably been weighing on Damon's mind since that night. There's no way to avoid answering. Damon's stubborn; he won't let this one go. "Yeah, I did. The day we went to the Lockwood's, after the mayor died, Bonnie told me that she wasn't the one who protected me from the Gilbert device. I unknowingly did it myself."

"You're a witch?" Damon questions.

"I don't know. Bonnie thinks so, but I can't do what she can. I've tried the brain thing and creating fire out of nothing. None of it works. Bonnie thinks that the vampire who turned me might have had powers. I would have more than likely gotten some, but not all of their abilities."

Damon stops for a second, turning to look at me, "Have you practiced, actually taken time to master the spells? What about Bonnie, could she be blocking you, making it so you can't get the energy you need?"

"Look, I don't know, Damon. I've not really messed with it much. I'm not sure I even want to. For now, can this just be an us thing? I don't want anyone else knowing until I fully understand what's going on."

"Okay, whatever you want. Hey, I asked Ric to talk to Jenna about having a barbecue at her place. I thought it'd be a good idea. Mason and Jenna used to be friends. Alaric is gonna suggest she invite him. It could be our chance to prove that he's a werewolf," Damon explains as we begin walking again.

"As your business associate in this whole Lockwood thing, I'm assuming you'd like me to go too," I respond.

"Yes, but I don't want you to go as my associate. I'd like you to go as my date," Damon says as we reach the front door of the Salvatore mansion.

Leaning forward I press my lips to Damon's, "Then it's a date."


	15. Lone Wolf, Lady Killer

_There ain't no man gonna invade my territory._  
 _There ain't nobody out there gonna mess with me._  
 _Because I'm big and hard and battle-scared_

The door to Elena's house is unlocked. Diana lets herself in, dragging me behind. Together we follow the voices floating out of the kitchen. Rounding the corner, I lay eyes on Alaric, Mason, and Jenna. They have shot glasses set out on the island, a bottom of Jack Daniels alongside them. Diana lets out a small cough, causing everyone to turn around. She's been feisty since this morning, meaning that reining her in today is going to be impossible.

"Hey," I give Jenna, Mason, and Alaric a warm smile.

Jenna rolls her eyes, "Damon and you brought Diana." We're obviously not her favorite people.

In an attempt to keep the peace, Alaric grabs the alcohol bottle, "We were just doing shots. Let me get you two shot glasses."

Elena's aunt grabs her glass, downing the amber liquid inside. I can feel the hatred radiating off of her as she walks forward slamming the crystal against my chest. "Here. Use mine."

"Someone's grumpy," Diana announces, taking the alcohol bottle from Alaric, pouring some into the shot glass Jenna gave me and downing the drink before pouring another.

"She doesn't like me very much," I explain to a confused looking Mason.

He nods, setting his shot glass down, "We haven't met. Mason Lockwood."

"Oh sure. Hey, Damon Salvatore," I answer back, extending my hand out for Mason to take.

He shakes my hand, dropping it quickly. "I know. I've heard great things about you."

"Really?" There's no reason that anyone should have been saying anything to Mason Lockwood about me. I can't even imagine that Sheriff Forbes said anything, as she'd have no real reason to. "That's weird, cause I'm a dick."

"Can't be that much of a dick if you can score a girl like that," Mason responds, his eyes scanning over Diana. The little jealousy bug stirs inside me. I just got Di back. Other guys looking at her the way Mason is does not sit right with me. Regardless, I shove the monster inside down as Diana steps forward, heels making a tapping sound on the linoleum. She lets out an evil chuckle.

"No. He's telling the truth. I just happen to be a bitch so it all works out quite nicely." With that Diana downs her second shot.

Despite his momentary look of confusion, Mason recovers quickly, raising his glass, "To being the assholes of society."

Before we can continue on with our conversation, Elena walks in, Caroline following behind her. Diana waves, receiving a big smile from the blonde. "Everyone's here now. Jenna wants one of you to start the burgers. She specified not Damon."

"Of course she did," I whisper to Diana who is now leaning against me.

As Mason and Alaric leave the kitchen, Elena walks forward, her eyes scanning over Diana and I. "When did you two get back together?"

Diana yawns lazily, "Last night after I pushed your brother off the clock tower."

The world stops. How could Diana be so self-involved as to just tell Elena that she could have killed Jeremy last night? I knew she was in a mood today, but I didn't realize that it could result in this. The blonde should know better, be more concerned with self-preservation.

"After you did what?" Elena shoots Diana an icy glare, fingers curled into fists.

My girlfriend continues to lounge against me, raising her hands a little in surrender, "Honestly, Elena, calm down. You're going to give yourself an aneurysm. Why would I push Jeremy off the clock tower? I'm not Damon. We did get back together last night. We patched things up over our distaste for how much you remind us of Katherine."

Elena continues to wear her look of disdain, but says nothing.

"She means you're a bitch," I elaborate, as it seems Elena doesn't quite get it. "Then again, if my boyfriend broke up with me because his ex-girlfriend was terrorizing the town I might be pretty pissed too."

"How do you know that?" Elena questions.

"Don't have private conversations in public places, Elena. I think I'm gonna go see if Mason and Alaric need any help with those burgers."

Standing outside on the patio, I listen to Caroline and Diana's conversation. While I usually stand behind the older vampire's decisions, I know she overstepped today. Elena is still recovering from me killing Jeremy. She'd lose it if she knew Diana, whom she seems to trust around her brother, also tried to off him. Di shouldn't have brought it up, even if it was just to poke fun.

"Did you seriously push Jeremy off the clock tower?" Caroline hisses.

"Don't be stupid, Caroline. I like Jeremy. Why would I try and kill him?" Diana responds, her heels clicking on the kitchen floor as she walks.

"Well, if you didn't you shouldn't have joked about it. Elena's still not over Damon killing her brother, it isn't funny."

I can almost see Diana rolling her eyes, gently placing a hand on Caroline's shoulder. "Elena's a bitch, Caroline. Sure, she's your friend, but that doesn't change anything. She's a manipulative little shit who is no better than Katherine. She uses people and then she dumps them. Make sure you stay useful to her."

The blonde's hair rustle as she shakes her head, refusing to believe Diana's words, "Elena wouldn't do that to me. She only did it to Damon and you because she knew you weren't going to give her what she needed."

"Like I said, just stay useful to her and you won't have any problems." With that Diana leaves the kitchen. I hear her move up the hallway, her hand appearing on the door frame seconds later. "Jenna is setting up some kind of game in the living room."

Alaric and Mason turn as Diana's full body appears in the doorway. She's still holding the little crystal shot glass from the kitchen; a single drop of amber liquid runs down the side. As the alcohol hits the concrete, forming a dark grey stain, the three of us gather the food, following the blonde back into the house.

Diana settles into her seat next to Caroline, as I take the black marker, twisting it between my fingers before placing it against the white paper attached to the easel. So far our little game has had a lighthearted aura surrounding it. I hate to be the one to ruin that but finding out if Mason if a werewolf is more important than saving face. Everyone here hates me anyway.

"Dress!" Jenna explodes from the couch behind me. She's more than enjoyed her fair share of alcohol, making her very talkative and excitable.

Diana's voice sounds soon after," Ballerina."

Done with my drawing, I turn around, frowning at the blonde vampire. I'm not the next big name in art, but she has to know I'm not that bad. The figure is clearly a dog dancing.

"Puppy," Caroline says, a smile on her face. She's holding herself together surprisingly well. I guess Stefan's training is going better than expected. "Puppy with a tutu."

"No," I answer, shaking my head as a few other people chime in.

Mason sits quietly, his eyes never leaving the poorly drawn animal on the paper behind me. His bottom lip disappears into his mouth for a second, teeth scraping over the skin. Knuckles crack as they're stretched out. His answer comes out in a smooth, confident tone. "Dances with wolves."

My eyes lock with Diana's. There's no way someone without a background in wolf lore would have known that. Sure, it doesn't necessarily prove he's a werewolf, but it's one more little piece that's filling in the bigger picture. "Mason wins...again."

"How is that a wolf?" Caroline demands, crossing her arms over her chest, resembling a child who just got told no for the first time. "It certainly looks like a puppy."

I shrug, giving Caroline a frown, "We can't all be Coolidge."

The blonde next to Diana scrunches up her face in confusion, turning to the older vampire for an explanation. "Who is Coolidge?"

Diana smirks, patting Caroline's knee as she stands, "He painted 'dogs playing poker'." Her hand slips into mine as the two of us head to the kitchen.

"Jenna is getting tipsy," I announce. Elena rolls her eyes, continuing to pull plates out of the cabinet, placing them on the counter.

"Will you stop getting her drunk?" Elena questions, handing off a tray of vegetables, which Diana places on the counter.

"I want her to like me," I fake pout, grabbing myself a beer from the refrigerator.

Obviously not in the mood to talk about her aunt and I being friends, Elena quickly changes the subject, her voice dropping to a whisper. "How's operation Lockwood?"

"He's out new BFF," I answer back with a smirk, popping the top off my beer and taking a long swig.

Before Elena can answer, Jenna walks into the kitchen, throwing an arm around Diana's shoulders. The blonde vampire eyes me, frustration masking her usual calm and collected look. She doesn't enjoy being around humans for more time than is required to feed. "There you two are. Isn't this fun?"

"Yes!" Diana answers in an overly excited, sickly sweet voice. I do have to give it to her; she's damn good at being a social chameleon. The blonde vampire can make even the most boring person feel like they're the only one she wants to talk to. I envy the skill.

"Thank you so much for inviting us," I add on with a smile I hope comes off across as genuine.

Jenna's drunken grin warps into a frown as her gaze shifts to me. "Did I really have a choice?"

No. You didn't even really have a choice about hosting this little get together. Taking another drink from the bottle in my hands I remind myself that snarky comments won't win me any points. "I know what you must think of me."

Jenna stands straight, taking an unsteady step towards me. "No, you don't. You've never dated you. I've dated plenty of yous." Elena's aunt spins around to face Diana again. "I don't know how such a sweet girl like you can date him."

Diana steps around Jenna, curling her arm around my waist. "He's a work in progress." The blonde winks up at me as I beam down at her.

Jenna huffs, obviously not pleased with Diana's answer, moving to the other side of the counter to stand with Elena. The knife rack behind her catches my eye. Moving away from Diana, I pull one of the metal objects out of its wooden sheath. "These are fancy." In a very suburban mom way, I tack on in my head.

"Thanks," Jenna answers, glancing between Diana and me. She gives me the smallest hint of a smile. Maybe Jenna's problem isn't the men she dates, but the fact she too quickly falls for simple flatteries. "Those were my mothers."

I pass the knife between my hands a few more times before sliding the silver object into my back pocket. It'll be nice and safe there until its time for dessert. Leaning against the counter, I watch Diana flit around the kitchen, helping Elena and Jenna set up the dessert items. How well she's started to integrate herself into the lives of those in Mystic Falls. They all welcome her with big smiles and open arms. The blonde vampire seems to mold into the person each individual needs her to be. Jeremy's confidant, someone Jenna can poke fun at me with, the person Caroline looks for when she needs a quick pick me up, Stefan's rock. If she wasn't so set in her ways, I'd be afraid that Diana would lose herself among the many masks she's wearing lately. Yet, I see through her girl-next-door facade. Underneath, Diana is still the same as the day I met her, the displays she's put on in the kitchen prove that. Ruthless, crafty, pushy, with an edge of sass that drives me crazy, but makes me fall in love with her over and over. Her occasional flash of annoyance at our host and company tells me she still despises spending excessive time with humans.

"Damon," a hand flashes before my eyes, pulling me out of my head. "Jenna wants you to bring the pie out to the table."

Nodding, I gather the pie Diana and I brought with us as a peace offering, sliding the metal serving tool under one of the precut pieces. Gently, I set the dessert on the table, purposely placing the side with the server towards the suspected werewolf, before taking my seat next to Diana. "Mason, why don't you start us off."

"Sure," answers Mason. He stares down at the pie, swallowing hard. After a few seconds of this, Mason turns the pie around, placing the silver away from himself, taking a piece out with his hands.

Jenna and Alaric stare at the man. Jenna looks confused, probably unable to decipher if what she's seeing is real or a result of the alcohol she's consumed this afternoon. Ric's gaze shifts from Mason to Diana and then to me. The three of us share a silent realization. Mason Lockwood is a werewolf. Why else would he do something like that? I mean, he could just have deplorable table manners, but something tells me Mason's etiquette is just fine.

The man sitting at the head of the table suddenly realizes the silent exchange between party guests. He lets out a short, forced chuckle, "What am I? I'm an animal."

Alaric forces a laugh, passing the pie over to Jenna, "So Mason, you and Jenna never dated?

"She was always lost in Logan Fell land," Mason answers shaking his head, eyes coming to rest on Elena's bubbly aunt.

"Oh, my first mistake," Jenna answers, covering part of her face with her hand as red rises to her cheeks, "Mason was a catch. He had girls lining up."

"Huh, really?" I respond, raising an eyebrow. "I pegged you as more of a lone wolf."

Diana's hand flies to her mouth as she tries to play off a wicked laugh as a cough. Alaric turns towards her, offering his beer. She takes it, giving him a small smile. Since when are those two so chummy?

"I'm sure I wasn't half the lady killer you were," Mason shoots back, taking a swig of his drink before lifting it a little, "How about a toast? To new friends."

As the evening wears down, Mason decides it's best to head home. Not wanting him to slip through my grasp, Diana and I decide to take our leave as well. "Jenna, you are a wonderful hostess," I say, standing in the doorway.

"And you, are a terrible artist," Jenna responds, giving me the first real smile I've ever gotten from her.

"Is that the only thing that makes me terrible?" I question, trying to keep the mood light.

Elena's aunt shrugs, "Still deciding."

"Good enough for me." With that, Diana and I turn, heading towards the car. I wait till Mason has pulled out of the driveway, his truck disappearing up the road before turning to my girlfriend. "All he did in there was piss me off and prove he's a werewolf. Wanna help me finish him off?"

Diana shakes her head, "I trust you'll be able to finish him off alone. Seeing both of us might make him suspicious. Besides, one of us should be around if Katherine decides to make an appearance. Damon, werewolves and vampires have been enemies since the beginning of both races. Mason is an idiot if he expects that to change." Diana's lips meet mine briefly. "Make it painful."

 **Thank you to the person who commented saying the chapter was messed up. I really hope it's fixed now. Please let me know if it's not. As always happy reading :)**


	16. Hurt

_Can I trust what I'm given when faith still needs a gun_

 _Who's ammunition, justifies the wrong_

"So you're sure he's a werewolf?" Jeremy questions from his spot on the bed. He's got the blanket pulled over his shoulders, bare feet resting on the edge of the wooden bed frame. His sketchpad is tossed on the side table, a picture of a snarling wolf face sketched in pencil.

I nod, letting out a sigh, "Yeah. Damon went to go take care of him. Have you and Elena worked through your issues?"

"Not really. She doesn't want me involved." Jeremy answers back with a shrug.

"That makes two of us."

Elena's younger brother smirks, shaking his head, "If you didn't want me involved you wouldn't be here."

"Hey," I answer back, lifting my paper coffee cup as if this defends my presence in the youngest Gilbert's bedroom. "I still owed you coffee. I don't like having unpaid debts."

"And you wanted to tell me that Mason Lockwood is definitely a werewolf," Jeremy responds with a smile before lifting his coffee to his lips, blowing a few times before taking a small sip.

I roll my eyes. He's not going to let this one go. "I felt like you should at least have some closure. But from now on, we are just normal friends. Nothing supernatural here."

"Besides the thousand-year-old vampire sitting on the floor," Jeremy jests.

"I'm six hundred, thank you very much," I respond with a smile, letting Jeremy know my correction is all lighthearted fun. "Are you going to the community picnic tomorrow?"

Jeremy shrugs, scrunching up his nose as he takes another drink of coffee. "Not my scene."

"I'm surprised Elena didn't voluntell you," I respond, raising an eyebrow.

Little Gilbert shakes his head; "I think Elena wants to keep me away from everyone. The less time I spend around Stefan and Damon the less involved in the supernatural I am."

I nod my understanding. Lifting my coffee cup to my lips I let it sit there as I observe Jeremy. How did he get so wrapped up in this? Someone with so much potential brought down to his lowest, only to find solace in vampires. I think back to where I was when I first turned. My life was in shambles, all my family dead, floating from one street to the next. The vampires saved me, just like they're saving Jeremy now. I wonder if things would be different if I compelled Jeremy to forget everything.

"I know we're not supposed to talk about the supernatural –" Jeremy's voice pulls me back to the bedroom "– but in those six hundred years, have you ever thought about just not existing anymore?"

I take a few seconds, weighing the pros and cons of telling him the truth. In the end, lying just seems like a copout. "Yeah. Believe me, living forever isn't always what it's cracked up to be. Putting aside the fact that staking yourself is hard, I found reasons to keep going."

"Damon?" Jeremy questions, pulling his knees up to his chin as I stand. Damon should be home by now and I'd like a follow up on how things with Mason went tonight.

"Among other things," I step forward, placing my hand on Jeremy's knee. "No one your age deserves to see as much death as you have."

"Will I see you again?" Jeremy questions as I move towards the window.

I give him a smile and a quick nod before sliding into the darkness.

"What the hell do you mean he's not dead!?" I demand of Damon, slamming the refrigerator door shut, tearing open the blood bag in my hand with my teeth. "It was a simple task! I didn't think I needed to babysit you for it. Apparently, if I want them done correctly, I need to handle all the important missions. Do you know what kind of a target this puts on our back, Damon?"

Ocean blue eyes follow me as I pace around the kitchen. The dark haired vampire leans casually against the counter, bare arms crossed over his chest. He looks as if none of this fazes him. How can he be so nonchalant? Mason Lockwood knows that we're vampires. It's only a matter of time before he tells members of the council, or comes for us himself. Damon used to have no problem killing enemies. Is it possible he's losing his edge? Has being around his brother and Elena started to make him go soft? "I think you're overreacting just a little, Diana. Just because he's not dead right now doesn't mean he won't be soon. I thought you wanted me to drag it out, make it painful."

Coming to a stop, I pin the younger vampire against the wall. He swallows hard, his Adam's apple bopping under my grip. "I said make it painful. Not drag it out, leave someone who knows our secret wandering around Mystic Falls."

Soft fingers brush a few strands of hair away from my face, tucking them behind my ear before sliding over my cheek. As Damon's fingertips graze over my lips, I capture them, running my tongue over the soft pad. The vampire in front of me lets out a moan, which quickly turns to a yelp of pain as I bite down, sucking some of his blood from the finger.

"Fix it, Damon." I snarl before releasing my grip on his neck, sauntering towards the back bedroom. My counterpart quickly follows.

"This is all part of the Historic Society continuing the efforts to give back to the community." I stand in front of Mrs. Lockwood, her words washing over my ears, my eyes set on Stefan. He stands with Mason Lockwood, attempting to find some kind of peaceful resolution for Damon's actions. "Thank you to everyone who has shown up today to lend a helping hand."

A round of applause goes up as I make my way over to Stefan. He can't honestly think his little spiel is going to magically put a thousand year feud to bed. "Something tells me the two against one handshake pact isn't really going to last."

"Always such a pessimist," Stefan responds, setting down the bag of mulch he's holding on the ground.

"It's kept me alive so far," I answer, patting Stefan on the back as he straightens out. "But you keep killing them with kindness, Stef."

The younger Salvatore sighs, grabbing my arm just under the elbow. Earnest eyes meet mine. "I like you better without the Damon attitude."

"And I like you naked in bed with no emotions, but we don't always get what we want," I respond with an eye roll, shrugging off his touch. I'm not in the mood to have a heart to heart about my attitude with Stefan.

"You know, switching back to the snarky, cold person you usually are when you're with Damon isn't gonna win you any points."

I give Damon's brother a wink, curling my finger's around his shoulder, "Don't worry, Stefan, I've got enough stocked away for a few decades if you ever feel like cashing in."

Stefan, not even willing to play along with my advances, just shakes his head. I see the tiniest hint of a smile behind his stony façade though. "What happened to being a team player?"

"I remembered how boring it was," I respond with a shrug.

Before Stefan can say more, Damon comes up behind us, fingers intertwining with mine. His chin rests on his younger brother's shoulder. "What were you doing talking to Mason?"

"I negotiated peace on your behalf," Stefan answers simply, taking a step forward and spinning around so that he's facing Damon and me.

"I don't want peace," Damon pouts.

"Oh," Stefan raises an eyebrow, his facial expression clearly stating that he doesn't care what Damon wants. "Consider it opposite day." His words reek of his usual 'I know better than you' attitude.

As his younger brother goes to walk away, Damon steps forward, grabbing Stefan by the shoulders and turning him back in our direction. "Stefan, please tell me you didn't seriously think a handshake just solved our problems."

Stefan looks confused, his eyes shifting between Damon and I. Did he really think that his brother wouldn't be listening in on his conversation? Mason is public enemy number one right now. We can't just have Stefan talking to him on our behalf without knowing what's being said.

"Oh yeah, I was watching," Damon says in response to his brother's confusion.

The brunette vampire's expression doesn't change as his eyes shift between Damon and I. "The similarities are almost too much to deal with." Stefan's face sinks back into its usual serious expression as he turns to look at Damon. "I think the first chance Mason Lockwood gets, he's going to drive a stake through your heart and then through mine. All because you took it upon yourself to try and kill him. So thank you. It's not like we didn't have enough problems." A hand is clapped on Damon's back before Stefan walks away.

Damon rests his elbow on my shoulder, watching as his brother disappears into the crowd. "Did we do something to piss him off?"

"Who knows," I shrug, picking at some of the nail polish that's started to peel off my thumb. "He's probably just extra cranky because Elena and him are fighting. Looks like Katherine is going to get her way after all."

Damon let's out a sigh, coming to stand in front of me. He takes both my hands in his, eyes locked on mine. For a second he stands there, just staring at me. "Di, look, I know things between us are better now, but I never fully apologized for killing Jeremy. I was upset and hurt. I was worried, I guess. You were spending all your time with him, opening up about so much. I wanted that to be me. I'm sorry."

"I appreciate that Damon," I start, staring at the man in front of me. Underneath the hardened exterior is the same scared human I met almost two hundred years ago. He's still yearning for approval, wanting so desperately to prove himself to someone who is long dead. I wish I could take that pain and fear from him, but it's who Damon is. Only he can free himself from the bonds that hold him down. This apology might be a small step in the right direction. "The past is behind us. I've forgiven you." I kiss the vampire's cheek. "What's happening with Elena and Stefan isn't going to happen with us. We're much stronger than that."

As Damon rests his head against my forehead, I see Mason Lockwood talking to Sheriff Forbes. He glances around at the participants as if he's uneasy. Liz seems to be upset by the information Mason is presenting to her. "Damon."

The dark haired man turns around, his eyes locking on Liz and Mason. The conversation looks like it's come to some kind of catharsis. "Should we go see what that is about?"

"Couldn't hurt," I answer, slipping my hand in Damon's as we head over towards the food table where Sheriff Forbes is filling up her plate.

Damon and I get in line behind a few other people. Liz is still standing there, staring down at the meat selection as if she can't figure out which kind she wants despite the fact turkey is the only option.

"Hey," Damon starts, grabbing Liz's attention. She looks up at him, startled. "I saw you with Mason Lockwood earlier. What was that about?"

For how smooth Damon usually is with his words this interaction feels clunky. It's like he's lost his ability to be subtle. I gently elbow him in the ribs, letting him know he needs to ease into things instead of just jumping to the point. If whatever Mason and Liz talked about has made her so jumpy any questioning about it could make her suspicious and defensive.

"Oh, I was, uh," Liz looks everywhere but Damon and I. She seems nervous and on edge, a complete one-eighty from her usual put together attitude. "I was just asking him to help with cleanup in the woods."

Damon smiles kindly. "That's what we're here for." My boyfriend looks over at me. "Put us to work."

Liz gives Damon an awkward smile but says nothing else on the topic.

"Should we go help him?" I question. Something is definitely up. Letting Mason wander around without any supervision is no longer an option. He's out for blood and something tells me he's willing to do just about anything to get it, including turning Sheriff Forbes against Damon.

"Oh, no. No." Liz is fidgeting, her eyes scanning the area behind Damon and me as if the excuse she's looking for is written in the sky. This is just getting pathetic. Mason should have given the good sheriff some kind of story to tell anyone who came around questioning what they talked about. Sloppy. "He's…I'm sure he's fine."

Damon seems to have picked up on Liz's odd behavior. "Are you okay, Liz? You seem really upset?"

For the first time since we engaged her in conversation, Sheriff Forbes looks up. "It's Caroline. We had a moment."

"Is there anything I can do? I know Diana and Caroline have been talking, getting to be friends. Maybe she could help," the vampire offers my services.

"No, Damon…Diana, thank you. It's just horrible parenting skills paying off in spades." Liz's face falls and for a second I almost believe her bullshit family drama story.

"Teenagers can be tough. One day she'll appreciate everything you've done," I offer up, trying to keep the façade alive.

Sheriff Forbes shakes her head, offering a pathetic excuse for a smile before walking away.

"Either she's real upset about her ongoing shitty relationship with Caroline or she was feeding us a load of crap. She's nervous, Damon. Something Mason told her put her on edge." I announce, sitting down at one of the benches lining the sides of the covered picnic area.

Damon nods, his eyes scanning over the others that have gathered for lunch. "Liz was definitely acting strange. She fights with Caroline all the time, it shouldn't be upsetting her that much. She made a point of keeping us away from Mason."

"Should we find Stefan, let him know something is up? He shouldn't be walking around in the dark about this. If Mason is planning something you both are at risk."

Damon nods, offering me his hand. Together we wander around the new park area trying to find his younger brother. For a few minutes, it feels like when we'd first met. I spent most of my time reading in the center of the hedge maze that the Salvatore estate gardeners created. Damon would show up at lunchtime every day, carrying a pitcher of water and a loaf of bread. We'd sit there, hidden way, eating and talking about the world. He was curious back then, drinking in any knowledge I was willing to give him. We read through half the library before Katherine found out about our secret meetings and put an end to them.

"Stefan," Damon's voice pulls me out of my happy memory.

The younger Salvatore stands before a table littered with spare wood pieces leftover from building the gazebo and covering for the picnic area. He looks like he's positioned himself far enough from Elena to keep the image of them fighting alive, but close enough to keep an eye on her. "What do you need, Damon?"

"We saw Mason Lockwood talking to Sheriff Forbes. When Damon and I went over to talk to her about it she seemed very on edge, definitely didn't want to be talking to us," I explain, watching Elena and Caroline talk over Stefan's shoulder. Caroline seems to be doing well considering the situation she's in.

Stefan nods, only giving off the appearance that he cares. Obviously, he feels Elena's safety is higher on the list of priorities than his own. "Did you ask her why she was upset?"

"Of course we did," Damon answers, upset by his brother's lack of concern. "She gave us some bullshit excuse about fighting with Caroline."

"Maybe that's the truth," Stefan answers with a shrug. "Caroline's emotions are still heightened. She's more likely to lash out than normal. It's possible she overstepped the line during their last disagreement."

Despite insisting that Mason would kill us all at the first chance he got, Stefan seems to be brushing the interaction off easily. While the younger Salvatore is less likely to fly off the handle than Damon, it isn't like him to ignore a possible threat to our safety. If Mason tipped Liz off that we're vampires that could end badly for everyone, even Elena. "So Mason talking to her is just a coincidence? Let's not forget that the council is in the habit of killing vampire sympathizers as well, Stefan. Meaning Elena. Are you really just going to ignore this?"

"Look, can we deal with this later?" Stefan questions as Elena approaches the three of us.

Frustrated, I wander off, sitting down in front of a row of flowers that still need to be planted. Lately, it feels like Damon and I are the only ones taking any of the current threats seriously. Stefan is content to make haphazard cease-fire pacts and ignore any evidence that shows those are falling through. Maybe all this Elena drama is clouding his judgment. Regardless, he needs to focus a bit more on self-preservation than pining over a stupid girl. As I sink my fingers into the cool earth my mind wanders. Since Damon and I talked about Bonnie telling me that I have powers, I've been working on developing them. So far it's not come to much. The most I can do is put out and relight a candle. At this rate, it'll take me another lifetime to master even simple abilities. Letting out a deep breath, I close my eyes, imagining the flowers sitting before me floating off the ground. As the world comes back into focus, I see the results of my work. Yellow lilies float a few inches from the ground, their roots hanging limply below. Letting out a small laugh, I lose focus, the flowers crashing back to the dirt-covered ground.

Getting up, I dust my jeans off, picking a few pieces of mulch out of the strings covering a hole on my thigh. So far, I've kept my practicing to myself. I didn't want to get Damon involved until I had something substantial to show him. Levitating the flowers is the biggest breakthrough I've had. As I wander around, looking for the vampire, I spot him over with Mason Lockwood. The two seem to be involved in some kind of conversation, both holding a defensive stance. My good news will have to wait.

Upon arrival, I throw an arm around both of their shoulders, "My two favorite men. I hope you two are playing nice."

"As nice as we can," Damon answers, snaking his arm around my waist.

Mason grimaces, shrugging off my arm before giving the two of us a head nod, "Have a good day."

Stefan, who must have also been watching the interaction as well, strolls over. He gives Damon a stern look. "Please tell me you were just bonding."

Instead of letting Damon answer the question, I roll my eyes. "What's up with the drama in your relationship? I heard it while I was planting flowers. You're handling this all very publicly, which leads me to believe you want a certain someone to know what's going on.

"What are you talking about?" Stefan's eyebrows furrow together, creating one longhaired caterpillar over his forehead. A look of pure confusion masks his forest green eyes.

"Oh come on, Stefan," Damon chimes in, never wanting to miss an opportunity to make his little brother's life a little more miserable than it already is. "You and Elena don't fight.

"Says the guy who kissed Katherine, thought it was Elena, pissed off Diana, and has somehow groveled his way back into her good graces," Stefan shoots back, not willing to take any of what Damon is trying to dish out. "Not sure you're at the top of my list when it comes to people I want relationship advice from."

Damon shrugs, wrapping his arms around my waist, holding me tightly to his chest. "I'm not sure what you're seeing, little brother, but from my perspective, my relationship is going pretty great. Ya see I've got the girl and yours won't even make direct eye contact."

"Drop it," Stefan instructs, his jaw set as he looks down at me, "both of you."

Damon shrugs as a little girl in pigtails offers him a glass of lemonade. The vampire takes it with a cheery smile, lifting the plastic cup to his lips and taking a big gulp. Instantly, Damon spits the liquid across the concrete ground, coughing. He grabs at his throat, gasping for air.

"What is wrong with you?" Stefan asks, showing the first signs of concern for the situation all day.

Together, Stefan and I move Damon over to one of the picnic tables. He continues to cough as I search around for a water bottle.

"Vervain. Vervain." Damon croaks. He grabs the water bottle from me, throwing the lid aside. He guzzles the clear liquid, swishing it around in his mouth before spitting it out onto the grass.

"Who would do this?" Stefan questions as Damon sits, taking small sips from the water bottle.

Honestly, has he not been paying attention all day? Mason is out to get Damon. Lacing the lemonade with vervain was probably just the first step. I glance around, trying to see who is paying attention. Everyone sitting around us seems to be absorbed in their own business. "Mason Lockwood. You said it yourself, Stefan, he'd jump at a chance to kill Damon."

"But in public?" Stefan continues as if he can't wrap his head around the attack.

"Maybe his goal wasn't to kill him," I offer. "Maybe Mason wanted to expose Damon."

"What good would that do?" Damon demands, clearly riled up by the act of retaliation by Mason. He's not going to let this one slide without some kind of revenge.

I shrug, giving it my best guess. "A whole council of killers is better than one."

"Would they really try and kill him here?" Stefan questions, turning to look around at those around us.

It's as if both brothers have forgotten what it was like when the inhabitants of Mystic Falls were hunting vampires the first time. There were raids, those accused of being vampires burned in front of friends and family. Consequences of false accusations were never taken into consideration. I doubt much has changed. "The old counsel saw no problem with public execution. We should all stay together. No one goes wandering off. Stay within earshot."

Stefan and Damon nod. "I need to go let Caroline know what's going on. If there's vervain in the refreshments she should be aware."

As Stefan takes off across the new park Damon stands, resting his hands on my shoulder. "I'm done with Stefan's give peace a chance crap. The first chance I get, I'm gonna kill him."

"You tried that and it didn't work, or did you forget why we're in this mess in the first place?" I question, my words harsh. We can't keep trying and failing. The more times Damon goes after Mason and isn't successful, the angrier the werewolf is going to get. We can't risk all-out war. "What makes you think this time will be different?"

Damon turns so he's standing in front of me. Blue eyes hold a look of determination as he answers me. "Because this time I'm not giving him any change to get away."

"Stay here, don't make any rash decisions while I'm gone," I instruct, walking off in the direction Stefan went. I run into him halfway to the main path. He raises an eyebrow in question. As we walk back towards where I left Damon I explain to him what the older Salvatore said.

"I'm not happy about it, but Damon's right. He's making threats. He could expose us. We need to put him down." Stefan answers at the edge of the patio. "Diana, you don't need to get involved in this. Damon and I can handle it."

I roll my eyes, removing Stefan's hand from my shoulders but continue to hold onto it, "I keep trying to take myself out of this game, but end up back on the team every time. At this point, I think I just need to accept that I'm a team player."

"Thank you, Diana," Stefan answers, pulling me into a quick hug.

I return it for a second, before pushing him away, "Don't go getting all emotional on me, Stef. We've got a werewolf to kill, you need to be performing at your best."

Stefan grins at me, placing his hand on my back as we walk over to Damon. As much as I don't want to get involved in the constant trouble that surrounds the Salvatore brothers I don't have much of a choice. I put myself back in their lives. Short of disappearing again, there isn't a way for me to be with them and not help solve some of their problems.

"He went into the woods, fell down and broke his neck," Damon explains the plan again as all three of us keep an eye out for Mason. "It's three against one. There's no way he's walking out of this alive."

Nodding, I point out Mason. He's heading into the woods carrying two trash bins. The three of us follow behind him, making sure to say out of sight. As the werewolf stops in a clearing, beginning to pile tree limbs into the cans Damon, Stefan, and I step out from behind trees. Mason looks up, his eyes widening as he realizes there's no chance he's going to escape.

"Don't look so surprised. You knew this was inevitable," Damon taunts, an evil grin spreading across his face. He always has enjoyed toying with his victims.

As Mason turns to look for an escape route, I take another step forward. "Go ahead." I shift my position, appearing off to his left. Mason spins around, trying to keep up with my movements. I appear behind him, whispering in his ear. "Try and run." Once again I'm standing next to Damon. "You won't even make it out of the clearing."

As I finish my sentence something hard makes contact with Stefan's chest. He groans as blood begins to soak through his shirt. Before Damon and I have time to react more projectiles buzz through the trees. Damon flies in front of me, taking two of the objects in the chest. His efforts are for nothing. The hard pellets, now identified as wooden bullets, pass through Damon, impaling me as well. Blood soaks through my thin tank top, covering my fingers as I sink to my knees. Sheriff Forbes comes into view, her bright pink shirt the last thing I see as the world fades from vivid color to fuzzy greys and blacks.

Pain ripples through my body. A cold, dampness clings to my back, a rock digs into my spine. A deep burning radiates up my leg, my left side numb. Echoing voices sound in my ears, one no different than the next. Somewhere in the distance water drips, the continuous, methodical sound making me long for the previous dark silence the bullets sent me spiraling into. A gunshot off to my left crackles in the silence, Damon's screams of agony enveloping my senses as my eyes fly open. I can almost feel the other vampire's pain.

"This is how this is gonna work," Liz starts. I can see her legs, the barrel of a gun pointed towards Damon. Turning my head I search the room for Stefan. He's sprawled out across the rocky floor, eyes shut. Blood runs down his shirt, pooling at his side. "Answer me, and you don't get shot, understand? How many of you are there?"

Damon grunts, "Liz please."

Without hesitation, the sheriff fires again. Damon's cries of anguish fill the underground space, echoing off the walls. I long to stop it all, throw myself over him and prevent any other bullets from piercing his body. Yet, as I try to move, pain shots up my leg, making my vision blurry again. I might be stronger than both Stefan and Damon, but two weeks without feeding properly has drained me of strength, leaving me of no use to any of us. "How did you fool us? How do you walk in the sun?"

Instead of answers Damon groans. The bullets and whatever else they used to keep up down are making him foggy. Damon wouldn't just lie there and take any of this. He wouldn't accept dying by the hands of the Mystic Falls' sheriff in a dirty, damp hole. He would fight, we all would. Upon realizing that Damon isn't going to answer her questions, Liz turns to the gun on Stefan, firing another shot into his chest. Stefan doesn't even twitch, no cries of pain escaping his pale, chapped lips. "The next one I shoot is her." The gun is pointed at me. "I will drag this out painfully."

"But you're my friend," Damon says hoarsely, his words barely above a whisper.

Liz shakes her head, setting her jaw. "Our friendship was a lie. Answer me, and I'll kill you fast."

Damon's fingers bump against mine. Extending my arm I let him take my hand, pulling it close to his body. At least if this is the end we get to go together. I just always thought it would be different, that we would go out with a bang as opposed to a hoarse whisper washed away by stale air.

"He's not going to tell us anything," the sheriff says to the other people standing around the small space. "Kill all three. Let's do this, each with a stake in the heart, then burn them."

As the uniformed men begin to move around, metal grinds against metal. I hear all three hearts quicken, no one else is supposed to be down here. I'm sure most of the townspeople aren't even supposed to know this space still exists. Sheriff Forbes turns around, her gun pointed out in front of her for protection. "Check it out."

Seconds after the officer has left, I hear bones crushing, the sound of blood gurgling down skin. Caroline. She must have heard us get taken. She's taking a big risk coming down here. If her mom finds out what she is their relationship will go from bad to non-existent. Maybe she too has decided who her real family is. Before I can give the topic much more thought, Elena bursts into the room, her chest heaving. "You can't kill them. I'm not going to let you."

Unsure of what to do, the officer still left pushes Elena into the room. Off in the distance a door slams, footsteps echoing up the hallway. Sheriff Forbes' officer opens his mouth to speak but the words are replaced with blood. The sticky substance runs down his chin, coating the collar of his uniform before he's discarded on the ground, a doll no longer wanted by its owner. Seconds later, Caroline steps out of the shadows. Her blonde hair hangs in perfect ringlets around her face. The clothes she's wearing remain unwrinkled, not a stain on them. The only evidence of her prior activities is a thin layer of blood encircling her lips. "Hi, mom."

Liz follows instructions without protest, too shocked or upset by the outcome of her plan to speak. Damon and I continue to keep our hands clasped as we drink from the deputy. Though the blood is cold, sitting like spoilt milk on my tongue, I do feel my strength returning. The wounds created by the bullets begin to heal, the only remnants being bloodstains on my top. Elena sits with Stefan. He grunts as his body tries to use its limited resources to heal him. Animal blood not only makes him weak but also prevents Stefan from healing quickly.

"You need to drink some deputy blood," Damon says as we move to sit next to his brother.

"Oh no," Stefan answers, shaking his head and trying to sit up a little straighter. The hiss of pain that escapes his lips lets me know just how much he's still hurting. "I'll be fine. It's just going to take a little bit longer." Despite the brave face, Damon's brother is fooling no one. He leans against Elena for support, barely able to lift his head. At this rate, we won't be able to move him for another couple of hours.

"Ya know, Damon's right," Caroline chimes in from her spot over by her mom. "If there's ever a time to break your diet –"

Elena turns her head, shooting daggers at Caroline as she snaps back. "He said he didn't want it, okay?"

Damon grunts, pushing himself up off the floor. He kisses each of my fingertips before hobbling around the room. "This is a most unfortunate situation. Two deputies dead – " the dark-haired vampire turns to Liz. " – and you. What am I gonna do with you?"

"We have to kill her," I announce, coming to stand next to Damon.

"No!" Caroline jumps forward towards me, panic in her eyes.

"There's probably too much vervain in her system to compel her. She knows too much, Caroline, we can't just let her walk away." People like Liz don't just drop this kind of thing. She's been hardwired to hate vampires. Sure, she may say she'll keep quiet about all of this, but that will only last for so long. If we don't kill her we're constantly going to have to be looking over our shoulders.

Caroline shakes her head, refusing to believe my words. "You won't tell anyone, will you?"

Sheriff Forbes glances at her daughter before re-fixing her gaze on the ground.

"Mom? Mom?" Caroline is on the verge of tears. "Please! Look, I know we don't get along and that you hate me, but I'm your daughter. You'll do this for me, right?"

Caroline really does care for her mother. No other daughter would still be fighting to save a woman who can barely even look at her. Despite their rocky relationship, the blonde would be devastated if one of us was to kill her mother. It's a pity there's no other options. Despite her daughter's pleas, Liz refuses to shift her gaze again.

"Face it, Caroline. You're mom barely cared about you when you were human. What makes you think she'll have any loyalty or reason to care now? I bet she'll turn on you the first chance she gets." I'm tired of waiting around. Mason is nowhere to be seen. Who knows when he'll be coming back to make sure everything is going okay. We can't risk getting interrupted. None of us are at full strength. We can't fight off another attack.

Caroline sets her jaw, determined to prove me wrong. "That's not true." The blond vampire looks back at her mom. "Mom, please. They will kill you."

"Then kill me." Liz sets her stone cold stare on Damon and I. There is no fear in her eyes, only resignation. She knows there's no other choice. This mission was either going to end in our deaths or hers.

"No," Caroline answers, her voice cracking as she begins to cry.

A single tear runs down Sheriff Forbes' cheek, "I can't take this. Kill me now."

Damon lunges forward, wrapping his hand around Liz's neck as he lifts her from the rock she's been sitting on. His eyes are black, emotionless. He's enjoying watching the sheriff squirm. "But you were gonna drag it out so painfully."

"No! No! No!" Caroline screams. I step between her and Damon.

"Damon, don't!" Stefan cautions from his spot on the ground. He'd be able to do nothing to stop his older brother.

Next to Stefan, Elena keeps her eyes on the vampire, "Damon, please!"

The darkness drains from Damon's eyes as they return to their usual piercing blue. His expression softens; jaw relaxing as he turns to look at his brother and Elena. A scoff escapes his full lips as if he can't really believe the others thought he was going to kill the sheriff in front of her daughter. "Relax guys." Liz is handed off to me as Damon turns, walking towards Stefan. The limp has completely vanished from his gait. "No one's killing anybody."

A collective sigh fills the space. No one in this room but me fully trusts Damon not to go off the deep end. Sure, he's impulsive and kind of a dick, but he knows better than to open a can of worms he can't contain. With Katherine still out there, we need Caroline on our side. If Caroline thinks her mom's death is directly related to this event she'd go running straight to Elena's doppelganger.

Damon takes Liz's hand, "You're my friend." The vampire glances around the room. Two deputies lay dead, bleeding out over the rocks, bullet casings litter the floor, before us sits a sheriff who can no longer be allowed to walk about town freely. "We've got to clean this up."

"Stefan, Elena, and Caroline you take the good sheriff home. I'd say a few days locked in the basement without any vervain should clear out her system." I start after no one makes a move to take charge. "We'll compel her to forget any of this happened and everyone can go back to living their happy, little boring lives. Damon and I will stay and give these two deputies the burial they deserve." As Elena and Caroline help Stefan to his feet I turn to the brunette. "Elena, there's a few blood bags in the freezer. Get Stefan to drink them. Don't worry, they're Bambi diet approved."

As the other's head out, Damon and I hoist a deputy each over our shoulder, moving them further into the forest. A fallen tree makes as good a grave as any. Sure, someone might find them, but not until they're so badly decayed that identification is impossible. My phone goes off, vibrating in my pocket as I pluck the deputies' badge off, a souvenir of sorts.

"Diana," I answer.

The voice on the other end is frantic, the words slurring together. I'm able to decipher something about Tyler Lockwood and a girl falling down the stairs but not much more. This town has a habit of rolling out one tragedy after another.

Turning to Damon, I slide my phone back into my pants pocket, "That was Jeremy. I guess something happened at Tyler's place. I told him we'd swing past on our way home."

"Do you think he's getting too involved?" Damon questions. He wraps his arms around me, holding me to his chest. For a while, we stand like this. We've almost lost each other before, but this time it felt a little more real. Had Caroline not shown up Liz's plans might have worked. I can't handle going through something like that again.

"Yeah, but now that he is the least we can do is try and give him some answers."

Damon's lips meet my forehead, "I'm glad you're okay. I don't know what I would have done if I lost you. You're my world, Diana."

"Is that why you stepped in front of me?" I question. Even if his actions gave me a chance to get away I wouldn't have. Being alive without Damon isn't worth it. I spent the last fifty years trying to track him down. To have just found him and then have him taken would have destroyed me.

"I just got you back," Damon answers pausing to press his lips to mine. "I couldn't stand the thought of losing you again."

I slip my hand in his, leaning against his chest as I run my thumb over the metal badge in my hand. "I'm not going anywhere. Never again." We stand there in a comfortable silence. "We make a pretty good team, despite everything."

Damon grins, "Despite being despicable creatures? You know I almost did kill her."

"I know," I answer back, never taking my eyes off the dark-haired vampire standing before me. Despite all his flaws I don't want anyone else. Damon and I belong together, two misshapen pieces of a puzzle that fit perfectly together. "I wouldn't have stopped you."

"It was the right thing to do," Damon assures himself. "She's a liability."

"We could always make it look like an accident." I respond.

Damon shakes his head, letting out a sigh, "No. We made our decision. We'll have to face the consequences."

"Before all this happened I was coming to tell you something." The conversation is beginning to get heavy, reminding me just how intertwined in this we all are. There's no backing out now. Everyone has a stake in this game. We have to continue to move the pieces around the board, hoping to stay one step ahead of our enemies.

"Oh yeah?" Damon rests his chin on the top of my head, his fingers pulling through my hair. "What?"

"Close your eyes," I instruct.

Damon steps back, pouting a little. "Diana, I'm not in the mood for games."

"Just do it," I answer, rolling my eyes.

Despite his protest Damon sighs, closing his eyes. Around us the wind picks up, the leaves beginning to fly around, circling the vampire and I. Slowly, Damon opens his eyes. His brows furrow together, blue eyes full of wonder as he reaches out, letting a few of the leaves rush over his hand. A smile creeps across the man's lips, a laugh forming in his chest. "Is this you?"

I join in Damon's laughter, nodding. "Yeah, this is me."

 **Note: Hey all would you be interested in me creating a youtube or spotify playlist with the songs I use for the chapters? Let me know. :)**


	17. Moonstone

_It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie_ _  
_ _And the moment to live and the moment to die_ _  
_ _The moment to fight,_

 _"You look lost in thought," a female voice sounds behind me as I lift the beer bottle to my lips once again, biting at it before setting the glass back on the wooden bar counter. "Something wrong, Mr. Salvatore?"_

 _Spinning around on my stool, I come face to chest with a vampire I thought I'd never see again. She walked out of my life, said there was nothing left for us. We'd grown apart or some other bullshit excuse she gives me every time she wants to run off to save Stefan from himself. "Besides the fact I've drunk this town dry? No, I'm peachy."_

 _"Oh come on, Damon," the blonde pouts, sitting down next to me. A leather-clad arm reaching forward across the bar to grab a glass, filling it from the tap in front of us. "Are you really going to treat me like that?"_

 _"You don't deserve anything more, Diana. If I remember correctly you left me," I shoot back._

 _A hand covers my wrist. A thin silver ring sits on the ring finger. The blue stone winks up at me, taunting. It reminds me of a time when I thought the vampire sitting next to me would be mine forever. I'm surprised she didn't discard it, another attempt to force me out of her life. "But I came back. I'm always going to come back. Remember, it's us, forever, Damon."_

 _"Did you have fun running around with Stefan? Did you get him to turn his humanity off again? You've always been good at corrupting him. Does he know you've come back here or did you slip off in the dark on him too?" I'm not in the mood for her flirting._

 _Pale green eyes meet mine. I make a point to not look directly in them. Diana has a way of pulling me back into her twisted world. "I'm not here to fight, Damon. I heard there was a serial killer in New York and I just had to see if I was right. Turns out I am."_

 _"You've quenched your curiosity, now leave," I answer._

 _Diana snatches the beer bottle away from me as I go to grab it. She holds it up to her lips for a few seconds, leaving behind a red lipstick stain, "You're not going to get rid of me that easily, Damon. It's a big city, lots of people. I figured we could share."_

 _"And why would I want to do that?" I demand. Though I don't want to admit it my curiosity is peaked. Why is she here? Diana's right, the city is big. She could have blended right into the crowd, not having to speak to me at all. Why expose herself like this?_

 _The blonde vampire gives me a cruel smile, leaning forward so her lips are even with my ear, "Because, you love me Damon, and you just can't let me get away."_

Diana falls into bed next to me, letting out a long sigh. I bet she never expected this when she decided to return to Mystic Falls. If I weren't so selfish I'd tell her to go, to run away again so she didn't have to deal with the mess Stefan and I have gotten ourselves into. I just can't let her go. Diana, despite her flaws, has always been there when I needed her. She belongs here, in bed next to me, wrapped up in my arms, her head on my chest, my fingers working over the ink that covers her right thigh. It's been this way since the very beginning. Fighting it is useless.

"I have to help Carol with the set up for the Masquerade Ball today," Diana says lazily as she rolls over onto her stomach. Her fingers begin to trace the vein that runs through my neck.

I grimace. Since all the drama with Katherine started, Diana and I have hardly had any time for ourselves. I was hoping to get to spend the day with her. "That sounds less than exciting. Care to just stay here?"

This gets a laugh, Diana kissing my nose before sitting up. "Unfortunately not, but you can take me to the ball, dance with until the wee hours of the morning. We can forget all the trouble we've gotten ourselves in for a night."

"Are you asking me to be your date to the Mystic Falls Masquerade Ball?" I question giving Diana a smirk. She's never been one for traditions.

The blond turns around, pulling a light blue t-shirt over her head, "Seems as you never got around to it, yes."

"Well," I climb to the end of the bed, placing my hands on Diana's hips and pulling her close to me. "It will be my honor."

As Diana shuts the garage door, I mosey into the kitchen, pulling a blood bag out of the refrigerator and empty it into one of the crystal glasses sitting on the table behind the couch. This is the quietest the house has been in a while. Typically I'd be pleased, a whole day to sit, staring dramatically out the window as I brood about how terrible my life is. Seems as there's not too much to complain about, it just feels lonely and too quiet. A knock on the door makes me regret my silent pleas for something to do. The sun illuminates the back of Jeremy as I pull the door open, instantly regretting it. What the hell is he doing here? Diana told him to stay out of things last night after she calmed him down about the Tyler situation.

"Diana's not home," I start, trying to shut the door. Jeremy is not my idea of good company.

Elena's little brother throws up his hand, stopping the door with his palm. "I'm here to talk to you."

"And why do I need to talk to you?" I question, once again trying to shut the door. Maybe I'll go help Diana with the ball set up.

"Tyler Lockwood has to kill someone to activate his curse. He's not a werewolf yet." Jeremy says, keeping his arm leaning against the door so I'm unable to shut it on him.

"Wow. Fascinating." Rolling my eyes I give the younger Gilbert a yawn. He's wasting my time. "Diana already shared that information. Remember, you told her last night?"

Jeremy sighs, frustrated by my unwillingness to let him come in and talk. Sure, maybe Diana and Stefan are into guiding him along but I'm not. Mentoring little boy lost doesn't sound like my idea of a good time. "Mason Lockwood is and he's looking for a moonstone. It's a special rock connected to the werewolf legend. That's why he's here."

"Moonstone?" I question my interest slightly peaked. I wonder if Diana knows anything about this.

"I know where to find it," Jeremy announces in a last ditch effort for me to let him get involved.

Despite his knowledge, I'm still not sure why Jeremy is here. Why not tell someone else or go off on his own to get it? We aren't friends and not once have I given him any indication that I'd like to try and change that. "And you're bringing this to me why?"

"I tried telling Diana, but like my sister, she doesn't want me involved. I just want to help, okay?" Jeremy answers, running his free hand through his hair.

"Have you shared this information with your sister?" I question. I might not be concerned with how Elena feels about me, but I need to keep things civil. Katherine's big plan is to tear us all apart, for us to turn on the group. Having Elena angry with me won't help in that department.

Jeremy drops eye contact, staring at the mat outside the door. He looks defeated, wearing a harsh frown.

"Oh, you haven't told her, have you?" Jeremy is going to get himself in over his head if he isn't careful. Elena and Diana don't want him involved for a reason. The further he weasels his way into our business the more likely he is to get hurt or die.

Elena's brother shakes his head, his defeat turning into determination. If the Gilbert men are one thing it's stubborn. What a terrible personality trait. "You know Elena doesn't want me involved. I figured if Diana wasn't willing to at least listen there way no way Elena would."

As Jeremy tries to get in the house, I press my hand against his chest, shaking my head. I'm not just going to open up my home to him because he knows about this moonstone thing. "But you're a Gilbert and you just can't help yourself." The boy standing before me doesn't even try to argue, simply nodding his head. "Wow. Your search for life's purpose is as obvious as it is tragic. You know this isn't going to win you any friend points with Diana, right?"

"Are you going to let me in or not?" Jeremy questions. He's not going to let me guilt trip him out of this one.

Rolling my eyes, I step out of the way, allowing him to walk into the living room. Jeremy drops his backpack onto the nearest chair, his eyes wandering over the archaic decorations. If everything here wasn't historic and sentimental I'd burn it all. Talk about being stuck in another century. "I'm going to call Alaric, see if there's anything about the moonstone in Isobel's research."

Jeremy nods his understanding, picking up a picture, his eyes scanning over it. Stefan and I wear suits, Diana sitting between us in a deep red dress. "Is this Diana?"

I nod as Ric agrees to bring all of the research he received from Duke. "Yeah. That picture was taken a few years after color photos came out. She always was one for the theatrics."

"She's gorgeous," Jeremy mumbles, placing the picture down gently in its spot.

"In your dreams little boy." I roll my eyes as Alaric walks into the room, a cardboard box filled with books and scrap papers tucked under his arm. "Ric!"

Aunt Jenna's newest boy toy looks annoyed to have been called out, his eyes landing on Jeremy. Alaric knows how Elena feels about her little brother being involved. Based on the raised eyebrow and stiffened jaw I have to assume he feels the same way. The boy has a death wish; the others might as well let him try to accomplish his goals. "What are you doing here?" Ric asks Jeremy as he sets his box of goodies on the couch.

"Helping Damon," Jeremy answers as if it's as simple as what color the sky is. "I'm the one who found out about the moonstone."

Alaric shifts his gaze from little Gilbert to me, rolling his eyes. "Does Elena know you're here?"

Instead of getting into it, I simply shake my head. Jeremy can deal with the consequences of his own actions. I'm not taking any responsibility for this. The kid forced his way into my house; there was nothing I could do.

Jeremy frowns at the teacher, "Not exactly."

In an attempt to keep everyone on track, I walk over to the box, beginning to thumb through some of the material. Jeremy Gilbert is a sensitive topic for too many people. I don't want Ric to decide he's out if Elena's brother continues to help before I'm able to find information about the moonstone. "What've you got in here?"

"Oh," Alaric turns to me, as if pulled from some protective dad trance, "this is Isobel's research from Duke. Her assistant sent it to me."

"Hmm. Vanessa, the one who tried to kill Elena, right?" Her voice catches me off guard, the book I'm holding sliding through my fingers. Diana isn't supposed to be home all day. While pissing Elena off is something I do on a regular basis and really of no concern to me, upsetting Diana is the last thing I want to do. She's taken on some weird protective role in Jeremy's life, insisting he stays out of things. If she figures out that I let him come in with little to no information about some kind of stone that may or may not be involved in the werewolf curse she's going to be livid.

Spinning around, I lay my eyes on the blonde vampire. She stands in the doorway, hands on her hips, eyes scanning the three of us. She knows something is up. "I thought you were gonna be with Stefan and Elena all day helping set up the dance."

"I was," Diana answers an edge of curiosity in her voice. Jeremy, Alaric, and I aren't typically people who spend too much time together. "I forgot the bag of decorations I was supposed to bring. It seems I've interrupted something." Diana grabs a big red duffle bag off the floor, turning to Jeremy. "Since when do you and Damon spend time together?"

Alaric jumps in quickly, "I asked them if we could meet. I have to go through some of Isobel's things and it was proving to be more emotionally taxing than I expected."

Good lie.

"Blah," Diana's nose crinkles up in disgust. "Talk about someone stuck in the past. Isobel's a bitch. Accept that and move on."

Ric lets out a long sigh, frowning at the blonde vampire who has now joined us in the living room. He's unimpressed with how cold Diana is being about his made up heartache, "If only we could all shut out parts of our emotions we didn't want to feel."

"You should try it sometimes," I offer up, taking a sip out of my half-full blood glass, "it might help you."

The teacher lets out a huff. Apparently, his stance on how vampires deal with their emotional problems isn't going to change.

"Well, I don't want to keep you three from the excitement," Diana starts walking over to Jeremy. She places a hand on his shoulder, looking him over for any hint that Alaric's story isn't the whole truth. Thankfully, the youngest Gilbert is used to keeping things from people, giving Diana nothing. "Nothing supernatural, Jeremy, you promised."

Jeremy gives Diana a smile, raising his hand to his forehead so he can give the vampire a salute, "Strictly Ric's emotional trauma."

"That's what I like to hear," Diana answers with a smile. Her lips make contact with mine for a second before she's pulling the door open. "You three have fun."

The door settling into its proper spot, Converse-clad feet crunching over the gravel towards the end of the driveway. A car door opening and shutting. The sounds of a key sliding into the ignition, the hum of my car's engine. Music flows from the radio, a click or two too loud. Wait. Wait. Silence. "She's gonna be pissed when she finds out what's really going on."

"She might make you spend a few nights in the dog house with Mason," Alaric says with a grin.

I frown at the man. He's a bit young to start rolling out the dad jokes.

"What?" Ric questions, still grinning about his previous comment, "that was funny."

"Let's stay on topic," Jeremy mumbles, beginning to look through Isobel's old things. This is his first search. Maybe with a fresh set of eyes, he'll find something Elena, Alaric, and I missed before. Any information we can get about this moonstone and why Mason could possibly want it will put us a step ahead of Katherine.

"Do you remember the old Aztec curse Vanessa told us about?" Ric questions as he moves to stand next to Jeremy. He pulls out a ratty, stained piece of parchment, unfolding it to reveal a crude drawing of a shaman, surrounded by different ancient interpretations of the sun and moon story.

We've already been over this. "Sun and moon. Blah. Blah. Blah." Waste of time.

Jeremy takes the relic from Ric, his eyes scanning over it, "Aztec curse…cool."

"Yeah, supposedly vampires and werewolves used to roam freely until a shaman put a curse on them to limit their powers," the teacher starts, giving Jeremy the short version of the legend. "Since then, werewolves can only turn on a full moon and vampires are weakened by the sun."

Lifting my hand up, I flash Alaric my daylight ring, finishing off the blood in my glass. The bags are starting to lose their appeal, "Most of them, anyway."

Ric, choosing to ignore my input, continues on with his story, "According to the legend, the werewolf part of the curse is sealed with the moonstone."

"What do you mean, sealed," Jeremy asks, never lifting his eyes from the shitty drawings in front of him.

"It's a witch thing," I explain. "Whatever seals the curse is usually the key to unsealing the curse."

"Maybe Mason Lockwood believes he can use the moonstone to break the curse," Alaric offers up with a shrug. We're all shooting in the dark here.

Shaking my head, I sink into the chair in the corner of the room, "If we start believing in some supernatural witchy-woo legend from a picture book, we're idiots." Diana's face flashes before my eyes, the worried look she had when we first began talking about all this. Not once did the older vampire think any of this was just some scary story. "Who has the stone now?"

"Tyler," Jeremy answers, no waver of uncertainty in his voice. He's seen the moonstone at the Lockwood estate. Either that or Tyler has confided in him about knowing where it is.

"Can you get it?" The sooner I can get my hands on the stupid stone the sooner I know it's off the market for Katherine to grab.

Jeremy nods, discarding the paper depicting the curse, "Yeah."

"See," I pat Elena's little brother on the back, "now you're life has a purpose."

"So you do believe it," Jeremy says. This comes out as a statement. He knows I know more than I've shared with him. I hate intuitive humans; they're such a pain, always prying, always wanting more. Boring.

"When Vanessa told us about it, Diana told me the original vampires she was with told a similar story. I don't think the story would have endured for so long if it weren't rooted in some truth. Plus, it's the same book that says a werewolf bite kills a vampire. Ignoring It would make me an even bigger idiot."

Alaric grabs hold of his box, car keys already in hand, "Do you think Tyler will be helping set up the Masquerade Ball?"

"He probably didn't have a choice," Jeremy answers, "this was an important event to this dad."

"Perfect," I answer with a smile. "What are we waiting for, let's go."

Alaric, not wanting to be involved any further than he already is, decides to go home. Jeremy, who drove here, acts as the chauffeur. Despite learning how to drive in a time where people consider tapping the breaks an acceptable stop, he doesn't do half bad. Diana needs to hurry up and get a car. I'm tired of loaning mine out.

Walking through the Lockwood house, I search for my brother or Diana. Instead, I find Elena. She stands on the front porch, staring off into the crowd of people helping set up various tents or flooring pieces on the front lawn or the Lockwood home. She'll have to do. I'm sure she at least knows where Stefan is. Sure, they aren't talking, but I'd be fooling myself to think she wasn't keeping tabs on him.

"What are you doing here?" Elena questions as I come to stand next to her.

"I came to bring my girlfriend lunch," I respond, holding up a metal water bottle I brought along with me. The blood inside sloshes against the side, causing Elena to scrunch up her nose. "I'm also looking for my baby bro. You haven't happened to see either of them, have you?"

Elena shakes her head, seemingly annoyed by me being here. Apparently, we've not gotten over hating each other.

I roll my eyes, not at all happy about how unhelpful Jeremy's sister is being right now. "Speaking of younger siblings, would you tell yours to stop following me around? He's gonna get me in trouble with Diana."

"What's going on?" Elena demands, turning to look at me for the first time since I've come to stand with her.

"Ask eager beaver," I answer with a shrug. "I'm gonna go find Di."

Wandering around, I search the front yard for my brother or Diana. People move around me, but I hardly see them. My eyes stay fixed ahead. The blonde dances around, her hand held in Stefan's. Her hair flies up around her face, creating a mane. My younger brother smiles down at Diana as she spins into his chest. My girlfriend's bell-like laugh reaches my ears as I near the two. She's beautiful, her face lit up with a smile. Despite the little pangs of jealousy that flitter through my body, I'm happy for them. Stefan and Diana have always been close. The two of them always find each other. Diana and I might be perfect for each other, but she also needs my brother to complete her as a person. That is something I'm still learning to live with.

"You two look like you're having fun," I announce my presence.

Stefan and Diana stop dancing around. My little brother continues to hold the vampire to his chest, elbows resting on her shoulders. Light green eyes meet mine as I offer up the water bottle I'd brought along with me. Diana smiles, happily leaving Stefan to come wrap her arms around me, fingers intertwining in mine. "Did Ric work through his relationship issues?"

"More or less," I answer, pressing my lips to the top of Diana's head.

"Good. Stefan found out something interesting about Mason Lockwood," my girlfriend says.

My little brother shakes his head, but it's too late. Diana has spilled his secret and now he's not going to get out of sharing. If Stefan has information about Mason Lockwood we all need to know it. "Stefan?"

"Not here," Stefan answers, leading us further towards the lake. We all stop in the gazebo. Diana sits; drinking from the bottle I brought her. "Earlier today, Bonnie bumped into Mason and she saw Katherine."

Interesting. What the hell could Katherine be doing with Mason Lockwood? The bitch isn't one to travel with a partner. "Katherine with Mason Lockwood?"

"We missed it," Stefan admits with a shrug. How can he be so casual about all of this? Both Katherine and Mason want us dead. Those two teaming up is dangerous. "He got into town right after she did. It makes perfect sense."

"I know, but Mason Lockwood?" I respond. Nothing about the pair makes sense. Katherine doesn't let other people in on her plans. She has to be using him.

"Careful, Damon, your jealousy is showing," Diana says from her spot on the bench, giving me a smirk and a wink.

Rolling my eyes, I turn back to Stefan. "Werewolf thing aside, the guys a surfer. She's gotta be using him. She has to be."

Diana gets up, linking her arm with mine, her head resting on my shoulder. "Or maybe, she really likes him. Maybe Katherine's finally found the guy she wants to settle down and have a few kids with." For a few seconds, my girlfriend stands silently before erupting into a fit of laughter. "She's totally using him."

Stefan has begun to pace, the wheels in his head turning as he tries to figure out what Katherine's endgame is. "Using him for what?"

"Mason is looking for a moonstone that allegedly can break the full moon werewolf curse. Maybe Katherine wants it as well." I offer up.

"Why?" my brother asks, turning and heading back towards Diana and me.

"Well," I wrack my brain for an answer. Nothing seems quite like something that Katherine would do. There's no way she wants to break the curse. She loves being the eternal bitch. Having Mason be able to turn whenever he wants wouldn't be of any benefit to the vampire either. Finally, I turn to Stefan, shrugging, "No idea. That's the beauty of Katherine. She's always up to something."

Stefan stops pacing, chewing at his bottom lip. "So how are we gonna find this moonstone?"

I look down at Diana. There's no avoiding answering the question. While I know I shouldn't have involved Jeremy, we wouldn't know about the moonstone or have any way of getting it without him. I could lie, but I see no benefit in that. Telling the truth may make Diana upset, but at least she'll hear it from me. Lying would only prolong the inevitable. Jeremy would tell her. I lost Diana once because I wasn't willing to own up to my poor decisions. I can't go through that again. "Jeremy is getting it from Tyler."

Diana moves away from me. She doesn't look angry, but she also doesn't look pleased. Her hands find their way to her hips, lips pulled down into a frown. "I thought I said nothing supernatural."

Instead of making up excuses, I give Diana a shrug coupled with an apologetic smile. Better to ask for forgiveness than permission. If she should be upset with anyone, it's Jeremy. The kid won't leave well enough alone.

Stefan lets out a long sigh, running his fingers through his hair, "Why would you involve Jeremy?"

Annoyed, I take a step towards my brother. Are they really going to give me crap for this? Jeremy wants to be involved. It's not my responsibility to be his parent. "Will you two back off? He's playing Indiana Jones. He involved himself. There's only so many times we can tell the kid no."

Diana shakes her head, patting me on the shoulder before stepping backward towards Stefan. "Should've just been one more."

Those two are so frustrating when they're on the same page. Having no other choice, I follow Diana and Stefan back towards the porch. Diana excuses herself to keep up the illusion of helping as I lean against the marble railing. Down below, Jeremy approaches Tyler. The two exchange pleasantries before Jeremy asks for the moonstone. Although Tyler gets defensive, Elena's younger brother does an excellent job of diffusing the situation. I sure as hell hope that Tyler Lockwood never turns into a werewolf. He's got a temper that could rival even Satan's. Unfortunately for us, Tyler has already given Mason the stone. None of this is ever simple.

"Do you want to handle this or should we find Diana?" Stefan questions, turning his back on the yard.

My hands fall to my legs. "She'll want to know what's going on."

Diana is hidden away in the dining room. She fidgets with a few picture frames, picking them up and placing them down over and over. "Always the perfectionist."

The vampire turns around, a look of annoyance at my gibe etched over her face. "I'm assuming you two have something to tell me."

Stefan nods, "Tyler gave the moonstone to Mason."

"Looks like we're shit out of luck," Diana responds coming to lounge against my chest. "You'll have to find another way to save the universe, Stefan."

My little brother frowns at the blonde, their carefree attitudes carried away with the wind. I wish they'd just pick a status and stick to it. I can't handle all this back and forth. "We were doing so good this morning, Di. Maybe leave the pessimism behind for another hour."

Diana rolls her soft green eyes at Stefan. "You said Bonnie saw Katherine last time she bumped into Mason. Why not just ask her to touch him again, see if she can find the moonstone."

"Perfect, let's go," I announce, sliding my hand in Diana's. "Why couldn't you come up with that, Stef?"

My brother shakes his head, following my girlfriend and me through the party. Thankfully Bonnie stands alone, sorting through a bag of ornaments. Diana and I grab hold of her arms, the blonde vampire giving the witch a wicked smile. "We're borrowing you."

Bonnie allows us to lead her towards the edge of the porch before she plants her feet, struggling against us, "This is as far as I go."

"Okay," I answer releasing the witch. She glowers at me, but my head doesn't explode into flames. Maybe we'll actually get Bonnie to help.

"What do you want?" the witch demands.

"A favor," I try to keep my voice low. Bonnie didn't let us lead her away from the help. I don't want anyone overhearing us.

Bennett shakes her head, "Like that's going to happen."

"So predictable," Rolling my eyes I nudge Stefan, "that's why I brought him."

My brother steps in front of Bonnie. He holds his hands in front of him, facial features softening. He looks like a child begging their mom to let them stay out for just five more minutes. The times when vampires just took whatever they wanted from whoever were so much better. This is just pathetic. "I know how you feel about helping us out, but since you're the one that linked Mason Lockwood with Katherine we finally have an opportunity to get an upper hand on both of them, so just hear us out."

"Pretty please," I tack on over Stefan's shoulder.

Bonnie sighs, placing her hands on her hips. Her gaze shifts from Stefan to Diana. "Why not make her do it?"

"Bonnie, don't…" Diana warns, an edge to her tone. She doesn't want anyone but me knowing about her ability to use magic.

The witch smirks, enjoying seeing Diana squirm, "You can't, can you?"

Diana takes a step forward, her jaw set. There's fire in her eyes. If the witch isn't careful she isn't going to have the chance to help out. My girlfriend is going to behead her. "Bonnie."

Despite the warnings from the vampire in front of her, Bonnie continues on, a pleased smile spreading across her face, "Not only can't you, they don't even know."

"What is she talking about?" Stefan looks over at Diana.

Bonnie takes the liberty of answering, not even giving my girlfriend a chance to speak, "Your vampire friend is a witch, or at least has some powers. She protected herself the night the Gilbert device went off."

My younger brother continues to stare at Diana. He chews his thumb; eyebrows pulled together, lines cut deep across his forehead, threatening to create wrinkles in his otherwise perfect skin. Diana simply shakes her head, silently asking Stefan to drop it. Now isn't the time.

"Look," I start, stepping between Bonnie and Diana. Those two can hash it out another time. Right now we need to focus on getting the witch to help us figure out where Mason has the moonstone. "She can't do it. That's why we need your help."

"I'm listening," Bonnie responds.

Before we can continue Stefan's phone begins to chime. He pulls it out of his pocket, looking down at the screen. My brother lets out a long sigh, looking up at Bonnie, Diana, and I. "I have to fill Elena in on what's going on. Can you three play nice, please?"

"You're starting to sound like a broken record, Stef," Diana, who is clearly not letting Bonnie's comments get to her, chides back with a smirk.

Stefan simply shakes his head, giving my girlfriend a smile before walking off, his phone pressed to his ear.

Once my brother is gone, I turn back to Bonnie. There is no more being nice. She's either going to help us or be the next body found out in the woods. "All you have to do is touch Mason Lockwood again, see if he gave Katherine the moonstone."

"My visions don't work like that," Bonnie answers, "I don't get to ask questions."

"How inconvenient."

The witch shrugs, "Maybe you should train up your own witch. Then you'd stop having to come to me."

Diana pushes me aside, invading Bonnie's personal space. "Sorry not all of us get to learn from our ancestor's spell books."

Bonnie stares down the vampire standing before her. For a moment the two women stand, eyes locked. The witch mumbles under her breath, but Diana continues to stand her ground. Eventually, Bonnie breaks their connection, looking towards the ground.

"Did she just block you?" I question Bonnie taking a step forward, resting my elbow on Diana. "I saw you do the juju face."

Elena's friend frowns, refusing to make eye contact.

"We should really talk about that witchy juju thing you do to me," I continue on, "the fun one where my brain bursts into flame. What is it?"

"Me giving you an aneurysm," Bonnie starts, lifting her head. She seems to have gained some of her confidence back. "Your blood vessels go pop, but you heal quickly, so I do it over and over again. Your girlfriend here is good at repelling it. She might even be able to protect you one day."

Not in the mood to have Bonnie and Diana at each other's throats again, I ignore the witches' last comment, "Is it vampire specific?"

"It's work on anyone with a supernatural healing ability," Bonnie confirms.

"Good," I muse, a plan forming in my mind. "Good, good."

"Damon," Bonnie cautions, being able to see the wheels turning in my head. "I'm not gonna help you hurt him."

"Who says I need you to," I respond, glancing at Diana. The aneurysm spell can't be that hard. Bonnie's been able to do it since the beginning. I'm sure Diana could learn it in an hour or two, at least well enough to disable Mason long enough for Stefan and me to knock him out.

"I'm not going to help her learn to do it either," Bonnie answers sternly.

How inconvenient. What is the point in having a witch in this town if she isn't going to be of any help? Bonnie doesn't even use her powers, why does she need them? "Mason Lockwood is a werewolf. Katherine is evil. They're the bad guys. Really? You're gonna play morality police with me right now? Let me put it to you another way. They're a threat to Elena. So you, witch, are going to get over yourself and help us."

"Yeah," Stefan announces his return, shoving his phone back into his pants pocket. "He means that as a question with a "please" at the end."

Glowering down at Bonnie, I wrap my arm around Diana's shoulder, "Absolutely."

Bonnie's eyes travel over the three of us as she contemplates helping. "Okay, I'll help. For Elena."

Stefan nods, giving the witch a warm smile, "Thank you."

Elena's friend stands, a circular table resting on her shoulder. As Mason exists the Lockwood home, Bonnie begins to pretend to struggle with the object. Mason, being the upstanding gentleman he is, comes to the witch's aid. The two exchange a few pleasantries before Bonnie turns on him. Mason Lockwood grabs at his head, letting out grunts of pain as he falls to his knees. Walking forward, I let my knee connect with Mason's nose. It makes a satisfying crunch noise as the werewolf topples over, his eyes fluttering closed.

Stefan helps me load Mason into the back of his truck, left conveniently in the driveway. Diana takes my car, while Stefan turns his keys over to Bonnie. My girlfriend leaves me with a kiss and a promise to ensure the witch makes it back to our home safe and sound.

Bonnie and Diana walk in seconds after I've settled Mason into one of the dining room chairs. Bonnie lugs the werewolf's oversized duffle bag through the living room, depositing it in the nearest armchair. Diana follows behind lazily, glancing down at the rug Mason is now sitting above. "Here's his bag, as requested."

"Okay," I begin to unroll an old drop cloth I found laying around the basement. "Grab that corner."

Bonnie rolls her eyes, but nonetheless begins to drag her side of the cloth over the carpet, "Why are we doing this?"

Diana pours herself a glass of bourbon, perching on the arm of the sofa, "That's my favorite rug, Bonnie. It'd be a shame to ruin it."


	18. Huff, Puff, and Blow Yourself Down

_I get caught up, just for a minute_

 _But lover, you're the one to blame, all that you're doing_

 _Can you hear the violence_

Bonnie stares at Mason Lockwood as if she can't decide wither to help him or hurt him. For her sake, I hope the witch stays on the side with the power here. If she were to try and help the werewolf sitting in the living room escape Bonnie might just meet her untimely end. The witch steps forward, placing her hands on either side of Mason's head. Smart girl. "He's not going to be out much longer."

Damon grunts his acknowledgement, pulling out various ropes, pulleys, and chains from the duffel bag on the chair. Grabbing hold of on of the thicker metal bonds, my counterpart pulls it across the room, beginning to chain our prey to the chair. "Looks like this guy is used to being tied up."

"Guess Katherine likes it rough," Placing my drink on the table; I get up to help Damon, securing the chains now tied around Mason's feet together with an industrial looking lock.

Bonnie continues to stand in the middle of all this. Her eyes are closed, lips moving quickly as she chants under her breath. This catches Damon's attention. "What are you doing?"

"You're looking for a moonstone. I'm trying to help you find it," the witch answers never opening her eyes.

Damon nods, walking back across the living room, this time pulling a few bungee cords out of Mason's bag. "Oh good, yeah. Find out if he gave it to Katherine, and find out where she is, and find out what they're going to do with it once they get it."

Elena's friend opens her eyes long enough to roll them at Damon. She squeezes them back shut, whispering under her breath. I listen to what she says; putting it into memory for later in case we ever need to do this again. The more I learn, the less we'll need to rely on Bonnie. Sure, she's helping us this time, but who knows if the story will stay the same. "Somewhere small. Dark. There's water."

"Like a sewer," Damon offers up.

"No," Bonnie answers. "Like a well? That can't be right." Another few moments of silence, "Yeah. It's a well."

Damon frowns, not pleased with the information he's been given. "Why would it be in a well?"

"I told you," Bonnie starts, opening her eyes, her hands dropping to her side. "I only get what I get." The witch lets out a gasp of surprise, trying to tug her arm free of Mason Lockwood's grasp. Our werewolf has awakened.

Damon strides across the room, yanking Mason's arm backward, freeing Bonnie. She looks between the three of us, disappointment creeping across her face. She isn't happy with what she knows is going to happen here. "That's it. That's all I got." The witch takes a deep breath, letting it out slowly through her nose as she steadies herself. Once she's calm again, Bonnie walks towards the front door.

"Hey judgy," Damon call out, Bonnie stops, turning towards the vampire. "Thank you." Elena's friend nods, exiting out the front door as Stefan's older brother steps in front of Mason. "Come on wolf boy –" the back of Damon's hand makes contact with the werewolf's cheek "-wake up."

As Mason Lockwood comes to, I take my seat in the armchair across from him. This whole revenge thing is Damon's game. I'm just here to enjoy the show and throw in the occasional encouraging comment. Snapping Mason's neck would be easier than the spectacle my boyfriend is about to put on. Why waste time and resources on someone as pointless as Mason? Damon squats next to the fire, a poker held in the red and orange flames. The werewolf begins to struggle against his bonds. His eyes shoot around the room as he lets out panicked yelps. As Mason continues to fight for freedom, the chair he's sitting in topples over backward, the carpet muffling the sound.

Damon stands, stalking across the room. He stands above Mason, passing the fire stoker back and forth between his hands. The end glows red, a physical embodiment of Damon's rage. "Someone's feisty."

As the glowing end of the metal tool nears his chest, Mason begins to cry out. "What? Damn it!"

A cruel smile tugs at Damon's lips as he slowly inserts the poker into the werewolf's chest. Cries of agony fill the room, bouncing off the wood-paneled walls. The whimpers linger, hanging in the air for a few seconds before being swallowed by the velvet curtains, drawn shut to hide the torture inside. "You can hurt. Good to know. I was afraid you were going to be some beast mass with no affinity for pain." The dark haired vampire removes the tool from the werewolf's chest before leaning over to see his handy work. The wound has started to heal, the flesh slightly singed. "Oh, but you heal quickly. Not good. Guess I'll just have to keep applying pain."

I stand as Damon moves back to the fire, beginning to heat his torture device of choice again. Squatting down next to Mason, I curl my hand around the edge of the chair, "- looks like you huffed and puffed and blew yourself down- " I pull upwards, setting the chair straight. "I suggest you don't try it again. That chair's old and expensive. I'd really hate to ask poor Tyler for the money to replace it."

Mason growls as I return to the armchair. He can fight all he wants. The only way he's leaving this house is in a body bag.

"So," Damon starts, still standing by the fireplace, "Katherine. How do you know her? What's she up to?" The vampire turns back towards Mason. "I have all day, and if I get tired Diana here can take over. Believe me, she's _a lot_ meaner than I am." Damon gives Mason a smile before shoving the hot stoker through his stomach. The tool is left to rest for a moment before my boyfriend removes it. Once again, the metal is set in the flames to heat up. "When did you two meet? Did Katherine seduce you; tell you she loved you? You're supernatural so she can't compel you. I'm sure she used her other charms."

As Damon turns to continue his assault on Mason, I spot Jeremy. He strides up the hallway, headed straight for the living room. Under his arm is a cardboard box. Flying out of my chair, I pin Elena's younger brother against the wall, my finger's curling around his neck. "What the hell are you going here?" I hiss. "I told you to leave this stuff alone."

Jeremy remains calm, reaching into the box to withdraw a leather-bound journal. "I found something in Ric's box. I thought it might be helpful."

Damon peaks his head around the corner, "What is it?"

Rolling my eyes I let go of Jeremy. The three of us walk into the living room. Elena's brother sets the box down on the table behind the couch, flipping to the page in the journal he wants. Inside is a stained cloth, covering sprigs of a dried flower. "I did a search on my phone. It's a plant. Aconitum Vulparia. It grows in the mountainous areas of the northern hemisphere. It's commonly known as aconite, blue rocket, and wolfsbane."

Snatching the plant away from Jeremy, I hold them up to the light. This is the real deal. The originals mentioned wolfsbane a few times, but I was never able to fully understand what it did. All I know is that the vampires wanted to keep the few seeds of this plant left nice and safe. I have to assume what I was told about its anti-werewolf properties have to be true.

"What else did you read?" Damon questions temporarily forgetting our prisoner.

"Well," Jeremy continues, the smile on his face telling me he's excited to be useful. "Every source says something different. One myth says it causes lycanthropy, which sounds bogus. The other said that it protects people and another said it's toxic."

"Diana," Damon turns to me, "any input?"

Handing the plant back to Damon, I shrug, "I only heard it mentioned once or twice. The leader of the clan I was with wore the seeds in a necklace. He said that way, if they ever needed it again, he'd be prepared. He was eccentric, but something about the way he protected them made them seem important. Its possible wolfsbane has the same effect on werewolves that vervain has on vampires."

Damon shrugs; plucking a spring from the cloth he's placed on the table, heading towards Mason. Jeremy looks on with concern. If he really wants to be involved we should show him exactly what he's getting himself into. Being friends with vampires isn't always adventures and near death thrills. It's kill or be killed. Being involved means doing what you have to, to make sure you and your loved ones come out on top. If Jeremy wants to do this, he needs to know that sometimes you have to get your hands dirty.

Stepping forward, I pluck the wolfsbane from between Damon's fingers. He turns, brows furrowed together in confusion. Slowly, I walk towards Jeremy, holding the innocent looking plant out for him to take. "Go ahead Jeremy, if you want to be involved so bad, be involved."

Jeremy swallows hard, his eyes fixed on what I'm offering him, "I'm good."

"Come on, Jeremy," I fake pout, shoving the wolfsbane a little closer to the human. "It'll only hurt him a whole bunch."

Elena's little brother lets out the breath he'd been holding. He gingerly plucks the plant from my fingers. His hand shakes as he walks towards Mason. Jeremy's eyes are panicked, searching the room for any possible escape route. He's not getting out of this. I'm throwing him into the lion's den. Maybe little Gilbert will finally understand he's not ready to run with the pack. For a few seconds, Jeremy stands, wolfsbane held out in front of him, simply looking at Mason. Ever so slowly, he begins to move it closer and closer to the werewolf's face. Mason struggles against his bonds, trying to force himself backward through the chair.

"What is Katherine doing in Mystic Falls?" Damon demands.

The oldest Lockwood shakes his head, whimpering as the wolfsbane grows closer and closer to his face. He silently pleads with Jeremy to show him mercy. A few more seconds pass. Jeremy's heart is pounding, beads of sweat forming on his forehead. Mason lets out a cry of pain as the plant finally touches his skin. The sprig falls from Jeremy's grasp, the boy shooting backward. His breathing is erratic, fingers tugging at the roots of his hair. "I can't."

As Damon takes over, I push Jeremy towards the couch. I knew he wasn't ready for this. He's weak. Not once has Jeremy had to choose his life over another. Until that day, he can't involve himself. The torture of another will just send him into a spiral of guilt and regret. "Don't keep asking for something you don't actually want. That -" Taking hold of Jeremy's head I force him to watch as Damon holds the wolfsbane to Mason's face. "- Is what being involved entails. Be okay with that or get out."

"Why is Katherine here?" Damon questions again. He's removed the sprig, continuing to hold it in Mason's line of sight.

"She's here with me," Mason answers, breathing heavy. "Why do you ask? You jealous?"

I let out a crude laugh, "As if."

Damon steps back, his eyes narrowing. He's getting tired of going around in circles. If Mason doesn't start answering the vampire's questions, he's not going to last much longer. Damon doesn't like being jerked around. "How rude of us. You know, I just realized we didn't offer you anything to eat." My boyfriend lunges forward, shoving the sprig of wolfsbane into Mason's mouth.

The werewolf screams in pain, spitting chunks of the plant combined with pieces of his cheek and blood down his shirt. Thank goodness we put a tarp down on the rug. The blood would have never come out and I really do love that rug.

Stepping away from Jeremy, I run my fingers through Mason's hair as I come to stand next to Damon. "Yummy." I glance over at Jeremy. His nose is scrunched up, lips pulled down in a frown. His heartbeat, though slowed, still beats too fast. Despite all this, his jaw is set, arms crossed over his chest. I guess we're not getting rid of him that easy.

"Why do you want the moonstone?" Damon asks of Mason.

The man, beaten down and tired, shakes his head, "Screw you."

Damon imitates a buzzer going off, throwing his arm over my shoulders. "Wrong answer."

"If he was gonna say anything he would have already," Jeremy protests, trying to get the torture to stop. I don't understand why he won't just admit defeat and go home. No one is forcing him to stay. In fact, I'd love it if he'd leave. Jeremy is supposed to be my non-supernatural friend. If he gets involved who am I going to be able to talk to about normal, everyday life stuff with?

"I'm taking your eyes next," Damon announces, picking up another sprig of wolfsbane off the table.

"The well!" Mason erupts. "You can find it there."

Taking a few steps forward, I bend down so that my face is even with the prisoners. "We already knew that. You better start giving Damon some useful information, Mason, or you're not gonna like how this ends."

"I want to know what it does and why you want it," Damon says, reappearing at my side.

Mason takes in a few shallow breaths; "I'm getting it for Katherine."

Finally, we may be getting somewhere. It's crazy what an hour or so of torture will draw out of weak individuals.

"Why?" Damon takes a step forward.

"She's gonna use it to lift the curse," Mason spills.

"Of the moon," Damon can't help but laugh at this. I knew Mason was getting desperate, but I didn't think he'd be able to come up with anything that ridiculous. "Now, why would a vampire help a werewolf break a curse that keeps them from turning whenever they want?"

"So I wouldn't have to turn anymore." Lockwood begins to relax a little. Funny how the pain stops when he starts giving us what we want. I guess it takes some people longer to start using common sense than others.

"Why?" Damon begins pacing. He's getting impatient. Not a good sign for the big bad werewolf. "God, this is like pulling teeth with you."

"Because she loves me."

I gotta give it to him. Mason Lockwood's got a story and he's hell-bent on sticking to it. Laughing, I begin to shake my head. "Wow, you really are an idiot."

"Katherine doesn't love you," Damon answers, spinning back around towards his prey. "She's using you, you moron."

Squatting down in front of the chair, I make sure Mason is looking at me before I start to speak. I want him to feel the full effect of my words. "Katherine hasn't loved a single person but herself since the day she started her pathetic existence. A going nowhere human like yourself isn't going to change that."

"I'm done talking," the werewolf answers. Poor guy, he actually believes Katherine's lies.

"Yes, you are," Damon confirms, tossing the wolfsbane he's been holding to the ground before turning towards Elena's younger brother. "Time to take a walk, Jeremy."

Little Gilbert tries to protest, but I quickly cut him off. He doesn't need to see what Damon is about to do. Despite everything he's been through, Jeremy is still innocent. He's seen enough death. This one doesn't need any more witnesses than Damon and myself. "This one's not up for negotiation."

"I'm staying," Jeremy insists.

" _No_ , you should go." Damon cautions. He's trying to be polite.

"I'm staying," Jeremy continues. "He's had enough."

"Just help Tyler," Mason calls. "Don't let this happen to him."

Damon flies at Jeremy, his hand outstretched, ready to go around the human's neck. I jump between the two, catching Damon's hand in mine. He snarls at me as I push his wrist backward, the small bones cracking. "Move Diana!"

"No," as I push Damon backward, I twist around to deal with Jeremy. I can feel the monster taking over, razor-sharp fangs replacing normal, blunt canines. The coppery smell of Jeremy's blood fills my senses. For a second, the world goes red. _Stop_. My hands remain on little Gilbert's shoulders as the instincts melt away. "Mason Lockwood would kill Damon the first chance he got. There isn't another way. Do you understand what I'm telling you?"

As I release my grip on Jeremy, he nods weakly. His gaze stays just below my eyes and I know he's looking at the spot where the veins bubble up, where the skin begins to turn purple, where the monster makes its presence known. "If you stay, you're part of this. There's no backing out."

Once again, I get a nod. This one holds more conviction. Jeremy understands what he's getting himself into.

Turning, I make eye contact with Damon. "Do it."

Damon moves to stand over Mason. He places his hand on the werewolf's shoulder. For a second, it looks like the vampire is showing real empathy for the plight of his fellow man. "It really is a curse, isn't it?"

"I love her," Mason asserts once again.

"We know. Katherine will only rip your heart out," Damon readjusts his position as I turn to Jeremy, silently pleading with him to leave. He doesn't want to see this. "Let me do it for her." My boyfriend plunges his hand into Mason's chest, pulling out his heart.

Blood runs down the vampire's arm as he holds his trophy in the air. As Mason draws his last breath, Damon lets out a triumphant laugh. For the time being, his enemy is slain. Jeremy looks on in horror for a second before bolting for the door. I make no move to follow him. What's done is done. Damon hands off Mason's heart, continuing to drink in the dead body. For my counterpart, the act of killing has always been a kind of release. It makes Damon feel alive, if only for a few hours.

As I watch the flames lick at Mason's heart, I let the severity of my actions sink in. Jeremy has always trusted me. I'm the one who catches him when he falls. Today, I let him hit the ground. It's possible that I'll never regain the youngest Gilbert's trust. I might have pushed him too hard. At some point, the consequences of my actions will have to be faced. I need to accept that fact that I might have lost Jeremy as a friend.

Stefan's entrance forces me to push my worries aside. He holds up an opaque rock, harsh white lines running from top to bottom. I was expecting it to be a little bigger.

"All this for that?" Damon questions taking a break from cleaning to examine our prize.

"Yep," Stefan answers, looking over the destruction in the living room. "I see you and Diana exercised you usual restraint."

Damon shrugs, "It had to be done."

"Besides," I bend down, folding the tarp corner in towards the middle of the room, "he was under the illusion that Katherine loved him. In all honesty, Damon and I were just doing him a favor."

Stefan's older brother shuffles through Mason's things, pulling out a cellphone. He scrolls through for a minute before his fingers begin to dance across the keypad, "Carol…big opportunity in Florida, gonna be gone for a _long_ time. I'll send for my things once I get settled. Much love, Mason."

"Let's get rid of the body," Stefan starts, moving to stand at the top of the rolled up tarp.

Damon, who is still scrolling through Mason Lockwood's phone, slumps down into the armchair I occupied earlier, "Ooh, last number dialed. I wonder who that could be."

"No. No, do not provoke her." Stefan calls out.

Too late.

"We messed up," I announce later that night, stepping out onto the roof.

Stefan looks up. A few tears still clinging to his eyelashes, matting them together. If he were still human, his eyes would be bloodshot, face red and puffy. He's not though. Stefan's features remain inhumanly perfect despite the internal hurt. He reaches up, fingers searching for mine. We link pinkies, but I refuse to sit. Damon and I pissed Katherine off. I wouldn't blame Stefan if he didn't want me here. "If it wasn't Mason's death, Katherine would have found another excuse to go after the people close to Elena. We were careless. I should have known better."

"You can't blame this on yourself, Stefan. You aren't responsible for Katherine's actions," I insist.

"Then neither are you and Damon," Stefan answers, tilting his head back so he can see me. "Sit."

I follow the younger Salvatore's instructions, our heads coming to rest together. "Then who do we blame, Stef?"

"Katherine."

"Why doesn't that make me feel any better?" I question with a sigh.

For a few seconds, Stefan says nothing. The two of us sitting in a comfortable silence; breathing together, "Because we're both still blaming ourselves. Not just for this, but for everything."

"I pushed Jeremy too far today," I admit, the look of horror on Jeremy's face flashing in my memory. I lock it away. "He wasn't comfortable with what we were doing to Mason, but I made him stay anyway."

Stefan's arm finds its way around my shoulders. "He shouldn't have involved himself."

Damon's brother's words frustrate me. Sure, not everything that happened today can be put on my shoulders, but what I did to Jeremy was my decision. No one else made me do it. "That doesn't excuse the actions, Stefan."

"You could make him forget," Stefan offers.

I shake my head, "I promised him I'd never do that." Letting out a curt laugh, I lean into Stefan a little more. "What is it with us and the Gilberts?"

Stefan shrugs. He picks up the bottle of alcohol sitting beside him, taking a few swigs before offering it to me. I accept, lifting the glass container to my lips. The liquid washes over my tongue, sliding smoothly down the back of my throat and landing gently in my stomach. If there was ever a time I wished vampires could get drunk, it's now. Anything to just dull the guilt without flipping the switch fully.

"Can we talk about what Bonnie said earlier?" Stefan starts. When I say nothing he continues on, "Are you witch?"

"No." Drink. "Yes." Drink. "Maybe." Passing the bottle off to Stefan, I shrug. I don't know if I'm a witch. Bonnie seems to think I am, but magic doesn't come to me. Nothing about using powers comes easy or feels natural. "If I am, I'm nowhere near as powerful as Bonnie."

"How much have you explored?"

"Not much," I admit, realizing I'm jumping to conclusions based off very little practice. "Most of the larger scale stuff I've done was unconscious. I protected myself from the Gilbert device and didn't even know till Bonnie brought it up."

"Does Damon know?" Stefan asks, leaning back on his elbows, eyes fixed on the stars.

Pulling my knees up, I rest my chin on them, arms curling around my legs. "He was the first person I told."

"You love him." The words come out as a statement of fact. Despite our past, Stefan has always felt I preferred Damon.

"Always," I answer, falling into silence or a few minutes before turning to look at the younger Salvatore. "I lied to Damon. Katherine never compelled me to save you. I did it myself."

Stefan lifts the almost empty alcohol bottle to his lips, swallowing hard. "Why?"

"Damon was right about our plan," I start, searching for the right way to tell Stefan what I've kept from Damon all these years. "It was just supposed to be him and I. For a while. I thought it could work. Then I watched him become consumed by Katherine. I knew that if Emily's spell worked, and Damon was able to get Katherine out of the tomb, I'd be alone again. He loved me, he probably still loves me to some extent, but he always loved her more. I molded Katherine into what I wanted her to be and she turned her back on me. Her last laugh would have been stealing Damon away. I turned you because I knew you'd never do that to me, Stefan. It was selfish. I took away your choice and for that I'm sorry."

Instead of anger, a smile creeps over Stefan's face. He begins to laugh, leaning forward so that our eyes lock. "You've lied to him all these years?"

"I didn't want him to hate you any more than he already did," I answer with a shrug.

The younger Salvatore continues to chuckle, his hand resting on my knee. He runs his fingers through his hair, letting out a sigh. "Father always did tell me that he thought I should drop the whole Katherine thing and pursue you. He always liked you best, never suspected anything."

"That's because Katherine was sloppy with her compulsions. You could never get the same story from anyone about who she was or what she was doing in Mystic Falls," I explain, huffing. "To think, I created two monsters within the span of 200 years. You are the only good thing that came out of all of this, Stefan."

Damon's brother looks at me, gently pressing his lips to my forehead. "But you still love him."

"Yes," I nod slowly, "I still love him."


	19. Masquerade Ball

_I'm gonna catch ya,_

 _I'm gonna get ya, get ya,_

 _I wanna taste the way that you bleed, oh_

 _You're my kill of the night_

Diana is gone when I wake, her spot on the bed an empty void of sheets and lingering warmth. A note is stuck to the last blood bag in the refrigerator, scribbled out in blue sharpie Diana's looping handwriting explains that she needed to get away, clear her head. Fear grips my heart; it's cold finger's squeezing tightly. This is how it started last time. Small steps leading up to a complete disappearance. She can't really be doing this again. Diana is a creature of habit, but she seems happier this time. She's involved herself; she can't just walk away, not when Stefan and I need her the most. The choking feeling lingers despite the row of Xs and Os accompanied by a line about being back tonight. This all feels too familiar.

My worried train of thought derails as Caroline blows through the front door. She's shaking, pacing back and forth in the living room as she tugs at her shiny, blonde hair. It takes me a solid thirty minutes to get her calm enough to even start explaining what's sent her into a tizzy. Once the newest member of our vampire clan is settled on the couch, I call Stefan. He needs to hear what blondie has to say.

"Here," I offer Caroline a glass of blood, half of the last bag. We're going to need to restock sooner than later.

Caroline reaches out, taking the cup from me, her eyes fixed on the carpeted floor. "I'm still shaking."

"What happened?" Stefan questions, leaning against the fireplace.

Blondie sighs, lifting the blood glass up to her lips.

"Go ahead," I look to my brother giving him a smile, "you're gonna love this."

"I saw Katherine today," Caroline blurts out.

Stefan raises an eyebrow, "Where?"

"At The Grill. I just stopped to gawk and quasi-stalk Matt," Caroline starts, refusing to look up at Stefan. He wants her to stay away from Donovan, claiming she isn't ready to be that close to another human. "Well, he saw me and asked if I wanted a table, but of course I didn't so I said I just needed to use the bathroom –"

"Skip the teen drama and get to it." I interrupt the girl. She's putting off telling Stefan what she told me.

Caroline glowers at me, but moves on, "Then I had to pretend to use the bathroom even though I didn't have to go 'cause I'm a dufus. She was there. She wanted me to deliver a message."

"What was the message?" My brother questions, keeping his tone soft and even. He's growing impatient with Caroline but doesn't want her to feel pressured. What a softie.

Blondie looks directly at Stefan for the first time since he'd joined us. She swallows hard, frowning, "Tell Damon and Stefan I want the moonstone or I will rip this town apart until it rains blood."

Stefan turns to me, shocked. His mouth hangs slightly open, hands suspended in the air. He can't really be that surprised, can he? This is Katherine we're talking about. I'm surprised she didn't deliver Caroline's head to us on a silver platter. My little brother should be used to Katherine's threats by now.

"Tell him the rest of it," I encourage Caroline. She's nervous, her knee bouncing her now empty glass up and down.

"She said she wants it tonight," Caroline answers in a small voice, "at the masquerade ball."

"She wants to do it in public. Killing Mason Lockwood threw her off guard," the wheels in Stefan's head are thrown into overdrive as he tries to calculate Katherine's angle. The only way of saving the population of Mystic Falls is to stay ahead of the bitch. "Where's Diana? Does she know any of this?"

Shaking my head, I sink into the red armchair in the corner of the room. "No. She was gone when I woke up, left a note saying she needed to be alone. She might be at Elena's trying to patch things up with Jeremy."

Before I can put my thought train back on the tracks, Stefan steps in, "We need to find her. Diana should know what's going on. Katherine is dangerous, we need to figure out what we're going to do." My brother looks over at me as if telling me bringing Diana into this is a requirement, not an option. "All of us."

Rolling my eyes, I let out a scoff, my legs hanging over the arm of my chair, "She's running scared. What she did to Jenna was desperate. She's out of tricks."

"We can't underestimate her," Stefan cautions. "We have to play this smarter than her."

"Can't we just give her the moonstone so she'll leave?" Caroline whines from her spot on the couch. Always so quick to take the easy way out, that one is.

"No," I scowl at Caroline, rolling my eyes. "Katherine's not getting dick. I've had it. I'm gonna go to the Masquerade Ball. I'm going to kill her. Then, I'm gonna drink too much and dance with my girlfriend."

My brother steps in front of me as I go to walk out of the living room, "You're not gonna kill her."

Is he serious? Katherine has been nothing but a pain in our sides since the day we met her. Does Stefan really want to leave her wandering around Mystic Falls? She's threatening to kill off the townspeople one by one. I'm not sure how he feels about it, but I'd like to stay here a while longer. Keeping Katherine around and letting her continue to make demands with threats to go along with them, isn't going to help us much on that front. The time for peaceful negotiation ended a millennium ago. "Don't give me that goody-goody crap."

"You're not going to kill her," Stefan repeats, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Oh really?" I'd like to see him try to stop me. Tonight, heads will roll.

My brother shakes his head, eyes locked with mine. There's a glint in them I've not seen in a very long time. "Because I am."

Two hours later, Diana stands before the full-length mirror propped up in the corner of her room. Long blonde hair falls down over the creamy skin of her back. A striking red mask adorned with tiny clear crystals is held against her face, another mask, this one iron bent into intricate swirls, is held in her hand. The vampire's ruby red lips are pulled down into a harsh frown. "So, Katherine wants the moonstone, you and Stefan are finally agreeing on something, and we have less than twelve hours to come up with a plan to carry out said agreed upon decision." Diana turns around, casting aside the red masquerade mask. "Did I miss anything?"

"Nope," I answer, sprawled out across the oak bed. I think Diana's slept in this room a total of three times since she's arrived in Mystic Falls. Drinking in the view, I twist and untwist a soft grey ribbon around my finger.

"Well, it looks like I better hurry up and find something to wear," Diana's eyes travel from me to the door and back. Sighing, I pout a bit, but my girlfriend isn't giving in. Gently I press my lips to hers before the heavy wooden door is shut in my face.

As I mosey back downstairs, Bonnie walks through the front door. She looks up at me, eyes full of distrust. "I got Stefan's message."

"Hey," my little brother strides into the entryway, "you brought the Grimmoire. Thanks."

Alaric arrives shortly after the witch. He carries a large black duffel bag, quickly beginning to unpack various weapons onto a table Stefan pulled into the living room. Little Gilbert strides in through the front door as if he belongs here. The living room, usually so vast and open, is beginning to feel small and claustrophobic. Diana joins us, now dressed in sweatpants and a tank top, perching herself on a stool found in the kitchen. All this goes on around Bonnie. Her eyes follow the movements, but she looks confused and uncomfortable. Everyone here has a job besides her.

"What's going on?" the witch questions Jeremy as he walks through the living room, carrying a blood bag which he hands off to Diana. Everything between them must have been sorted out this morning.

"We're gonna kill Katherine," Jeremy says cheerily.

Bonnie turns to my brother, the same confused look still etched into her youthful features.

Stefan gives the witch a warm smile, "I can explain."

"Please," Bonnie answers with an encouraging nod.

For a few seconds, my brother stands in front of the witch, saying nothing. Eventually, he shrugs, glancing over his shoulder at the rest of us as if that explains everything, "We're gonna kill Katherine."

Bonnie grabs Stefan by the shoulder, leading him towards the hallway. I try and listen, but she's blocked me out. More witchy juju I don't entirely approve of. Letting out a frustrated sigh, I turn back to Alaric. He's fully unpacked his duffel bag, weapons and vials full of a golden liquid clutter the wooden surface before me. All this to kill one vampire. If I didn't know what Katherine was capable I'd say it was a little excessive. I'm slightly worried that all of this isn't going to be enough.

"Now," Alaric starts showing us what appears to be a mini crossbow, "this works with compressed air. The trigger mechanism is here. I've got two of these in a different size. And for you –" the teacher turns to look at me "-I recommend this." Ric slides on a cuff fitted with a wooden stake. He motions to a button on the top near the middle of his forearm. "Here's the trigger when you're ready."

Suddenly the stake is flying into Alaric's hand, a gentle whooshing sound following it. He catches the wooden weapon in his hand, thrusting it forward as if driving it through an invisible heart. All eyes stay fixed on the teacher. Even Stefan doesn't announce himself as he comes to stand behind Jeremy.

Alaric, seeing the shocked expressions surrounding him, simply shrugs, fitting the stake back into its holder, "You wanted me to show you how to kill vampires."

"All of this stuff is great, Ric -" Diana says with a smile, twisting a pill-sized capsule of what I'm assuming is vervain between the tips of her thumb and middle finger. "- but not easily hidden under a skimpy cocktail dress."

"Well," the teacher begins packing everything neatly back into the bag he'd brought, "if anything Damon's told me is true, it sounds like you're more than capable of killing with your own two hands."

The blond vampire smiles, tucking her legs underneath her, "So what you're saying is the boys are weak."

"What he's saying, is I'm not letting you get anywhere near Katherine," I step in, crossing my arms over my chest. This is none negotiable. I don't want Diana put in danger. Katherine is going to try and do everything she can to stop us from offing her. I don't want Diana to be used as a weapon against my brother or me. "You'll stay down with Jeremy in case something goes wrong."

While she doesn't look pleased, Diana also doesn't protest, "I've been demoted to the babysitter." The vampire glances over at Jeremy, "Thanks."

Little Gilbert shrugs, smiling down at my girlfriend, "Hey, you invited me."

"If I hadn't invited you, you would've just shown up anyway," Diana shots back. "I'd still be in the same position."

Now finished with his re-packing, Ric clears his throat, getting all of our attention. His eyes sweep over our party, lingering the longest of Elena's little brother. Despite our best efforts to keep him away, Jeremy just keeps crawling back. Everyone standing here has resigned themselves to the truth of the matter, Little Gilbert is part of this whether we like it or not. "You sure you guys don't want me there tonight?"

"No," Stefan says shaking his head, "I need you to stay with Elena. I don't want her to know about this."

Ric gives my younger brother a curt nod, "Okay. I will make sure she doesn't leave my sight."

As the teacher leaves, Stefan turns back to our group. There isn't a single face that isn't full of determination. Katherine has wronged everyone in this room in one way or another. It's time to be rid of her. "All right. If anybody wants to back out, I'll understand."

Caroline begins to bite at her nails, suddenly finding the carpet interesting. Underneath blondie's hatred for Katherine runs a thick stream of fear. The newest vampire in our clan is flighty, still full of emotions she hasn't quite gotten ahold of yet.

"Yeah, cold feet speak now. I don't want this going wrong because someone chickens out." I take a step closer to blondie, "Caroline?"

"I won't," Caroline fires back, looking up from the floor. There is determination in her eyes and something else, something like fire. "She killed me. Fairs fair, and as long as there are no werewolves running around –"

"Oh, I took care of Mason," I answer, winking over at Diana.

"And as long as Tyler doesn't kill anyone, he won't turn," Jeremy adds on, trying to reassure Caroline.

Stefan nods, turning to look at Bonnie. She's hidden in the shadows, keeping quiet throughout the whole afternoon. So far the witch has been compliant, but she's betrayed us once before. We've got no reason to put our full trust in her following through with her part of the plan. "Bonnie? Are you with us?"

For a second, Bonnie stands still as if turned into a stone statue. She stares, unblinking at my little brother. Then, as if snapped back to life, the witch nods. "But no one gets hurt."

"Cross our hearts, hope to die," Diana answers, her finger trailing over her chest where her heart is.

"Well," I step forward, "except Katherine. Tonight Katherine gets a stake through her heart."

This seems to please Bonnie and once again she nods, confirming that she's willing to play ball. Now that everyone has a grasp on their part to play in tonight's activities, the group dissipates. Jeremy and Bonnie leave to get ready, agreeing to meet back here at seven to run through the plan one more time before the ball. Caroline flops onto the couch, next to Diana complaining about having to wear an old dress. My girlfriend quickly catches onto Caroline's blatantly obvious hints, offering to let the girl go through her selection. The two disappear upstairs, giggles and gossip floating throughout the house.

For the few hours before everyone comes together again, things feel normal.

Heels hit the wooden floor. Loose ringlets of blonde hair frame a tanned face, others stacked, held up with a dozen tiny sparkles. The sun hits golden sequins, creating rainbows on the cream-colored walls. A fabric mask shields light green eyes. Diana is a vision. Though her dress is short, meant to fit in with the current style, she still looks stunning. The diamond I'd given her all those years ago sits in the middle of her chest, pulling the whole ensemble together.

"Shut your mouth, Damon, you're going to attract flies," Diana chides, pressing her blood red lips to my cheek. I can feel the stain, but don't dare wipe it away. Everyone at this stupid event needs to know that the beautiful creature standing before me, red heels bringing her just to my eye level, is mine.

Swallowing, I run my tongue along my bottom lip, "It's a shame I'm going to have to waste my night with my little brother."

"Well, if you don't dilly dally, we might be able to get in a few hours of dancing," Diana offers up, turning around to watch as Jeremy descends into the living room. His neck bears two small puncture wounds, peaking out over the edge of his shirt collar. The vampire's found herself a walking, talking blood donor.

Despite knowing I can't offer my neck up to her, I feel the jealousy monster clawing it's way up from the depths. Why him? Why tonight? Of all the people in Mystic Falls, why Elena's little brother? I know I told Diana I was fine with their friendship, but this is more than that. To feed off someone and leave them alive takes a certain kind of control. It's spiritual on some level, bringing predator and prey together, linking them somehow. My girlfriend now shares a special connection with Jeremy. My brain tells me to pass it over, to focus on what I have to do tonight, but my heart aches. Little Gilbert is now in the same position I was in 145 years ago.

Stefan runs us through our parts in the plan. His words wash over me, but I hardly hear them. My eyes stay fixed on the two marks on Jeremy's neck. He stands beside Diana, swaying from side to side, chewing on the nail on his thumb. Diana pays him little attention, not even giving him a parting glance as I help her into the passenger side of my car. Caroline rides in the back, crossing and uncrossing her legs the whole way to the Lockwoods. The young vampire prevents me from questioning Diana about Jeremy. Caroline would run to Elena, telling her everything. None of us need another problem added to the list.

Diana's hand slips into mine as our group stands on the edge of the Lockwood's yard. Tents lit up by strings of fairy lights surround a wooden dance floor. Jugglers throw pins up into the air; a woman dressed in a shiny bodysuit waving around a baton breathes big bursts of fire up into the night sky. Couples sway to the music playing from speakers set up near the porch stairs. This is the quiet before the storm. Looking over at my girlfriend, I smile, leaning down to kiss her temple. "Be safe tonight."

Light green eyes meet mine, the stars are reflected in them, "You too, Damon. I expect a dance when this whole thing is over."

I watch as Diana. Jeremy, Caroline, and Bonnie disappear into the crowd. They each have their tasks to complete before Stefan and I can get around to killing Katherine.

"Do you see her?" I question, eyes still following Diana's golden dress as she disappears into the house.

"No," my brother answers, turning to look at me. "Are you sure you can do this?"

I scoff; appalled that he'd even ask that question. Katherine is nothing more than a thorn in my side. Her death will be the single greatest thing that has happened this year, "Who are you talking to?"

My brother shrugs, "I had a chance to kill her and I hesitated."

"Well, that's the fork in the road between you and me, my friend," I turn, placing my hands on Stefan's shoulders, "I don't hesitate."

"You spent 145 years loving her," Stefan responds, obviously not convinced that I can go through with this. Now is not the time for second-guessing. He should have voiced his concerned back at home. "It could happen."

"Correction, _you_ spent 145 years loving her. You've even gone as far as dating her doppelganger. I spent 145 years searching for Diana." I explain. "Now, I don't know if you've seen her in that dress tonight, but mmm-" I bite my bottom lip, imagining how much better that tiny, shiny dress would look on my bedroom floor "- the sooner we're done here the sooner I get to take that girl home."

My brother nods, my sexualization of Diana making him uncomfortable, "Okay."

As Stefan walks away, I rest against the porch railing. These parties are so boring when you're date is hanging out with other guys. I know I was the one who put her on babysitting duty, but as my eye catches the blonde vampire, spinning around on the dance floor next to Jeremy and Caroline, I regret it. Diana could have helped Stefan and I kill Katherine. My girlfriend has been wronged by the bitch a few times, I'm sure the vengeance runs deep. Caroline would have been able to watch out for Elena's little brother and Bonnie. That should be Diana and I, dancing around and having fun. Unable to watch anymore, I turn around, wandering into the house.

I'm working on my third glass of bourbon when Stefan and Diana walk in. My brother's eyes are alight, breathing heavy. Worry wafts off of him, filling the room. He explains that Katherine killed a girl out on the dance floor, in front of everyone else at the party. Stefan begins to pace, pulling at his hair.

"What did you do with the girl?" I question casually. My brother was silly to think we'd be able to get through the whole night without Katherine acting out. She feels cornered. She's alone against four vampires. Killing people in order to get us to comply with her demands is the only thing Katherine's got left in her arsenal of tricks.

"I put the body in the trunk for now," Stefan answers quickly.

I nod, "We can dump her when we get back."

"This is exactly what I didn't want, Damon," Stefan shoots back, an angry grovel to his tone. He's starting to lose his edge.

"Stefan," I turn to face my brother, "Its collateral damage."

My brother is worked up. He bites at his lip, the skin around his nails, the nails themselves. Stefan's ability to stand still has gone out the window, a twitch taking over his body as he continues to wear a line in the floor. "Which is why we need to call it off."

His words hit me like a ton of bricks. I should have done this myself. Stefan's fear combined with his enduring love for Katherine is clouding his vision. He's content to keep skirting away from her, cleaning up the messes the bitch makes instead of putting an end to them all together. He's weak. Diana and I should have planned something secretly and carried it out ourselves.

As I try to calm my anger enough to speak, Diana steps forward, preventing Stefan from making the path back across the room again, "She's trying to get under your skin, make you do things her way. Don't give in so easily."

I walk to stand next to my girlfriend. My eyes lock with Stefan's as I try to gauge just where his brain is, "Don't do this to me! This woman ruined our lives. She destroyed us. Tonight it ends." I grab my little brother by the shoulders, shaking him ever so slightly, "We can do it together. I got your back. All right?"

Stefan stands still for a minute, a stone wall. Slowly, my brother breaths in, nodding, "All right."

Satisfied, Diana pulls out her phone, "I'll text Jeremy."

As she goes to walk out of the room, I grab her wrist, an intense urge to protect the older vampire filling me up. Diana spins around, giving me a surprised look, "Diana, when this thing starts, I want you as far away from that room as possible, understand? I don't want her trying to use you as a pawn."

Diana takes a step back towards Stefan and I. Her ruby red lips work against mine for a few seconds before she pulls away. The blonde vampire stands before my little brother, his hand held in hers. They silently communicate in a way only Diana and Stefan are able before the blonde presses her lips to his cheek, "Don't be too long."


	20. Betrayal

_There's never been a way to make this easy_

 _When there's nothing quite wrong but it don't feel right_

 _Either your head or your heart, you set the other on fire_

 _"It's impolite to stare," I announce my presence in the ballroom._

 _Damon tears his eyes away from Stefan and Katherine, grinning as he sees me. "It's also impolite to sneak up on people."_

 _Grinning, I offer the dark-haired gentleman my hand. He takes it, lips lingering on the skin for a moment longer than needed, "Why don't we stop breaking the rules of society and show your brother how to properly do the minuet."_

 _"Are you asking me to dance," Damon questions with a smirk._

 _"It didn't appear you were going to ask me."_

 _With no rebuttal, Damon leads me to the middle of the ballroom, his hand resting on my hip, "Your disregard for social formalities is going to being to raise questions miss Diana."_

 _Lifting my head I stare into Damon's ocean blue eyes, "And your love for my sister is going to cause you nothing but pain. Though, I suppose we all have our flaws."_

Jeremy crosses the wooden dance floor, reaching out and grabbing Katherine by the arm. Elena's doppelganger spins around. From my vantage point on the porch, I can see each movement, hear every word. Despite Damon's warnings to avoid Katherine, I stay ready to intervene if something starts to go south.

"What is it, Jeremy?" Katherine questions, one hand resting on her hip.

Jeremy stands his ground, eyes locked on the vampire standing in front of him. If Elena's little brother is scared, he's not showing it, "I have a message from Stefan."

"Oh?"

"He and Damon want you to meet them at the edge of the lake by the woods," Jeremy relays. "The brought the moonstone."

Katherine glances around, searching for any sign that what Jeremy is saying isn't true. Thankfully, both Damon and Stefan are safely hidden in a room upstairs, waiting for Katherine to fall into their trap, "And why are you their little messenger?"

"Because they know I'm not afraid of you," Jeremy answers back with a smug smile.

"Ohh, you Gilbert men, so courageous. How's John, by the way?" Katherine reaches forward, running her fingers over Jeremy's tie. "Were they able to sew his fingers back on?"

That's far enough. Katherine isn't allowed to turn tonight around on anyone, especially not Jeremy. He's done nothing to her. His involvement in this is strictly as the messenger. He might not even be standing out there on the dance floor with Katherine if it wasn't for me. After everything with Mason, I'd promised Jeremy there would be no more keeping things from him. If he wanted to be involved it was fine. I'd even made a point of telling him that he could leave at any time. A sense of responsibility bubbles up inside of me as I rush across the Lockwoods' backyard.

Gently, I place my hand on Jeremy's shoulder. He doesn't even look surprised to see me, as if he knew I'd be somewhere, waiting in the wings to catch him if he needed me to, "That's enough Katherine, leave him alone."

Katherine smirks, letting out a cruel laugh, "I never pegged you as one to get involved with someone like him. Tell me, Diana, do you have to compel him to spend time with you or is he really as stupid as he looks?"

Taking a step forward, I put myself between Jeremy and Katherine. "I wouldn't start a fight here, Katherine. Damon's already in a mood after you ruined our night. He's likely to withdraw his offer if you don't hurry."

Out of clever remarks, Katherine frowns, running her fingers along Jeremy's chest as she heads off towards the lake.

"I was doing fine," Jeremy announces once Katherine is out of view.

Rolling my eyes, I lead the youngest Gilbert towards the steps; "She had you by the throat, Jeremy. Besides, I wasn't going to give up a chance to make that bitch look like a fool."

"Whatever you say," Jeremy answers with a smirk, "Hey, I need to use the restroom. I'll be back."

Nodding, I lean against the stair railing, "Don't forget to text Caroline."

I get a nod before Jeremy disappears around the corner. Couples continue to dance around, most drunk, talking and laughing loudly. Stefan and Damon's father used to throw parties like this. Everyone from town would show up, dressed in their Sunday best. Laughter and music would fill the house at all hours of the day. When Katherine and I first arrived it was fun, the two of us exchanging dates for each new event. Towards the end, I stayed holed up in my room, often times with Stefan. He grew tired of Katherine's games, wishing only to know the truth. Damon was always so much better at pretending that his brother. Late at night, as many sat in the parlor, Damon and I would sneak out to the garden, meeting in our spot for a private dance under the stars.

Sweeping away the memory, I look around, expecting to see Jeremy standing somewhere off to the side. When I fail to find him, panic begins to set in. What if Caroline failed? What if Katherine, in a state of desperation, went after Jeremy? I should have insisted on going with him. My only job in this whole operation was to keep him safe. Getting up, I begin to follow the path the youngest Gilbert took inside. The dirt has been disturbed as if Jeremy tripped or was dragged somewhere. A search of the bushes turns up nothing. Shit. With no other options, I continue down the path. There just before me stands Jeremy, Bonnie, and Elena. God damn it.

"Great, another complication," I announce my presence, the three jumping as I join their circle. My eyes land on Elena. She frowns, refusing to make eye contact. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Stopping all of you from doing something stupid," Jeremy's older sister answers, still refusing to fully look at me. "You can't kill her here."

"We can and will. Stefan and Damon have it under control," I respond. How did this even happen? I thought Alaric was supposed to be watching her. It can't be that difficult to keep someone occupied for one evening. Elena's presence puts the whole plan in jeopardy. Who knows what could have happened if she ran into Katherine before Jeremy and Bonnie.

"Are you guys crazy?" Elena challenges, a bit of courage finding its way into her words. "You could get yourselves killed."

Jeremy shakes his head, glancing over at me for a second, before turning to his sister, "Diana's looking out for us. She won't let anything happen."

"That's crazy," Elena answers, running her fingers through her hair. She's beginning to look frantic, eyes darting across the black sky as if the answer to all her problems is written up in the stars.

This time, it's Bonnie who refutes Elena's claims, "We know what we're doing, Elena."

"And how am I supposed to feel if one of you gets hurt because of me?"

Elena's words flip a switch somewhere deep inside. Up until now, I've let her self-absorbed comments slide right off my back. Not tonight. Elena doesn't get to pretend that all this is for or because of her. Katherine was an issue way before this doppelganger bullshit. Taking a step forward, I wrap my hand around the back of Jeremy's sister's neck, holding her close to me. The fear building in her chocolate brown eyes fuels my rage, "Because of you? Do you _really_ think Stefan and Damon want Katherine dead because of _you_?" I let out a scoff, unable to fully wrap my head around just now narcissistic the girl cowering in front of me really is. "You really are as self-absorbed as I thought. Look here, Elena. Stefan and Damon want Katherine dead because, from the day they met her, she's been nothing but a pain in their side. Killing her might _finally_ give them the chance to be the brothers they're meant to be. The _only_ reason someone could possibly get hurt is because you can't put aside your ego long enough to stay out of things that aren't your concern."

A hand on my shoulder causes me to turn, releasing Elena from my grasp. She takes in a sharp inhale, coughing as she stumbles backward. Jeremy's gentle hazel eyes lock with mine, "That's enough Diana." Elena's brother steps around me so he can address his sister, "It's not just you anymore, Elena. Katherine's messed with all of us. She has to be stopped."

Elena, not happy with the news she's receiving, turns to Bonnie. The witch shakes her head, giving her friend an apologetic frown; "I'm with Diana and Jeremy on this."

A shriek of pain cuts through the silence that has settled on our group. Elena gropes at her back. I'm about to snap back, explain to Elena that the dramatics are helping no one. The blood that begins to pool between the girl's fingers makes me bite my tongue. Something is seriously wrong.

Bonnie and Jeremy rush to Elena's side, helping her over to a bench where she can sit down. Questions pour from their lips as if Elena is going to have any answers. "What's going on?"

Elena lets out another yelp of pain, blood beginning to spread across the pink material covering her arm.

"Jeremy, it's Katherine," Bonnie announces, looking over her shoulder at the Lockwood house. "She's linked with Katherine! Get them to stop, now!"

Quickly getting to his feet, Elena's little brother takes off across the yard. The only way we're going to save Elena is to get to Damon and Stefan before they kill Katherine. As Jeremy disappears, Bonnie turns back to Elena, beginning to chant under her breath. I stand in the middle of the chaos feeling utterly helpless.

"I can't do this alone," Bonnie says, a trail of ruby red blood running from her nose down over her lip. "I need your help."

Shaking my head, I kneel down next to the witch, "I don't know how to do it."

"I'll teach you," Bonnie takes my hands, placing them on the bloody spot on Elena's arm. "Just imagine taking the pain into yourself and away from her. Follow me." The witch closes her eyes again, hands going back to her friend's side. "Ascinda. Mulaf. Hinto. Ascinda…."

After Bonnie has gone through the spell a few times, I jump in. Sparks of pain shot up my arms, fading out as it continues traveling through my body. I can feel Elena begin to relax under my touch. The world fades away, darkness surrounding me. The noises of the party going on behind me are drowned out, the sound of blood pumping in my ears replacing them.

Jeremy's touch on my shoulder breaks my concentration for a second before I'm pushed back into the dark. The boy's words come to me as if through miles of water. "Bonnie, you were right. Katherine had a witch link Elena to her."

Beside me, I can feel Bonnie stand, her power disappearing as she breaks the connection. "The girl I saw, the one inside. Stay with her. Diana knows the spell. Jeremy, keep pressure on her wound."

"Where are you going?" I can feel Jeremy's presence next to me.

"There's another witch here. I'm going to find her," Bonnie answers.

I allow my eyes to open, repeating the spell over and over in my mind. The idea of Bonnie leaving me out here to do this alone is terrifying. What if I'm not strong enough? If Elena dies from bleeding out that will be completely on me. Yet, as I feel Jeremy's fingers curl around my wrist, I feel a renewed energy. Bonnie wouldn't leave if she didn't think I could do this alone.

Beside me, Jeremy pulls off his ring, offering it to Elena, "Take this."

Elena shakes her head, "No."

"Elena, listen to me, you need this more than I do," Jeremy insists, continuing to hold out his ring to his sister.

"No, Jeremy," Elena answers, glancing down at me, only turning to her brother once she's positive I'm still doing the spell. "What I need is for you to be safe."

"That's what Diana's here for. Take it!" Jeremy shoves his ring on Elena's finger, curling his fingers over her hand so she can't take it off.

Continuing to chant under my breath, I notice the scratch on Elena's hand beginning to heal. It must be over. The boys didn't kill Katherine. Elena is going to live. Taking a shaky breath, I remove my hands from Jeremy's sister's arm, gently pushing the sleeve up. The only evidence of the wound is a small circular indent and the bloodstain on Elena's clothes. "She's going to be fine. Whatever link was there isn't anymore. She's healing."

Jeremy smiles over at me before pulling his older sister into a tight hug. Sinking into a sitting position, I let out a small laugh. We're all okay. Even after everything that went wrong tonight, everyone is going to live. Relief washes over me. Sure, we didn't kill Katherine, but no one is dead and the bitch is still in our custody.

Bonnie's voice drifts in the air as she asks someone else how she can get out of all the vampire drama. I hear her breath hitch as she's told she needs to be right in the middle. "Jeremy, Bonnie is out front. I'm sure she'd like to know that she was successful."

Jeremy nods as Stefan approaches our group. He smiles down at Elena, offering her his hand. After a quick glance over at me, she stands. I watch as the two head off towards the lake. Glancing around, I hope to see Damon. He doesn't appear.

Nodding, I pick myself up off the grass. Hands brush over the back of my sequined dress, ridding it of any dirt. Gathering up my masquerade mask, I wipe a tear out of the corner of my eye. Setting a smile on my face, I stride across the dance floor, positioning myself on the marble porch stairs. I started this journey alone and if I have to, I'll finish the same. A few couples still sway to the soft music pouring from the speakers. The all look so happy, removed from any potential danger or pain in their lives, if only for a few more hours. I envy them.

"You look gorgeous in that dress," Damon says some hours later, standing on the step just above where I'm sitting. "It's a shame I spent all night locked in a room with Katherine instead of helping you show it off."

I lift my hand above my head, smiling as Damon's fingers curl around mine, "It's still not too late."

 **Later**

Wind whistles through the trees, branches thrashing against each other as if trying to cover up the sound of my voice. Below me, a rabbit searches for food, protected by the cover of night. The moon is a thin sliver, making my phone light stand out against the darkness. Shaking fingers move over the keys, dialing in the number of someone I've not been in contact with in almost thirty years. This call is the ultimate betrayal. It will bring the ones I love nothing but pain, but I don't have a choice. This is what I've been after for so long. This is the only way I can be back with my family. Closing my eyes, I let the wind carry away my apology as my thumb hits the call button.

"Hello lovely," the voice on the other end answers after the second ring. "I was beginning to think I wasn't going to hear from you."

"You know I can't stay away," I answer, my words cold, emotionless.

On the other end there is a sigh, not quite annoyance, but I can tell my call has come a few decades later than expected. "Do you know where she is?"

"The Salvatore brothers have her. She's locked in the tomb."

I can almost see the cruel smile of the man on the other end of the phone, "You've done lovely work, Diana. Thank you."


	21. Rescue Mission

Caroline continues to fuss with her scarf, wrapping and unwrapping it around her neck as I lean against the doorframe. She's been dodging my questions all morning. Something happened last night with Tyler and the blonde is trying to keep part of the story hidden.

"So Sarah attacks Tyler and he pushes her away and she tripped, and she fell, and she hit her head," Caroline explains.

"Does Matt remember anything?" I question, twisting my daylight ring around my finger.

"He thinks he blacked out," Caroline answers walking across her room to the closet. "I think they were both compelled by Katherine. That's why I covered for Tyler and said it was an accident."

Something about her story just isn't adding up. Tyler is the biggest douche in Caroline's class, her protecting him seems out of character. Letting him take the fall for Sarah's death would have given him exactly what was coming. "Yeah, I don't understand. The guys a tool."

Caroline looks over at me, rolling her eyes as she straightens ups, a shoe held in her hand, "Well, gee, duh. Tyler getting blamed for Sarah's death just opens up questions that he can't answer. Do you really think it's a good idea for him to tell his mom he's a werewolf?"

She's got me there, "Well, no."

"And that road leads straight to vamp boulevard. I thought I was thinking fast on my feet."

Blondie is smarter than I've given her credit for. Not wanting to congratulate Caroline on her ability to get us out of a sticky situation, I do what I do best, change the topic, "Where's your mom?"

"Leading the search party for Aimee Bradley. They haven't found her body yet," Caroline answers, looking herself over in the mirror again.

Letting out a sigh, I shake my head back and forth, feigning disappointment, "Oh, teens today and their underage drinking. Tragic. Wait. Did you see Tyler's eyes turn yellow?"

"More gold with amber highlights," Caroline says in a far away, dreamy voice. "Can he turn into a wolf now?"

"Only on a full moon," I explain. "He does have increased strength and who knows what else now. I wonder how much Mason told him. Does he know about us?" Caroline's eyes are downturned, her finger's flying over her phone screen. "Hey, what did you tell him?"

Caroline turns her head slightly, refusing to make eye contact, "Nothing really. I-I don't think he knows much of anything. He seemed really freaked out and honestly, I feel kinda bad for him."

So we're back to avoiding my questions. Pushing off from the doorframe I follow Caroline up the hallway towards her front door. "He's gotta know something."

"Alright," Caroline turns to look at me, her annoyance painted across her freshly made-up face. "I'll ask him."

Frustrated, I put myself in between Caroline and the door. I need her to understand how dangerous it could be if she tells Tyler too much. He's a werewolf now and he can kill us if he wants to. If blondie gets too involved in his life it could lead to disaster. Knowing if she's already told him anything is of the utmost importance. I'd rather get a jumpstart on damage control than have to play clean up crew. "No, you won't, Caroline. He cannot know about us. A bite from a werewolf can _kill_ a vampire. So, don't be his friend. Do you understand me?"

Fear flashes across Caroline's face as she nods, "I understand. I'm late for school."

"Right," I pat Caroline gently on the shoulder, my message clearly through to her. "If you want to drop the hint that Aimee's body is at the bottom of the ravine with a cracked spine, it might save your mom some time."

Blondie nods once again as I open the door for her, the two of us exiting onto the porch. I watch her climb into her car and back down the driveway, hoping that she understands how important it is to keep Tyler out of the loop.

An hour later, I get a panicked phone call from Stefan. Elena's missing. We can't just have one day where everything goes smoothly, can we?

I meet Stefan outside of the high school. He's pacing, thumb shoved in his mouth, teeth working at the nail. "Did you get ahold of Diana?"

My brother nods, turning in the direction of a cherry red Ferrari as it turns into the parking lot. Diana always has been one for showing off. She couldn't have chosen a flashier car if she tried. As the blonde joins us, Stefan stops pacing. "This has Katherine written all over it."

"Katherine is in the tomb," I remind my brother, figuring he's forgotten in his stressed-out state. "Trust me. I'm the one that shut her in."

Stefan's eyebrows come together as he turns to me, "Did you?"

"Did I what, Stefan?" I question, giving him a chance to drop his implied accusation.

"Well, I know the hold Katherine has on you," my brother answers. He really wants to go there. I wasn't in much of a fighting mood, but if he wants to press that button….

" _Used to_ , the hold Katherine _used to_ have on me," I correct Stefan. "She's in the tomb. Period. End of story."

As Stefan goes to say more, Diana steps in between us, "Boys! Stop throwing accusations around and realize this is so much bigger than Katherine and your petty drama."

"Katherine said that we needed to protect Elena before I shut her in," I admit. "I thought she was lying."

Stefan's fist makes contact with the side of his car. If Diana wasn't standing between us I'm sure that punch would have been thrown my way, "You didn't think to ask her to elaborate?"

"Everything she says is a lie. How am I supposed to know if she's gonna start spouting the truth?" I'm not taking the blame for this. For all I knew, Katherine was just saying that to try and bargain her way out of getting shut in the tomb.

"We have to g talk to her," Stefan says, turning to get in his car.

Diana grabs my brother by the shoulders, turning him back around. Her gaze lets him know that if he even attempts to get into the car she'll have his head. "Sure, let's just bring Katherine in on this. I'm sure telling her our every move will end well for us." Sarcasm begins to leak into the older vampire's words. "Hey, maybe, once we've told her all our secrets, we can let her out and all be friends."

"Diana's right," I start, resting my chin on the blonde vampire's shoulder, my arms wrapping around her waist. "If we ask Katherine for help she's gonna negotiate her release, which you'll be dumb enough to give her, and then she's gonna get out and kill us. This is exactly what she wants."

Stefan shrugs, "I don't really care."

"It's a bad idea, Stefan," I answer. He's not going to change my mind on this one.

"It's Elena," my brother answers as if that excuses his idiotic ideas.

Diana frowns, letting out a long sigh. She's clearly frustrated with how irrational Stefan is being. Her love for my brother is keeping her level-headed though. It's good she's here; the two of us would have just fought. "You're letting your love for her cloud your judgment. Elena doesn't want you, Stefan. She thinks she can handle this on her own. Let her."

That's not the approach I was expecting from Diana. While she's stubborn and forces me out of my comfort zone, she's usually softer on Stefan. My younger brother typically gets the gentle side of Diana. She babies him, eventually giving into whatever course of action he wants. Seeing her tell Stefan to let Elena lay in the bed she's made for herself seems out of character. Then again, the alternative is negotiating with Katherine for information. Showing Stefan tough love is the right way to go about this. His plan will get us all killed.

"No," Stefan shakes his head, "I'm not going to do this your way, Diana. Your way ends with Elena dead."

The blonde shrugs, her finger's intertwining with mine as she turns her head to look at me, "Maybe that'd be in everyone's best interest."

In the end, Stefan and Diana compromise. Instead of talking to Katherine, Stefan and I meet up with Alaric, stock up on weapons, and pile into Stefan's car. He's going to be the superhero and find Elena. I'd insisted Diana stay behind. I don't want her to be a part of this. She shouldn't risk her life because Stefan wants to play the good guy and rescue the damsel in distress. I couldn't live with myself if something happened to her. Stefan didn't want her involved either, something about someone needing to stay back and handle things in Mystic Falls if we both died. Diana didn't seem too pleased about it. I liked the first plan of letting Elena deal with the problems she got herself into, but no one really asked for my opinion.

"Hey, how much farther is it?" Stefan questions from his spot in the passenger seat. We've set out with a crude idea of where Elena is. Bonnie is supposed to be working on getting us a more accurate location.

"About fifty miles," I answer back, keeping my eyes on the road.

Stefan nods, glancing out the window, "Who do you think took her?"

"Someone from Katherine's past. She said she was running from someone. Maybe they got the wrong girl." This whole doppelganger thing is getting more and more inconvenient every day.

"Thank you," Stefan starts, shifting a little in his seat so that his whole body is turned in my direction. His forced small talk is starting to make me uncomfortable. I wish he'd just shut up. It'd make this already shitty drive more bearable. "For helping me."

"Can we not do the whole road-trip bonding thing?" I snap back at him. We don't have to act like we're friends. Stefan and I don't get along. I'm fine with it. This trip doesn't change anything. "Diana's not here. We don't have to pretend to like each other."

"You sure?" Stefan taps the rearview mirror.

Glancing up, I see a bright red Ferrari following behind us. She just can't stay away. "Goddammit."

"I happen to like road-trip bonding," Stefan announces with a smirk.

"Keep it up, Stefan. I can step out of helping as easily as I stepped in," I answer, my eyes flicking back and forth from the road to the rearview mirror. Diana keeps her car at a distance from ours. She has to know that we've seen her. Her luxury car stands out like a sore thumb.

"Nope," my brother responds, shaking his head. "That's the beauty of it. You can't, because just like Diana, you keep putting yourself back on the team."

Rolling my eyes, I decide it isn't worth arguing. Maybe it'd just bruise my ego to admit that what Stefan said is true out loud. No matter how hard I try and stay out of the problems that surround Elena and my brother, I always involve myself. It's like an impulse I can't control. Diana being in the car behind us now makes more sense to me. She can't stay away either. In that way, we are the same. Pretending not to care only works for so long. Despite our feud, I feel the need to help Stefan. Diana's spent the last hundred years of her life bailing my brother out of bad decisions. Neither one of us can quite cut the string that binds the three of us together.

Stefan lets me live in my head for about thirty minutes before speaking again. "We're getting close. Jeremy said there's an access road just past mile marker six."

Reaching into the back seat, I pull out a blood bag. Stefan watches as I bite off the stopper, beginning to suck the liquid inside out. "If you want some just ask."

"I want some," Stefan responds.

"Aw-" I tease, continuing to hold the blood bag, "-that's so sweet. Gonna be all big and strong to save your girl. Don't worry, Diana and I have got your back. Elena will be fine."

"I'm not joking," my brother answers, his eyes boring a hole into the side of my face. "I've been drinking a little every day, slowly increasing my intake and building up my strength."

Shrugging, I hand the bag over to Stefan, "Does Elena know you're drinking blood."

Stefan pulls a small amount of the blood into his mouth, quickly handing it back as if just holding the bag will tempt him to drink more than he should. I'm not convinced he has his issue under control enough to be drinking even a small amount of people blood. "I've been drinking hers."

The blood bag almost falls from my grip. Did I hear him correctly? Elena, who saw what Stefan becomes when he's had human blood, has agreed to open her veins to him? That has to be a joke. "Hmm, how romantic." I take a long drink from the blood bag before continuing. "Since we're road-trip bonding, remember the days when all you lived for was blood? You were the guy who would rip someone apart just for the fun of it."

Stefan nods, "You mean when I was more like you?"

"Yes, Stefan, exactly," I answer back with a smile, "back when you put blood in me so I could be a big, bad vampire."

My brother frowns, "If I remember correctly, you and Diana planned to do that no matter what. Or did you forget how you two tied me up in the sun with my ring just out of reach while you skipped away into your happy life?"

"That was a long time ago, Stefan." He doesn't get to throw that in my face. I'd do anything to go back and change the way that panned out. Diana spent the rest of our time together worried sick about Stefan. She was never the same, never fully present. I lost her that day. "All I'm saying is, I wonder how willing Elena would be to open her veins to the guy you used to be. By the way, what happened to that guy? He was a hoot."

"Guess he found something else to live for," Stefan answers with a shrug.

Scrunching my face up, I stick out my tongue. His lovesick puppy attitude makes me sick to my stomach, "Gross."

"It's also helped that Diana got bored of me. She's not been my best influence," Stefan continues on.

Diana encourages the most animalistic parts of being a vampire. She's embraced her situation, making the most of it. The older vampire feels that we shouldn't try and suppress what we are or everything that comes along with it. That's one of the things I love most about her. "Diana just wants you to live your best life, Stefan."

My brother frowns as I turn down the service road. We drive for another ten minutes before I pull off the road, parking under a tree covered in Spanish moss. Diana pulls up behind us, shutting her engine off quickly. Stefan and I walk back to her.

"I thought we told you to not involve yourself," I start, crossing my arms over my chest.

Diana rolls her eyes, "Since when do I listen to you two?"

"We just don't want you to get hurt, Diana," Stefan tries to explain the rationale behind wanting the blonde to stay behind.

"I'm not going to get hurt. Besides," Diana steps forward taking Stefan and my hand, "it's about time you two faced the facts. We've been together since the beginning. It's always going to be the three of us whether you two like it or not."

Diana has a point. She's always been there to help us out of sticky situations. Without her, Stefan and I might not still be alive. I just wouldn't be able to go on if something happened to Diana. She has no stake in this game. Whatever we're walking into has nothing to do with her. Stefan and I have gotten ourselves intertwined in Elena's life. Diana could still walk away if she wanted.

"The house should be just beyond those trees," I announce, resolving myself to the fact that Diana is coming with us. Stefan starts to take off in the direction I'd pointed. His gung-ho attitude is going to get him killed. "Wait. Now, Diana and I have got a little more experience than you do with this sort of thing."

Stefan stops, turning to looks at my girlfriend and me, "What's your point?"

"My point is, whoever has Elena is probably who was after Katherine in 1864 and before that," I explain.

"And?" Stefan questions, not understanding.

Diana steps around me, "He means, they're old and strong, stronger than the three of us."

My brother looks confused, "Don't you know who's in there?"

Diana lets out a small laugh, as if she can't believe Stefan's ignorance, "There's more than one old vampire, Stefan. I've not talked to my original family since New Orleans."

For a few seconds, Stefan looks like he's just been punched in the gut. He expected Diana to know exactly what we were walking into. The news that she doesn't wipes some of the confidence away. He almost looks uncertain. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yeah," Stefan nods, his jaw set, "I'm certain I wanna do this."

"We go in the house, we may not come back out," I state, wanting my brother to fully understand the possible consequences to the mission he's about to embark on.

Diana has continued to walk forward, coming to stand next to Stefan. My heart rises to my throat seeing them standing there together, forever the united front. Sure, their bond is different than the one we share, but that doesn't trump the fact that Diana also loves Stefan. "If you wanna wait by the car Damon, that's fine, but Stefan and I are going."

Something in her tone dares me to back out, to permanently cut the string. I'm not going to give anyone the satisfaction, "Oh, I'm going. I just want everyone to know all the facts."

"I can't think of a better reason to die," Stefan answers before turning and heading towards the house.

Together, the three of us walk around the back of the house. Diana's hand stays safely in mine, a gentle reminder that, even though she loves my brother, she's _in_ love with me. Most of the windows are boarded over. The paint on the siding and shutters of the house is peeling off, revealing the rotting wood underneath. Instead of trying the door, Stefan punches in a window, creating an echo throughout the room.

Diana thumps my brother on the back of the head, "Way to go, Mr. Smooth, now they're going to know we're here."

"The guys older than you," I answer, helping her climb through the window, "you're telling me he didn't know the second we pulled up."

Stefan turns around, lifting his finger to his lips, motioning for the two of us to follow him. I can hear voices floating through the empty house. The echo causes them to blur together, making it nearly impossible to distinguish one from the other. There's a female, the tones higher as they reverberate against the walls, and at least one male, maybe more.

Stefan and Diana stay a few steps ahead, my brother walking slowly, trying to avoid the broken glass and plaster littering the floor. Up ahead, a staircase splits the room in two. Dark, wooden beams frame the doorway, an intricate design carved into them. Taking Diana's hand, I kiss each knuckle before motioning for her to go up the stairs. Our best chance of taking down Elena's kidnapper is catching them by surprise. If the original vampires truly are as strong as Diana says, there is no way we'd be able to overpower them.

Diana nods, understand the silent instructions. She places her forehead against mine for a second, her eyes searching mine for a fear she won't find. I've put myself in the middle of this, there's no backing out now. The blonde's lips linger on mine, our fingers tangled together until Stefan lets out a muffled cough. Somewhere in the distance, footfalls can be heard slowly getting closer. The enemy knows we're here.

Stefan flies around the side of the staircase, hiding in the shadows underneath. I follow suit, listening to the sound of Diana on the landing above. Seconds later, a blonde man in a suit walks into the entryway, followed by Elena, and a woman with short brunette hair. My brother springs into action, flying around the room. Elena lets out a squeak of surprise, falling into the other female's arms. The man continues to stand in the middle of the room, arms folded across his chest, lips pulled into a thin line, his cold, dark eyes stay set on Elena. The gaze remains even after both women have disappeared, Elena with Stefan, the other with me. The brunette goes limp in my grasp, slack-jawed, eyes widened in confusion.

"Up here," Stefan calls.

As the man begins to mount the stairs, I glance through the railing slats, watching him, "Down here."

From above, the hiss of a stake flying through still air sounds, a hole appearing in the older vampire's hand. He glances down, annoyance masking his face as he removes the wooden weapon, discarding it on the steps. "Excuse me, to whom it may concern, you're making a great mistake if you think you can beat me." He has returned to the main floor, pulling the hooks from the coat hanger left behind by the previous owners. "You can't, you hear that? I repeat you _cannot_ beat me. So, I want the girl on the count of three, or heads will roll. Do we understand?"

"I'll come with you," Elena's voice floats down the stairs. Leaning up, I can see her standing there, chest heaving, hand curled around something glass. "Please, just don't hurt my friends. They just wanted to help me out."

The vampire begins to climb the steps again, fingers curled tightly around his crudely made weapon. "What game are you playing with me?"

Instead of answering, Elena reveals the vervain grenade that Alaric provided us with, pulling the pin and chucking it at the man standing in front of her. I see a rush of blonde hair and once again Elena has disappeared.

Letting out a growl, the male begins to climb the stairs, the stakes being fired his way having no effect. My brother appears to notice this, instead throwing himself at his opponent, their bodies tumbling down the steps. As the older of the two stands, Diana appears at my side. In her hand is the coat rack weapon; she hands it over, squeezing my shoulder before stepping into the battle.

"Hello, Elijah," Diana says calmly.

Elijah turns, caught off guard by my girlfriend's voice. His thin lips pull up into what looks like a smile. "Diana, how did you get yourself involved in all of this? Kl-" He's never able to finish the thought. The makeshift stake pins him to the front door, his body slowly turning an ashen grey color.

Diana steps forward, her hands on either side of Elijah's head. She tilts it up, forcing him to make eye contact with her. "Being the middleman never did look good on you." With that, she snaps the male's neck, his head flopping forward allowing his chin to meet his chest.

Stefan and Elena embrace as the female vampire comes around the corner. One look at the four of us, and she takes off. There is no way I'm letting her get away. We need her to answer questions. As I turn to go, Elena reaches out, catching my wrist. "Just let her go."

I do as Elena says.

Together, we exit the house back through the broken window. Elena clings to Stefan, talking quietly about what her kidnappers told her. There's a lot about the curse and how the doppelganger is just another part of the puzzle. Apparently, this Elijah guy is just one cog in the machine of people who are trying to get all the pieces together to break the curse. I have questions, but I refrain from asking them. Diana will have the answers; I just need to wait till we get to the cars.

"You're okay to drive?" Diana asks Stefan as we near the cars.

My brother nods as I hand over my keys, "I'll be fine. See you at the house."

The two exchange a hug, Diana kissing my brother on the cheek before unlocking her car and climbing inside. It looks like a spaceship, the inside of the Ferrari done in black, red light shining from the various buttons covering the center console and dashboard.

"Didn't think this was a bit much?" I question the blonde as we drive up the service road, following behind Stefan.

Diana rolls her eyes; curling her hand over the one I have resting on her thigh. "It's a lease. If I get tired of it I'll give it back. But-" Di smiles wickedly, moving the gear shift as she revs the engine. The numbers begin to increase on the electronic speedometer as we fly by my brother. Speeding down the back road, listening to Diana laugh fills my heart. I need her in my life.

"Diana," I question once we've dropped back down to a reasonable speed. "Who was he?"

"A pawn," Diana answers, her tone even, preventing me from knowing if her short response results from lack of knowledge or avoidance.

"And the girl?" I pry, waiting for a sharp tongue to cut me down.

It doesn't. Diana shifts her gaze from the road to me for a second before sliding it back. "Rose. You won't need to worry about her tattling, but I won't be surprised if she shows up again. She likes to drag people into problems."

"You two know each other?" I question, trying to milk Diana for explanations while she's willing to give them. Typically, the vampire talks very little about her life before meeting Stefan and me. I always assumed it was due to unpleasant memories, but maybe Diana was trying to protect us.

"I've heard of her," my girlfriend answers, her voice far away and distracted. I follow her gaze. About half a mile ahead of us a car is stopped. Two individuals stand by the trunk, examining a flat tire. "How far behind us do you think Stefan and Elena are?"

I shrug, hoping my vague calculations are close enough, "At least long enough to help the poor couple out with their tire. It'd be rude to let such a perfect opportunity to be good Samaritans pass us by."

Diana smiles cruelly, pulling the car over to the side of the road just behind the other. We'll have to act quickly and feed cleanly if we don't want to waste time dragging the bodies off into the woods. It's been too long since the blood filling my veins has come straight from the source. Sure, blood bags ease the thirst, but the instinct to hunt and kill lingers.

My girlfriend cuts the engine, swinging her door open. The couple looks startled but returns the smile Diana gives them. "Shitty place to get a flat, huh?"

The women nods, running her fingers through her hair to pull it out of her face, "I told him we should keep a lug wrench in the car. He never listens."

"Men, so useless sometimes," Diana plays along, using her charm to gain trust. "I happen to have a wrench you can use, Damon."

I wander towards the back of the car, listening to what Diana is saying. From my vantage point, I see her reach forward, touching a golden bracelet hanging around the women's wrist, "This is gorgeous."

Finger's curling around a thin wrist, the increase of a heartbeat, the made up story about a tow truck arriving soon, as if anyone gets cellphone service out here; we've heard it all before. Humans are so predictable. The male is shoved backward as he tries to get Diana away from his wife. Just before he hits the gravel shoulder, I catch him, enjoying the sound of bones crunching as I snap his neck. The female is able to let out half a scream before Diana does the same.

Warm blood flows over my tongue, the sticky liquid filling my body with strength. My heart begins to thud harder against my chest, senses on high alert. There is nothing better than a fresh kill.

Ten minutes later, both bodies are stuffed in the back of the car, to be found by the imaginary tow truck driver, who was never really on his way. Diana wipes a drop of blood from my bottom lip, catching it with her tongue before it slides off her finger, hitting the dirt. The Ferrari door is opened, the engine purring to life. The two of us continue down the road.

Diana drops me off at the mansion, continuing on to Elena's, something about Bonnie needing help. I'm in the living room when Stefan walks in. He takes a seat, accepting the drink I offer him. My brother looks defeated like today put too much of a strain on his carefully constructed reality. "Where's Elena?"

"She's home," Stefan answers his eyes fixed on the amber liquid in his glass.

I pour myself a drink, leaning against the table, "And you're here why?"

"Because she wants to be with Jeremy," my brother shrugs. I knew that there was bound to be trouble in paradise, but Elena could have at least let him stay tonight. He did just save her life. "Diana and Bonnie put a protection spell around the house. Elena will be safe tonight." I nod my response, waiting for my brother to say more. He's obviously got something on his mind. "What Rose told Elena about the curse-"

"I know," I cut Stefan off, already knowing where this is going. "We'll keep her safe."

"You know that the only way we're gonna be able to do that is if we're not fighting each other. We let Katherine come between us. If we let that happen with Elena, we're not gonna be able to protect her."

Rolling my eyes, I finish off my drink. I'm so tired of him worrying about history repeating itself. Maybe he hasn't learned from the past, but I have. Katherine and anyone related to her is a waste of my time. That bitch ruined me once; I'm not going to let anything like that happen again. "Yes Stefan, heard it all before."

My brother nods, holding his glass to his lips, lost in thought, "Does Diana trust you, Damon?"

I can't help but scoff. What kind of a question is that? Ever since we found out Elena was missing it seems that Stefan is looking for a fight. If he continues down this path he just might get it, "Of course she does."

"That's why she followed us today, why she never lets you out of her sight. Trust?" Stefan hands me his empty glass.

"Diana _helped_ us today. That's why she followed us. You said it yourself, she's on the team," Not wanting to have my younger brother question the intentions of a woman I love, I begin to walk away.

"Hey," Stefan calls after me.

Stopping, I spin back around, "What?"

"I'm sorry," my brother answers.

"About what?" My patience is shot. I'm not in the mood for cryptic apologies and an analysis of Diana and my relationship.

"For being the guy that Diana couldn't leave behind. I should have died."

Ugh, not this again. I'm so tired of hashing out the two of us becoming vampires. It happened. Sure, sometimes it sucks, but mostly it's not terrible. We can't change the past, might as well just move on with our lives. "I told you, that was all Katherine. Diana had no choice."

"Okay," Stefan replies as if he knows something that I don't.

Shaking my head, I frown at my younger brother, "That's enough, Stefan."

"I've just never said it out loud," Stefan explains. "I guess I needed to." Not wanting to continue the conversation, I turn, walking down the hallway towards my bedroom. Stefan's last sentence bounces off the walls, reaching me as I shut the heavy wooden door blocking my room from the rest of the downstairs. "I'm sorry."


	22. Slater

_It'll come back to haunt you,_

 _Memories will come back to haunt you_

She stands in the study as if she belongs there, staring at the deep red curtains pulled across the windows. I should have known she had something to do with this. Rose has been trying to find a way out of her death sentence from the day she signed it. Her being here means nothing good. Stefan, Damon and I have enough to worry about without her problems added on top.

"Ugh, you're still lurking around?" I question, taking a drink from my coffee mug as Rose turns around. "I was hoping when Elijah came back to life he'd kill you."

Rose frowns, crossing her arms over her chest, "Vampires don't just come back to life after you stake them."

Letting out a laugh, I begin circling around the female vampire, "Oh Rose, poor, poor Rose. You should have ditched Trevor when they gave you a chance." I stop in front of Rose, holding her gaze. "The others will find you and now you don't even have the doppelganger to give them. Your life really does just keep getting shittier and shittier." Finishing off my coffee, I set the cup down on the desk, beginning to circle around my prey once again, "You know, I could just put you out of your misery. It'd be better for everyone."

Before Rose can reply, Stefan enters the study followed closely by Damon. I wonder if the brothers were listening in, waiting for just the right moment to intervene. Their excellent timing makes me think that's the case. Both brothers take in the scene; Rose trying to make herself as small a possible, me mid-circle, the vampiristic instincts beginning to take over. "I see you two have met."

Damon strides across the room, wrapping an arm protectively around my waist, "And something tells me this isn't the first time."

The vampire standing to my left scowls, a hand going to her hip as she regains some of her confidence. Rose believes that I won't kill her with Damon and Stefan around. "I've had the distinct displeasure."

"Maybe don't fall in love with such shitty men and less people would want you dead," I shoot back with a shrug.

"At least I didn't spend the last 300 years riding the coat tails of the Originals."

I see red, lunging at Rose. A wall of flesh blocks my path, grabbing me by the arms. I struggle for a second before giving up. Stefan isn't a part of this and doesn't deserve to be hurt in my attempts at putting Rose in her place. The brunette vampire has no idea what she's talking about. I ran the same as she did. My story just happened to be one that the Originals believed.

Damon takes me from his brother, arms wrapping around me as his chin rest on my shoulder. "I wouldn't antagonize her. You've not proven your worth."

"So give me a chance to prove to you that I'm worth keeping around. I know who's after Elena. She needs to be warned."

"And I suppose you're the one to do it, huh?" I demand of Rose from my spot on the couch. "That would be a fantastic idea. Bring Elena here to listen to her kidnapper tell her that she's in danger. Face it Rose, you aren't actually useful. You never were and you never will be."

Stefan turns to me, frustration creasing his smooth skin, temporarily making him look closer to his actual age, "Diana, stop! I get the whole chip on your shoulder thing most of the time, but this is just getting ridiculous. This is Elena we're talking about here. She's already been taken once. I'm not risking someone stronger coming in and doing the same thing. I'm going to call her."

"You're making a huge mistake, Stefan. She'll say anything to try and prove her worth," I answer, rolling my eyes as Damon's younger brother walks out of the room, cellphone already lifted to his ear.

Elena arrives twenty minutes later, eager to hear what Rose has to say. Why Stefan is even entertaining the idea of gathering information from her, I can't figure out. Maybe it's a ploy to keep the woman from running off. I suppose it's safer to have her here than wandering around out where anyone could find her. Still, Rose hardly knows what's going on. She's been out of the loop for years, running from a threat that quickly lost interest in its prey.

As Elena settles in next to me on the couch, Rose begins to pace back and forth, arms wrapped around her chest as if that's going to hold in the nerves radiating off of her, "I only know what I've picked up over the years and I don't know what's true and what's not true. That's the problem with all this vampire crap."

"That's why she's here," Damon tilts his head back, beaming up at me from his spot on the carpet. He seems to be enjoying the ability to shove my knowledge on the subject in Rose's face.

Rose continues on as if Damon never said anything, "Klaus I know is real."

"Who is he?" Elena questions.

"One of the originals," Rose responds, turning to look directly at Stefan's girlfriend. "He's a legend."

Elena nods as if she understands, "Like Elijah?"

"No," Rose shoots back, terror splashing across her face. Years of fear and rumors have led her mind to turn a kitten into a killing machine. "Elijah was the Easter bunny compared to Klaus."

"You lived with him?" Elena gives me a look of horror.

Rolling my eyes, I nod. Klaus isn't nearly as terrible as Rose is making him out to be. Sure, he's old and likes things done a certain way, but don't we all? Unlike some, Klaus can be reasoned with, forgiving even. Rose just happened to screw up, not the best way to get on Klaus's good side. "Him and his family. Klaus is particular and has a bit of a mean streak. He's not half bad once you get him figured out. I mean, as long as he likes you."

This doesn't seem to put anyone at ease.

"Klaus is known to be the oldest," Stefan explains coming to stand next to Rose. The younger Salvatore and Klaus used to be like brothers. It pains me to hear Stefan talk about the vampire as if that connection was never there. I hope that these conversations, the present threat, will stir something inside, make him remember, but I know it won't. Klaus made him forget. Stefan will not remember the time spent in New Orleans until the older vampire wants him to.

"Okay, so you're saying that the oldest vampire in the history of time is coming after me?" There is panic in Elena's words.

"Yes," Rose asserts with a curt nod of her head.

Stefan is quick to step in, shooting the female vampire a look of annoyance. He doesn't want Elena to worry unless we're one hundred percent positive she's in danger. "No."

"What they're saying is, I mean, if what Rose is saying is true-" Damon starts, the brunette cutting him off.

"Which it is."

"-And you're not just saying it so we don't let Diana put you out of your misery," Damon continues on, beginning to look frustrated as Rose once again cuts him off.

"Which I'm not."

" _Then_ ," Damon starts one again, looking pointedly at the creature standing before him, "we're looking at a solid maybe."

Elena focuses on me, keeping eye contact as she speaks. Stefan's girlfriend needs answers. She doesn't seem to care if they're good or bad, just as long as it's the truth. She's looking to me, not quite a friend, to give her what is correct, not what will protect her feelings. "Klaus is real?"

"I sat at his table, went riding through the country side with him," I start, keeping my eyes locked on Elena's as I answer. "I talked and hunted and slept with him. Klaus is as real as you or me."

Stefan, always the optimist, steps in, trying to disperse the building fear in the room, "Look, Elijah's dead, right? So, no one else even knows you exist."

"Not that you know of," Rose responds, bringing the optimism back to reality. If what I've heard about older vampires if true, Klaus may only stay dead for a day or two. He'll talk, he's spineless, a yes man, not to mention he'll be pissed.

"That's not helping," Damon snaps back.

"Look, besides Diana, I've never met anyone who's laid eyes on him," Stefan tries to get everyone back on track, his ignorance once again causing a lump to build up in my throat. "We're talking centuries of truth mixed with fiction. We don't know what's real. For all we know, he could be exaggerated, turning into some kind of bedtime story."

"He's real and he doesn't give up." Rose, frustrated with the lack of belief in Klaus and his powers, throws her hands in the air, letting them fall back to her side with a long sigh. "If he wants something he gets it. If you're not afraid of Klaus you're an idiot."

"You'd know all about that, wouldn't you?" I demand, getting up off the couch and striding across the living room towards her. I think the vampire has outlived her usefulness. "How long have you been running? Four, five hundred years? I could solve all your problems."

As I reach forward, ready to rip Rose's heart from her chest, Stefan curls his fingers around my wrist, "You aren't killing her."

Rolling me eyes, I slump down into the nearest chair, crossing my arms over my chest, "Fine."

As the room falls silent, Elena stands, hoisting her school bag up onto her shoulder. She's taking the news about Klaus better than I expected. Maybe she hasn't fully wrapped her head around the consequences of the vampire finding her.

"Where are you going?" Stefan questions.

"School," Elena responds, "I'm late."

Stefan nods, looking around for his backpack that is usually left at the front hall, "Let me, uh – let me grab my stuff. I'll go with you."

"That's okay," Elena walks to the front door, pulling it open, "I know where it is."

Stefan nods his understanding, as the door is slammed shut. You'd think after getting kidnapped Elena would be willing to take Stefan's protection. Obviously, she still thinks she can handle things on her own. What an idiot.

"She's in denial," Damon announces.

Stefan spins around, "Shut up, Damon."

As Damon's brother heads up the hallway, I follow him. We both know that Elena having any vampire after her is dangerous, especially right now. Reaching forward, I grab Stefan's shoulder, spinning him around. "Why are you lying to her? We all know she's in danger, Stefan. Sugar coating things isn't going to help anyone. Elena deserves to know the truth."

"We don't know if Klaus is after her. There isn't a point in stirring up fear for no reason," Stefan responds, setting his jaw the way he always does when he's made his mind up.

He can believe what he wants. I know Klaus is out there, drawing closer to Mystic Falls everyday. Elijah will wake up and then the older vampire will know that I told the truth. Klaus isn't going to give up this time. He wants the doppelganger to reverse the curse. One got away, the next one won't. The least I can do to make up for my betrayal is to let those in danger know what they're up against. "She should at least know what I know about Klaus, Stefan. He is dangerous, not as bad as Rose says, but dangerous nonetheless."

Stefan's hand curls around my neck as I'm slammed against the wooden paneling of the walls. I stare into the face of the ripper Stefan once was as he snarls his commands, "I forbid you to tell Elena anything. We need to make her feel safe, not breed fear. Understood?"

"You listen to me, Stefan," I answer back, breaking his wrist as I remove his hand from around my throat, pushing him to the ground. I keep my foot on his chest as I talk. I'd hate for either of the Salvatores to forget what I'm capable of. "That's fine, but I'm not the only one who knows about Klaus. There's a hungry bitch sitting in a tomb who I'm sure will share information in exchange for favors."

As I lift my foot off Stefan's chest he gets to his feet, eyes locked on me, shoulder heaving as he breathes, "Elena knows Katherine is dangerous. She wouldn't go down there."

"It's a pity you're so good at lying to yourself, Stefan," I answer, heading back up the hallway towards the living room.

"Is everything okay?" Damon questions as I sit down on the arm of his chair.

Shrugging, I nod, "You're little brother just forgot who was in charge here. I just needed to give him a little reminder."

Damon accepts this answer with a simple nod of his head, "While you were giving my brother his lesson, Rose here told me she knows someone who could get us in contact with Klaus. We're going to be taking a little road trip. Care to join?"

"Where to?"

"Richmond," Rose answers back. "I have a friend there, he can help."

Shrugging, I head towards the front door, only turning around once my fingers are curled over the knob, "Rose, you drive."

I stretch out over the backseat, feet resting in the window. Supposedly, they're tinted enough so that the suns rays can't pierce them. Rose seems to be doing totally fine, but I don't dare take my daylight ring off. I wouldn't put it past the scared bitch to try and kill us by rolling the window down. "Why are we driving all the way to Richmond when you could just ask me how to get in touch with Klaus?"

"This is a fun little puzzle," Damon answers with a smile, "asking would be cheating."

"Or using your resources effectively," I answer back with a laugh. Sometimes Damon can be too stubborn for his own good. This process could take a while.

The dark haired vampire twists around in his seat, taking my hand and kissing each fingertip, humming happily to himself as he does, "If I get stuck I'll ask for help. Why do you two hate each other so much?"

"Rose helped Katherine," I start after a few seconds of silence. Rose keeps her focus on the road. "She turned her so that Klaus couldn't use Katherine for the ritual. He of course, was still angry and wanted Katherine dead. I tracked her down, fully intending to turn her in-" I shake my head, thinking back to how stupid I once was. I let a girl's sob story turn me against those I loved most. I gave Katherine safety, taught her everything I knew, and in return she stole the two people who I finally felt at home with "- I bought us both passage to America, wrote to every wealthy land owner asking for refuge. Your father was the first to respond. All Rose had to do was tell Klaus that Katherine ran again. He already thought I got a tip about her taking the passage."

As Rose pulls into an underground parking garage she cuts in, "Yet, for some reason, Klaus got upset with me. Diana got to run off to America under the guise of looking for Katherine."

"I wasn't the one who turned her," I answer back, sitting up.

Rose frowns, unbuckling her seat belt; "You kept her away from him."

Curling my fingers around the door handle, I stare at Rose in the rear-view mirror. I would have taken Klaus over what happened with Katherine. "Yeah, a lot of good that did me. The paranoid bitch took every survival skill I taught her and used it against me."

"You seem to be doing just fine," Rose answers, gaze shifting over to Damon. It takes all my self-control to not snap her neck for looking at him like that.

"How do you know this Slater guy's even here?" Damon questions as we walk towards a heavy steal door at the end of the parking garage.

"I called him," Rose answers walking a few paces ahead of us, "He's here. He's always here."

"Good," Damon slams Rose into one of the cement support beams, her arm twisted behind her back, cheek pressing against the cold rock. "Just one thing. If you are setting us up in any way, I'll rip your heart out and shove it down your throat."

Smirking, I shove my hands into the back pockets of my jeans, "He's quite good at it."

Not wanting to put up with getting bossed around, Rose spins, pushing Damon against the hood of the nearest car, "I'm older than you, and stronger. Don't get on my bad side."

During my time with Bonnie, she's helped me harness more of my powers. On my own, I've become stronger than I ever imagined I could be. Staring Rose down, I repeat the words Bonnie taught me over and over. Rose grabs at her head, clawing at the hair there as if trying to dig some kind of invisible bug out. "Are you children done playing? I'd like to get home sometime in this century."

"How?" Rose questions as she stands, straightening her clothes back out.

"I'm the oldest and the strongest," I give the other vampire a smirk, enjoying the look of bewilderment. "I've got all kinds of tricks up my sleeve."

Rose, left with nothing else to say, opens the metal door, leading us into a door-lined hallway. As we go to enter the café, Damon throws his arm up, blocking Rose's path. "Whoa, what about the sunlight?"

Rose, unfazed, continues to walk into the window-lined store, "Double-paned and tempered UV rays can't penetrate. You see the appeal now?"

"That and the free Wi-Fi." A blonde man says from behind Rose.

Rose turns around, pulling the newest arrival into a hug, "Hey. How are you?"

"Hey. I'm good. I saw you come. What are you doing here?" The man I'm assuming is Slater responds with a cheery smile.

Rose skirts around the reason for our visit, playing it off as a long story. "I want you to meet –"

The blonde cuts in, "Damon Salvatore and Diana Pierce or Mik-"

"Just Diana is fine," I interrupt, eyes sliding over those sitting around. I try and keep my original last name from others. Not everyone takes kindly to meeting a member of the original family. "If you listed all the last names I've used over the years we'd be here all day."

Slater nods his understanding, turning back to Rose, "So, I take it what I told you was right? What I told you about the tomb under the church is true?"

"Yes, it was all right. Thank you for the tip," Rose answers with a smile.

He's too happy, too willing to help. Most vampires are cynical, unwilling to give aid to others unless it will in someway benefit them. Yet, Slater gives it away for seemingly nothing more than a validation that his information was accurate. It feels wrong. "Where's uh, Trevor?"

"Rose's little boy toy has a most unfortunate date with destiny," I jump in, a cruel smile playing across my lips. "The stress of running from Klaus got to him and he lost his head."

Rose and Slater frown at my joke, neither impressed with me making light of their friend's death. "How?"

"Elijah, but he was staked." Rose answers quickly.

Slater nods, "And you're sure Elijah's dead?"

"Beyond dead," Damon responds as we move towards a table situated right in the middle of the front window.

As Slater glances back in Damon's direction I give him a shrug, letting my hand fall from side to side as I try and communicate that the other two might not be entirely correct. He seems oblivious, taking a seat next to Rose. "Trevor was a good man, helped me with my dissertation on sexual deviance in the Baroque periods. I was going for my Psych PhD."

"Slater's been in college since '74," Rose brags as if that's some kind of achievement.

"When I was turned," Slater continues on, beaming as he talks about his accomplishments. "I have 18 degrees, 3 masters, and 4 PhDs."

Seriously? Sure, I've spent some time in a classroom, but only until I didn't have to anymore. Why spend your entire existence shut up reading through dusty old books? We get to live through history, see how things change. Why dwell on a time period that we've already been through? "What a complete waste of an existence."

"What should I be doing with my eternity?" Slater challenges, looking up from the laptop sitting in front of him. "If you have an answer, please, enlighten me."

As I go to answer, Rose jumps in, not wanting the purpose of our trip to be lost amongst philosophical babble. "We need your help. If someone wanted to get in touch with Klaus, how would you hook 'em up?"

"You have a direct contact with Klaus sitting right here and you're asking me for help?" Slater questions raising his eyebrow as he looks between Rose and myself.

We could have saved a lot of time if Damon wasn't being so stubborn. Contacting Klaus is as easy as picking up the phone. "They want to play amateur sleuths."

"Craigslist," Slater announces with a shrug.

Damon doesn't seems convinced, leaning forward, he rests his elbows on the table, looking directly at the blonde man sitting next to him, "Really?"

"Seriously," Slater answers confidently, giving Damon a smile before turning his attention back to the computer, fingers flying over the keys. "I respond to a personal add that gets sent to somebody who knows somebody who knows Elijah, who's dead, and that where my connection ends."

I gently nudge Damon in the side, giving him a playful smile as he takes my hand in his, thumb working over the skin, "Sure you're not ready to use your resources, Damon?"

My boyfriend smiles as me, blue eyes sparkling in the light that filters in through the windows. His gaze lingers for a second before he squeezes my hand, turning his attention back to Rose's friend, "Here's what I don't get. Elijah moves around during the day, which means the original people knew the secret of the day ring. Now, why would Klaus want to lift the curse of the sun and moon?"

"To keep the werewolves from lifting it," Slater answers simply, still fiddling around on his laptop. "If a vampire breaks the sun curse, then the werewolves are stuck with the curse of the moon forever and vice versa."

Interesting. In all of the old folklore and the stories I was told while living with the original family, not once was I told that. It would make sense why Klaus would want to break the curse first. Keeping werewolves, despite how few are still in existence, tied to only turning on the moon cycle means less danger for the vampire populations.

"But werewolves are all but extinct," It's meant to be a statement, but comes out as more of a question as Rose looks to Damon and I for an answer.

Slater jumps in quickly, trying to calm his friend's worries, "True. I've never seen one, but rumor has it-"

"Not such a rumor," Damon butts in.

"Mystic Falls?" Slater questions closing the computer lid and leaning into the conversation.

"We've had two," I respond lazily, glancing out the window at the park across the street. "One dead, one alive."

On the sidewalk, stands the very man we've been talking about. He's wearing a black suit, light blue shirt buttoned up all the way to his chin. Ear length blonde hair is brushed back, held in place with jell. The rumors I've heard are true, no ordinary stake can kill a vampire of the original bloodline. Elijah keeps his eyes set on our table, coins moved from one hand to the other. I should tell the group, warn them before the vampire is able to decide what he wants to do. These are good people, despite their boring lives and mistakes they're trying. I glance at Damon, a man I love, who trusts me. Can I keep lying to him? How long will it take before the coincidences just seem to happen too often? He wouldn't understand. Yet, Klaus is my family. He took me in when I felt like giving up. He's given me everything I've ever wanted. Handing over Katherine and Elena is the least I can do to show my thanks. In the end, Damon and Stefan will understand. They love me, and that love will trump the wrongdoing. It's the three of us, it always will be.

I watch the first coin leave Elijah's fingertips, flying at the speed of light towards the window. The glass explodes, shards flying through the air creating rainbows on the clean white walls. Rose screams, covering her face with her hands as the sun enters the once safe café. Everything seems to be in slow motion. Damon's hand finds mine, his eyes searching over my face, gently calling out my name. I snap back.

"We need to get Rose out," I instruct. "Your jacket."

Damon shrugs out of his jacket, throwing it over Rose as the three of us slip out the back door and enter the parking garage. My boyfriend keeps his fingers curled around Rose's arm as he pulls me into a hug, burying his face in my hair. He kisses me a few times, holding me close to him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I answer once Damon has let me go. "I'm fine. Are you?"

"I'm fine," Damon assures me, pulling me in close once more before turning to Rose. His demeanor changes kind eyes shifting to those of mistrust and anger. His smile disappears, a thin frown replacing it. "Who was behind that?"

Guilt builds as Rose sinks away from the anger in Damon's tone, "I don't know. Where is Slater?"

"Iowa by now," Damon growls, "Who the hell knows."

Rose jerks her arm away from my boyfriend, taking up a defensive stance, her back against the car door. "He's not behind this. He's a good guy. He wouldn't betray me."

"Then who did?" Damon demands.

I catch the vampire's fist before it makes contact with its destination. He spins around, the rage still coursing through his veins. I need to deescalate the situation and the only way to do that is to share what I know. "Damon," I let out a long sigh, trying to push my worries aside. "It's possible the stake you used on Elijah didn't kill him. He might have found us."

"Explain," Damon instructs, his tone softer, curiosity replacing the anger.

"Klaus was obsessed with this type of tree, wanted every one he came across burned, it's roots torn out of the ground. I've never seen him scared of something, but he feared these trees. It wasn't a topic he'd speak on, but legend has it that you can only kill a vampire of the original bloodline with a stake made from this particular tree." I explain, telling Damon everything I know on the subject. I didn't research it much because I never had a reason to. I didn't want anyone to be able to kill off those in my family. I encouraged the destruction of the trees.

Damon sighs, wrapping both his arms around me as Rose pulls open the back door of the car. Stefan's brother seems defeated, trapped in a never-ending cycle of fighting to stay alive. "We'll be okay. I'm not going to let anyone hurt us."

I nod as Rose lets out pained cry, "This is all Klaus. I'm dead." The brunette falls back against the seats, tears streaming down her face. "We're all dead."


End file.
